Enchanteresses
by Ortancya
Summary: Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher, de renoncer à toute forme d'affection et de demeurer seule jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la faucher, et qu'ainsi se taise cette douleur lancinante qui l'empêche d'avancer. Mais comment respecter sa promesse lorsqu'il vous regarde avec ces yeux ? Qu'il clame haut et fort qu'il vous aime et qu'il n'attend qu'un signe de votre part. Paul/ OC
1. Lorsque la lune se mêle au destin

La lune déversait sur ma petite maison un flot de lumière aveuglant, une clarté d'une intensité peu commune, un appel comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis longtemps. Je dévalais les marches usées à pas lents, ma longue robe blanche balayant les feuilles sur mon passage. Une bourrasque de vent me fit frissonner, ainsi je rabattis sur ma tête la cape que je conservais d'un autre temps, couvrant mes cheveux et protégeant mon visage de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Je rajustais mon arbalète sur mon épaule, m'assurant que j'avais suffisamment de flèches avant d'avancer plus. Je sentais le contact rassurant de ma lame contre ma cheville et m'enfonçais dans la forêt, l'herbe humide caressant mes pieds nus.

Je suivais en silence le doux halo de la lune qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, et bientôt je me trouvais au cœur de grands arbres dont le bruissement des feuilles troublaient la tranquillité. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière traversaient l'épais manteau de végétation tandis que je poursuivais mon chemin vers l'ouest. Derrière le son strident de quelques hiboux dérangés par mon passage, je commençais à distinguer la douce mélodie d'un cours d'eau.

La lune déversait un flot de lumière au sein d'une clairière traversée par un lac dont la beauté n'avait d'égal que son calme troublant. Je fis encore quelques pas vers ce bijoux sombre posé au milieu des arbres, les rayons lumineux s'arrêtaient au milieu de l'étendue d'eau.

Je pénétrais dans l'eau particulièrement froide, ma robe collant désormais à ma peau, me rapprochant un peu plus à chaque fois de la douceur de l'astre. Je commençais à frissonner tandis que l'eau recouvrait désormais mon ventre. Je peinais à avancer, fixant cette lumière pour me motiver à continuer. Un dernier pas, et l'eau me couvrit entièrement tandis que je me sentais baigner dans une douceur sans égale, la pureté de la lumière m'enveloppant à présent totalement.

Je fermais les yeux, ces voyages, je ne m'y ferai jamais vraiment. Lorsque je sentis à nouveau la fraîcheur de l'eau et la douceur de la Lune me quitter, je me mis instinctivement à nager vers la surface. Je me sentais entraînée avec force par de puissantes vagues et dû faire appel à toutes mes forces pour sortir de cette violence. Me frayant un chemin à travers la houle, je marchais sur des galets, l'air brûlant mes poumons avec rage dès que mon visage atteignit la surface. Bientôt, je me retrouvais à marcher sur du sable froid et grisâtre tandis qu'une pluie féroce s'abattait sur tout mon corps frissonnant.

Quatre hommes torses nus à la musculature plus que saillante regardaient hébétés dans ma direction. Un rayon de lune vint éclairer un cinquième homme étendu sur le sol, souffrant le martyr visiblement. J'armais mon arbalète avant de marcher prudemment vers le groupe, je commençais à comprendre la raison de ma présence ici. Tandis que je me trouvais à quelques mètres du groupe, des grognements bestiaux résonnaient parmi les hommes et l'un d'eux s'approcha, menaçant. Je créais une barrière afin de les maintenir à distance de ma personne et m'accroupis enfin près de l'homme gisant sur le sol.

J'entendais le groupe parler et même crier leur frustration sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. L'homme pour lequel la Lune m'avait fait venir me regardait effaré, je caressais son visage déformé par la souffrance d'une main, posant mon arme sur le sol, et fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur les battements vifs de son cœur.

Je vis l'homme serrant dans ses bras une femme au visage balafré par une imposante cicatrice, un aura d'amour, de tendresse et de douceur les berçant tout deux. Je détaillais un peu plus la femme, son ventre arrondi témoignait d'un heureux événement dans un avenir proche.

Je quittais les pensées du futur père pour me plonger dans ses souvenirs. Ainsi donc, j'avais devant moi un métamorphe, chef de meute plus précisément. Je vis un jeune loup sable tenter de se défendre contre deux créatures humanoïdes aux yeux rouges et à la force surnaturelle. Le loup était visiblement en mauvaise posture, tandis qu'il sauta pour mordre l'un d'eux, l'autre vint entourer son flan de ses deux bras de glace. Une louve grise se précipita pour arracher d'un coup de mâchoire la tête de celui qui étouffait son congénère tandis que ce dernier retombait lourdement sur le sol sous le regard lourd d'inquiétude de l'animal. Ce moment d'égarement permit à la deuxième créature de sauter sur le dos de la louve, dévoilant au passage de grandes crocs aiguisées prêtes à percer la chair de sa victime. En une fraction de seconde, l'énorme loup noir dont je fouillais les souvenirs arracha la monstruosité de sa monture, l'entraînant dans une chute prenant fin au pied d'une falaise, face à la mer agitée. Une lutte sans merci se déroula alors, et le loup se fit mordre à l'épaule avant de parvenir à arracher la tête de son adversaire.

Le loup se laissa tomber sur le sol, prenant forme humaine et grimaçant de douleur tandis que sa meute venait l'entourer.

La lune m'avait donc fait venir pour sauver un futur père d'une mort certaine ? Sans plus réfléchir, je détachais la petite fiole bleue de mon collier et en versait une goutte de son contenu sur l'épaule du malheureux, récitant quelques vieilles incantations que j'offrais à l'astre blanc. L'homme se mit à déchirer le silence d'un hurlement de souffrance, alertant de plus belle sa meute alentour. La rédemption n'était pas douce mais je faisais ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le préserver de la douleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le métamorphe perdit connaissance, je déchirais le bas de ma robe et emballais soigneusement sa blessure avant de me lever. Je ne pris même pas la peine de brandir mon arbalète et me contentais de m'éloigner, détruisant au passage la barrière que j'avais mis en place. Tous se jetèrent sur leur chef, je partais sans me retourner titubant sous la fatigue qu'incombait un sort de guérison.

_ Hé, toi !

Je me retournais brièvement, l'un des hommes me regardant étrangement. Je me perdis dans ses yeux, levant la tête pour ne rien perdre de ce contact visuel. Les battements de mon cœur se firent irréguliers, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Un point noir vint entacher ma vue, puis deux, puis trois, et je sentais mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids tandis que ma vision ne devint qu'un immense écran noir.


	2. Une visite prolongée

La lumière du jour me tirait de mon sommeil, j'ouvris difficilement les paupières, clignant plusieurs fois avant d'être capable de voir clairement. Un plafond en bois se dressait au dessus de ma tête, je regardais sur ma gauche, une petite fenêtre décorée d'un rideau blanc jauni par le temps filtrait les rayons du soleil. Près de mon lit se trouvait une table basse recouverte de petits bibelots en verre et en bois. Où étais-je ?

Je me levais brusquement, quelqu'un m'avait changée. A la place de ma longue robe blanche, je me retrouvais avec un énorme tee-shirt et un jogging usé. Qui avait osé me déshabiller !?

Je me tournais précipitamment vers la porte, guettant le moindre bruit, des voix d'hommes raisonnaient en bas. Je n'avais clairement pas l'intention de descendre et me retrouver au milieu d'étrangers, ainsi j'ouvris la fenêtre et m'apprêtais à escalader la façade de la maison. Au moment où je posais le pied sur la façade, la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme au visage balafré.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Cette dernière s'approcha vivement de moi, me tenant le bras comme pour s'assurer que je ne sauterai pas. Par respect pour cette femme enceinte, je ramenais ma jambe à l'intérieur et me redressais, la dépassant d'une bonne tête.

_ Je m'appelle Emily, et je dois la vie de l'homme que j'aime à votre bienveillance.

Je lui fis une brève révérence en guise de réponse et me mis à la recherche de mes vêtements et de mes armes. Je balayais la pièce des yeux, mais nul signe de mes affaires.

_ J'ai préparé des muffins à la cuisine si vous avez faim.

La femme semblait guetter ma réaction, je poussais un soupir de frustration avant de hocher la tête. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire des plus radieux avant d'ouvrir le chemin tandis que je la suivais sans dire mot. Nous descendîmes les escaliers, Emily semblant peiner à porter son gros ventre.

La maison était simple et chaleureuse, une grande pièce servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Une délicieuse odeur me chatouillait les narines et réveillait ma faim. La table était encombrée d'une quantité astronomique de nourriture tandis que cinq hommes conversaient bruyamment tout en dévorant ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Lorsqu'ils me virent, toute discussion cessa et celui que je reconnaissais comme l'homme que j'avais aidé se leva avant d'approcher.

_ Je m'appelle Sam et je dois vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

Je le saluais comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec sa femme, tandis que je lisais dans ses yeux une avalanche de questions muettes.

_ Venez manger quelque chose, vous devez avoir faim, finit-il par dire cependant.

La femme mit fin au silence et m'entraîna à sa suite vers la grande tablée où les quatre hommes restant me fixaient sans pudeur. Je m'assis à la place indiquée et attendis que les choses se passent. Emily me tendit un plateau de muffins et j'en pris un à la myrtille semblait-il avant de la remercier d'un signe de tête.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ?

Un jeune homme assez trapu venait de me poser une question, récoltant des regards noirs de la part de Sam et Emily.

_ Veuillez excuser Quil, il n'est pas très poli, s'excusa la femme enceinte.

_ Je m'appelle Illyria.

Ma réponse sembla les surprendre, je les détaillais un par un. Quil était visiblement très jeune, les yeux emplis de malice et d'une indéniable joie de vivre. Tous avaient la peau mate, leurs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coupés courts et aucun ne portait de tee-shirt, dévoilant leur musculature développée.

Je croisais le regard de l'un d'eux. Il s'agissait du même homme devant lequel j'avais dû m'évanouir hier soir, intriguant, il réveillait en moi des sensations que je ne m'expliquais pas. Je sentais une chaleur nouvelle se répandre dans tout mon être. Ses yeux chocolat me fixaient, envoyant des ondes électriques parcourir mon corps entier. Je pourrais le contempler ainsi pendant des heures, sa présence me faisant ressentir comme un bien-être particulièrement intense.

_ T'es une sorcière ?

Le jeune homme, Quil, s'était encore exprimé sans détours, provoquant un soupir de la part du chef de leur meute.

_ Je préfère le terme d'enchanteresse, ma magie n'a pas pour but d'être néfaste.

_ Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'à nous ? On t'a vu sortir de la mer.

_ Quil, notre invitée a sûrement faim, laisse-la manger.

Sam venait de réprimander le jeune homme avec sévérité avant de me proposer quelque chose à boire et de me faire passer diverses pâtisseries que je refusais.

Le petit déjeuner s'était poursuivis dans un silence gênant. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps, j'avais déjà assez tardé.

La table débarrassée et la vaisselle lavée, je rejoignais Emily au salon.

_ Puis-je vous demander où sont mes habits ?

La femme semblait surprise par ma requête, elle se leva précipitamment avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison.

_ Je suis désolée, vous étiez trempée jusqu'à l'os alors je me suis permise de vous changer.

_ Je vous remercie de votre attention, et aussi pour avoir lavé mes vêtements visiblement. Je ne

vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, je n'aurai pas dû être ici.

_ Vous nous quittez déjà ? Vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous vous savez. Je vous dois tant.

_ Vous ne me devez rien du tout, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

_ Non au contraire, si vous n'étiez pas là Sam serait mort à l'heure qu'il est et je porterai son enfant seule, sachant qu'il grandirait privé de son père et…

_ N'y pensez plus, profitez de chaque moment, vous attendez un enfant et séchez vos larmes, le sourire vous va beaucoup mieux.

Emily s'avérait être une femme emplie de douceur, la mère idéale pour un enfant, l'épouse parfaite. Après quelques temps passés à ses côtés, je lui demandais l'autorisation de prendre une douche.

Je profitais de la salle de bain du jeune couple pour refaire ma longue tresse et me laver avant de remettre mes vêtements. Il manquait à présent un morceau de tissu à ma robe, et celle-ci dévoilait mes pieds nus. J'accrochais sur ma cheville mon couteau et rangeais mon arbalète ainsi que mon carquois sur mon épaule. Je m'observais un moment dans le miroir, mes cheveux étaient aussi bouclés qu'ils étaient longs, quelques mèches cuivrées s'échappaient déjà de ma coiffure. Je recouvrais ma tête de ma cape et sortais dans la pièce sans plus tarder.

Je remerciais Emily de son hospitalité avant de m'enfoncer vers la forêt. Je tournais en rond pendant ce qui me parut une éternité avant d'arriver au bord d'une haute falaise. Je me penchais pour observer le ressac des vagues frappant la Terre avec force.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais mais il fallait que je parte, je n'avais pas le choix. Un craquement de branche à l'orée de la forêt capta mon attention. Je fixais le lieu d'où le bruit m'étais parvenu, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Un homme à la peau blanche comme neige s'approcha soudain, me détaillant de ses yeux rouges sang. Il était d'une beauté surnaturelle et particulièrement attirante, comme le serait une fleur empoisonnée. Je ne pris même pas la peine de tenter de me défendre ou d'attaquer, mes armes étant inutiles face à une telle créature.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté telle que vous fait seule dans cette forêt ?

Sa voix était belle, hypnotisante, comme chaque parcelle de son corps.

_ Peut-être n'ai-je nul besoin d'être accompagnée.

_ Vous auriez tord de penser ainsi, la forêt regorge de bêtes sauvages en tout genre.

_ Je n'en ai croisé aucune, du moins jusqu'à présent.

Je vis la créature tiquer à ma réponse, dévoilant un sourire des plus inquiétants à mon sous-entendu.

_ Vous me semblez intelligente, peut-être vais-je faire de vous ma semblable.

_ Je préférerais encore mourir.

_ Allons, allons… Ne dîtes pas mots que vous regretteriez.

_ Au contraire, tout ce que je dis est réfléchi. Vous devriez vous en aller.

_ Trêves de bavardage. Je ne puis vous laisser partir hélas, votre sang me tente de la plus violente des façons, mes lèvres ne sauraient se sustenter ailleurs que sur votre cou gracile.

_ Approchez, goûtez, mais vous en paierez le prix.

_ Ma douce, d'ailleurs quel est votre prénom ? La soif est déjà le plus grand des prix à payer pour l'immortalité.

_ Mon prénom est Illyria, qui a parlé d'un prix pour l'immortalité ?

_ Ma chère, votre compagnie est plus que plaisante, mon offre de faire de vous mienne tient toujours.

_ Je ne puis l'accepter. A présent faites ce que vous choisissez de faire, mais sachez bien que je vous ai offert la possibilité de partir.

_ L'agneau menace le lion, vous êtes fort distrayante mais la soif me rappelle à l'ordre.

_ Soit.

La créature s'approcha à une vitesse surhumaine, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de ma personne. Je dégageais mon cou, plaçant tous mes cheveux d'un côté et le lui présentait. Je vis son regard s'intensifier de désir tandis qu'il ajoutait ces mots :

_ Voilà qui est fort réjouissant.

Il dévoila à présent de longues crocs qu'il planta sans plus de cérémonie dans ma chair. La douleur était vive, je sentais qu'il aspirait un peu de mon fluide vital avant qu'il ne se détache enfin. Ses yeux rouges exprimaient à présent une terreur sans égale, sa main tenant sa gorge dans une confusion absolue.

_ Mon cher, je vous aurez prévenu, vous avez goûté à mon sang, à présent vous le payez de votre immortalité.

Il tomba à genou, agonisant sous l'effet du poison qu'était mon sang pour ceux de son espèce. Bientôt, il ne restait qu'un corps sans vie et dur comme la pierre gisant sur le sol.

Je contournais le corps pour m'approcher à nouveau du bord de la falaise. Ma présence en ces lieux n'était plus nécessaire, il était temps pour moi de partir. Ainsi, je m'apprêtais à sauter lorsqu'une voix me stoppa dans mon élan.

_ Illyria !

Je me retournais et vis l'homme au regard chocolat, avec pour seul vêtement un jean découpé. Il s'approcha de moi comme on essayerait de ne pas faire fuir un animal sauvage, mesurant chaque pas et ce sans jamais détourner les yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de moi, il baissa enfin les yeux sur la créature sanguinaire réduite à néant, passant de l'incompréhension à l'inquiétude.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es blessée ?

Le son de sa voix me fit rater un battement, elle était grave et terriblement virile.

_ C'est sans importance.

Le sang s'écoulait de mon cou, la morsure devait être profonde.

_ Je… Emily m'a dit que tu partais.

_ C'est exact.

_ Je pensais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps parmi nous.

_ Nul ne requière ma présence en ces lieux désormais.

_ Moi si.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Tu la sens comme moi cette attraction n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne puis m'abandonner aux déboires du cœur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

_ Écoutez, je ne suis pas celle qu'il vous faut. Un jour vous trouverez sûrement celle qui comblera votre vie, et je ne serai plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir.

_ Laisse-moi au moins une chance de te connaître.

L'homme s'était approché plus près, je devais à présent lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux malgré mon mètre quatre vingt. Je lisais en lui une vive détresse, j'aurai voulu rester, mais je n'avais pas le droit, le bonheur n'était plus pour moi.

Un hurlement de loup déchira le calme de la forêt. Je vis Paul se tendre immédiatement, s'apprêtant à se transformer pour rejoindre son congénère.

_ Je viens avec vous.

Ma requête semblait le surprendre mais il ne dit rien, mutant en un imposant loup gris avant de se pencher pour me laisser monter sur son dos. Après une brève hésitation, je m'accrochais vivement aux poils durs et lisses de son échine, serrant mes jambes de part et d'autre de son flan. Il se mit à courir sans plus de cérémonie au cœur de la végétation, slalomant entre les arbres à une vitesse folle. Je fermais les yeux et collais ma tête à celle de l'animal afin d'éviter le vent résultant.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, le loup s'arrêta enfin, couinant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Je descendis prudemment et approchait pour mieux voir.

Une jeune femme était étendue sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'un adolescent typé comme les métamorphes que j'avais pu rencontrer.

_ Faites quelque chose je vous en prie !

Le jeune homme me suppliait d'une voix brisée par ses sanglots de sauver cette jeune femme. J'étais là après tout, je pouvais bien faire quelque chose pour cette femme et m'en irai ensuite. Je m'assis dans l'herbe, dégageant les mèches collées au visage de cette dernière. Je posais avec douceur ma main sur sa joue et guettais les faibles battements de son cœur.

Je vis alors une jeune femme pleine de vie, le visage radieux de bonheur brossant ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs devant un grand miroir. Sa main laissait voir un discret diamant sur son annulaire gauche. Un homme vint l'enlacer, la regardant comme la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir. Cet homme, je le reconnaissais, Sam.

Cette vision me laissa perplexe, qu'était-il donc arrivé à cette pauvre femme ? Pourquoi cet homme, qui allait être père la chérissait ainsi ?

Je me plongeais à présent dans les plus proches souvenirs de la malheureuse.

_ Il est hors de question que je te laisse patrouiller ! Tu as été blessé hier et tu dois te reposer !

La jeune femme employait un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Le jeune homme, que je reconnaissais comme celui qui m'avait supplié de la sauver, effectuait une moue enfantine.

Je me trouvais à présent parcourant la forêt aux côtés d'un loup gris. Une silhouette noire se dressait sous mes yeux, une cape sombre masquant son visage, tandis que des courbes féminines étaient visibles sous sa robe ceinturée à la taille.

_ Où est-elle ?

La voix de cette étrangère trahissait une certaine impatience et une agressivité certaine.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme avait presque craché ces mots, sans doute agacée par cette étrangère.

_ Où est l'enchanteresse ?

Cette dernière avait prononcé ces mots en détachant chaque syllabe, elle portait ses mains à sa tête et ôta dans une lenteur exagérée le tissus qui cachait encore son visage.

Deux yeux entièrement noirs, sans vie, fixaient à présent la jeune femme et un frisson me parcouru toute entière. Je vis cette dernière muter, la créature en face dévoilant une rangée de dents noirâtres et pourries. La louve avait désormais sauté à la gorge de ce qui était visiblement une sorcière avant de la mordre sans ménagement.

L'animal s'écroula au sol dans une sourde complainte avant de reprendre forme humaine. Sa gorge avait été déchirée par sa propre attaque, elle agonisait à présent sur le sol, le sang s'écoulant généreusement dans l'herbe.

Sur ces dernières images, je quittais les souvenirs de la malheureuse avant de verser une goutte de ma fiole sur son corps. Je récitais un sort d'inversement, la sorcière succomberait à sa blessures mais la vie de la métamorphe serait sauve. La sorcière avait visiblement usé d'une magie très puissante, mais je parvins à mes fins, toute fois je ressentis une grande fatigue m'assaillir après coup.

Je vis la jeune louve respirer avec fougue tandis que je peinais à tenir debout. Elle était sauvée.

_ Léah !

L'adolescent serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, cette dernière ouvrant les yeux et semblant reprendre connaissance. Son regard furtif semblait dévoiler une multitudes d'émotions, elle tenta ensuite de se lever, un peu trop rapidement pour son propre bien.

_ Vous ne devriez pas faire d'effort, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et ma magie a ses limites.

Léah me regardait à présent de ses yeux noirs, comme surprise de me voir parmi sa meute. Sans plus attendre, je me relevais difficilement avant de m'éloigner en titubant. Il fallait que je sache ce que cette sorcière me voulait. Cependant, j'avais encore agit sous le coup de la compassion et avais sauvé cette louve au lieu de retrouver celle qui aurait été son bourreau. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses serait de rester en ces lieux. Une sorcière n'agissait que rarement seule, j'allais donc peut-être faire à nouveau ce que je faisais le mieux, traquer et tuer ces être impures. Toutefois, Je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par le bras.

_ Tu as du mal à tenir debout, viens donc te reposer, ton départ peut bien attendre quelques heures.

Je me retournais pour faire face à mon interlocuteur, cette voix je la reconnaîtrais parmi toutes désormais. La présence de cet homme m'apaisait, je me sentais complète en sa présence et pourtant j'ignorais même son prénom. Une boule se forma dans le creux de mon ventre lorsque je me perdis à nouveau dans l'intensité de son regard.

Je le laissais me guider sans chercher à savoir où il m'emmenait, simplement épuisée par les récents événements. Je voulais lutter, mais je n'en avais pas la force, et après tout la traque commencerait sûrement en ce lieux, j'avais une raison de rester.

Le métamorphe me tenait tendrement mais fermement par la taille. En plusieurs siècles, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un homme que maintenant. J'aurai voulu mettre une certaine distance entre nous mais j'en étais incapable, appréciant malgré moi la chaleur de sa peau m'irradier.

Je regardais en avant, Léah se trouvait dans les bras de l'adolescent qui avançait avec prudence pour ne pas la brusquer. Le reste de la meute avançait tout en conversant sur ce qui venait de se passer, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil dans ma direction. Je ralentis le pas, l'impression que mes jambes pesaient des tonnes s'intensifiait toujours un peu plus, ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un sort ne m'avait pas fatiguée autant.

L'homme qui m'aidait à avancer passa finalement un bras sous mes genoux et je me sentis soulevée avant de me retrouvée calée contre son torse chaud et musclé. Cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable et je dus me faire violence afin de protester.

_ Je peux encore marcher. Veuillez me poser.

_ Non, tu te traînais.

Ses mots me piquèrent à vif, comment osait-il me parler ainsi ?

_ Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'attendre et encore moins de m'aider.

_ Je n'ai pas attendu que tu le fasses. Aider les autres tu acceptes mais quand les autres viennent te tendre la main tu les repousses.

_ Posez-moi sur le champs !

_ Non.

_ Vous ne devriez pas contrarier une enchanteresse.

_ Paul n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête, tu perds ton temps à le menacer.

Quil nous avait rejoint à présent, il semblait amusé par la situation, mais grâce à lui je pouvais enfin mettre un prénom sur cet arrogant jeune homme. Paul. Je poussais un soupir de frustration, et tandis que je reposais ma tête sur son torse, je sentis presque la satisfaction du métamorphe.

Nous arrivâmes dans la maison de Sam et Emily, retour au point de départ. Paul me posa sur le

canapé du salon avant de s'éloigner, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Cet homme, aussi séduisant était-il, ne savait visiblement pas à qui il avait affaire.

Je touchais mon cou du bout des doigts, du sang caillé recouvrait ma morsure. J'avais arrêté de saigner, c'était une bonne chose.

_ Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous, n'hésitez pas.

Emily se tenait face à moi, une infusion à la main, un sourire des plus aimables illuminait son visage. Cette femme était décidément la gentillesse incarnée, peut-être un peu trop pour son propre bien.

_ Vous devriez vous asseoir, visiblement vous êtes presque à terme.

_ Je ne peux pas passer toute ma grossesse à ne rien faire.

Sa bouche se tordait à présent en une moue enfantine.

_ Vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, l'accouchement ne saurait tarder.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Je le ressens cet être plein de vie, je perçois les battements de son cœur si je me concentre suffisamment.

_ Oh ! Comme ce doit être merveilleux !

_ Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de sentir la vie grandir quelque part. A présent faites-moi plaisir, reposez-vous pour cet enfant à venir.

Emily vint s'installer près de moi sur le canapé non sans émettre un petit soupir à peine perceptible. Je ressassais les événements récents, une sorcière était venue à ma recherche en ces lieux. Que voulait-elle ? Comment allais-je le savoir ? Cette créature maléfique était-elle venue en éclaireur tandis que d'autres attendaient à l'arrière ? Je n'avais aucune piste, rien pour commencer mon enquête à part les souvenirs de la louve. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-elle attaquée ? Il semblerait que j'allais devoir rester sur ces terres encore un certain temps.

_ Illyria, je peux vous parler un moment ?

_ Bien sûr.

Je me levais et suivis Sam en dehors de la maison. Il semblait particulièrement anxieux.

_ Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Léah ? Je suis complètement dépassé par ce qui vient de se passer.

_ Léah a mordu une sorcière et celle-ci avait jeté un sort d'inversement. En fait, l'attaque de Léah s'est retournée contre elle-même.

_ Une sorcière ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière est venue faire à la Push ?

_ Apparemment elle me cherchait, Léah a eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.

_ Il y en a d'autres ?

_ Il est très probable que d'autres sorcières viennent fouler vos terres.

_ Que devons-nous faire ?

_ Le mieux est encore d'attendre, je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée de ce qu'elles veulent mais je compte bien le découvrir.

_ Vous restez donc parmi nous ?

_ Provisoirement, il semblerait.

_ Vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous.

_ Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, la forêt comporte tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

_ Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

Sur ces mots, je pris congé de Sam et allais vers la forêt, peut-être trouverais-je un indice sur les lieux où Léah avait été blessée. Cela faisait quelques temps que je n'avais pas traqué de sorcière, et je jubilais presque à cette idée. Les voir mourir était ma seule raison d'être désormais.


	3. Quand nos démons nous tiennent

ElysaLove : Je te remercie pour ta review, il reste encore pas mal de choses à découvrir =)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

J'arpentais la forêt pour la énième fois, aucune trace de sorcière, aucun indice, mes recherches n'aboutissaient à rien. Je poussais un soupir de frustration tandis que la lumière du jour s'éteignait doucement. Je m'installais entre deux grosses racines couvertes de mousse et laissais ma tête reposer sur un arbre immense couvert de lichen. Mes yeux étaient lourds de sommeil, chaque muscle de mon corps était endolori par cette éprouvante journée. Je fermais les yeux, le vent s'infiltrant au travers des branches me berçait doucement tandis que je commençais à frissonner sous la fraîcheur de la nuit tombant. Comme chaque nuit, je m'empêchais de ressasser le passé et sombrais dans un sommeil bien trop profond.

Je sentais une douce chaleur m'envelopper toute entière, comme si l'on avait posé autour de moi un manteau de fourrure. J'étais bercée par le rythme d'une respiration, sentant mon corps se soulever légèrement à chaque fois. J'ouvrais les yeux, luttant contre la fatigue qui persistait à me tenir entre ses griffes. Le soleil se levait à peine, quelques timides rayons se frayaient déjà un passage entre les feuilles. Je tournais la tête, une fourrure grise entourait mon corps collé à l'arbre, celle-ci se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier. Tandis que je me redressais, je la sentis bouger, se serrant un peu plus contre moi. Un énorme loup dormait à mes côtés, m'irradiant d'une chaleur telle que la fraîcheur du matin ne m'atteignait pas. Que faisait-il ici ?

Je le vis lever la tête, me fixant de ses grands yeux chocolat tandis que je remuais un peu plus, cherchant à me dégager. Ces yeux… Je les reconnaissais, il s'agissait de ces mêmes yeux dans lesquels je m'étais perdue à deux reprises, ceux de cet homme, Paul. Je me levais brusquement, m'éloignant de la bête tout en continuant à observer le moindre de ses gestes. Je la vis partir derrière un buisson, laissant place au bout de quelques instants à l'homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Je ne mis aucune agressivité dans ma voix, mais je le vis déglutir sous la froideur du ton que j'avais employé.

_ Illyria, je… Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

_ Paul, je…

_ J'aime t'entendre prononcer mon nom.

Ses mots me déstabilisèrent plus que de coutume, je sentais mon cœur rater un battement tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne rien laisser paraître.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on veille sur moi.

_ Et si je n'étais venu que pour être avec toi ?

_ Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

_ Laisse-moi te connaître, tu n'as rien à perdre.

_ Si. Du temps.

_ C'est de la mauvaise foi, toi comme moi savons très bien que pour toi le temps n'est pas un luxe.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Et si pour commencer tu me tutoyais ?

_ Cela ne répond nullement à ma question.

_ Tu parles comme si tu venais d'une autre époque, idem pour tes vêtements et ta façon de te coiffer et même ta façon de te tenir. Tu traques des sorcières mais tu n'as aucun indice, tu es donc coincée à la Push à tuer le temps en attendant de savoir par où commencer.

_ Je vois que monsieur est observateur.

_ Tu as peur de t'attacher à moi.

_ Je n'ai peur de rien.

Sur ces mots je vis passer une étincelle dans le regard de Paul, il s'approcha lentement avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

_ Prouve-le.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, effleurais ses lèvres d'un souffle avant de tourner la tête vers son oreille, y déposant dans un murmure ces quelques mots :

_ Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne.

Sur ce bref affront, je le plantais sur place avant de m'enfoncer dans un pas qui se voulait assuré entre les arbres. Cet homme réveillait indéniablement en moi une partie de mon humanité que j'avais si durement enterrée. Tandis que j'essayais en vain de récupérer une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire de ma journée. Paul avait vu juste, je n'avais aucun indice, juste du temps à tuer.

Instinctivement, mes pas m'avaient menés vers la mer, l'eau avait toujours eu le don de m'apaiser. Je marchais en silence sur la grève, les vagues venant lécher mes pieds dans une danse infinie. Un rire d'enfant vint troubler le calme ambiant, je me retournais, en cherchant la provenance.

Quil portait sur ses épaules une petite fille riant aux éclats, sa chevelure brune volant au gré du vent. Je les observais un moment, ils semblaient vivre dans une bulle dont nul n'aurait pu briser la tranquillité. Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de ma présence, il me sourit franchement avant de se diriger à grands pas vers moi.

_ Illyria, on t'a cherchée partout hier soir, où t'étais passée ?

Son ton familier me surprit, il me parlait comme il l'aurait fait à une connaissance de longue date.

_ J'étais dans la forêt.

_ C'est qui elle ?

L'enfant me détaillait de ses grands yeux noirs innocents. Sa peau était plus claire que celle du jeune loup, mais sa chevelure arborait le même noir.

_ Claire je te présente Illyria, elle fait presque partie de la meute.

Je tiquais sur ses paroles, comment pouvait-il considérer une étrangère ainsi ?

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Claire.

La petite fille m'avait adressé un grand sourire avant de tirer sur les cheveux du jeune homme, le menant visiblement par le bout du nez.

_ Laisse-moi descendre !

Quil obéit à l'ordre, Clair se mettant à courir derrière les vagues dès qu'elle posa le pied au sol. Le métamorphe la couvait du regard d'une manière très étrange, comme si cette enfant représentait à elle seule tout son monde.

_ Sue organise une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Claire, elle voulait t'inviter elle-même mais tu étais introuvable.

_ Je ne peux accepter, je ne suis pas de votre famille.

_ Bien sûr que si, et puis c'est grâce à toi si Léah et Sam sont encore en vie.

_ C'est de ma faute si Léah s'est faite attaquée.

_ Si tu n'étais pas venue, Sam serait mort aujourd'hui.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

_ Tu n'y étais pas obligée pour Léah, Emily m'a dit que tu partais et pourtant tu es revenue.

Quil avait bien plus de répondant qu'il ne le laissait paraître, comment pouvais-je échapper à cette fête ? Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être entourée de qui que ce soit, alors manger avec toute une meute, très peu pour moi. Je n'avais pas ma place en ces lieux.

_ Tu vas venir hein ?

_ Je ne sais pas ma petite.

_ Quil, pourquoi est-ce que la dame ne veut pas venir pour mon anniversaire ? J'ai été méchante ?

_ Mais non ma chérie, c'est juste qu'Illyria n'est pas très à l'aise avec les gens.

_ Ben c'est pas grave, tu resteras avec moi. Tu veux bien me faire la même tresse qu'à toi ? S'il te plaît !

_ Je…

_ On va bien s'amuser, tu viens hein, c'est promis ?

Je vis Quil partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, cette petite était décidément une grande manipulatrice malgré son bas âge, je ne pouvais refuser, je ne voulais pas la blesser, et certainement pas le jour de son anniversaire.

_ Oui, je viendrai.

_ Oui ! Tu veux bien être ma copine alors ?

_ Avec joie.

Clair m'adressa un sourire éclatant avant de prendre subitement ma main de ses petits doigts.

_ Viens, on va chez tante Emily, il faut qu'on soit belles pour mon anniversaire.

_ Et moi ? Tu m'oublies déjà ?

Quil arborait une moue enfantine, la petite s'empressa de lui donner un bisou sur la joue avant de m'entraîner de plus belle vers la forêt.

J'avais passé le restant de l'après-midi en compagnie de Claire, un rayon de soleil dans ma monotone existence. Je l'avais coiffée tandis qu'elle me racontait sa petite vie, me parlant de Quil la plupart du temps. Leur relation fusionnelle était presque étrange, mais après tout je venais bien de me lier d'amitié avec cette enfant.

Emily m'avait prêté un jean et un tee-shirt à longues manches pour l'occasion, il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve le nécessaire pour vivre durant mon séjour à la Push. J'allais devoir retourner dans la petite maison que j'avais si soudainement quitté afin de récupérer quelques affaires.

_ Illyria ? Peux-tu porter ce plateau s'il-te-plaît ?

_ Bien sûr.

Emily me tendit un énorme plateau comportant une quantité astronomique de petits fours en tout genre. Je me retrouvais ainsi à suivre Quil, chargé d'une imposante marmite, et Claire jusqu'à la maison des Clearwater.

_ Salut ! Moi c'est Seth, je vais prendre ça.

Le jeune homme que je reconnaissais être celui qui tenait Léah sur ses genoux lors de l'incident vint me débarrasser du plateau de victuailles avant de revenir vers moi.

_ Toi c'est Illyria c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est vraiment sympa ce que tu as fait pour ma sœur hier et je voulais t'en remercier.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, accompagnant le tout d'un sourire bref. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce que l'on me remercie, et cela me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

_ Illyria, tu m'avais presque manqué.

Je tournais la tête, Paul affichait un sourire narquois, mes réactions semblaient l'amuser.

_ Paul.

Je prononçais son prénom avec froideur mais cela n'atteignit en rien son arrogance, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller mais il me retint par le bras.

_ Me planter deux fois dans la même journée, tu pourrais être plus originale.

_ Nous ne sommes pas amis, retirez votre main.

_ Nous avons dormis ensemble, tu pourrais me tutoyer tu ne penses pas ?

Je poussais un soupir de lassitude, cet homme avait l'art pour m'agacer.

_ Laisse-la tranquille Paul, tu vois pas que tu l'agaces ?

_ En voilà une qui m'avait pas manqué.

Je reconnaissais la sœur de Seth sur les marches de l'escalier, elle était grande et fine mais arborait une musculature saillante et un visage sévère qui lui donnait un air revêche.

_ T'en fais pas, c'est réciproque. Et si tu nous libérais de ta sale tronche et que tu allais faire un tour dehors ?

_ Si tu n'étais pas une fille, je t'aurai déjà réglé ton compte.

_ Oh ! Épargne-nous ton discours de macho, on sait tous les deux que je t'aurai botté les fesses.

_ Ne me cherche pas Clearwater !

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

_ Hé ça suffit vous deux ! Vous n'allez quand même pas gâcher l'anniversaire de Claire !

Sam venait de faire irruption dans le salon, il regardait les deux membres de sa meute comme s'il s'agissait d'enfants à réprimander. Léah le détailla des pieds à la tête avec une certaine animosité dans le regard. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme épanouie que j'avais pu apercevoir dans ma vision, et la façon qu'elle avait de regarder son alpha me confirmait qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.

_ Paul, viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour allumer le feu.

Ce dernier me jeta un bref regard avant de suivre le chef de la meute. En plus d'être particulièrement arrogant, Paul se révélait être quelqu'un d'impulsif et colérique.

_ Moi c'est Léah.

La jeune femme s'était rapprochée, je pouvais à présent détailler son visage. Elle semblait abîmée par la vie malgré sa jeunesse apparente. Sous ses apparences de garçon manquée, elle demeurait une belle femme.

_ Illyria.

_ On devrait aller manger avant que les garçons ne dévorent tout.

Je suivais Léah derrière la maison, une bâche servait d'abri tandis qu'une grande table avait été disposée au milieu de bancs en bois. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, je reconnaissais quelques visages mais impossible de mettre un nom sur tous.

_ Soit la bienvenue Illyria, tu es désormais ici chez toi.

Une dame d'âge mûr s'était levée, son visage m'étais familier, sévère et à la fois ampli de douceur. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient retenus par une tresse lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches.

_ C'est un honneur, madame.

_ Je t'en prie appelle-moi Sue.

_ Comme vous voudrez, Sue.

_ Et pendant qu'on y est, le vouvoiement ne fait que me rajouter de l'âge.

_ Puisqu'on en parle, tu pourrais tous nous tutoyer, on le fait déjà avec toi.

Quil en avait profité pour rajouter sa demande. Je savais que ma façon de m'exprimer les mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais c'était ma manière de mettre de la distance avec les autres. Je ne comptais pas rester longtemps de toute façon, je pouvais bien faire un effort.

_ Soit.

Je m'assis entre Léah et un jeune métamorphe dénommé Embry. Le repas s'était déroulé en toute légèreté et dans la bonne humeur générale.

_ Au fait Emily, tu ne nous as toujours pas révélé qui sera la marraine du petit Sam !

Une jeune indienne, Kim si je me souvenais bien, avait pris la parole.

_ J'hésite toujours, je ne peux encore rien dire.

_ Oh allez, à d'autres ! Tu ne nous a même pas dit qui sera ta demoiselle d'honneur.

_ Je suis seulement fiancée ! Sam au secours, dis quelque chose.

Je vis Léah serrer un verre avec force, je repensais au souvenir d'elle et Sam que j'avais pu entrevoir. Visiblement, cette jeune femme était toujours amoureuse de l'alpha et il étalait son bonheur devant elle comme si leur histoire n'avait jamais eu lieu. J'appréciais Emily mais le comportement de ce couple torturait la jeune louve et cela avait le don de me mettre en colère. Je savais comme cela était dur de s'accrocher à un souvenir, de continuer à aimer un fantôme, de vivre en se sentant toujours vide, sentir ce trou béant que celui qu'on aime laisse en partant.

Je sentais la colère et la tristesse refoulée en moi remonter d'une traite. Mes doigts se mirent à trembler, puis mes membres et finalement tout mon être, j'essayais en vain de me calmer. Il était trop tard. Je sentais déjà quelques regards sur moi, puis je croisais celui de Paul. Il semblait inquiet pour moi, me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde. Ce regard, je le connaissais, je l'avais déjà vu sur le visage d'un autre… Je ne tenais plus, je laissais exploser ma rage si longtemps contenue.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, bientôt suivi d'un orage qui vint hurler ma détresse tandis qu'une pluie déferlante s'abattait avec force sur la Push. Le vent sifflait et remuait les branches avec rage, en brisant même quelques une dans un bruit sourd. Un hurlement d'enfant vint faire écho au tonnerre, je vis Claire terrorisée dans les bras de Sue, pleurant de tout son soul.

Je me levais avant de m'enfuir sous la pluie battante, il fallait que je me calme. Je courais sans but dans la forêt, laissant mes larmes dévorer mon visage. Je ne voulais pas y repenser ! Pourquoi était-ce encore si douloureux ? Je trébuchais sur une branche brisée, m'écroulant de tout mon long sur le terre gorgée d'eau. Je restais là, encerclant mes jambes de mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je luttais pour respirer, mes sanglots enserraient ma poitrine, j'avais mal et je l'avais trop longtemps refoulé. Je ne voulais plus y penser, je voulais oublier, vivre ma vie comme j'aurai dû le faire, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

_ Illyria ?

Je sursautais, de toute évidence, on avait cherché à me suivre. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Paul.

_ Illyria, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Va-t-en Paul.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas seule dans cet état.

_ Laisse-moi, je veux être seule.

_ Non.

_ Paul, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour jouer, je suis là pour toi.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

_ Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

_ Paul ne me pousse pas à bout, je pourrais devenir dangereuse.

_ Frappe-moi si tu veux, ou envoie-moi une branche, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Je poussais un soupir de frustration, encore. Cet homme avait l'art de pousser les gens à bout. Comme si sa seule présence ne suffisait pas il vint s'asseoir face à moi, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient sur son front où déferlaient quelques gouttes d'eau. Il s'était assis en tailleur, guettant ma réaction. Je le détaillais sans gêne, son tee-shirt collait à sa peau, traçant le contour de ses pectoraux. Je relevais la tête et vis que sa bouche se tordait dans un rictus moqueur, ses yeux brillants de malice. Je levais les yeux au ciel dans une mimique d'agacement tandis que j'entendis Paul glousser. Je ne pus refréner un petit sourire, cet homme était d'une telle gaminerie.

La pluie cessa de tomber, l'orage avait laissé place au silence comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je regardais autour de moi, de nombreuses branches jonchaient sur le sol tandis que les feuilles n'étaient plus remuées que par une brise légère.

_ Tu devrais retourner à la fête.

_ Viens avec moi.

_ J'ai fait bien assez de dégâts comme ça.

_ Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

_ J'ai gâché l'anniversaire de Claire.

_ Elle s'en remettra vite.

_ Je… Je ne peux pas.

_ Tu vas continuer à fuir dès que quelque chose ne tourne pas comme tu l'avais prévu ?

_ Je ne fuis pas.

_ Ah bon ? Parce que t'appelle ça comment ?

_ Paul, je…

_ Viens avec moi, fais-moi un peu confiance.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes tant de moi ?

_ En quoi est-ce que c'est important ?

_ J'ai besoin de savoir.

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Maintenant si tu veux bien te donner la peine de te lever.

Paul se tenait à présent debout, me tendant la main comme pour m'obliger à en faire de même, ce que je fis à contre-cœur. Nous nous dirigeâmes sans bruit vers la maison des Clearwater. Étrangement le silence n'avait rien de gênant, il était même apaisant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Paul brisa le silence, sifflotant une musique que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je me concentrais sur cette dernière, elle était d'une tranquillité telle qu'elle semblait m'hypnotiser, m'emporter au loin, quelque part où la tristesse n'avait pas sa place.

Arrivée devant la maison, je me figeais. Pourquoi étais-je revenue ? Tous ces gens aussi appréciables étaient-ils allaient certainement me poser des questions, ou pire me juger. Je fis un pas en arrière mais je sentis la main de Paul sur mon dos, sans doute comptait-il m'empêcher de reculer d'avantage, ou était-ce sa manière de m'encourager à avancer.

_ Tout va bien se passer, tu sais aucun de nous n'est parfait et c'est peu dire. Enfin sauf physiquement bien sûr, je sais que je suis à tomber.

Je camouflais un petit rire à la suite de sa blague, enfin je supposais que c'en était une. Je me décidais finalement à retourner avec les autres. Le groupe était toujours attablé, continuant de discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Emily m'avait lancé un chaleureux sourire avant de me faire signe de les rejoindre. J'allais retourner m'asseoir quand une petite chose se mit à débouler dans ma direction, les cheveux au vent. Claire se jeta sur moi, encerclant mes jambes de ses petits bras dans une étreinte. Son comportement me surprit, comment pouvait-elle continuer à m'aimer après ce qui venait de se passer ? Je l'avais terrorisée et voilà qu'elle venait m'enlacer. Sans plus attendre je prenais l'enfant dans mes bras et celle-ci plaqua un bisou sur ma joue.

_ On t'a attendue pour le gâteau ! Tu veux bien allumer mes bougies dis ?

_ Avec plaisir.

_ Chouette !

Claire bougea dans mes bras, ainsi je la fis descendre avant de la laisser m'entraîner dans la cuisine. Je me retournais et adressais un timide sourire à Paul avant de quitter les lieux à la suite de l'enfant.

_ Le gâteau est là mais je ne sais pas où est le feu.

Je fis un clin d'œil à la petite avant de porter mon attention sur les cinq bougies qui ornaient l'énorme gâteau couvert de sucre glace rose bonbon. Je visualisais les mèches consummées par le feu et en projetais l'image dans la foulée.

_ Oh ! C'est de la magie !

La petite se mit à applaudir, les yeux brillants de bonheur en regardant ses bougies allumées.

_ Merci d'avoir allumé les bougies, tu veux bien le porter dehors s'il-te-plaît ?

Je me retournais, Emily se tenait debout et semblait épuisée par sa grossesse. Des cernes parcouraient ses yeux, témoignant d'une fatigue certaine. Je lui adressais un bref sourire avant de porter le gâteau, suivie de près par Claire.

Dès que posais le pied en dehors, tous se mirent à chanter _Joyeux anniversaire_ dans un boucan des plus festifs. Je posais le gâteau sur la table, Quil tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, celle-ci chantait, sa petite voix couverte par celle des autres. Bientôt elle fit un vœux comme la tradition le voulait avant de souffler ses bougies non sans difficulté. Elle riait désormais sous les applaudissements et les marques d'affection de certains membres du groupe.

La fin de la soirée s'était déroulée dans la même ambiance et je me retrouvais en compagnie de Quil pour déposer Claire chez sa mère.

_ Tu veux bien me border, dis ?

La petite fille me regardait de ses grands yeux d'où la lueur vive semblait s'être éteinte à la vue de sa maison. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en pensant au fait que Claire avait fêté ses cinq ans en l'absence de ses parents. Je me demandais par ailleurs quelle en était la raison.

_ Bien sûr ma chérie.

Nous entrâmes dans la petite maison silencieuse, ces lieux demeuraient toutefois assez chaleureux, quelques photos étaient accrochées sur les murs tandis que chaque pièce était meublée en toute simplicité. Le canapé était, comme chez Sam et Emily, recouvert de nombreux plaids dont les couleurs semblaient avoir été usées par le temps. Quil me fit signe de les suivre à l'étage, les marches de l'escalier grinçaient à chaque pas.

Quil déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille avant de la laisser seule avec moi. Elle me tira par le bras jusqu'à son lit et je tirais les couettes pour l'y installer.

_ Tu peux attraper la boîte bleue s'il-te-plaît ?

Je m'exécutais, lui tendant l'objet. Claire retira un galet de sa poche avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Cette dernière comportait de nombreux galets ainsi que des bijoux sans grande valeur et autres babioles en tout genre.

_ C'est ma boîte à trésor. Je ramasse un caillou à chaque fois que Quil m'emmène sur la plage. Tu veux les voir ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Elle me montrait des galets, tous quasiment identiques mais ils avaient visiblement une grande valeur à ses yeux. L'un d'eux capta mon attention, il était beaucoup plus sombre que les autres, je le pris entre mes doigts, cherchant à le voir de plus près.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps, cette pierre dégageait une sorte d'aura maléfique, comme le ferait une relique utilisée par des sorcières…


	4. Une dernière fois

Note de l'auteure :

J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais je l'ai enfin terminé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et remercie mes lectrices (et lecteurs ?) de votre patience.

Réponse aux reviews :

Miaouh : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, les suspens sont loin d'être terminés =) Bisous à toi Grumpy :)

Mane-jei : Voici la suite, je te remercie de ton soutien =)

nicky XYZ : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Léah est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, je te laisse découvrir la suite :) Merci de ton soutien, bises.

La meute s'était réunie chez Sam et Emily, même les membres du conseil étaient présents. Je rangeais la pierre dans une de mes poches et attendais les retardataires qui venaient d'arriver. Ainsi je reconnaissais sans mal Sue Clearwater prenant place en bout de table et dont le visage exprimait déjà une inquiétude certaine. Balayant la tablée d'un regard, elle imposa le silence avant de prendre la parole.

_ Donc Illyria, tu penses que cette pierre a un rapport avec la femme qui a attaqué Léah ?

_ C'est fort probable, en effet.

_ De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

_ Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une relique utilisée par l'une des sorcières.

_ Et c'est quoi une relique au juste ?

_ Une sorcière peut sceller un sort à un objet, ça lui permet de puiser dans une énergie autre que la sienne et ainsi accroître son pouvoir. Des objets peuvent également servir à lier plusieurs sorcières entre elles, ainsi elles se connectent et puisent dans l'énergie de toutes, ce qui les rend encore plus puissantes.

_ Un caillou a une énergie ?

La question de Quil en fit glousser plus d'un, dont Paul, mais Sam les rappela vite à l'ordre.

_ C'est bien là le problème. Le caillou n'a pas plus d'énergie qu'un mort serait en vie. Il a dû servir de connexion et si j'ai raison, chaque membre devrait un avoir un.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Sam semblait à présent suspendu à mes lèvres.

_ Avant de mourir, la sorcière avait jeté un sort d'inversement. Ainsi elle s'est lié à Léah par le sang.

_ Quoi ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ?

Léah semblait piquée à vif, ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de colère mais je parvenais à y déceler un soupçon de peur. Cette femme avait beau se montrer agressive et désintéressée avec tout le monde, j'éprouvais une affection certaine envers elle, sa souffrance, je la partageais également.

_ Léah, tu es une louve puissante, tu es donc une grande source d'énergie pour les sorcières et elles vont sûrement en profiter dès qu'elles se seront rendu compte du lien, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

_ Attends, c'est une blague ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont me faire !?

_ Elles vont profiter de ta puissance pour accroître la leur.

_ C'est hors de question ! Comment on arrête ça !?

_ Il va falloir toutes les éliminer.

_ Parfait ! On les trouve où ces saletés ?

_ C'est bien là le problème.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elles se trouvent.

_ On fait quoi alors ? Je ne vais pas laisser ces choses me voler mon énergie !

_ On va devoir les localiser puis les traquer.

_ D'accord, et on fait quoi ?

_ Nous allons préparer un sortilège et aussi trouver un moyen de protéger les autres membres de la meute, en se liant à d'autres loups elles deviendraient trop puissantes.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

_ A la tombée de la nuit. D'autres questions ?

_ Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

_ Mes pouvoirs sont décuplés au clair de lune, si quelque chose devait se produire, il sera plus simple pour moi d'agir en conséquence pendant la nuit.

_ Où comptes-tu aller ?

Paul venait de prendre la parole, ses yeux me dévoraient de façon très intense. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en découvrant à quel point il semblait tenir à moi, mais je ne pouvais le laisser espérer quoi que ce soit. L'Amour, je l'avais rencontré une fois, et aussi forte soit mon attirance pour cet homme, elle ne demeurera qu'attirance. Je n'avais plus la force d'aimer, l'amour rend faible et donne à l'autre le pouvoir de vous détruire, de vous blesser avec une telle force qu'elle semblerait pouvoir vous tuer. Je ne pouvais pas, non, je ne voulais pas vivre cela à nouveau pour quelques instants volés de bonheur.

_ Je pars, seule avec Léah, nous allons nous préparer pour la traque, moins vous en saurez, et mieux ce sera pour votre sécurité.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Je viens avec toi !

_ Paul, il n'y a pas que la meute qui doit être protégée mais tous les habitants de la Push, pense à vos familles, vos amis qui vivent en ignorant tout de votre secret.

_ Paul, tu sais qu'elle a raison, on a besoin de nous ici.

Sam tentait de convaincre Paul, sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

_ Tu laisserais Emily partir sans rien dire, sans même être sûr qu'elle revienne !?

_ Paul…

Je laissais Sam tenter en vain d'apaiser son bêta, je ne pouvais pas lui dire de m'attendre ou encore lui promettre que je reviendrai, car je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir. Je m'étais déjà éternisée en ces lieux et je n'aurai pas dû, je ne devais m'attacher à personne, la solitude était mienne. Je savais qu'il souffrirait quelques temps mais il finirait par m'oublier, le temps efface bien des souvenirs.

Paul émit un grognement animal avant de se détacher d'un mouvement brusque de la poigne de Sam. Il commençait à trembler de tout son être, dévoilant même ses dents, plus dans une mimique animale qu'humaine. Sans plus tarder, il se leva, renversant sa chaise au passage avant de courir en dehors de la maison. Un hurlement de loup trancha le silence qui s'était installé quelques secondes plus tard. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il ne me connaissait que depuis quelques jours et il agissait comme s'il m'aimait depuis toujours.

_ Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Sue Clearwater mit fin à la réunion, les membres se séparaient en silence, le comportement de Paul semblait avoir grisé l'atmosphère légère qui régnait habituellement chez les loups.

Je me levais et sortis également de la maison de Sue sans un bruit, j'avais besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir à tout ça dans le calme. Ainsi je laissais mes pas me mener au milieu des bois, cherchant instinctivement le chemin qui me mènerait sur la plage. C'était ma dernière journée en ces lieux, ces gens m'avaient traitée avec respect et m'avaient accueillie comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Ils allaient me manquer, Paul aussi d'une certaine façon.

La pluie commençait à tomber doucement, enchantant la forêt de sa douce mélodie, les gouttes d'eau tombant sur les feuilles créaient un son divin, l'air s'embaumait de cette odeur si particulière de terre humide. Quelques gouttes froides parcouraient mon corps, mouillant dans une grande délicatesse mes vêtements. Je commençais à frissonner, je me sentais en vie. La douleur était ma seule amie, elle m'accompagnait partout où j'allais, la fraîcheur de l'air semblait la réveiller. Sans elle je n'étais pas sûre d'exister, elle témoignait d'un bonheur certain que l'on m'avait arraché. Avec elle je me souvenais de chaque éclat de rire qui n'appartenait désormais qu'au passé, chaque étreinte, chaque geste affectueux, chaque parole prononcée en toute légèreté. Ma douleur me rappelait que j'avais été heureuse autrefois, que j'avais compté pour des gens que j'aimais.

Je sentais à présent le sable humide se mêler à la terre fraîche, l'air se chargeait à présent d'un embrun salé, je continuais à marcher entre les arbres jusqu'à voir les vagues se déchaîner sur les pierres avec puissance. Je m'approchais d'avantage, tout mon être semblait attiré par ce divin spectacle.

_ Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Je sursautais violemment avant d'en chercher le responsable. Paul. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Il était assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre en décomposition, l'air plus anéanti que jamais. J'eus d'autant plus mal au cœur de le voir ainsi sachant que j'en étais très certainement la cause.

_ Alors tu t'en vas déjà ?

_ Paul, j'aurai fini par m'en aller de toute façon, il vaut mieux maintenant que plus tard.

Ce dernier se leva brusquement, accrochant son regard au mien, je ressentis comme une décharge électrique tandis qu'il semblait me partager mille émotions en une fraction de seconde.

_ T'as pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir ?

_ Je ne t'ai jamais donné de faux espoirs Paul, il ne se passera rien entre nous.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ma chance ?

_ Je ne peux pas, je suis brisée, je ne suis plus capable d'aimer.

Je me surpris à lui avoir confié une telle chose, mais après tout c'était la vérité. Je ne vivais que pour aider les autres et traquer les sorcières. Je me souviens avoir entendu quelqu'un dire un jour que l'amour nous rendait plus fort, en ce qui me concerne, l'amour a fait de moi une ombre errant sans but réel.

_ Alors laisse-moi t'aimer.

_ Je ne peux pas le permettre.

_ L'amour ne se décide pas.

_ Comment peux-tu m'aimer ?

_ Je voulais attendre avant de t'en parler mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Mon amour pour toi n'a rien d'un caprice Illyria. C'est un truc de loup.

_ Paul, je ne te repousse pas parce que tu es un métamorphe.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis imprégné de toi Illyria.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_ L'imprégnation c'est comme reconnaître ton âme sœur, il te suffit d'un simple regard pour comprendre que tu as trouvé celle qu'il te faut, la seule et unique personne qui compte plus que tout au monde. Tu pourrais tout donner pour elle, même ta vie s'il le faut. Tu ne vois plus personne à part elle, seul son bonheur t'importe, à tel point que tu deviendrais ce qu'elle te demande d'être par amour pour elle.

_ Tu ne peux pas ressentir une telle chose pour moi, il doit y avoir une erreur.

_ C'est pourtant le cas, et j'ai su au moment où nos regards se sont accrochés que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir ressenti ce lien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Paul ?

_ Ne m'abandonne pas.

_ Je dois m'en aller.

_ Promets-moi que tu reviendras.

_ Je ne veux pas te mentir, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir.

Paul se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, il martela le sol d'un coup de poing avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, son regard était empli d'une détresse certaine à laquelle venait se mêler de la colère. Je comprenais qu'il puisse m'en vouloir, et je préférais même qu'il éprouve du ressentiment à mon égard, la colère l'aiderait à surmonter sa peine.

_ Tu pourrais tout aussi bien me tuer maintenant, ça abrégerait mes souffrances.

_ Ne dis pas cela, Paul, tu rencontreras quelqu'un à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_ Tu es mon emprunte.

_ Cela ne t'empêchera pas de faire ta vie.

_ Ma vie, c'est avec toi que je veux la faire !

_ Tu as dit qu'un loup serait ce que son emprunte lui demande d'être…

_ Illyria, ne me demande pas de vivre sans toi…

_ Je ne pourrais t'apporter ce que tu mérites.

_ J'accepterai tout ce que tu veux bien me donner, on ira à ton rythme.

_ Je ne t'apporte que souffrance, ne vois-tu pas ?

_ Tu n'essaies même pas de faire un effort.

_ Paul…

_ On a tous souffert dans la vie Illyria, mais on s'en remet parce que la vie ce n'est pas prendre la fuite dès que quelqu'un s'intéresse à soi, non ! Dans la vie, on prend le risque d'aimer, de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, et ce même si l'on pense qu'on pourrait y laisser des plumes ! C'est ça de vivre, autrement tu survis en attendant que la mort daigne bien te faucher !

Je me laisser tomber sur le vieux tronc d'arbre, ses mots étaient vraiment durs mais il avait raison. J'avais tout perdu, je ne voulais rien construire de nouveau car je m'accrochais à mes souvenirs du passé, je rejetais toute forme de bonheur comme si j'avais peur d'effacer ce qui me restait de ma vie d'avant. Je ne voulais pas oublier, je m'interdisais d'être heureuse, je voyais cela comme une trahison envers ceux pour qui je vivais autrefois.

_ Quoi qu'il t'est arrivé, le passé appartient au passé. Avant que tu partes je te demanderai à nouveau si je te reverrais un jour.

_ Paul…

_ Ne me réponds pas maintenant, prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Paul disparu dans les bois, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Avais-je envie de le revoir ? J'en mourrais d'envie. Mais voilà bien longtemps que je ne faisais plus ce que je désirais vraiment. Le bonheur semblait me tendre la main, mais je me refusais à la saisir encore une fois, j'étais brisée et Paul méritait bien mieux que moi.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, j'allais être en retard pour le déjeuner organisé chez Emily si je ne partais pas tout de suite. Ainsi je me traînais dans les bois jusqu'à arriver à destination, je m'arrêtais sur le perron, des éclats de rire parvenaient à mes oreilles, je n'avais décidément pas ma place en ces lieux. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Quil me dévisageait, un grand sourire espiègle animant son visage enfantin.

_ Ben alors t'en as mis du temps ! Dépêche-toi d'entrer on t'attendait pour manger.

J'obéis à l'ordre en silence et entrais dans le salon à la suite de Quil, les garçons étaient absorbés par un match de base-ball, tous étaient présents, sauf Paul. J'allais m'asseoir à même le sol comme l'avaient fait certains et regardais l'écran sans même chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Paul occupait mes pensées, il semblait vraiment tenir à moi. Il voulait que je réfléchisse à ma

décision de revenir, mais je ne l'avais pas décidée sur un coup de tête, je ne resterai pas, c'était une des mes principales règles, ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Mais je repensais à ses paroles, jusqu'à quand vivrais-je ainsi ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort daigne bien me faucher… L'éternité de solitude était bien longue. Réussirai-je toujours à fuir le moindre signe d'affection ? Si j'avais été raisonnable je serai partie après avoir sauvé Sam. Sam… Voilà que j'appelais ces gens par leurs prénoms à présent, et je les tutoyais même. Mais ces gens, je les appréciais vraiment, il ne m'avait fallu que peu de temps pour cela. Fuir… Je devais prendre la fuite, parce que c'est ce que je faisais, je fuyais toujours… Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait un clan de métamorphes pour qui la magie ne semblait pas anormale, un clan qui m'avait accepté qui plus est…

_ Illyria ?

La voix de Quil me tira brutalement de mes pensées.

_ Oui ?

_ Claire voulait te voir avant que tu partes.

_ Elle n'est pas ici ?

_ Non, elle est à l'hôpital. Son père est gravement malade et sa mère reste à ses côtés. Je les rejoins juste après le repas, les médecins disent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit.

_ C'est terrible. Et Claire, comment le vit-elle ?

_ C'est encore une enfant, elle ne comprend pas encore que son père s'en ira pour toujours.

_ Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça.

_ Tu veux bien lui dire au revoir avant de t'en aller ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Merci, tu sais, elle s'est attachée à toi Illyria.

_ Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

_ Tu comptes revenir nous voir après avoir chassé les sorcières ?

_ Je ne sais pas Quil.

_ Je commence à te connaître, je sais que ça veut dire non. Tu vas nous manquer.

_ Vous vous en remettrez.

_ Pas sûr que ce soit le cas pour nous tous.

Je ne relevais pas, je savais qu'il faisait allusion à Paul. Qui n'avait jamais subit de chagrin d'amour dans sa vie ? Certaines personnes s'en remettaient plus facilement que d'autres et certaines autres ne s'en remettaient jamais vraiment. Paul n'avait aucun instant de bonheur à regretter avec moi, pas d'étreinte, pas de baisers ni de mots tendres prononcés avec amour. Je ne connaissais rien de l'imprégnation mais j'avais tout de même l'intime conviction que ce phénomène était identique à l'amour, si ce n'est un attachement plus rapide.

Je levais la tête et observais les gens alentours. Kim était lovée contre Jared dans un coin du canapé, ils semblaient vivre l'un pour l'autre, enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur, ils ne semblaient pas mesurer la détresse des membres de leur propre meute. Leur amour avait quelque chose de spécial, qui sonnait presque comme une évidence à les regarder, pourtant ils semblaient si jeunes. Les amours de jeunesses étaient généralement aussi intenses qu'incertains, le leur semblait n'avoir aucune limite, un peu comme entre Sam et Emily.

_ Venez manger tout le monde !

La voix d'Emily était très maternelle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la venue de son enfant. Il sera certainement très heureux avec ses deux parents aimants et tout le reste de la meute. Certaines personnes avaient la chance de naître dans des environnements favorables tandis que d'autres se battaient dès leur arrivée au monde pour survivre. La vie pouvait être terriblement injuste parfois.

J'allais m'asseoir en bout de table près de Quil, faisant face à Léah. Celle-ci semblait totalement désintéressée et mangeait sans prendre part à la moindre discussion. Nous devions partir dès ce soir mais son comportement n'indiquait pas le moindre regret de devoir laisser sa famille à l'arrière pendant qu'elle partait dans un combat qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Je me demandais ce qui la retenait de partir, elle vivait sans cesse dans l'ombre d'Emily, remuant sans relâche son histoire d'amour perdue, condamnée à voir celui qu'elle aimait vivre heureux avec une autre. Comment pouvait-il lui imposer ainsi son bonheur d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il pas le moindre respect pour elle ?

_ Tu prendras soin de ma sœur hein ?

Je levais la tête, surprise que quelqu'un daigne me parler malgré mon silence.

_ Seth, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi !

_ Elle a un caractère de cochon mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Seth, assis aux côté de sa sœur me parlait joyeusement sans même faire attention à ce que Léah disait.

_ Fais comme si j'étais pas là surtout !

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ma Léah !

Il ponctua sa phrase par un bisou qu'il plaqua sur la joue de sa sœur. Leur complicité était touchante, au moins Léah n'était pas réellement seule en ce monde, son frère semblait être le rayon de soleil qui avait le pouvoir de chasser pendant de brefs instants les nuages grisâtres de sa vie.

_ On pourra quand même garder contact avec Léah, dis ?

_ Pas de téléphone, je pourrais vous faire parvenir des lettres si tu y tiens.

_ Cool ! Tu vas nous les envoyer par hibou, comme dans Harry Potter ? Il s'appelle comment ton hibou ? A moins que ce soit une fille… dans ce cas ce serait plutôt une chouette…

Je riais franchement, ce jeune homme avait le don de communiquer sa bonne humeur. Il me regardait l'air penaud, il semblait surpris de ma réaction et m'adressa un éblouissant sourire avant de se remettre à parler.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu envoies tes lettres par la Poste, c'est tellement pas digne de toi…

_ Non je n'envoie pas de lettres par la Poste mais je n'utilise pas non plus de hiboux.

_ Ben comment tu fais alors ? Attends laisse-moi deviner, tu hypnotises un mec qui va te servir de coursier comme au Moyen-âge avec les rois ? Ou non attends j'ai mieux, tu lui rases la tête et tu écris ton message sur sa tête, après tu attends que ses cheveux repoussent avant de nous l'envoyer… Mais c'est super long comme méthode !

_ Tes théories valent le coup d'être entendues.

_ Et encore, ce n'est qu'un brève aperçu des âneries qu'il peut débiter.

Léah mimait l'agacement mais je voyais pour la première fois une petite lueur animant son regard.

_ Au moins Illyria sait apprécier la grandeur de mes propos.

Il avait prit une voix emplie d'un snobisme qui sonnait faux, ce qui fit glousser Quil à ma droite. J'esquissais un sourire tandis que je tentais d'étouffer un rire. Voilà de cela bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri, j'avais oublié à quel point cette sensation pouvait être agréable.

_ La modestie finira par te tuer mon pauvre frère.

_ Si c'est pas toi qui l'étripes avant, se moqua Quil.

_ Elle m'aime trop pour ça, par contre toi mon vieux…

_ Moi aussi tu m'aimes trop pour ça, hein Léah chérie ?

_ Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ? Quil passe-moi la viande s'il-te-plaît.

_ Tant qu'on est à table je ne risque rien, Léah aime trop manger pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Quil guettait la réaction de la louve, un sourire espiègle animant son visage tandis qu'il lui tendait l'assiette.

_ Illyria, tu comptes le finir ce petit pain ?

Seth s'intéressait à présent au contenu de mon assiette, semblant déjà saliver à la vue de ce qu'elle contenait.

_ Espèce de goinfre, laisse-la manger en paix !

Léah s'était occupée de répondre à ma place avant d'engloutir un morceau de viande. Je tendais tout de même le morceau de pain tant désiré à Seth, ce petit sourire au coin de mes lèvres ne me quittait plus.

_ Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

La plaisanterie de Seth me mit légèrement mal à l'aise, voilà que je m'attachais désormais à un autre membre de le meute. Comment allais-je pouvoir partir sans me retourner ? Chaque minute passée en la compagnie de ces gens rendait mon départ que plus difficile.

Le repas s'était terminé dans la bonne humeur, ce qui semblait être de coutume chez ces gens. L'atmosphère redevint lourde lorsque Quil m'emmena avec lui à l'hôpital de Forks, ses yeux se voilant désormais d'une tristesse qui étreignait son regard d'habitude si joyeux.

J'étais assise sur le siège passager d'un vieux pick up rouge écaillé, Quil conduisant à une vitesse folle. Les arbres défilaient en un champs verdâtre, laissant bientôt place aux vieux bâtiments constituant le centre commercial de la ville. Quelques personnes s'attardaient sous la pluie battante, semblant être parfaitement accoutumés au mauvais temps perpétuel. Je laissais mon regard s'accrocher sur les gouttes de pluie léchant la vitre. J'aimais la pluie, mais cette fois elle ne m'apaisait plus, elle semblait achever l'état moral de Quil.

_ On est arrivés.

La voix de ce dernier me tira de mes pensées, je descendais de la voiture et détaillais le grand bâtiment grisâtre qui devait être l'hôpital. Je suivais le métamorphe qui pénétrait déjà à l'intérieur, passant par deux grandes portes grinçant à notre passage.

_ Bonjour, nous venons voir Mr Young.

_ Inscrivez vos noms et prénoms sur ce cahier, puis c'est chambre 154.

_ Merci.

La secrétaire semblait particulièrement passive, ce que je trouvais déplacé en ces lieux. J'attrapais le stylo que Quil me tendait et inscrivais mon nom sous le sien, Illyria Menwë. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil curieux après que j'eus posé le stylo, ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire en coin. Décidément, la meute semblait m'avoir contaminée en ce qui concerne ces rictus joyeux.

Après une interminable marche à travers des couloirs se ressemblant tous les uns les autres, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la chambre 154. Je vis Quil hésiter, prendre une grande inspiration avant de toquer doucement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme typée indienne, les yeux rougis sans doute autant par la fatigue que par les pleurs. Elle esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux avant de nous laisser entre tous deux.

_ Bonjour Laura, comment va-t-il ?

Quil avait prit celle que je supposais être la mère de Claire dans ses bras.

_ Il se repose, il a passé la matinée à jouer avec Claire.

_ Et elle, comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle ne comprend pas, elle lui a demandé quand il rentrerait à la maison…

La femme se mit à pleurer, Quil traçant de grands cercles dans son dos dans un geste qui devait se vouloir réconfortant, sa détresse était palpable, et j'éprouvais de la compassion pour cette femme. Certains couples se déchiraient simplement avec le temps, et d'autres étaient violemment séparés par fatalité, la vie était vraiment dure. Cette femme devait avoir encore quelques bonnes dizaines d'années à vivre et cette enfant allait être privée de son père.

Je laissais une larme s'écouler librement sur ma joue, la maladie avait frappé là où le bonheur avait semblé régner, dans quelques heures cette famille ne serait plus jamais la même. Je percevais les faibles battements du cœur de l'homme, ils faisaient écho au monitoring branché dans un coin de la pièce, je sentais la vie le quitter doucement, il s'éteindrait avant la nuit.

_ Illyria, c'est toi ?

Je vis Claire émerger lentement de son sommeil, installée dans un fauteuil. Je m'approchais d'elle et elle vint m'enlacer de ses petits bras.

_ C'est bien moi ma princesse.

_ Tu es venue voir mon papa ?

_ Je suis là pour toi ma chérie.

_ Tu veux voir le dessin que j'ai fait ? Ce sera une surprise pour papa quand il rentrera à la maison.

_ Oui, fais-moi voir.

La petite avait dessiné une femme et un homme tenant la main d'une enfant, mon cœur se serra à la vue de celui-ci. Elle était si jeune, venait seulement de fêter son cinquième anniversaire et voilà que ce serait le dernier qu'elle avait passé en ayant encore ses deux parents. Elle allait cruellement manquer d'une présence paternelle en grandissant, mais elle était entourée de gens qui l'aimaient et cela comblerait un peu de ce gros vide.

_ Papa et moi, on a joué aux poupées ce matin, tu veux bien jouer avec moi demain ?

_ Ma princesse, je dois partir ce soir.

_ Mais tu vas revenir, dis ?

_ Je reviendrai pour toi, si tu as besoin de moi.

_ Comment tu vas savoir que j'ai besoin de toi si tu es loin ?

Claire était une enfant intelligente, elle avait l'art de poser le doigt là où l'on essayait de taire les choses. Je retirais la bague de mon index droit et la tenait un moment au creux de mes mains, récitant ces paroles dans un murmure :

 _Mon prénom prononcé trois fois, la bague frottée de surcroît, je reviendrai à toi._

Une lueur bleue pâle s'éteignait dans l'air après quelques secondes, je décrochais la chaîne du cou de l'enfant avant d'y ajouter ma bague, et de remettre le collier à sa place.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à serrer la bague entre tes petites mains et tu dis '' Illyria '' trois fois, je reviendrai aussitôt. Mais attention, tu ne m'appelles que si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, c'est d'accord ?

_ Cool ! D'accord !

J'observais l'enfant admirer le bijou, il semblait lui plaire, je posais un léger baiser sur son front, ce serait un peu comme son cadeau d'anniversaire de ma part. Je regardais à présent par la petite fenêtre, le soleil était bas dans le ciel, la nuit ne saurait tarder. J'allais devoir partir, une traque m'attendait.

_ Quil ? Je dois partir.

_ Merci vraiment d'être venue, Claire vous apprécie beaucoup.

_ C'est normal, madame. Gardez courage, votre fille aura besoin d'une mère forte pour l'aider à avancer tout le long de sa vie.

Je vis la femme baisser la tête, une énième larme roulait le long de sa joue.

_ Je te dépose.

_ Non Quil, ne t'en fais pas pour moi je trouverai mon chemin, on a besoin de toi ici.

Il ne se fit pas prier et me serra dans une longue étreinte avant de me relâcher, un triste sourire animant son visage.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas un adieu, prends soin de toi Illyria, et n'oublie pas que tu comptes pour des gens à la Push.

_ Je n'oublierai pas.

Un dernier regard vers Claire et je quittais la pièce le cœur lourd. Il ne restait pas plus de trois heures à vivre à cet homme, là encore l'amour que lui portait tous ces gens serait la cause de leur souffrance. Le temps savait panser les blessures, j'espérais qu'il le ferait mieux pour Laura qu'il ne l'avait fait pour moi.

Je sortis de l'hôpital et rentrais à la Push en bus. Je n'étais plus montée dans ces choses roulantes depuis plusieurs décennies, j'avais eu le loisir de me remémorer chaque instant que je regretterai sûrement en quittant cet endroit, la plupart avaient eu lieu en présence de Paul, je ne devais pas me mentir, il me manquerait. Mon cœur s'emballa tandis que je repensais à la fois où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, ses yeux m'avaient prodiguée comme une décharge électrique, telle que je m'étais sentie plus vivante que je ne l'avais jamais été. Il avait eu l'art de m'agacer, de m'exaspérer même mais il avait réussi à se rapprocher de moi plus que tous les autres.

Je descendis du bus et longeais la forêt à pieds avant d'emprunter le sentier par lequel Quil avait gagné la route plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La nuit commençait à tomber, la lune éclairait déjà les lieux avec douceur. J'inspirais grandement, cette forêt aussi ma manquerait, j'écoutais le doux bruit des petits animaux se faufilant avec agilité entre les branches et circulant presque silencieusement sur le sol. Un vent frais me fit frissonner tandis que je pressais un peu le pas, reconnaissant bientôt quelques habitations.

J'arrivais finalement devant chez Sam et Emily, j'hésitais à entrer, j'avais déjà du mal à accepter mon départ, voir tous ces gens réunis m'achèverait. Après un long moment, je me décidais à franchir le seuil, et toquais à la porte, Sam vint m'ouvrir dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_ Entre donc.

Je regardais l'intérieur de cette si chaleureuse maison, Emily était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, une tasse dans les mains, elle m'adressa un franc sourire avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Léah était en compagnie de Seth, un sac à dos à ses pieds, elle ne voyageait pas lourd, c'était une bonne chose. J'allais les rejoindre silencieusement.

_ On y va ?

Léah me posa la question sans une émotion dans la voix, elle semblait complètement indifférente.

_ Oui, il est temps.

_ Tu me la ramènes en vie hein ?

Seth ironisait la situation mais je sentais bien qu'il était inquiet.

_ Bien sûr.

Je vis Seth étouffer sa sœur dans une longue étreinte, non sans une plainte de cette dernière. Contre toute attente, il me serra également dans ses bras avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur Léah. Je dis au revoir aux autres membres de la meute et finissais par Sam et Emily avant de sortir de la maison. Paul n'était pas venu. J'étais déçue, au fond de moi j'espérais le voir une dernière fois avant de m'en aller, mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, les choses seraient plus simples.

Je marchais vers la forêt, Léah me suivant silencieusement, ce que j'appréciais. Un grognement me parvint d'entre les feuillages, je stoppais le pas, imitée par ma partenaire de voyage. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette humaine émergea d'entre les arbres, Paul.

_ Tu as réfléchi à ma demande ?

Il s'était arrêté à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Son regard profond était plongé dans le mien, ce qui me provoqua une décharge électrique et un frisson parcourut mon échine. Mon cœur s'emballait tandis qu'il s'accrochait à mes lèvres, attendant ma réponse.

_ Paul, je ne reviendrai pas.

J'eus comme l'impression de lui avoir enfoncé une lame droit au cœur tandis que je vis ses yeux se voiler de tristesse, je l'avais blessé.

_ Soit heureuse.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part, il se pencha lentement, me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et je sentais mon ventre se nouer étrangement. Il approcha encore, seulement quelques millimètres séparaient nos deux visages, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage mais je ne bougeais pas. Il déposa finalement un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Lorsque son contact me quitta, j'entendis un bruit de feuillages et je regardais à présent devant moi, il était parti.

Fin de ce chapitre, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :)


	5. A la traque !

Bonjour ou bonsoir à celles qui me lisent encore !

J'ai pris pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mes idées étant plutôt partagées, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à Rina miaouh et nicky XYZ pour leurs commentaires et à gaellezjey pour sa review.

Rina miaouh puisque je ne peux pas te répondre par message privé je le fais ici : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de te lire :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Bisous :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 5 : A la traque !

L'eau me recouvrait à présent entièrement, ballottant mon corps en tout sens comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Une vague m'envoya valser contre un rocher, me provoquant une vive douleur à la jambe. Je devais me concentrer, je tentais de visualiser l'astre blanc et de ne penser à rien d'autre mais le visage de Paul m'apparaissait sans cesse. Ses yeux chocolats, son sourire désinvolte, sa voix grave et chaude, ses lèvres posées sur les miennes… Je grognais de frustration, j'allais me noyer si je continuais ainsi. Je sentis une pression douloureuse sur ma main, Léah, je l'avais oubliée, je ne voyageais pas seule.

Dans un ultime effort, je pensais presque avec rage à la Lune, et celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir nous baigner d'un doux halo lumineux, estompant soudainement le froid incombé par la fraîcheur de l'eau et les mouvements brusques et puissants des vagues. Tout n'était plus que douceur, les rayons lunaires semblaient nous bercer comme une mère le ferait avec ses enfants.

La blanche clarté s'estompa doucement, pour finalement disparaître et nous abandonner aux bras d'une eau aussi calme que glaciale. Je frissonnais et lâchais ma prise sur Léah avant de gagner la surface à la nage. Ma première bouffée d'air me brûla les poumons, une sensation particulièrement vivifiante. Je regardais autour de moi et vis une tête brune émerger également à la surface. Un regard entendu plus tard et nous nous mîmes à nager jusqu'à atteindre le rebord du lac.

Lorsque nos corps touchèrent enfin la terre ferme, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le sol, respirant à une allure folle, brisant le silence de la nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Léah prit la parole :

_ Bah putain, je préfère encore laisser cet abrutit d'Embry conduire !

J'étouffais un rire, il est vrai que mon manque de concentration avait entaché ma capacité à voyager rapidement et Léah venait d'en faire également les frais. J'étais presque certaine que si elle apprenait que ce voyage s'était éternisé parce que je pensais à autre chose, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je me levais et tendis une main à Léah, elle hésita un bref instant avant de s'en saisir et de se mettre debout à son tour. Je quittais la clairière pour gagner la forêt, suivie silencieusement par la jeune métamorphe. J'avais foulé ces terres à maintes reprises, et m'y sentais presque comme chez moi au milieu de cet atmosphère de solitude, mais à présent, je me sentais comme une étrangère face à ces lieux. Les arbres pullulaient de vie, quelques hiboux dérangés par notre passage venaient troubler le calme de la nuit, me rappelant la fois où j'avais quitté ces lieux. Mais cette fois, je ne revenais pas seule, j'étais accompagnée, témoignant quelque part d'un échec sur ma promesse personnelle de toujours faire cavalier seule.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à traverser cette sombre forêt, nous émergeâmes enfin de ce bijou de verdure. La mousse recouvrant la terre humide avait laissé place désormais aux herbes fraîches, caressant nos pieds à chaque pas. Léah continuait à évoluer à ma droite, elle semblait aux aguets, guettant le moindre bruit dans une mimique des plus animales. Je laissais là mon observation et portais mon attention sur la petite chaumière en bois qui se dressait non loin de là, ma maison. Je laissais mes pas me guider au plus près avant de lever le sort de dissimulation afin que mon invitée puisse voir ce que je voyais.

Je l'observais à présent du coin de l'œil, elle semblait surprise par l'apparition soudaine de ma chaumière mais ne dit rien. J'appréciais sa compagnie, elle était discrète et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Si je l'avais rencontré autrefois, j'aurai certainement cherché à en faire mon amie. J'ouvrais à présent la petite porte en bois qui n'avait nul besoin de verrou et pénétrais à l'intérieur, intimant à Léah d'un signe de tête de faire de même.

_ Soit la bienvenue chez moi.

En des siècles d'existence, ma richesse était assez grande pour me permettre d'investir dans de nombreux domaines. Cependant, je préférais ma modeste demeure où la simplicité des lieux n'était pas aussi pesante que la richesse d'un château. Je regardais ce que j'avais considéré comme mon havre de paix pendant des siècles, mes yeux semblaient découvrir les lieux pour la première fois.

La maison entière était faite de bois, résistant aux œuvres du temps au fil des siècles grâce à ma magie, elle ne changeait pas, tout comme mon apparence physique. Une cheminée trônait fièrement dans un coin du salon, me servant plus pour mes diverses potions que pour me réchauffer. Face à elle figurait un canapé qui semblait hors du temps, recouvert de plusieurs couvertures tricotées par mes soins. Je n'avais pas de téléviseur comme il était courant d'en avoir en ces temps, à la place se dressait une petite bibliothèque où figuraient les plus vieux livres de magie, la plupart écrits dans des langues inconnues pour le commun des mortels.

_ Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, je vais commencer un sort de localisation.

Léah s'installa sur le fauteuil, semblant gênée par ses vêtements mouillés mais détaillant tout de même nonchalamment les lieux. Je portais mon attention sur ma bibliothèque et tirais un livre à la couverture en cuir noir usé par le temps. Je tournais rapidement les pages jusqu'à trouver celle sur les sortilèges de localisation. Au cinéma, ces sorts étaient représentés de façon très simple, mais en réalité ils différaient selon la situation ce qui les rendaient parfois délicats à accomplir. Je trouvais enfin la page recherchée : localisation d'un groupe de sorcières utilisant la magie du sang ou des reliques. J'allais chercher quelques bûches sous le porche de la maison et entrepris d'allumer un feu.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

J'avais presque oublié que je n'étais pas seule, à deux les choses iraient plus vite.

_ Tu peux allumer un feu, la cheminée est ici.

Léah s'exécuta tandis que je me mis à la recherche d'essence de Lapis-lazuli, un liquide rare extrait de la pierre, avec ce dernier, le sortilège ne pouvait être divulgué. Une racine de Mandragore et quelques gouttes de la cire d'une bougie gaélique plus tard, je commençais le sort. Je versais dans une coupe le liquide avant d'écraser ma racine et de l'y ajouter. Je murmurais les incantations qui devaient accompagner le sort et ajoutais une à une les gouttes de cire. Une fumée bleuâtre commença à se former sous l'œil attentif de ma partenaire de voyage. Je déposais la coupe au sein des flammes, la fumée devenant plus opaque.

_ Léah, il va me falloir un peu de ton sang.

Sur ces mots je lui tendis une aiguille et après une brève hésitation, elle se piqua le doigt et me tendit sa main dans l'attente d'un ordre de ma part. Je plaçais son doigt au dessus de la coupe et lâchais prise lorsque la troisième goutte tomba dans le récipient. Je sortis le galet de ma poche et l'y ajoutais finalement au mélange, accompagnant mon geste de dernières incantations.

Mes dernières paroles récitées, la fumée bleue s'estompa et les flammes moururent aussitôt. Je récupérais la coupe, qui était désormais froide et attrapais d'une main la pierre qui trônait en son centre. A mon toucher, un reflet bleu parcourut cette dernière avant qu'un point ne m'indique la direction à suivre. J'avais réussi mon sortilège et esquissais un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Que la traque commence.

Léah me regardait sans comprendre, comme j'avais utilisé son sang pour le sort, elle serrait également capable de visualiser les indications données par la pierre tandis qu'elle ne demeurerait qu'un simple objet minéral pour les gens extérieurs, et même pour les sorcières. Je lui tendais la pierre et la lui laissais, le temps pour moi de réunir quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage. Tandis que j'ajoutais à mon sac quelques couteaux, je l'observais tourner l'objet dans tous les sens comme le ferait un enfant avec un jouet. Je prenais soin de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié avant de balancer mon sac en un mouvement sur mon épaule, veillant toutefois à ne pas gêner mon arbalète.

_ Tu es prête ?

_ Allons chasser la sorcière !

Une brève étincelle passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle jetait à son tour son sac à dos encore mouillé sur son épaule.

Léah me tendit la pierre et sans plus de cérémonie nous sortîmes de la maison, celle-ci disparaissant dès que j'eus franchis le seuil. Nous suivîmes la direction indiquée par la pierre, nous enfonçant à l'ouest au milieu des arbres. La végétation était dense, notre évolution difficile d'autant plus que nos vêtements mi humides mi mouillés nous alourdissaient à chaque pas. Je prenais garde à ne pas trébucher sur une racine, Léah me suivant de près en faisait de même.

Bientôt, les feuillages se firent tellement épais qu'ils ne filtraient plus les maigres rayons lunaires nous parvenant encore jusque là. Je consultais ma partenaire de voyage d'un regard et celle-ci me fit signe d'attendre tandis qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac, une lampe.

J'étais tellement habituée à utiliser la magie même pour les choses les plus banales que je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser ce genre d'invention révolutionnaire. Je laissais Léah ouvrir le chemin, la laissant utiliser la pierre afin de nous guider. J'apercevais sa démarche animale qu'accentuait la carrure de ses épaules, ses cheveux aussi lisses que noirs recouvraient une partie de son cou, s'arrêtant à la naissance de la nuque. Je me détachais à ma contemplation pour observer le ciel, il n'était plus aussi sombre, la fin de la nuit était proche.

Nous continuâmes à marcher quelques temps avant que je n'arrête Léah au milieu d'une petite clairière, celle-ci allait nous faire office d'abri le temps pour nous de recouvrer nos forces. Je sortis de mon sac un pot de gros sel et entrepris d'en disposer un peu tout autour de la clairière. Je récitais quelques incantations en marchant à l'intérieur du cercle que j'avais tracé, des flammes bleues jaillirent de chaque grain, se mouvant dans une danse folle et éclairant les arbres d'une lumière bleutée. Lorsque j'eus finis mon sortilège, les flammes moururent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, rien n'avait brûlé, seuls les grains de sel avaient disparus.

_ Très impressionnant ce que tu viens de faire, mais ça sert à quoi ?

Léah me regardait, installée à même le sol et attendant visiblement une explication.

_ C'est un sort de dissimulation, personne ne verra cette clairière et nous par la même occasion tant que nous y resterons.

_ Astucieux. Bon je crève la dalle, on bouffe quoi ?

_ Tu sais chasser ?

_ Tu parles à une louve quand même.

_ Très bien, je vais faire un feu.

_ On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

_ Si t'es en danger, t'auras qu'à aboyer.

_ Très drôle, et tu nous fais un vrai feu, j'ai pas envie de bouffer de la viande bleue.

Sur ce bref échange, je partais à la recherche de bois sec pour le feu tandis que Léah quittait la clairière sous sa forme lupine. Alors que mon corps semblait agir de lui-même, je laissais mes pensées divaguer. Paul me manquait atrocement, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire actuellement. J'étais partie hier, mais il me semblait avoir été séparée de lui depuis une éternité. Il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, si ce n'est un baiser qui hantait mes pensées avec insistance, et pourtant je ressentais que quelque chose de fort nous liait, de tellement fort que j'en perdais presque mes moyens lorsqu'il se tenait face à moi. Ce lien, qu'il appelait imprégnation, je ne m'en étais pas défait malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle chose se produise ? Sa présence me manquait de la plus violente des façons, je ressentais comme une vive douleur qui au lieu de s'estomper avec le temps ne devenait que plus forte. Je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir laissé les choses en arriver là, ce stupide baiser devait nous avoir scellés par je ne sais quelle magie.

_ Oh ? Tu m'entends ?

Je sursautais, je n'avais pas vu Léah arriver. Elle se tenait à présent face à moi, deux lapins à la main et attendait visiblement une réponse.

_ Si tu as dit quelque chose, je n'ai pas écouté.

J'essuyais un soupire de la part de la métamorphe tandis qu'elle reprit la parole.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide pour dépecer les lapins.

_ Ah… oui d'accord, je vais prendre des couteaux.

Nous nous affairâmes en silence à préparer notre repas, le jour commençant à se lever. Je remuais les braises sous l'œil apprêté de Léah avant de suspendre nos lapins au dessus, attendant patiemment qu'ils cuisent.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

La requête de Léah, d'habitude si peu encline à la conversation me surprit.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Comment ça fait de résister à l'imprégnation ?

Sa question me déstabilisa.

_ Ce n'est pas simple, j'ai très envie de voir Paul mais je ne veux pas laisser cette imprégnation me dicter ma conduite.

_ Je vois… Ce n'est donc pas une fatalité.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Personne ne t'a rien dit pour Sam et Emily ? C'est une première.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me remémorais la vision que j'avais eu de Léah, heureuse et fiancée à Sam.

_ De toute façon quelqu'un finira bien par te raconter l'histoire de la pauvre Léah, la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Je sentais toute l'amertume qu'elle pouvait éprouver à travers ses paroles mais n'intervenais pas, je la laissais continuer. Si elle voulait se confier, je l'écouterai simplement.

_ Sam et moi avons grandit ensemble, il était mon meilleur ami et je mettais toute mon énergie à le protéger. Nous étions inséparables, passant tout notre temps ensemble, lui seul avait le pouvoir de me faire rire ou pleurer en un temps record. Puis nous sommes devenus des adolescents, et même si nos occupations n'étaient plus les mêmes, nous continuâmes à nous fréquenter comme lorsque nous étions enfants, faisant même le mur pour nous rejoindre la nuit. Lorsqu'il sortait avec une fille de notre lycée, j'avais ressentis une jalousie telle que je compris que je l'aimais, et cela m'effraya. Un soir, il rentra par la fenêtre de ma chambre et me regarda dans les yeux, de manière très intense. Je me souviens encore à quel point mon cœur s'était affolé ce jour là et il me donna mon premier baiser, c'était notre premier baiser et pas le dernier…

Léah cessa de parler, elle baissait la tête sur la braise, le regard empli d'une détresse certaine. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle poursuivit sans relever la tête :

_ Nous ne nous étions jamais quittés, même lorsqu'une dispute éclatait, nous ne restions jamais fâchés bien longtemps, nous avions bien trop besoin l'un de l'autre. Adultes, nous nous fiançâmes, on avait même emménagé dans une petite maison que nous avons bâtie ensemble, à la sueur de nos fronts. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, nous projetions d'avoir des enfants, trois pour être plus exacte. Et un beau jour, il devint distant, me tenait à l'écart de sa vie, rentrant toujours plus tard, toujours plus las. Cette crise, nous l'avons passé ensemble, j'ignorai alors qu'il avait muté, son secret il ne me le partagea pas. Nous avions repris notre bonheur là où nous l'avions laissé et je ne posais simplement pas de question lorsqu'il s'évadait la journée entière, je l'aimais tant. J'apprenais que j'étais enceinte, et comptais attendre quelques semaines avant d'en parler à Sam pour être sûre. Notre mariage était programmé pour dans deux semaines et pour l'occasion, ma cousine et confidente Emily était venue à la Push pour m'aider à choisir ma robe…

La tristesse laissa place à la colère dans les yeux de la jeune femme, si bien que je décidais de la laisser finir sans la regarder.

_ Elle m'a tout prit. Sam s'est imprégné d'elle et il dit avoir lutté pour préserver ce que nous avions construit, mais après deux semaines, ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans la maison léguée par les parents d'Emily. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, tout était allé si vite, on m'avait arraché mon bonheur en si peu de temps. J'ai cru mourir sous le chagrin, tellement que je fis une fausse couche, je supposais que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais là encore, j'avais perdu tout ce qu'il me restait de Sam. Les semaines se succédaient, je survivais plus que je ne vivais et un beau jour, dans un excès de colère je mutais à mon tour. Cet événement a fait que je me suis achevée, je me retrouvais alors dans la meute de Sam, à obéir à ses ordres et affronter les regards de pitié des autres et pas seulement. Nous avons également le partage de pensées au sein de la meute donc non seulement j'entendais les autres compatir de mon sort mais en plus je pouvais voir les pensées de Sam. Quelques fois je l'entendais me dire qu'il était désolé mais le plus souvent, il pensait à elle, à ses baisers, ses mots doux, ses plus petites attentions et même les nuits qu'il passait avec elle...

J'éprouvais à la fois tant de colère et de tristesse pour Léah, ce que Sam lui avait fait subir était tellement injuste, tellement improbable. Comment Emily, qui se disait être sa confidente pouvait avoir laissé une telle chose se produire ? Comment Léah pouvait-elle supporter de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait en aimer une autre quotidiennement ?

_ Pourquoi es-tu restée ?

_ Où est-ce que je serais allée ? J'ai toujours vécu à la Push, ma famille est là bas.

_ Parfois il faut savoir quitter ce qui nous fait souffrir, même s'il est difficile de tout recommencer à zéro, la vie ne peut être que moins pire.

_ Tu as sûrement raison. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes Paul de cette façon ?

_ C'est difficile d'aimer à nouveau lorsque l'on a tant souffert. Serais-tu capable de recommencer ta vie avec un autre homme ?

_ Des fois je me dis que j'aimerai m'imprégner de n'importe quel homme, juste pour pouvoir effacer cette peine que Sam me fait vivre chaque jour.

_ Je comprends que ça doit être difficile.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu ne refais pas ta vie ?

_ Je n'y arrive pas, répondis-je vaguement. Et toi, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas à la recherche de ton emprunte ?

_ Je suis une erreur de la nature, une louve parmi une meute de loup. Les ancêtres disaient que l'imprégnation était un moyen d'assurer une descendance aux hommes capables de se transformer, moi je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants depuis ma mutation.

_ Tu sais, un jour j'ai dû aller en Amazonie au sein d'un clan afin de sauver leur chaman d'un sortilège maléfique. Il y avait un clan de métamorphes, essentiellement des hommes mais il y avait également une femme, la première de toute la lignée capable de se transformer en puma. Les ancêtres voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil, pensant qu'elle était une erreur de la nature mais c'était une idée purement machiste. Rien n'arrive jamais sans raison, cette femme a pu sauver le village entier.

_ Comment les a-t-elle sauvés ?

_ Il y avait une vagabonde, aussi belle que cruelle, elle cherchait à créer une armée et quoi de mieux qu'un clan de métamorphes ? Un à un elle les manipulait, les séduisant par le simple péché de chair, tous n'étaient animés que par le désir de faire d'elle leur femme. Elles leurs mentaient et semait la zizanie au sein du groupe, faisant croire que certains l'avaient violentée, à d'autres elle disaient qu'ils voulaient la forcer à épouser un tel, créant jalousie et suspicion au sein des métamorphes. Ils allaient en venir aux mains, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait, ainsi elle s'imposerait en tant que chef. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que Tikwaya déjouerait ses plans, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ignorait qu'une femme avait la capacité de muter. Soutenue par le chaman, elle tua la vagabonde et devint ainsi chef de son clan. Plus jamais aucun n'osa considérer la présence d'une femme métamorphe comme une erreur de la nature.

_ Ouah, cette femme avait du cran.

_ En effet, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu puisses la rencontrer un jour.

_ Parce qu'elle est encore vivante ?

_ Elle avait à peine 20 ans lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, à présent elle devrait avoir la cinquantaine.

_ C'est indiscret si je te demande ton âge ?

_ Je ne compte plus mon âge depuis là une éternité, sache seulement que j'ai plus d'un millénaire de vie, si je puis appeler cela une vie.

_ Eh bah, moi qui trouvais que les vampires étaient de très vieux cadavres sur pattes.

_ Très fine comparaison, merci Léah.

Nous nous mîmes à rire en coeur, le repas se termina finalement en toute légèreté, comme si la menace des sorcières n'avait que peu d'importance. Nous nous accordâmes ensuite un court laps de temps afin de prendre du repos et de mieux poursuivre notre traque. Trouver le sommeil avec les rayons du soleil animant le ciel s'avérait être particulièrement désagréable, mais il en serait ainsi durant un moment si je voulais avoir toutes mes chances lors d'une éventuelle bataille.

Léah s'était roulée en boule, sous sa forme de louve, à quelques pas de moi, semblant déjà sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Étant dans l'incapacité totale d'en faire de même, je ruminais mes souvenirs, évitant tout de même de réveiller les plus douloureux.

Je repensais à la meute, Quil veillerait sûrement sur Claire avec ferveur, mais cette enfant grandirait en l'absence de son père. D'ailleurs, avait-elle compris à l'heure qu'il est que son père n'était plus de ce monde ? Comment le vivait-elle actuellement ?

Il semblerait qu'à la Push il y avait ceux qui vivaient dans le plus grand des bonheurs et ceux pour qui la vie était moins rose. Emily semblait faire partie des ceux pour qui la vie était clémente, c'était une femme appréciable mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette vie, elle l'avait arrachée à Léah. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment cette dernière pouvait trouver la force de se lever le matin, en sachant qu'elle devrait affronter tant de choses. Une si jeune personne devrait actuellement vivre les meilleures années de sa vie, profiter de sa jeunesse, mais Léah survivait et je savais qu'elle ressassait sans cesse les brides de son passé, s'accrochant aux souvenirs heureux qu'il lui restait.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les branches, égayés par le chant mélodieux des oiseaux. Je ne parvenais pas à dormir, cependant je ne faisais pas de bruit pour laisser Léah profiter d'un peu de repos. Nous allions évoluer durant la nuit et rester en retrait aux heures du jour, cette quête promettait d'être longue et épuisante mais nous devions éliminer ces sorcières au plus vite. Je me demandais combien de créatures de leur espèce y avait-il encore sur Terre. Contrairement aux enchanteresses, elles ne naissaient pas réellement ainsi mais faisaient un pacte avec le souverain du mal afin de devenir ce qu'elles devenaient. Par la suite, les filles qu'elles mettraient au monde deviendraient comme leurs mères, assurant une descendance à ces créatures maléfiques tandis que les garçons étaient sacrifiés. Ainsi, je mettais un point d'honneur à traquer la moindre sorcière à la moindre occasion.

Les jours se succédèrent, monotones, et se ressemblant tous plus ou moins. Lorsque la nuit tomba, nous levâmes le camps et j'ouvris la marche, me dirigeant vers l'ouest tandis que Léah me suivait silencieusement. Nous avions établi que durant notre traversée, nous devions faire le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas être surprises par quiconque. Nous avions même appris à avancer dans les endroits où la lumière manquait particulièrement, la lumière d'une lampe se voyant à des kilomètres n'était pas des plus discrètes. Je sentais au fur et à mesure que notre quête progressait, l'angoisse de Léah monter même si elle tentait de la cacher. J'aurai voulu ne pas avoir à l'entraîner dans une telle mission, mais je devais m'assurer par sa présence qu'elles ne puiseraient pas dans son énergie.

Tandis que nous sortions des bois épais, la pierre indiquait de suivre un cours d'eau traversant la forêt avec quiétude. Je sentais l'apaisement soudain de ma partenaire de voyage, mais en réalité, cela m'inquiétais. Au milieu des arbres, je ne m'attendais pas à voir un groupe de sorcières se réunir mais près d'un cours d'eau… Mon instinct me dictait de rester sur mes gardes, ainsi je faisais signe à Léah d'en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit après avoir dégluti, animée certainement par un sentiment de peur.

Nous avançâmes aux aguets pendant près d'une heure, et je sentais l'impatience de la métamorphe. Je laissais mes yeux parcourir l'étendue d'eau, qui suivait son chemin dans un son des plus délicats. Un détail me frappa, la pureté de l'eau était entachée par une couleur rougeâtre, à peine perceptible. Je pressais le pas, indiquant silencieusement à Léah de se faire le plus discret possible, et arquais mon arbalète, préparant la flèche au cas où nous tomberions sur des individus mal intentionnés.

La couleur de l'eau se brouillait d'une teinte rouge vive plus visible au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. Je n'avais plus aucun doute, d'autant plus qu'une odeur ferreuse s'en dégageait, l'eau était troublée par du sang. Je décidais de suivre le cours d'eau de plus loin, cachant ainsi notre présence au milieu des arbres. S'il y avait quiconque, il ne fallait pas qu'il nous repère en premier. Au bout d'une interminable attente, je vis une silhouette recroquevillée au milieu de l'eau, un cerf étendu devant elle se vidant de son sang. J'approchais discrètement, pointant mon arbalète sur cette personne potentiellement dangereuse. Je me déplaçais pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait tandis que j'intimais à Léah de rester sur place.

Une cape noire recouvrait le corps de l'intrus et ce dernier semblait boire le sang du pauvre animal avant de tracer d'un silex quelques symboles sur sa chair. Je n'avais plus de doute, il s'agissait bien d'une sorcière, et cette dernière était visiblement en plein rituel d'offrande. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je lui décochais une flèche en pleine tête. Si cette personne avait pensé à établir un sort d'inversement, il ne fonctionnerait pas sur moi, et elle mourrait simplement. Je vis son corps tomber lourdement dans l'eau, dans un bruit sourd. Je faisais signe à Léah que la menace était passée et approchais du corps. Son visage était hideux, et je le recouvrais tandis que je cherchais une possible relique qui la lierait au groupe de sorcières dont j'étais à la recherche. Mais je ne trouvais rien, sans doute n'était elle qu'une vile créature qui s'était trouvée là au mauvais moment. Je tirais le corps de la sorcière hors de l'eau avec l'aide de la jeune louve avant d'en faire de même avec celui du cerf. Après un sort de dissimulation, je brûlais les corps et intimais à Léah de me suivre afin de continuer à chercher les sorcières pour lesquelles cette quête avait lieu.

Lorsque la nuit fuyait le jour, je décidais de poser notre campement provisoire aux abords du cours d'eau. Je vis Léah s'installer lourdement dans l'herbe, témoignant de sa fatigue, je posais mes affaires à ses côtés avant d'effectuer mon habituel sortilège de dissimulation. Ma partenaire de voyage semblait tout à fait accoutumée à ma magie à présent, elle regardait jaillir les flammes bleues de façon très passive. Je cherchais à récupérer mon arbalète sous le regard interrogateur de Léah.

_ Tu peux rester te reposer, je vais aller chasser.

_ Il n'en est pas question, laisse-moi aller chercher notre dîner.

_ Léah, tu es visiblement crevée par le voyage, tu as besoin de repos.

_ Écoute Illyria, le moment de la chasse est le seul où je peux me transformer et me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

_ Les pattes, tu veux dire.

_ Abrutie.

Nous nous mîmes à rire et je reposais mon arbalète, indiquant par mon geste que je cédais à sa requête. Léah ne tarda pas à se transformer et à courir entre les arbres, je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce que sa masse grise ne devint qu'un point au loin. La couleur de son pelage me rappelait celui d'un autre loup, Paul… Que faisait-il actuellement ? Avait-il réussi à m'oublier pendant cette dizaine de jours ? J'espérais que oui, il méritait de faire sa vie avec une femme aimante, mais en même temps cette simple pensée me blessait affreusement. Je ne pouvais l'imaginer en regarder une autre comme il m'avait regardée sans ressentir comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Était-ce donc ça que l'imprégnation ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse de ce métamorphe, j'en étais certaine, mais cette magie Quileute troublait clairement les sentiments que je pouvais éprouver à son égard.

Je daignais enfin me bouger afin de récupérer des branches pour le feu, mon arbalète accrochée à mon épaule au cas où je ferais une mauvaise rencontre. Distinguer les branches sèches dans la pénombre était particulièrement pénible, mais je revenais tout de même au campement avec une quantité suffisante afin de faire un feu.

_ Pour changer du lièvre, cette fois j'ai attrapé du gibier.

_ Génial, on va devoir les plumer…

Après avoir préparé notre repas, nous attendîmes pour la énième fois que la viande cuisse au dessus de la braise.

_ Tu devrais écrire à Seth, il va finir par s'inquiéter.

_ Je lui ai envoyé une lettre il y a trois jours.

_ Et tu es partie à la chasse à la sorcière entre temps.

_ Avec une, ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire mais je vais le dire quand même, puissante enchanteresse.

_ Merci du compliment, pouffais-je.

_ Mais tellement vieille que je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir encore debout.

_ Arrête de fourrer ton museau là où il ne doit pas être sac à puces !

_ Et même tes vannes pue la vieillesse !

_ C'est mieux que de sentir le chien mouillé !

La conversation se termina par une bataille de plumes, j'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance et pendant un moment j'oubliais tout de ma vie si compliquée.

Une sensation de brûlure me rappela à l'ordre, je détachais la fiole de mon cou et vidait une goutte de son contenu sur le sol, sous le regard inquiet de Léah. Un nuage bleu vint aussitôt se former avant qu'une voix vienne briser le silence qui s'était imposé.

 _Illyria, c'est Joey, tu m'avais dit de ne t'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence, mais là pour moi s'en est une, ma petite sœur a disparu et ça fait maintenant deux jours qu'on la cherche, elle est introuvable. A présent je ne sais plus à quoi faire..._

Sur ces dernières paroles, le message prit fin et le nuage disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Je restais silencieuse pendant un moment avant de relever la tête vers Léah, qui attendait visiblement une réaction de ma part.

_ C'était quoi ça ? S'impatienta finalement cette dernière.

_ Joey, un jeune homme dont j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître tandis que je traquais un groupe de vagabonds en France. Il semble avoir besoin de moi, alors je pars à sa rencontre.

_ Mais pour la traque ?

_ Je ne l'oublie pas, je reviendrai traquer ces sorcière ensuite. Maintenant c'est à toi de décider, je te reconduis à la Push ou tu viens avec moi.

_ Je ne suis pas prête à retourner à la Push.

_ Alors viens avec moi.

_ On part quand ?

_ Tout de suite…

Nous levâmes le campement en peu de temps et je tendis la main a Léah tandis que je commençais à avancer au milieu du cours d'eau. J'espérais que les derniers rayons lunaires me permettraient de faire ce voyage en toute sérénité, les premiers rayons du soleil ne tardant pas à percer les nuages. Cette fois encore, je chassais l'image de Paul de mes pensées, ses yeux chocolat m'apparaissant à partir du moment où je fermais les paupières. Je tentais de me concentrer sur l'astre blanc, la douceur de sa lumière, le calme de son image, la pureté de sa couleur. Je fis encore un pas, et pliais les jambes afin de recouvrir mon corps sous les flots aqueux. Je me sentais submergée par la Lune, et je serrais plus fort la main de Léah tandis que nous étions transportées au loin.

Je sentis la terre disparaître sous mes pieds, si bien que je m'enfonçais désormais dans les profondeurs de l'eau. J'intimais à ma partenaire de voyage de remonter à la surface et je me mis à nager après avoir lâché sa main. L'eau était froide et je sentais tout mon corps frissonner tandis que je me battais pour pouvoir bouger mes membres. Si je ne sortais pas de cette eau bientôt, je serai en hypothermie. Lorsque ma tête brisa enfin la surface, je respirais grandement et quelques canards s'affolèrent sur mon passage. Je regardais aux alentours et aperçus Léah, nageant vers la Terre, sans plus réfléchir j'en fis de même.

La métamorphe m'aida à escalader la colline et nous nous laissâmes tomber lourdement lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin le sommet. Quelques personnes nous regardaient avec suspicion, d'autre étonnées de nous voir ainsi mouillées mais je ne m'en formalisais pas.

_ Illyria, c'est toi ?

Je me retournais vivement, la voix d'un jeune homme venait de me tirer de mes contemplations. Je tombais nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, habillé chaudement d'une grande veste et d'une écharpe du style parisien.

_ Joey !

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire et… Oh et puis tu m'as tellement manqué !

Joey avait toujours été assez tactile et son étreinte me mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais je ne le repoussais pas pour autant et attendis patiemment qu'il me libère.

_ Joey, je te présente Léah, qui m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici.

_ Ravi de faire ta connaissance Léah.

_ Ouais, pareil pour moi.

Je voyais que Léah tentais de rester en retrait, visiblement elle était aussi à l'aise que moi avec les nouvelles connaissances.

_ Allons chez moi avant que vous ne mourriez de froid. L'une d'entre vous veut ma veste ?

_ Léah s'en ferait une joie.

Je savais qu'au vue sa condition de louve, elle ne sentait que très peu le froid, mais je voulais qu'elle ait l'opportunité de se lier avec de nouvelles personnes. Ainsi, elle parviendrait peut être un jour à reconstruire sa vie comme elle le méritait.

_ Merci mais…

_ Elle est un peu timide. T'as juste à accepter et dire merci, Léah.

Cette dernière m'accorda un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu me tuer sur place, en retour je lui adressais un sourire malicieux avant de suivre Joey jusqu'à chez lui.

L'appartement du jeune homme n'était pas loin, ce que j'aimais à Paris, c'est que les gens ne vous accordaient par la moindre attention, permettant aux gens qui souhaitaient se faire discrets de passer inaperçus.

_ La salle de bain est là si vous voulez prendre une douche et il y a quelques habits à ma sœur dans l'armoire à gauche si vous voulez vous changer.

_ Merci, j'y vais en première.

Je laissais Léah seule avec Joey tandis que je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain, ignorant le petit regard de détresse de la métamorphe. Je me déshabillais et laissais mes vêtements mouillés dans un coin avant de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude dégourdissant mes muscles me faisait le plus grand bien, je détachais mes cheveux et en profitais pour les laver. Pendant notre escapade, je n'avais pris que quelques douches lorsque nous croisions la route d'un cours d'eau, j'en venais donc à apprécier cette dernière. Après un démêlage vigoureux, j'ouvrais l'armoire de Joey et en sortis un jean trop court pour mes longues jambes ainsi qu'un pull beige assez large que j'enfilais par la suite.

_ Tu peux y aller Léah, dis-je les rejoignant dans le salon.

_ D'accord.

Je vis cette dernière lancer un petit sourire à Joey avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Je me demandais ce que j'avais manqué en ma courte absence, avaient-ils réussi à sympathiser ?

_ Ton amie est vraiment sympa.

Je tiquais sur le mot ''amie''. Léah était-elle réellement devenue mon amie ? Il est vrai que nous avions commencé à nous taquiner mutuellement, et qu'elle m'avait confié beaucoup de choses en ce qui concernait sa vie. Pour autant, devrais-je la considérer comme telle ? Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal tant que je serai présente, et pour elle je reviendrai sûrement comme je venais de le faire pour Joey. Était-ce cela que l'amitié ?

_ Je te remercie vraiment d'être venue.

La voix de Joey me tira de mon débat mental, et je me rappelais soudainement la raison de ma venue en ces lieux.

_ Quand est-ce que tu as vu Cassie pour la dernière fois ?

_ La dernière fois, c'était avant hier, le matin avant qu'elle n'aille au collège.

_ Elle n'est pas rentrée le soir ?

_ Non, et j'aurai fait appel à la police si je n'avais pas trouvé ce livre étrange sous son lit.

_ Montre-moi ce livre.

Joey me tendit un livre qui trônait sur la table basse au milieu du salon. Je contemplais la couverture, elle était faite d'un cuir marron et semblait assez usée. Je l'ouvris à la première page et découvris avec stupeur le seau des sorcières.

_ Il s'agit là d'un livre de sorcellerie.

_ Qu'est-ce que Cassie pourrait bien faire d'un livre comme ça !?

_ Calme-toi Joey.

_ Je… pardon mais Cassie est tout pour moi.

_ Je comprends. Ta sœur cherche à devenir une sorcière.

_ Elle n'a pas eu le temps de le devenir, hein dis ?

_ Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Le rituel doit s'établir à ce moment précis et ta sœur attendra donc la tombée de la nuit pour le commencer.

_ Mais c'est de la folie ! Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

_ Quelqu'un a dû l'influencer, ne t'en fais pas Joey, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la retrouver.

_ Moi qui ai tout fait pour la tenir loin de tout ce monde…

_ Joey, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cassie n'est plus une enfant maintenant, c'est une adolescente et il est normal qu'elle te cache des choses, bien que j'aurai préféré qu'elle te cache l'existence d'un petit ami.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai rien vu venir.

_ Calme-toi, on la retrouvera.

_ Et ensuite ? Et si elle veut vraiment devenir une sorcière, elle finira par le devenir.

_ Je lui parlerais, je suppose qu'elle est attirée par la magie, mais je lui montrerai à quel point être une sorcière est mauvais si c'est nécessaire.

_ J'espère qu'elle t'écoutera, elle est tellement têtue.

_ Trêve de bavardages, va me chercher son peigne à cheveux, je vais tenter de la localiser.

Léah choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre dans le salon, vêtue d'un pantacourt kaki et d'un pull noir. Elle semblait, elle-aussi avoir prit le temps de démêler ses cheveux. Ils retombaient aux creux de son cou, ses mèches étant aussi lisses que noires.

_ J'ai manqué quelque chose, me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Je vais effectuer un sort de localisation afin de retrouver Cassie, la sœur de Joey. Nous pensons qu'elle cherche à devenir une sorcière.

_ Hein ? Elle veut devenir une de ces créatures dégueulasses ?

_ T'as bien entendu.

_ J'ai son peigne, il te faut quoi d'autre ?

_ Un peu de ton sang et le reste je m'en occupe.

Je laissais couler quelques gouttes du sang de Joey sur le peigne avant de murmurer les incantations correspondant à mon sortilège sous l'œil attentif des deux jeunes gens. Une vision me parvint aussitôt, ainsi je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Un jeune fille blonde était accroupie près d'un lit dans une salle à la propreté très approximative. Sur le lit était étendu un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Joey, il regardait Cassie d'une manière très étrange, de la perversité se lisant dans ses yeux. L'image disparut pour laisser place à la vision d'un petit chalet en bois usé par le temps, perdu au milieu d'une forêt. Les arbres défilèrent ensuite, et rapidement j'aperçus le parc dans lequel nous étions arrivées, Léah et moi, plus tôt dans la journée. Cassie n'était donc pas très loin d'ici.

_ Il faut retourner au parc, Cassie se trouve dans un chalet en bois au sein de la forêt alentour.

_ Elle est seule ?

Je sentais que Joey était partagé entre inquiétude et soulagement de savoir sa sœur en vie, et où elle se trouvait.

_ Il y avait un homme avec elle.

Joey déglutit, son teint pourtant déjà clair devint livide, il se précipita vers son porte manteau avant de nous intimer à en faire de même. Je jetais mon sac sur mon épaule, et Léah m'imita.

_ Allons chercher ma sœur, je ne peux plus attendre.

Nous sortîmes sans dire mot, le jeune homme nous laissa à peine le temps de nous installer, qu'il démarra la voiture en trombe. En peu de temps, nous arrivâmes devant le parc et Joey poursuivit son chemin, s'arrêtant sur un parking aux abords d'une luxuriante forêt.

_ C'est la seule forêt qu'il y a près de ce parc.

_ Tu sais où ce chalet pourrait se trouver ?

_ Aucune idée, je ne suis pas trop du genre à me promener en forêt.

_ Ben nous si, répliqua Léah avant de se lancer entre les arbres.

Joey me regarda interrogateur, et je me contentais de lui adresser un sourire avant de suivre les pas de la métamorphe. Nous nous mîmes à ratisser la forêt pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

_ C'est pire que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! S'impatienta Joey.

_ Cette forêt est immense, rajouta Léah.

_ On va changer de plan. Je vais utiliser un oiseau, je pourrais voir la forêt de plus haut, si j'aperçois le chalet, je ferais des cercles juste au dessus. Léah, tu n'auras qu'à te transformer et transporter mon corps pendant que mon esprit occupera celui de l'oiseau. Joey, tu la suis, j'espère que tu es rapide sinon Léah te sèmeras rapidement, et nous agirons sans toi. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Des questions ?

_ Quand t'as dit que Léah devait se transformer, tu veux dire qu'elle est aussi une enchanteresse ?

Joey fixait la jeune louve avec curiosité, attendant plus une réponse de cette dernière que de moi-même.

_ Non Joey, je ne suis pas une enchanteresse, je peux muter en loup.

_ Ouah ! C'est un truc de dingue.

_ Je vous laisserai bien discuter plus longtemps, mais le temps passe, les jeunes.

_ Ce n'est que partie remise.

Joey fit un clin d'œil à Léah avant de porter son attention sur moi.

_ Léah, si tu veux bien muter, nous allons commencer.

Cette dernière alla se cacher plus loin derrière les arbres et revint quelques minutes plus tard sous forme animale, un aura de puissance se dégageant d'elle, sur sa patte avant droite était accrochée son sac qui semblait ainsi tellement insignifiant. Joey semblait abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, et n'osa pas bouger, mais je lui intimais de récupérer le sac de Léah, ce qu'il fit après une brève hésitation. Je sortis de mon propre sac une corde et après être monté sur le dos de Léah, non sans un grognement de sa part, je m'attachais à son corps. Je fis signe au jeune homme que j'étais prête et fermais les yeux.

Je me concentrais sur la vie qui peuplait cette vaste forêt. Je pouvais sentir le fluide vital des arbres, celui plus discret de petits animaux, de certains bien plus gros… Un oiseau posé non loin sur une branche capta mon attention, il semblait disposé à ce que je me serve de son corps pour retrouver une enfant. Ce sentiment était assez étrange en soit mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'ouvrais mon esprit au sien, il avait ainsi accès à tous mes souvenirs, toute ma vie et je pouvais voir la sienne, à tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il était assez déstabilisant de se lier ainsi à un animal, et si les humains pouvaient faire ce que je faisais, ils ne mettraient jamais en doute l'existence d'une âme chez ces derniers. Ils avaient conscience de devoir mourir un jour, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, seulement la mort ne les effrayait pas et n'était qu'une partie du cycle de la vie.

Après avoir vérifié la pureté des mes intentions, l'oiseau me laissa prendre possession de son corps, son esprit demeurant à présent près du mien, dans une union des plus paisibles. Je pris maladroitement mon envol, et manquais de m'écraser tandis que l'oiseau m'aida à mieux contrôler son corps, ainsi je jetais un coup d'œil à la louve qui soutenait mon corps et le jeune homme près d'elle. Il était étrange de voir ainsi son enveloppe corporelle, mais je tentais de me concentrer sur ma mission. Je quittais des yeux mon corps et levais la tête vers le ciel, volant assez haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et assez bas pour ne pas que Léah me perde de vue. Je volais tout droit, cherchant à apercevoir le chalet tant recherché et aidée gentiment par l'oiseau qui avait pu voir son image dans mes souvenirs.

Les animaux n'avaient aucun mal à croire en la magie, ils acceptaient la différence beaucoup mieux que les humains ne le feraient jamais. Ainsi, l'oiseau ne se formalisa pas de ce qu'il avait pu voir à travers mon esprit. Je quittais mes pensées, rappelée à l'ordre par ce dernier avant de continuer à chercher et m'assurant que Léah me suivait toujours. Je dus parcourir près de deux kilomètres, et je pouvais voir que Joey faiblissait, mais qu'il s'acharnait à nous suivre, ce que je trouvais courageux. Là enfin, je la vis. Un petite maison en bois légèrement moisie par le temps menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment tant elle manquait d'entretien. J'accélérais et me dirigeais droit vers cette dernière, Léah pressant le pas afin de me suivre. J'arrivais finalement au dessus et volais en faisant de grands cercles au dessus du chalet, attendant que la louve et l'humain me rejoigne.

Après avoir grandement remercié l'oiseau de son aide, je lui rendis son corps et recouvrais le mien. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ma tête était dangereusement penchée vers le sol, encore un peu et mon corps se perdait en chemin. Joey arriva lorsque je terminais de me détacher, libérant la louve de mon poids. Je récupérais le sac de cette dernière du dos du jeune homme tandis qu'il tentait de récupérer son souffle, son visage rougi par l'effort. Je leur ordonnais de ne pas faire de bruit et tendis le sac à Léah, qui le prit entre sa mâchoire avant de s'éloigner avec. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à revenir sous sa forme humaine, sous le regard admiratif de Joey. Visiblement, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent mais ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Je lui en toucherais mot plus tard.

_ On va entrer, l'effet de surprise est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, et je voyais que Joey était aussi inquiet et effrayé que Léah était déterminée. Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte en silence, mais celle-ci était verrouillée, un coup d'œil à la métamorphe et celle-ci vint la défoncer d'un coup d'épaule. J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur et je me précipitais vers la source de ce dernier, suivie de près par Joey et Léah.

Un jeune homme brun, ses cheveux retenus en arrière par une courte queue de cheval se tenait entre nous et Cassie. Il arborait un regard pervers et ampli d'une certaine malice déplacée. Il n'était pas très grand, ni très imposant d'ailleurs mais il dégageait une aura inquiétante.

_ Cassie ! Joey cherchait à s'approcher de l'adolescente, mais je le retins.

_ Cassie, c'est Illyria. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi mais je connais ton frère depuis maintenant sept ans. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est une grosse erreur, crois-moi.

_ Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

_ Ne t'avise pas de toucher à ma sœur, sale… !

Cette fois c'est Léah qui tenta de raisonner Joey, lui demandant de me faire confiance.

_ Cassie, cet homme te manipule, il n'est pas celui que tu penses.

_ Tu ne le connais même pas, qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

Pour la première fois, j'entendis l'adolescente parler, elle semblait agressive et sa voix était remplie d'une amertume certaine.

_ Cet homme n'est pas ton ami, il se sert de toi.

_ Elle ment, tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'elle dit hein ma puce ?

_ Cassie, éloigne-toi de lui s'il te plaît, supplia presque Joey.

_ Non, Tom est le seul qui s'intéresse un peu à moi !

_ C'est donc pour cela que tu mets ta vie en danger, repris-je ? Si tu deviens une sorcière, c'est définitif, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, tu seras changée à jamais. Tu passeras ta vie à faire du mal aux autres, c'est ça que tu veux ?

_ Je… Je m'en fiche ! Tant que je suis avec Tom.

_ Tu pourrais tuer ton propre frère pour cet homme ?

_ Je ne lui demanderais jamais ça, hein Cassie ? Tous les deux on s'aime, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?

_ Cassie, écoute-moi, il ne t'aime pas. Autrement, il ne te demanderait pas de changer pour lui.

_ C'était ma décision !

_ Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Cassie, tenta désespérément son frère.

_ Si ! C'est ce que je veux !

_ C'est à cause des sorcières que nous sommes orphelins, tu ne peux pas être des leurs ! S'emporta ce dernier.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture !

_ C'est ce que je t'ai dit pour te protéger Cassie…

_ Il suffit ! Cassie ma chérie, dis-leur de s'en aller, tu vois bien qu'ils cherchent à nous séparer.

_ Je…

_ Cassie, rentre avec moi je t'expliquerai tout.

_ Il te ment Cassie, moi je t'aime, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, tenta Tom.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Tom, mais Joey est mon frère. Je ne veux pas le perdre non plus.

_ Cassie, il ne t'aime pas, regarde il se fiche de tout ce que les autres te font subir à l'école.

_ Non Cassie, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde, répliqua Joey.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée Tom, je dois réfléchir à tout ça.

Cassie fit quelques pas vers son frère, mais aussitôt l'homme l'arrêta, lui tenant à présent fermement le bras.

_ Cassie, Cassie, Cassie… Tu me déçois…

En quelques secondes, le dit homme montra les dents, dévoilant des crocs menaçantes. Je courais vers Cassie, qui semblait à la fois choquée et effrayée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je la poussais sans ménagement et la créature sanguinaire me projeta au loin avant d'aller s'attaquer à Joey. En moins de temps qu'il me fallut pour cligner des yeux, Léah lui tenait fermement la tête entre ses mâchoires puissantes de louve. La terreur animait à présent les yeux du vampire tourné vers moi tandis que d'un mouvement rapide, la métamorphe détacha la tête du vampire de son corps dans un bruit sourd, rappelant une poupée de porcelaine que l'on aurait brisée. Léah continua de le démembrer avant de traîner les morceaux à l'extérieur de la maison sous les regards choqués de Joey et sa sœur.

Si Léah n'avait pas été présente, la situation aurait été bien autre et j'aurai eu du mal à maîtriser la situation. Leur espèce était particulièrement forte et il était difficile de les tuer pour une enchanteresse, ma force n'étant pas plus grande que celle d'un être humain.

Un hurlement de loup fit que je me précipitais en dehors, encore étourdie par la bataille, le corps du vampire brûlant gisait non loin de là. Je cherchais Léah des yeux et la vis débouler d'entre les arbres, l'air plus affolé que jamais.

_ Paul veut mettre fin à ses jours !

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

A très bientôt, bises.


	6. On ne fuit pas son destin

Les arbres défilaient sous mes yeux, tout allait trop vite, la végétation qui semblait fuir derrière nos pas, les événements que je ne maîtrisais pas. Ma vie, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur elle, le vent semblait m'emporter comme bon lui semblait et vers qui il le voulait. J'étais devenue l'esclave de mon destin, je ne pouvais plus m'échapper, la vie d'autrui en dépendait.

Je me retrouvais ainsi assise sur le dos de Léah, mes doigts serrant sa fourrure grise avec force et ma tête collée à son échine cherchait à se protéger de la brutalité du vent résultant de sa course folle. Je ne savais trop pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir, sans doute ne voulais-je pas voir Paul mourir, mais qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui promettre mon amitié, je fuyais toujours et donc encore moins mon amour. Non, je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qui m'avait fait changer d'avis, et pourtant j'étais bien là, au milieu des arbres de la Push.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt…_

_ Paul veut mettre fin à ses jours !

Je ne réagis pas, la nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe, comme si l'éventualité que Paul ne ferait plus partie de ce monde me déchirait, me poignardait. J'avais mal, et c'était de ma faute, j'avais brisé la vie de cet homme après un simple regard… Mais quel intense regard… Ressaisis-toi Illyria, la Lune a décidé qu'il en serait ainsi, deux vies sauvées pour une de perdue… Comment pouvais-je penser ainsi ? Paul devait être sauvé, il ne méritait pas plus que tout autre de mourir, il méritait tant de vivre… Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Que ferais-je ? Il attend tant de moi mais je ne peux rien lui promettre… Non, je me mens à moi-même… Je ne veux rien lui promettre… Il mérite tellement mieux que moi...

_ Illyria !? Tu m'as entendue !? Il faut agir tout de suite !

La voix de Léah me ramena à la réalité.

_ Je.. Je vais préparer un sort pour que tu puisses rejoindre la Push rapidement.

_ C'est hors de question ! Même si je dois t'assommer pour ça, tu viens avec moi !

_ Léah, je…

_ On a pas le temps de discuter, Paul est en danger.

_ Je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

_ Un jour tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas quitté la Push, la vérité c'est que j'avais peur de vivre à nouveau, de construire quelque chose de nouveau, alors j'ai vécu dans le passé toutes ces années, à contempler les vestiges de mon bonheur perdu… Je sais que tu ressens la même chose Illyria, mais rien ne t'oblige à passer ta vie avec Paul, vie bon sang ! Arrête de fuir et affronte tes démons une bonne fois pour toutes !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Joey nous regardait toutes deux sans comprendre, le bras sur les épaules de sa sœur, cette dernière ne semblait pas comprendre les événements récents.

_ Nous devons partir, un de mes amis veut se suicider et seule Illyria peut le raisonner.

_ Oh… Eh bien partez au plus vite…

_ Illyria ? Tu viens avec moi, ou pas ?

_ Je regrette Léah mais…

_ Très bien, prends-soin de toi.

La jeune femme semblait déterminée, elle ramassa son sac à dos et commença à s'éloigner sans un mot de plus.

_ Léah attends !

Cette dernière se retourna, semblant surprise que Joey l'interpelle ainsi.

_ Est-ce que je te reverrais ? Reprit timidement ce dernier.

_ Je ne sais pas Joey, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais tu vis en France et moi en Amérique.

Je fixais Léah du regard à présent, et après s'en être rendue compte, elle évita soigneusement de regarder vers moi. Quelle hypocrisie ! Joey venait de lui demander la même chose que Paul m'avait demandé et voilà qu'elle lui décrétait un non catégorique et ce en ma présence.

_ Je vois…

_ Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, on pourra au moins rester en contact.

Léah nota son numéro sur le portable de Joey et m'adressa un regard noir avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

_ Léah ! Je viens avec toi !

Les mots avaient dépassé ma pensée, et sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'avais émis le souhait de me joindre à elle. Celle-ci se retourna vivement, son regard se fit perçant devant mon hésitation sans doute bien visible, puis un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis que je m'avançais d'un pas incertain.

 _Retour au moment présent…_

Léah s'arrêta au bord de la plus haute falaise de la Push, la tête baissée près du rebord, il était là. Paul. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra, je le détaillais de plus près, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il semblait plus mince que dans mes souvenirs, les épaules affaissées, la tête basse et surtout une une corde liant solidement ses deux jambes ensemble. Je me laissais tomber du dos de Léah et le regardait avec horreur sans comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ainsi fin à ses jours, il devait vivre heureux.

_ PAUL !

A la voix de Léah, ce dernier se jeta précipitamment du haut de la falaise, il ne voulait pas être sauvé et ce constat me glaça le sang. Sans plus réfléchir je me mis à courir dans sa direction et je sautais à mon tour du haut de la falaise.

La chute était longue, brutale, je bloquais ma respiration tandis que j'appréhendais le choc avec la mer. Qu'avais-je fait ? L'avais-je fait souffrir à tel point que la douleur lui était devenue insoutenable ? Mes pensées se turent lorsque la mer engloutit mon corps dans une prise glacée, j'avais froid, je me sentais ballottée telle une poupée de chiffon par les vagues tandis que je cherchais Paul parmi l'obscurité aqueuse. Je sentais la panique monter en moi tandis que je ne voyais plus ni la surface, ni ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Le temps n'ayant aucune emprise sur moi, finalement je mourrais sûrement noyée, après tout j'avais pu posséder tout ce que le monde avait à m'offrir, j'allais m'éteindre et reposer enfin en paix auprès de ceux que j'aimais tant. Mourir après avoir vu Paul une dernière fois, j'emporterai avec moi l'image de son regard chocolat, le souvenir de notre unique baiser…

Mes poumons me brûlaient atrocement, l'air me manquait et j'ouvris la bouche dans un réflexe des plus stupides, l'eau s'y engouffrant avec force. Paul… Il devait vivre, j'avais sauté pour le sauver mais j'étais incapable de bouger, la vie en moi s'éteignait. Je sentais mon corps rejoindre les profondeurs de la mer et je relevais le visage vers la surface, contemplant la lumière une dernière fois. Et là, je le vis. Il nageait avec fougue vers moi, son visage traduisant tant d'émotions que je ne parvenais pas à les identifier, son bras entoura brusquement ma taille, me collant à lui et je cessais de voir, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même. J'avais tant de fois imaginé ce moment où je quitterai définitivement le monde que j'avais connu, tous disaient que la mort était douce alors pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

J'avais si froid, pourquoi continuais-je à souffrir ainsi ? Je ressentais une pression périodique sur mon sternum, me procurant à chaque fois une vive douleur dans toute la poitrine. Je sentis quelque chose rentrer par ma bouche et venir me brûler à l'intérieur. Étais-je punie pour avoir renoncé à l'amitié que l'on m'avait proposée ? A l'amour que l'on pouvait me porter… ? Encore cette pression sur mon thorax, je sentis mon corps frissonner. Pourquoi pouvais-je ainsi sentir mon corps ? Quelque chose vint à nouveau me brûler à l'intérieur, j'étais en feu et j'avais pourtant si froid. Sous cette énième pression je sentis mon corps trembler violemment et crachais un liquide salé de tout mon soul. Puis je respirais. Une grande bouffée d'air fraîche s'engouffrant avec rage dans mes poumons me provoqua une douleur telle que j'en ouvris les yeux.

La lumière m'aveugla d'abord puis je vis une forme floue penchée au dessus de ma tête. Qu'était-ce ? Je plissais les yeux et décernais un visage. Non. Son visage. Suis-je morte ? L'était-il lui aussi ? Mes paupières lourdes se refermèrent d'elles-même et je sentais que l'on secouait mon corps tandis que des sons lointains me parvenaient. Je fis un effort monumental pour ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, je ne voulais pas que son visage disparaisse, ses lèvres remuaient et ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une mimique presque inquiétante, qui me donnait envie de le rassurer. Pourquoi semblait-il si soucieux ? Je me sentais tellement confuse… Un murmure me parvint encore une fois, je ne distinguais aucun mot, je luttais simplement pour continuer à le regarder, encore et toujours, Paul… Me pardonnerait-il un jour de l'avoir tant fait souffrir ? Je frissonnais et me perdis corps et âme dans ses yeux sombres. Je sentais que l'on me soulevait et une vive chaleur m'enveloppa soudainement. Cette sensation d'être à présent si loin du sol me donna la nausée et son visage disparu pour laisser place à un ciel grisâtre. Sur cette vision, je ne luttais plus et sombrais dans un néant lointain.

J'ouvris difficilement les paupières, plus aucune douleur ne semblait me torturer, mon corps était enveloppé d'une douce chaleur. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais visiblement dans une chambre et cette dernière était plongée dans la pénombre que venait briser quelques rayons lunaires qui pénétraient par une grande fenêtre recouverte d'un rideau dont je ne parvenais pas à distinguer la couleur. Quelqu'un m'avait amenée jusqu'ici et l'ont m'avait couchée, prenant soin de poser quelques couvertures sur mon corps inconscient. Je ne savais pas comment agir, je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, pas cette fois… J'étais venue pour une raison, Paul. A l'évocation de son souvenir, je me redressais brutalement, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant reflétaient la peur que je ressentais actuellement. Vivait-il toujours ? Savait-il que j'étais revenue pour le dissuader de se tuer ? L'avais-je imaginé tandis que je me noyais ?

_ Tu es réveillée.

La voix sourde et grave brisant le fil de mes pensées me fit sursauter. Je tournais la tête et vis une silhouette installée sur un rocking chair.

_ Où suis-je ? Demandais-je soudainement méfiante.

_ Chez moi.

Cette fois, je reconnus sa voix, Paul. Je m'inquiétais pour lui et voilà qu'il se tenait à quelques pas de moi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et le vis s'éloigner un moment, revenant vers moi après avoir allumé la lumière. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je croisais son regard chocolat, il était si intense que j'en oubliais de respirer. Il semblait s'être aperçu de son petit effet car je le vis refréner un petit sourire en coin avant de redevenir sérieux. Il régnait un silence gênant et je continuais à le détailler nonchalamment, attendant qu'il s'exprime enfin. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait pas de tee-shirt et la vision de son torse parfait se soulevant un peu à chaque inspiration réveilla une vive chaleur au creux de mon ventre.

_ Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Le ton froid qu'il avait employé me fit l'effet d'une claque, mais je n'en attendais pas moins.

_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

_ C'est toi qui a failli mourir, me dit-il dans un rictus.

_ Je ne suis pas une excellente nageuse.

_ Je dirais même que tu fais une pitoyable nageuse, les jambes liées je m'en sors mieux que toi, ironisa-t-il dans un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

_ Tu comptes te moquer de moi encore longtemps ? M'impatientais-je.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça.

_ Je ne promets rien.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? M'irritais-je.

_ Rien.

_ Parfait.

Un silence s'imposa tandis que je continuais à le fixer du regard, la joie de le savoir en vie avait vite été remplacée par l'agacement dû à ses propos sarcastiques.

_ Tu comptes repartir une deuxième fois comme tu l'as fait ? Se décida-t-il à briser le silence.

_ Paul…

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Je sentais la colère monter en lui tandis que sa mâchoire était étroitement serrée.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi, Paul.

_ Si ce n'est pas de ta faute tu l'accepterais mieux ? Non attends, tu serais enfin débarrassée de moi mais ta petite conscience serait tranquille !

_ Tais-toi ! Criais-je en me levant.

_ Non, je ne me tairais pas ! La femme si parfaite que tu es ne peut pas accepter que par sa faute, un homme puisse se tuer !? Poursuivit-il, se levant à son tour.

Mes pulsions dépassèrent mes pensées, je lui collais une gifle monumentale. Il cessa de parler et me regardait à présent avec colère, son corps se mettant à trembler de plus en plus violemment.

_ Recule… marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort.

J'obéis en silence, reculant autant que l'étroitesse de la pièce me le permettait. Je le regardais avec appréhension, il pouvait m'attaquer, je savais pertinemment que je ne tenterai rien pour me défendre, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il tentait durement de se maîtriser, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sa respiration recouvra un rythme normal et son corps cessa de trembler. Je m'assis finalement sur le lit, prenant soin de garder une certaine distance avant de poser ma tête entre mes mains, mes coudes sur mes jambes.

_ Tu as peur de moi ? Sa question me surprit, et je relevais la tête, accrochant son regard confus.

_ Non.

_ Illyria, avec toi je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser.

Je soupirais avant de me lever, mes pas me menant instinctivement vers la fenêtre sous l'œil attentif de mon interlocuteur.

_ Je te le demande encore une fois et je veux la vérité, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Dit-il sévèrement en se rapprochant de moi.

_ La seule chose dont je sois certaine c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu meures.

_ Je mourrais un peu plus chaque jour quand tu es partie, et il en sera de même quand tu décideras à nouveau de t'en aller.

_ Paul, tu dois apprendre à vivre, à être heureux sans moi, je ne t'ai jamais offert le moindre instant de bonheur.

_ Si tu savais comme tu as tort, je me suis senti plus vivant à chaque seconde passée avec toi, à chaque fois que ta peau effleurait la mienne, chaque fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi et cette fois où je t'ai embrassée...

_ Que veux-tu de moi, Paul ? Hésitais-je après sa déclaration.

_ Laisse-moi une chance de te connaître, je me contenterai de ton amitié si tu le souhaites mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de baisser la tête devant son regard trop intense. Étais-je prête à cesser de fuir ? Pouvais-je lui offrir ne serait-ce que mon amitié ? J'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, cette décision pouvait sembler tellement anodine pour les autres mais était tellement difficile pour ma part.

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, et il souleva doucement mon menton de sorte à ce que l'on puisse se regarder dans les yeux.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Illyria. Me laisseras-tu cette chance ? Demanda-t-il suspendu à mes lèvres.

_ Je te fais la promesse d'essayer, me décidais-je presque sur un coup de tête.

Il se rapprocha encore et me serra dans ses bras dans un mouvement hésitant. Je me figeais, je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce genre de comportement. Ainsi, je ne bougeais pas et en oubliais même de respirer. Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine tandis que je sentais son torse collé contre le mien, son souffle chaud sur mon cou et son parfum boisé venant enivrer mes sens.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Le matin fit rapidement son arrivée, nous avions discuté sur des sujets plus légers une bonne partie de la nuit avant de finalement s'endormir sous le poids de la fatigue. Ainsi, j'avais pu apprendre qu'Emily avait mis au monde un petit garçon du nom de Noam quelques jours après notre départ. Il avait été décidé que Paul serrait le parrain et Kim lui ferait office de marraine. J'avais également pu apprendre que leur mariage avait été fixé pour dans quelques mois. J'avais tout de suite pensé à Léah, et j'espérais qu'elle ne le vivrait pas trop difficilement. Je me fis la silencieuse promesse de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. J'avais ensuite raconté à Paul les semaines éprouvantes de notre quête, en passant par la sorcière que j'avais tuée et le moment où Joey m'avait appelé à l'aide. J'avais également souligné l'inévitable moment où je devrais retourner à ma traque.

Je sortis paresseusement des draps, Paul été allé dormir sur le canapé, me laissant son lit pour la nuit. Je passais la porte et me retrouvais dans un couloir sombre et étroit, en face une porte était entre-ouverte et je la poussais, hésitante, avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. La pièce était très simple et contenait une cabine de douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Seul un tapis bleu pâle usé par le temps semblait rendre cet endroit plus personnel. Je profitais des lieux pour faire ma toilette et portais attention pour la première fois depuis mon réveil à ma tenue. Je portais un jean découpé en un short ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc simple. Je me demandais à qui ces vêtements pouvaient bien appartenir et ne m'attardais pas sur le fait que quelqu'un avait encore dû me déshabiller. Je quittais la pièce après avoir tressé mes cheveux trop longtemps négligés et terminais mon chemin dans ce qui semblait servir à la fois de salon et de cuisine. J'avançais vers le canapé et fus forcée de constater que Paul n'y était plus, peut-être devait-il patrouiller.

Je quittais finalement la maison et pris le temps d'apprécier le vent caresser ma peau ainsi que le contact de l'herbe humide sur mes pieds nus. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je me trouvais actuellement mais entrepris d'avancer au hasard dans l'optique de retrouver la maison de Sue. Cela me semblait être le moyen le plus judicieux de trouver Léah.

J'errais ainsi depuis plusieurs heures dans la forêt sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction aller, j'étais tombée sur la maison de Sam et Emily à deux reprises mais je ne voulais pas y mettre les pieds pour le moment. Il me semblait important de pouvoir discuter avec Léah avant de m'approcher du couple, car j'avais beau le nier mais une véritable amitié s'était installée entre nous.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que je parvins à trouver la maison des Clearwater dans le plus grand des hasards. Il m'avait semblé évident de venir en ces lieux il y a encore quelques minutes mais à présent j'hésitais à avancer. Il me semblait à présent que ma présence n'était pas désirée, ou pire que j'interromprai un moment familiale important.

_ Illyria ? Une voix masculine me tira de mes pensées.

Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec Seth, un grand sourire venant scinder son visage enfantin.

_ T'es venue me voir, je t'avais manqué ? Me taquina-t-il avant de m'étreindre fortement.

_ Bien sûr Seth, ironisais-je gênée.

_ Allez viens, entre, fais pas ta timide !

_ Léah, tu ne touches pas à mes gâteaux, ils sont pour ce midi !

_ Mais maman, promis j'en prends qu'un seul !

_ Non ! Avec toi et ton frère un mène à dix !

_ T'es vraiment pas sympa maman, après tout c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas revu ta fille chérie depuis plusieurs semaines…

J'étouffais un rire, Léah semblait tellement différente de la femme que j'avais pu voir agir en présence de la meute. Lorsqu'elle me porta enfin attention, son regard passa de la surprise à la gêne puis à la... joie ?

_ Putain Illyria ! Tu nous a foutu une de ces trouilles ! S'écria-t-elle avant d'avancer vers moi.

_ Ravie de te voir aussi Léah ! Bonjour Sue, comment allez-vous ? Demandais en allant lui faire la bise.

_ Mieux quand tu arrêteras de me vouvoyer, tu veux un gâteau ? Quelque chose à boire ?

_ Non merci, c'est gentil.

_ Bon les jeunes, je vais chez Laura, n'oubliez pas de venir avant midi ! Illyria, c'est valable pour toi aussi, Claire sera contente de te revoir.

Je regardais Sue quitter les lieux, prenant soin d'emporter avec elle, les gâteaux tant convoités par ses enfants. Seth alla s'installer devant la télé, déjà absorbé par un match de base-ball semblait-il.

_ Assieds-toi ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête à rester debout comme ça.

Je prenais place sur une chaise en face de Léah, sous son œil attentif.

_ Dis-moi, hier tu nous faisais une tentative de suicide ou de sauvetage ? J'ai vraiment pas compris là.

Je pouffais à sa remarque avant de répondre :

_ Un peu des deux je pense.

_ T'es bête ! Bon alors il s'est passé quoi avec Paul, il a essayé de te manger ?

_ Très drôle Léah, il m'a demandé de ne plus l'abandonner.

_ Tu sais Lyria, j'ai beau t'adorer, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu rejettes tout le monde comme ça.

_ Je retiens la partie où tu me dis que tu m'adores !

_ Abrutie !

_ Je te remercie du compliment !

Je racontais à Léah ma discussion nocturne avec Paul et cette dernière sembla satisfaite lorsque je lui annonçais faire un effort pour le garder dans ma vie. Elle me raconta ensuite que Joey avait essayé de la joindre mais qu'elle n'était pas à la maison, ainsi ce fut Sue qui décrocha et depuis cette dernière voulait tout savoir sur ce qui s'était passé durant l'absence de sa fille.

_ Léah ? Tu es au courant pour le bébé ? Demandais-je hésitante.

_ Noam… Oui, je suis au courant, ma mère m'en a parlé hier soir.

_ Alors ? Tu le vis comment ?

_ Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir cet enfant, et pourtant ce soir ils organisent un feu de camps en son honneur où toute la Push est invitée.

_ Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

_ On ne me laissera pas le choix de toute façon. Et après tout cet enfant n'a rien demandé.

_ Je serai là pour te soutenir si tu en as besoin.

_ Merci.

Un hurlement déchirant de loup fit me figea sur place, je regardais Léah inquiète qui cessa de bouger un moment avant de se lever précipitamment à la suite de son frère. Je les regardais quitter la pièce en un rien de temps, ne savant pas comment réagir à cela. Que se passait-il ? Un des membres de la meute était-il en danger ? Je pensais soudainement à Paul, était-il en sécurité ? Peut-être même était-ce lui qui avait crié ? L'image de Paul blessé gisant au sol m'était insupportable, je ne pouvais envisager de le perdre…

Sans plus attendre, je sortis de la maison à mon tour et m'arrêtais à l'orée de la forêt. Où irais-je ? Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient les loups et j'en voulais à Léah d'être partie sans un mot. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et l'inquiétude montait en moi. Il y avait encore peu de temps, je n'aurai pas réagit ainsi, peut-être même que n'aurai rien ressenti mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent, un sentiment nouveau d'attachement.

Le bruit d'une branche brisée alerta mes sens, je me redressais et fixais la forêt avec attention. Le bruit particulier des feuilles mortes que l'on écrasait trahissait la présence de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose qui s'avançait rapidement vers moi.

_ Qui est là ? Demandais-je d'une voix forte.

Pendant quelques secondes qui me semblèrent durer une éternité, je ne distinguais plus aucun bruit,

seulement le bruissement délicat des feuilles agitées par le vent. Puis des pas se firent entendre plus nettement et une silhouette se dressait à présent au loin. Sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi, je me rapprochais et découvrais l'image assez floue d'une grande femme aux formes féminines dissimulées au mieux par une longue robe blanche ceinturée à la taille. Cette dernière portait une cape d'un marron grisâtre recouvrant sa tête et longeant son corps, recouvrant en partie sa robe. De longues boucles brunes descendaient en cascade le long de sa poitrine et s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses hanches. Je cherchais à détailler son visage lorsque celle-ci releva enfin la tête vers moi, des yeux verts très intenses me fixaient avec une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien, une expression particulière dont seule ma sœur détenait le secret. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, je sentais les larmes monter en moi avec force et je m'approchais précipitamment de cette dernière lorsque celle-ci m'adressa un sourire ampli de chaleur et d'amour. Elle se retourna alors brusquement, faisant voleter sa robe et sa cape autour d'elle avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle m'était apparue. Je courais à présent dans sa direction et m'arrêtais là où elle se tenait il y avait encore quelques secondes. Lindarwë, j'en étais certaine, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je l'avais déjà perdue une fois, pourquoi était-elle revenue pour disparaître ainsi à nouveau ? C'était tellement injuste ! J'entourais mes genoux de mes deux bras et les serrais avec force. Était-elle revenue à la vie ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais cherché à me retrouver si c'était le cas ?

_ Illyria ? Tu es blessée ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Elle était là, elle est partie… pleurais-je sans chercher à comprendre qui me parlait.

Je sentis deux bras chauds m'envelopper et je frémis à leurs contact. La personne passa finalement un bras autour de ma taille avant de m'attirer vers elle avec force. Lorsque ma tête vint se poser sur son torse, je compris qu'il s'agissait de Paul et me laissais aller contre lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser mes cheveux dans un geste rassurant tandis que je séchais mes larmes.

_ Merci d'être là, marmonnais-je entre deux sanglots.

_ C'est ce que font les gens quand ils s'aiment, Illyria.

Je ne répondis rien et me concentrais sur sa respiration, tentant d'y caler la mienne. Le contact pourtant si simple de sa main dans cheveux m'apaisait plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se décida à parler :

_ Que s'est-il passé Illyria ?

_ Je…

J'hésitais à lui parler de ce que je venais de vivre, comment lui expliquer que ma sœur morte venait de m'apparaître dans une vision très réaliste sans qu'il ne remette en cause ma santé mentale ?

_ Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne te jugerais pas. Parle-moi, ne me fuis pas s'il-te-plaît.

_ Je viens de voir ma sœur, ici même. Elle me souriait comme autrefois, puis elle a disparut.

_ Ta sœur ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Je peux demander aux loups de m'aider à la retrouver, si elle y était il y a un instant, elle ne doit pas être très loin.

_ Non Paul. Ma sœur est morte il y a de cela plus de cinq siècles.

_Oh… En es-tu certaine ?

_ J'étais présente. Tu sais, quand elle est morte je suis restée environ une semaine à côté de son corps, j'ai essayé de la ramener par toutes les incantations que je connaissais, et j'en ai même testé

dont je ne devais pas me servir. Mais elle ne s'est jamais réveillée.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta sœur.

_ Comment est-ce qu'elle est… ?

_ Morte ?

_ Oui…

_ C'est compliqué…

_ J'ai tout mon temps, si tu veux en parler.

_ Je ne souhaite pas te parler de sa mort, car ce n'est pas ce que je veux que l'on retienne d'elle.

_ Que veux-tu que l'on retienne d'elle ?

_ Elle s'appelait Lindarwë, j'étais son aînée de seulement un an, alors nous nous considérions presque comme des jumelles. Enfant, j'étais aussi solitaire qu'elle était entourée, et pourtant nous étions si proches que nul ne pouvait la connaître mieux que moi et l'inverse était vrai. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup dans nos différences, et les astres nous ont choisies pour porter leur alliance dans un pouvoir qui unirait leur puissance. Ainsi, un soir, la lune fit de moi son enchanteresse, et le soleil en fit de même avec Lindarwë. Nous gardâmes d'abord le secret, puis la maîtrise de nos pouvoir était si difficile que nous ne pouvions plus nous cacher. Nous voyageâmes donc à travers le monde, fuyant ensemble dès que les villageois commençaient à se douter de quelque chose, notre différence était perçue comme néfaste pour la population, certains allant même jusqu'à nous traiter de démons. Plus le temps passait et plus nous apprenions à nous faire discrètes, nous faisant même des amis. Bien sûre nous partions dès que les gens commençaient à se poser des questions sur notre jeunesse, apprenant finalement à apprécier les moments heureux même s'ils demeuraient également les plus précaires. Ma sœur était tout ce que je pouvais avoir de plus cher en ce monde, nous nous protégions mutuellement, je la considérais à la fois comme ma meilleure amie, ma mère et ma fille, nos amis disaient parfois que nous n'étions qu'une seule âme partagée en deux corps et ils avaient sans doute raison. A chaque fois que l'une avait de la peine, l'autre le ressentait, le bonheur de l'une contaminait l'autre, et il en était ainsi pour tant de choses que s'en était perturbant pour les gens. Mais nous n'en avions que faire, il n'y avait qu'elle à mes yeux et seul son bonheur comptait, dans une parfaite symbiose que nous avions su construire.

_ Je comprends mieux ta peine. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te repentir sur sa tombe ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas enterrée.

_ Tu l'as incinérée ?

_ Non, son corps réside dans un endroit secret recherché activement par les sorcières.

_ Comment peux-tu être certaines qu'elles ne l'ont pas trouvée ?

_ J'ai protégé les lieux d'un sortilège qui me préviendrait si quiconque venait à s'approcher d'elle.

_ D'accord, je suppose que ta haine contre les sorcières vient de là.

_ En partie, oui.

_ Elle t'était déjà apparue dans une vision comme tout à l'heure ?

_ Non, c'est la première fois.

_ C'est étrange.

_ Et bouleversant. Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure avec la meute, j'ai entendu un loup crier ?

_ Euh… Rien d'important.

_ Hum hum… Tu attends de moi que je te raconte ma vie passée mais tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui n'est pas important… fis-je en me relevant.

_ Illyria, ce n'est pas ça, attends !

_ Bien, je t'écoute ?

_ Quand je suis revenue tout à l'heure, tu n'étais plus là et…

Un long silence vint s'interposer au milieu de sa phrase, et je restais suspendue à ses lèvres.

_ Et j'ai pensé que tu étais partie une deuxième fois…

_ Oh Paul ! Je t'ai fait une promesse, ne l'oublie pas.

Il se rapprocha hésitant et m'étreignit tandis que je me figeais à nouveau face à cet élan d'affection.

_ Tu vas arriver en retard chez Laura si tu ne te dépêches pas, dit-il en me lâchant.

_ Je ne me souviens plus du chemin qui mène chez elle, fis-je penaude.

_ Je peux t'y accompagner si tu veux.

_ Je te remercie.

Nous traversâmes la forêt dans un silence apaisant, et je laissais libre cours à mes pensées tandis que mes pas semblaient suivre Paul de façon assez mécanique. Pourquoi ma sœur m'était-elle apparue maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela présageait-il ? J'avais beau tenter de me reconstruire, le passé me rattrapait toujours. Si ma sœur avait pu observer la manière dont j'avais vécu ces derniers siècles, elle m'aurait certainement donné la correction de ma vie. Elle avait toujours souhaité mon bonheur, comme j'avais toujours souhaité le sien. Mais pendant cette longue période, je n'avais été que l'ombre de moi-même, remuant le passé et vivant avec plus de regrets qu'il n'en faudrait pour ronger un être humain jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

_ C'est ici, on se voit ce soir ? Fit-il en s'arrêtant devant la maison des Young.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu sais, pour le feu de camps en l'honneur de mon filleul.

_ Ah oui, j'y serai sûrement. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici.

Paul m'adressa un de ses fameux sourires en coin avant de s'éloigner, disparaissant dans la foulée entre les arbres. Pourquoi Laura m'avait-elle invitée ? Nous nous étions adressés que quelques mots il y a de cela plusieurs semaines lorsque son mari était encore en vie.

_ Illyria ! Je dois venir te chercher par la peau des fesses où t'es capable de te ramener toute seule à l'intérieur ? S'impatienta Léah par la fenêtre.

Je souriais devant les manières abruptes de Léah et m'avançais jusqu'au seuil de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une petite boule d'énergie vint enlacer mes jambes dans les secondes qui suivirent. Je soulevais Claire et la serrais doucement contre moi.

_ Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Lui demandais-je tendrement.

_ Je suis trop contente, tatie Sue elle a fait mes gâteaux préférés !

_ Ah bon ? C'est super.

_ Oui !

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur, Claire jouant à présent avec mes cheveux. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je pouvais entendre Sue converser activement avec Laura.

_ Bonjour madame Young, fis-je timidement en lui faisant la bise.

_Oh je t'en pris appelle-moi Laura.

_ D'accord, Laura. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée.

_ C'est la moindre des choses, Claire m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Elle tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

_ C'est réciproque.

_ Bien puisque tout le monde est là, je pense que nous pouvons passer à table, s'exclama Laura.

_ Génial ! Entendis-je depuis le salon tandis que je reposais Claire.

_ Ben Illyria ? On ne salue pas ses amis ? Fit Quil, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_ Quil ! Souriais-je à mon tour.

Celui-ci se rapprocha rapidement et vint m'étreindre, me serrant si fort que je ne parvenais plus à respirer.

_ Tu comptes la tuer ? Plaisanta Seth en passant.

Quil me lâcha aussitôt et m'adressa un sourire presque désolée en voyant que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, je lui souriais à mon tour avant de rejoindre Léah dans le salon, ce dernier faisant également office de salle à manger.

_ Assieds-toi Illyria.

Je prenais place face à Claire et à côté de Léah tandis que tous commençaient déjà à se servir. Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur générale, mais je voyais bien dans les yeux de Laura qu'elle tentait de cacher sa peine. Elle semblait se forcer à rester forte pour sa fille, ce que je trouvais admirable mais en même temps tellement triste. Elle devait avoir à peine la trentaine qu'elle était déjà veuve. La vie pouvait être si cruelle parfois, dans cette maison, rien ne semblait indiquer que son mari ne vivait plus ici. Des photos du couple heureux était accrochées au mur, sur l'un des fauteuil trônait encore une vieille casquette que je devinais appartenir à son défunt mari. Visiblement Laura n'avait pas fait son deuil, et je me demandais comment elle parvenait à vivre dans ces lieux si imprégnés des souvenirs de son bonheur passé.

Je quittais les lieux en fin d'après-midi, le repas terminé, il avait été décidé que nous regarderions des dessins animés pour faire plaisir à Claire. Celle-ci avait fini par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux de Quil, ce dernier ne se permettant de bouger que lorsque que sa protégée se réveilla.

Je me retrouvais à présent en compagnie de Léah et Seth, à récupérer du bois pour le feu de camps. Cette activité me rappelait la traque aux sorcières, il fallait y retourner au plus vite. Mais comment dire à Paul que je devais m'en aller à nouveau alors que je venais de lui faire cette promesse ? Peut-être qu'en lui assurant que je reviendrai, il ne serait pas trop malheureux. Mais dans combien de temps reviendrais-je ? Pouvais-je lui demander de m'attendre ? La plus longue traque que j'avais eu à établir s'était étendue sur deux ans, et s'il en était de même pour celle-ci ? De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, la vie de plusieurs personnes en dépendait, celle de Léah comprise.

_ Je vais prendre ça, Seth récupéra la masse de bois que je tenais avant de s'éloigner.

_ Tu devrais aller te préparer, on a presque terminé. Maman a lavé les vêtements que Joey t'avait prêté, ils sont dans ma chambre et ton sac aussi, s'arrêta Léah de couper du bois pour me parler.

_ Je te remercie.

_ Maman a dit que tu étais chez toi à la maison, donc fais comme.

Je lui souriais avant de m'éloigner, me dirigeant vers la maison des Clearwater. Si je devais rester à la Push, il fallait que je trouve un endroit où loger car je me sentais ici un peu comme un poids que l'on se sentait obligé de supporter.

_ Sue ? Demandais-je en entrant.

Je n'eus pas de réponse et montais les marches, mal à l'aise de pénétrer ainsi chez les gens, cherchant la chambre de Léah. Je n'eus pas de difficulté à la trouver et entrais avant d'attraper mon sac, en sortant un pantalon noir et un cache-cœur grena tout simple ainsi que mes sous-vêtements. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, et pris une douche rapide avant de démêler mes cheveux. Ma sœur avait toujours préféré que je ne les noue pas, ainsi j'entrepris de les laisser libres, prenant soin de les nourrir avec une de mes crèmes hydratantes. Je regardais mes boucles retomber jusqu'au creux de mes hanches et constatais avec satisfaction que je ressemblais plus à ma sœur ainsi. Nous partagions les mêmes traits et les mêmes courbes, mais ma sœur arborait des yeux verts intenses tandis que les miens étaient noisettes. Sa peau était également plus claire que la mienne et ses boucles plus larges rappelaient les ailes d'un corbeau. Nous nous ressemblions, tout en étant différentes et cela nous plaisait beaucoup autrefois. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et je quittais la pièce, descendant les escaliers après avoir pris soin de laisser mon sac dans la chambre de Léah.

Je ne croisais personne, tous semblaient très occupés à préparer les festivités de ce soir. Je décidais de rejoindre la plage car après tout, le feu de camps devait s'y dérouler. Le jour fuyait lentement, laissant bientôt place à la nuit. Des éclats de rire et le brouhaha de conversations me parvenaient tandis que j'hésitais à rejoindre tous ces gens sur la plage. Je restais finalement cachée à l'ombre des arbres et observais les gens s'amuser. Des enfants courraient sur la grève mouillée tandis que des petits groupes s'étaient formés ci et là.

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester ici toute la soirée ?

Je sursautais violemment, décidément les gens avaient l'art pour arriver sans prévenir.

Je levais la tête vers le responsable et tombais nez à nez avec Paul. Il y avait certes peu de lumière mais je ne pouvais rater le regard intense qu'il me porta et ce simple fait bouleversa le rythme de mon cœur.

_ Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Demandais-je après quelques secondes.

_ Ton odeur, c'est le parfum le plus enivrant qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir.

_ Ah… euh merci, je crois.

_ Tu es très belle, viens, allons rejoindre les autres.

Je suivis Paul jusqu'à la plage et prenais le temps de le détailler tandis qu'il était occupé à avancer. Il portait un bermuda noir et un marcel blanc recouvrait son torse tout en suggérant une musculature développée. Il passa une main derrière ma taille et me présentait à quelque groupes isolés sans jamais vraiment s'attarder.

_ Paul ! Mon Dieu ce que ça fait longtemps ! L'interpella une petite brune typée indienne.

_ Bonsoir Rachel, je te présente Illyria, Illyria, voici Rachel.

_ Salut, t'es une de ses nombreuses conquêtes ? Cracha-t-elle avec un sourire faussement amical.

_ Pourquoi, ça a été ton cas ? Demandais-je feignant l'innocence.

_ Elle a de l'humour, se mit-elle à rire.

Paul me regardait gêné, semblant même appréhender ma réaction, de l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux.

_ Paul, puisque je suis de retour, ce serait cool qu'on se fasse une petite sortie tous les deux.

Cette femme m'agaçait et je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus en sa présence, j'avais certes accepté l'amitié de Paul, mais je n'acceptais pas que l'on me traite ainsi.

_ Bien, pendant que vous faites vos plans, je vais aller voir si je trouve Léah.

_ Illyria attends !

_ On se voit plus tard Paul, je ne vais pas disparaître, m'emportais-je.

Je partais sans me retourner, et sans avoir la moindre idée d'où je pourrais trouver un visage familier par ailleurs. J'errais donc sans but le long de la plage, croisant des visages inconnus mais tous arboraient les mêmes cheveux noirs et cette peau mate si particulière à la réserve indienne. J'optais finalement pour un vieux tronc d'arbre et m'y installais, observant les vagues passivement. Je repensais à ma rencontre avec cette femme, Rachel. Était-ce de la jalousie que j'avais ressenti il y a peu ? Je m'étais engagée à vouloir le bonheur de Paul, et voilà que cela me déplaisait lorsqu'une autre femme semblait pointer le bout de son nez.

_ Salut ! Tu es toute seule ? Je m'appelle Logan.

_ Enchantée Logan, souriais-je poliment au jeune homme venu mettre fin à ma solitude.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans le coin, tu viens d'emménager ?

_ Disons que je suis ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_ Génial, je n'ai pas saisis ton prénom ?

_ Je ne te l'ai pas donné. Je m'appelle Illyria, ajoutais devant sa mine déconfite.

_ Original. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Je me levais et suivis le jeune homme de près. Il faisait à peu près ma taille et portait de nombreuses couches de vêtements. Pas de doutes possibles, il ne s'agissait pas d'un métamorphe.

_ Illyria, je te présente Lionel, Charly et Nicolas. Les gars, voici Illyria.

_ Salut ! Me saluèrent-ils chaleureusement.

_ Tu veux une bière ou un soda ? Proposa le dit Charly en me tendant les deux bouteilles.

_ Aucun des deux, merci.

Leur conversation dévia rapidement sur le base-ball et je n'écoutais plus. Mes pensées divaguant me

ramenèrent à l'instant où j'avais revu ma sœur. Au fil des siècles son visage n'était plus aussi net dans ma mémoire, ainsi j'essayais de me le remémorer en détails le plus souvent possible, me souvenant de chaque trait, chaque cicatrice mais le tout ajouté ensemble demeurait flou. Avoir la possibilité de la voir se mouvoir ainsi une dernière fois était un cadeau inespéré bien que tellement douloureux. Nous avions l'habitude de tout partager de nos journées, nous écrivant même quand les aléas de la vie devaient nous séparer, mais à présent j'étais seule, terriblement seule. Elle me manquait cruellement.

_ Illyria ? Je te retrouve enfin ! S'exclama la voix de Léah dans mon dos.

_ Je t'ai cherché un bon moment, avouais-je.

_ J'ai croisé Paul, je pensais que tu étais avec lui mais il était seul.

_ Il était en bonne compagnie, j'ai préféré le laisser.

Léah me regarda suspicieuse avant d'accorder son attention aux trois jeunes hommes qui la dévisageaient sans pudeur.

_ Vous voulez ma photo peut-être ? Aboya-t-elle tout bonnement.

_ Léah ! M'indignais-je.

_ Viens Illyria, les autres nous attendent.

_ A plus tard Illyria ! Me salua Logan d'un sourire.

Je lui rendis un sourire bref également et suivis Léah à travers la foule, longeant la plage d'un pas rapide, en profitant pour admirer ce ciel étoilé. La température était de plus en plus basse et je commençais à frissonner sous mon simple haut mais je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître. Après un long moment, nous arrivâmes devant un grand feu de camps où certains membres de la meute s'amusaient comme des enfants. D'autres se contentaient de s'asseoir et d'apprécier la présence de leurs petites amies dans leurs bras. Je poursuivis mon observation et aperçus Sam, un bras autour des épaules d'Emily. Cette dernière portait dans ses bras un bébé recouvert d'une bonne couche de vêtements, le couvant d'amour et de tendresses.

_ Mange, avant que les mecs ne dévorent tout, m'intima Léah en me tendant un hamburger.

_ Les mecs et toi, taquinais-je en le lui prenant.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire et d'avaler d'une traite sa dernière bouchée. Je commençais à manger mon sandwich et poursuivis mes observations. Les garçons dévoraient toute nourriture passant un peu trop près de leur personne avec un appétit déconcertant. Même sous forme humaine il semblait que leur loup prenait le dessus quand il s'agissait de se nourrir. Je me demandais si Paul était resté en compagnie de cette femme, Rachel. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux mais je ne parvenais pas à apprécier cette dernière. Par ailleurs, il semblait que ce soit réciproque car elle n'avait pas cessé de me parler avec désinvolture.

_ A Noam ! S'écria Jared tandis qu'il levait son verre.

_ A Noam ! Répondirent les autres en cœur.

Kim avait demandé à porter l'enfant et le regardait avec amour. Cette dernière me faisait penser à Emily dans sa douceur et sa façon de se comporter avec son compagnon. A la voir agir ainsi avec son filleul, je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à avoir son propre enfant.

_ Léah, tu veux le prendre ? Proposa Kim tandis que cette dernière ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Léah n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Kim s'était rapprochée, déposant l'enfant au creux des bras de mon amie. J'appréhendais la réaction de cette dernière, elle m'avait confié avoir perdu son propre enfant lors de sa rupture avec Sam et voilà qu'elle tenait dans ses bras l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore. Je me rapprochais d'elle au cas où elle nécessiterait mon aide et la vit contempler l'enfant, mille émotions passant dans ses yeux. Noam tendait une de ses petites mains maladroites vers le visage de la jeune louve et je parvenais à voir quelques larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. Sans plus attendre, je prenais l'enfant dans mes bras dans un espoir de mettre fin à la souffrance que ce dernier procurait à Léah. Celle-ci leva la tête vers moi, les larmes s'écoulant à présent librement sur ses joues. Sans plus attendre, elle se leva précipitamment avant de courir vers la forêt sans un mot. Je détestais la voir dans cet état mais je savais qu'elle aurait besoin d'un moment de solitude pour faire face à ces épreuves.

Je prenais le temps d'observer ce petit être innocent, c'était un beau bébé vigoureux, le genre que toute mère rêverait d'avoir. Je déposais un léger baiser sur son front avant de le remettre à sa mère, ajoutant ces quelques mots :

_ Félicitations Emily, tu as fait un très bel enfant.

_ Merci Illyria, me dit-elle en le reprenant délicatement.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à faire la fête, tout d'abord cette Rachel m'en avait fait passer l'envie puis ce qui venait de se passer avec Léah acheva le tout. Je me levais à mon tour et me frayais un chemin parmi les gens présents avant de me diriger vers la forêt.

_ Illyria, attends !

Je continuais mon chemin, faisant fis de la voix de Paul m'interpellant. J'accélérais le pas et m'engouffrais entre les arbres à la recherche de mon amie. Paul aurait de quoi s'occuper sans moi de toute façon. Ce dernier m'attrapa le bras, visiblement bien décidé à me suivre.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps, Paul, lâchais-je froidement tout en dégageant mon bras d'un mouvement brusque.

_ Illyria, ne me fuis pas encore s'il-te-plaît.

_ Je dois retrouver Léah, retourne à la fête, persistais-je.

_ Je peux t'aider à la retrouver, je n'ai qu'à muter.

_ Non, je ne veux pas de ton aide, retourne à la fête ! M'emportais-je finalement.

_ C'est à cause de Rachel que tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

_ Puisque tu en parles, tu devrais retourner avec elle, elle semblait tellement heureuse de te retrouver.

_ Illyria, ne le prends pas comme ça.

_ Tu es libre de sortir avec qui tu veux.

_ Tu me fais une crise de jalousie et tu me dis que je peux sortir avec qui je veux ? Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ? S'emporta-t-il, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

_ C'était une erreur de se fréquenter.

_ Tu ne penses quand même pas ce que tu viens de dire !? Dit-il en me plaquant contre un arbre, ses deux mains appuyés sur le tronc autour de ma tête.

_ Paul…

_ Je t'aime Illyria, quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre.

C'est la fin de ce sixième chapitre, je vous invite à me partager vos impressions, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée,

Bises et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)


	7. Le grand méchant loup

_Le coq chantait déjà pour la troisième fois tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à peine l'obscurité de l'aube. Je m'étirais paresseusement et scrutais le plafond en bois plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Je me décidais finalement à me lever de ma couche et approchais silencieusement de celle de ma sœur. Elle me tournait le dos et semblait profiter encore d'un profond sommeil. À cette vision, un sourire empli de malice vint étirer mes lèvres et dès que je fus assez près, je sautais à quelques centimètres de son corps et poussais un cris tout en la bousculant sans ménagement. Sa réaction fut immédiate, elle poussa un cri en écho au mien avant de s'asseoir brutalement, visiblement paniquée. En quelques secondes, une partie de la paille lui faisant office de couche prit feu et je cessais de rire, me concentrant pour l'éteindre._

 _Nous étions devenues ces êtres douées de pouvoir depuis déjà deux printemps mais nous avions du mal à les maîtriser en cas d'émotions fortes. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi très fréquemment, nous nous mettions à l'épreuve mutuellement, parfois plus dans un jeu que dans un but éducatif. Je parvenais enfin à étouffer ce feu et constatais avec agacement qu'une bonne partie de la paille avait brûlé. J'essuyais un regard accusateur de la part de Lindarwë avant de lui adresser un sourire penaud auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre._

 _Comme chaque matin, nous mangeâmes un morceau de pain recouvert de confiture de fruits sauvages avant de faire un brin de toilette. Je prenais soin de brosser les cheveux de ma sœur avant de les nouer dans une grande tresse peu complexe, puis elle en fit de même avec les miens, le tout dans un bavardage incessant. Nous enfilâmes nos capes, prenant soin de cacher nos pendentifs respectifs avant de sortir de la maison. En aucun cas le monde extérieur ne devait apprendre qui nous étions et la journée risquait d'être longue…_

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit, comment était-ce possible ? Cette invention n'était pas de ce siècle ! Mais alors comment pouvais-je connaître cette chose ? Avais-je des pouvoirs dont je ne soupçonnais pas encore l'existence ? Il fallait que je demande à Lindarwë si elle l'entendait aussi et si elle comprenait à quoi cela se référait également.

_ Lindarwë ? Commençais-je.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse, mais cette sonnerie persistait.

_ Lindarwë ! M'impatientais.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Il y a encore un instant, elle mettait sa cape juste à côté de moi, elle n'avait pas pu disparaître ainsi. Un mauvais pressentiment m'anima soudain, je sentais mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine, il fallait que je retrouve ma sœur.

_ Lindarwë ! Criais-je presque désespérée.

_ Hé ! Hé, Illyria ! Calme-toi, tenta de me rassurer une voix.

Mais ce n'était pas la voix de ma sœur, j'en étais certaine.

_ Illyria ? Réveille-toi… poursuivit la voix féminine.

Réveille-toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette intruse me racontait ? J'étais bel et bien réveillée et je n'avais pas le temps de discuter, ma sœur s'était volatilisée. Et là, je m'en rendis compte, mes paupières étaient closes. Je les ouvris sans plus attendre et fus frappée par la clarté de la pièce. Le plafond était bien en bois mais je ne dormais pas sur de la paille, un matelas posé sur le parquet me faisait office de lit. Et là, je me souvins, j'étais dans la chambre de Léah.

Je tournais légèrement la tête et découvris cette dernière me scrutant avec inquiétude. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, où j'avais pu revivre un souvenir qui m'aurait parut banale quand ma sœur était encore en vie. Mais le retour à la réalité était brutal et particulièrement douloureux.

_ Illyria ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tenta Léah.

_ Oui… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dis-je absente.

_ Tu appelais une certaine Lindarwë, hésita-t-elle.

_ Ma sœur, répondis-je à la question muette.

_ Pardon ?

_ Lindarwë était ma sœur.

_ Oh…Était ?

_ Ma sœur est morte. Qui a appelé ? Demandais-je en me souvenant de cette sonnerie et pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

_ J'en sais rien, je vais aller voir, c'était peut-être important.

_ D'accord.

Je regardais Léah quitter la pièce, avant de replonger dans mes pensées. Mon rêve m'avait perturbée. Habituellement, je revivais inlassablement les instants les plus douloureux de ma vie, ce moment où j'avais tenu ma sœur dans mes bras tandis que la vie la quittait, toutes ces fois où j'avais essayé de la faire revenir à moi par maints sortilèges en vain, ou encore cet instant douloureux où j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais… Je chassais ces pensées malheureuses de mon esprit, tentant de me concentrer sur les événements récents. En premier lieu, il fallait impérativement que je retourne à la traque aux sorcières, avec ou sans Léah. Le simple fait de penser à m'en aller ramenait en moi l'image de Paul. Supporterait-il un nouveau départ de ma part ? Au vue de ce qui s'était passé à ma dernière absence, j'en doutais fortement. Il le fallait pourtant, la vie de beaucoup de gens en dépendait. Par ailleurs, c'était un miracle que nous n'avions pas encore eu à faire à l'une d'entre elles. Je me demandais également pourquoi ma sœur m'était apparue en rêve, et plus troublant encore en vision réelle. Il semblait que lorsque je tentais de me reconstruire à nouveau, les fantômes de mon passé revenaient me hanter. Il y a encore peu je fuyais le présent et à présent je fuis le passé, il aurait pourtant fallu que j'affronte mon passé pour aller de l'avant. Mais comment y parvenir ? Ma vie était si compliqué.

_ C'était Joey, balança Léah avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

_ Il va bien ? M'inquiétais-je.

_ Oui, il essaie de repartir à zéro avec Cassie et il m'a demandé si nous avions pu convaincre Paul de ne pas se suicider.

_ Hum hum… et je suppose qu'il a aussi demandé des nouvelles d'une certaine louve…

_ Hé ! T'insinues quoi là ? S'indigna Léah.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien sur la défensive, plaisantais-je.

_ On est juste amis !

_ Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

_ Imbécile ! S'écria-t-elle tandis que je riais.

_ Merci du compliment !

_ Pff ! T'es une vieille gamine tu sais ?

_ Je sais, t'as dû me le dire une bonne dizaine de fois.

_ C'est pas encore suffisant. Bon c'est pas tout mais y en a qui doivent aller patrouiller.

_ Oui, vas donc te dégourdir les pattes !

Léah me balança un coussin en guise de réponse avant de quitter la pièce par la fenêtre. Je me levais à mon tour et filais dans la salle de bain. Sue avait passé la soirée chez Charlie et y était sans doute encore. Cela devait paraître étrange pour Seth et Léah de voir leur mère fréquenter un autre homme que leur père, même après toutes ces années.

Je sortais quelques affaires de mon sac avant de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude s'écoulant sur mes muscles me faisait un bien fou. Je me dépêchais cependant, ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Sue. Ma douche terminée, je m'analysais un moment dans le miroir. Mes cheveux semblaient avoir grandit, mes boucles cuivrées descendant à présent jusque sur mes hanches arrondies. Pendant longtemps je ne supportais pas de regarder mon reflet, mes traits me rappelant sans cesse ceux de ma défunte sœur. Même les courbures de mon corps me renvoyaient son image. Cette fois, je m'obligeais à me regarder plus d'une minutes, prenant le temps de détailler mon visage. Mes yeux étaient noisettes, différant de ceux de Lindarwë par la couleur. Ma peau caramel rappelait celle des Quileutes, bien que la mienne soit un peu plus claire. Je me décidais finalement à arranger mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un pantalon jean et un pull fuchsia par dessus un débardeur blanc. N'étant pas habituée à porter de chaussures, je marchais la plupart du temps pieds nus, le froid ne me dérangeant presque plus.

Lorsque je descendis à la cuisine, je trouvais le réfrigérateur vide et entrepris alors d'aller faire quelques courses. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses, vu que je logeais chez Sue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je montais à nouveau à l'étage, récupérant une petit sac à bandoulières de mon sac de voyage, avant de sortir de la maison.

Le temps semblait se rafraîchir, sans doute l'hiver s'abattait sur la Push. Je ramenais quelques mèches de mes cheveux près de mon visage, me protégeant ainsi du vent frais avant de me diriger vers la forêt. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, retrouvant ainsi sans problème la maison de Sam et Emily avant de prendre le chemin qui menait hors de la Push. J'avais retenu la route à emprunter lorsque Quil m'avait emmené voir la famille de Claire à l'hôpital. Je notais mentalement de prendre de ses nouvelles par ailleurs.

Au bout d'une interminable marche, je trouvais une épicerie dont l'apparence vieillie laissait deviner des dizaines d'années d'ouverture. Je poussais la porte et un carillon signala ma présence au caissier.

_ Bonjour, dit le vieil homme en me regardant curieusement.

Il est vrai que mon apparence physique dénotait de celle typique des indiens, mais cette façon qu'avaient les habitants de la Push de dévisager les étrangers me dérangeait. Je tentais de faire fis des quelques personnes venues faire leurs courses et m'observant comme une bête curieuse et attrapais un panier avant de le remplir de ce que je pouvais trouver.

Mon panier plein, je passais à la caisse et réglais le tout avec ma carte de crédit internationale avant de sortir du magasin. Il y avait encore un siècle, mes aventures ne nécessitaient pas d'argent, seulement du courage et une arme fidèle. A présent, il était quasiment impossible de pénétrer quelque part sans avoir à payer quelque chose au préalable. Une chance pour moi que j'avais accumulé ma richesse au fil des siècles, échappant tout de même à la curiosité publique grâce à mes relations. En effet, devoir cacher mon existence s'avérait bien plus difficile de nos jours que précédemment. J'emportais mes achats dans un sac avant de sortir du magasin.

_ Hé, Illyria, c'est ça ? Fit un jeune indien dès que j'eus passé la porte.

_ Euh… oui, dis-je tandis que j'essayais de me remémorer qui était cet homme.

_ Logan, tu te souviens ? On s'est rencontrés au feu de camps.

_ Ah oui ! Fis-je en esquissant un sourire qu'il me rendit.

_ Alors ? T'es venue faire quoi dans le coin ?

_ Quelques courses.

_ Ah d'accord, t'es venue toute seule ?

_ Eh bien oui.

_ Cool, ça te dirait de venir boire un café avec moi ?

_ J'accepterai volontiers, mais je dois déposer ce que je viens d'acheter, dis-je pour me défiler.

_ Ah oui, je suis bête, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

_ T'es garée où ? Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture ?

_ En fait je suis venue à pieds, mais c'est gentil à toi.

_ Oh, tu veux que je te dépose ? Ça ne doit pas être léger, surtout pour une femme.

Je tiquais à sa dernière réplique. Si Léah avait été présente, il aurait certainement passé un sale quart d'heure pour avoir osé décréter une telle chose.

_ Merci, mais ça va aller. Ne te dérange pas pour moi.

_ Au contraire, ça ne me dérange pas, ce serait l'occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Peut être une prochaine fois, je dois vraiment y aller là. Au revoir Logan.

_ A bientôt j'espère ! Répondit-il tandis que je m'éloignais déjà.

Ce jeune homme avait beau être gentil, il n'en demeurait pas moins collant. Je pressais le pas, rejoignant rapidement le sentier que j'avais emprunté à l'aller. La fatigue musculaire que m'incombait le poids du sac fit que je ralentis le pas. Une bourrasque de vent vint me gifler le visage, et j'eus soudainement l'intuition qu'une tempête se préparait. Au fil des siècles, j'avais appris à ressentir ces choses là.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, je m'arrêtais au milieu de la forêt et en profitais pour poser mon sac. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant les bruits sauvages des animaux, le bruissement plaintif des arbres. Je sentais une certaines agitation chez les mammifères et les oiseaux auxquels j'avais pu connecter mon esprit. À présent plus qu'une intuition, j'avais la certitude que le temps se dégraderait d'ici peu. Les animaux ressentant ce genre d'intempéries, la meute devait certainement être au courant et se préparerait en conséquence.

Je repris finalement mon fardeau en mains et me remis en chemin, arrivant au bout de quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes chez les Clearwater.

_ M'man ? Entendis-je Seth crier depuis l'étage tandis que je pénétrais à l'intérieur.

_ Non, c'est Illyria, répondis-je.

Je l'entendis descendre rapidement les marches tandis que je m'affairais déjà à ranger les provisions, qui, je le savais, ne feraient pas long feu avec deux loups constamment affamés à la maison.

_ C'est à manger ! Se réjouit Seth, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage infantin.

Je riais à sa réaction, il agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais été nourrit auparavant.

_ Toi, tu sais comment me rendre heureux, on devrait se marier ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la bague, rentrais-je dans son jeu.

_ Ça compte si je t'emprunte une des bagues que t'as déjà aux doigts ?

Je riais devant la stupidité de sa question, celui-ci ne tardant pas à se joindre à moi. Finalement, il m'aida à ranger les courses et je consultais l'heure. Onze heures sept. J'avais suffisamment de temps pour préparer un repas qui ravirait certainement plus d'un.

_ Tu veux m'aider à cuisiner ? Proposais-je à Seth.

_ Ouais ! On peut faire un gâteau ?

Seth me regardait à présent avec des yeux de chien battu, je ne pouvais refuser.

_ D'accord, cédais-je.

_ Cool ! On le fait au chocolat, hein ? Me demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

C'est ainsi que je passais la fin de la matinée en compagnie de Seth, préparant dans la joie et la bonne humeur du riz cantonnais, du poulet rôti ainsi que le fameux gâteau au chocolat tant réclamé. Sue était rentrée en compagnie de Charlie Swan peu de temps avant que Léah ne revienne de sa patrouille. Elle avait été surprise de ma petite attention et nous mangeâmes ensemble en toute simplicité dans des discussions animées.

_ Il va y avoir une tempête, s'exprima soudainement Léah.

Je vis Sue lui lancer quelques regards appuyés, comme pour lui signaler de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Je compris alors que le chef Swan n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence concernant le secret de la meute.

_ Oui, le courant risque de couper, continua Seth.

_ Nous ferions mieux de mettre les allumettes, les bougies ainsi que les lampes torche en évidence au cas où, conseilla Léah.

_ Cela peut encore attendre un moment, intervint Sue pour mettre fin à la conversation.

_ Au fait Lyria, Paul voulait te voir, m'informa Léah.

_ Je pense que cela peut attendre également, feignis-je l'indifférence.

Je repensais à ma dernière conversation avec Paul. Comme à chaque fois, la discussion avait fini par devenir plus ou moins houleuse et l'un de nous deux avait fini par s'emporter. Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'aimait, mais l'entendre mettre des mots sur ses sentiments avait été très perturbant. Une partie de moi avait ressenti un bonheur absolu après cette déclaration, mais la partie dominante était à présent effrayée. Je lui avais promis mon amitié, mais pouvait-on réellement être amie avec quelqu'un qui en espère plus ? J'allais devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Paul, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin du repas, je m'éclipsais de la maison de Sue et filais d'un pas rapide jusque chez le métamorphe. Je n'avais pas eu de difficulté à trouver mon chemin, celui-ci habitant près des Clearwater. Je n'avais que peu de temps avant que le tempête ne se déclare et je comptais bien aller droit au but, notre relation ne serait qu'une amitié platonique.

Je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Rachel. Cette dernière me regarda de la tête au pieds, boutonnant les quelques boutons de sa chemise qui dévoilait il y a encore quelques secondes une bonne partie de sa poitrine.

_ Tiens salut Illyria, comment tu vas ? Me dit-elle dans un sourire satisfait.

_ Rachel, me contentais-je de répondre tandis que je détournais mon attention d'elle.

_ Paul est encore sous la douche, après ce que nous venons de faire, un petit nettoyage s'est imposé de lui-même, fit-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

_ Je me fiche de savoir que vous venez d'écarter les cuisses pour un homme qui visiblement ne vous fréquente que pour cela, autrement vous ne seriez pas sur le point de vous en aller, si ? Demandais-je sur le même ton.

_ Passe une bonne journée, pétasse, s'emporta Rachel avant de me bousculer pour descendre les marches restantes.

_ Entre nous, j'en conviens que ce terme vous est plus approprié. Faites attention à vous, dis-je avant d'entrer.

J'avais gardé mon calme face à cette femme acerbe mais à l'intérieur j'enrageais. Comment Paul pouvait-il prétendre m'aimer alors qu'il couchait avec Rachel ? Je pense que je n'avais même pas envie de l'entendre essayer de se justifier mais je ne voulais pas donner satisfaction à cette dernière en rebroussant chemin.

_ Illyria ? Dit Paul en pénétrant dans le salon, une serviette autour de la taille.

_ Je ne reste pas, ne te préoccupes pas de moi, dis-je en faisant demi-tour.

_ Attends ! Dit-il en m'arrêtant par le bras.

Décidément, s'en devenait une habitude.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû venir, passe une bonne journée, répondis en reprenant possession de mon membre.

_ Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es venue que pour avoir le plaisir de me voir seulement vêtu d'une serviette ? Je sais que je suis à tomber, mais venant de toi je suis flatté, ironisa-t-il d'un sourire arrogant.

_ En fait j'étais plutôt venue pour avoir tout le loisir de voir ta copine se revêtir, ironisais-je à mon tour.

Je le vis déglutir avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Illyria, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Je ne crois rien du tout Paul, tu es libre de coucher avec qui bon te semble, lançais-je froidement.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, tu dois me croire, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Demandais-je froidement.

_ Illyria, je t'aime, tu… commença-t-il.

_ Non, Paul. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire une telle chose, surtout pas après ce que tu viens de faire, le coupais-je sur le même ton.

_ Bon sang Illyria ! Fais-moi un peu confiance ! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Rachel et moi ! Dit-il en passant ses mains derrière sa tête, contractant sa mâchoire d'un geste nerveux.

_ Cela ne me concerne pas, tranchais-je. Ta réputation te précède. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être amis, tes valeurs morales sont trop différentes des miennes.

_ Quelles valeurs morales !? S'écria-t-il.

_ Pour toi, une femme ne sert qu'à une chose, le sexe. Pour moi, c'est un acte amoureux, le plus romantique et intense qui soit, un moment d'intimité où on lie son corps avec celui de l'être aimé et seulement lui, expliquais-je.

_ Alors c'est comme ça !? Tu me juges sur mes erreurs passées !? Demanda-t-il tandis que son corps commençait à trembler.

_ Un chien ne devient pas un chat Paul, passe une bonne journée, dis-je en me reculant.

Dès que j'eus terminé ma phrase, je vis son corps d'homme se changer un celui d'un énorme loup gris, brisant et éclatant au sol tout ce qui se dressait encore sur son passage. Il approchait férocement à pas lents, ses babines se retroussant pour dévoiler de longues crocs acérées.

_ Paul, recule, prévins-je fermement.

Je le vis lever une patte, grognant de plus belle, de la bave s'écoulant par goutte de ses babines remontées sur sa dentition. Et d'un bond, il se jeta sur moi.

Je parvins à le repousser à temps, usant de la magie pour créer une barrière de protection entre lui et moi. Je pus voir son corps s'écraser brutalement contre le mur derrière lui, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. L'animal leva alors la tête vers moi, il n'y avait plus aucune agressivité dans son comportement, son regard était empli d'une grande détresse.

A cette vision, je comprenais qu'il ne tenterait pas de m'attaquer une nouvelle fois, et je me surpris à avoir versé quelques larmes que j'essuyais d'un revers de manche avant de sortir rapidement. Je trébuchais dans les escaliers et manquais de m'étaler sur le sol mais ne ralentit pas, courant même lorsque je mon pied gagna la terre battue.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je pleurais franchement, laissant mes larmes inonder mon visage. Le temps avait dû se dégrader précédemment, mais trop occupée dans cette énième conversation houleuse avec Paul, je n'y avais pas porté attention. La pluie déferlante mouilla mes vêtements au bout de quelques secondes, les gouttes d'eau venant se mêler à mes larmes. Je sursautais lorsqu'un grondement éclata dans le ciel, précédé d'un éclair des plus violents. Les branches étaient secouées et raisonnaient dans une complainte faisait écho au son brute de la pluie. J'évitais de peu un arbre qui vint s'écraser sur le sol après une violente bourrasque. Tous mes muscles étaient engourdis, j'avais froid, tellement froid que je peinais à avancer. La tempêta avec ses rafales de vent et les violentes averses troublaient mon orientation. Je ne savais plus où je me trouvais et encore moins quelle direction emprunter.

Je me concentrais sur les animaux environnants, je ne ressentais que peur et angoisse venant s'ajouter à la mienne. Ainsi je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de la branche se précipitant à une vitesse folle dans ma direction. J'étais comme paralysée, j'ordonnais à mon corps de bouger, mais celui-ci ne m'obéit pas. Je me sentis alors projetée sur le sol, un poids venant s'écraser à demi sur tout mon être.

Je pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Paul était allongé sur moi, ses bras posés de part et d'autre de mes épaules et retenaient en partie le poids de son torse. Il me regardait d'une manière si intense qu'un frisson se répandit sur ma peau, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré.

_ Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il finalement après une interminable attente en se relevant.

Je restais allongée sur le sol et continuais à le fixer nonchalamment tandis qu'il me tendait une main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour.

_ Illyria ? Appela-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Ne me touche pas, bafouillais-je en reculant à l'aide de mes bras et mes jambes sur le sol.

_ Illyria, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit-il en se reprochant.

_ Éloigne-toi de moi, s'il-te-plaît, suppliais-je tandis que je revoyais en ses prunelles celles du loup.

_ Illyria, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, tenta-t-il.

_ Sam n'a jamais voulu blesser Emily, et pourtant, m'expliquais-je en continuant à reculer.

_ Je… Ne me rejettes pas, je t'en supplie, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

_ Paul, va-t-en s'il-te-plaît, demandais-je en mêlant mes larmes aux gouttes de pluie.

_ Je ne peux pas t'abandonner avec ce temps, tu as failli te prendre une branche, argumenta-t-il.

_ La branche aurait fait moins de dégât que si tu avais pu m'attaquer, répondis-je froidement.

_ Illyria, c'était sous le coup de la colère, je te jure que ça ne se… commença-t-il.

_ Non Paul, ne me promets rien, tu es impulsif et colérique, et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver à chacune de nos disputes. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre, tranchais-je.

Sur ces derniers mots, je me relevais et commençais à m'éloigner, lorsqu'il me retint à nouveau par le bras. La colère prenant le dessus, je dégageais mon bras avec force avant de courir entre les arbres, manquant de glisser à chaque fois que mes pieds rencontraient une racine. Cette fois, je cessais de pleurer, seule la pluie continuais à inonder mon visage. Le temps orageux faisait écho à mon état d'esprit. Si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, Paul aurait pu me tuer d'un simple coup de patte ou de mâchoire. Je ne savais pas si j'étais apte à lui pardonner un jour mais il fallait qu'il comprenne la gravité de son geste. Je n'étais pas comme Léah, je ne pouvais me transformer en louve et l'affronter lorsque sa colère l'emporterait sur sa raison.

Je reconnus finalement la maison des Clearwater et m'arrêtais, comme vidée de mon énergie. Pourquoi persistais-je à rester en ces lieux ? Je m'étais fait de précieux amis mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Je vis la tête de Léah me regarder un moment par la fenêtre avant de disparaître. La porte s'ouvrit finalement à la volée dans les secondes qui suivirent, mon amie descendant les marches d'un pas précipité.

_ Lyria, tu es blessée ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Non, je crois que je n'ai rien, répondis-je sans vie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je… Rachel, Paul, la dispute, le loup… bafouillais-je.

_ Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas osé s'en prendre à toi ! S'emporta-t-elle soudain.

Je la regardais sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voulais pas mettre de mots sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ainsi je me contentais de la fixer et de garder le silence.

_ Yiruma ! Hurla-t-elle soudain. Viens un peu par ici, sale connard ! Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à attaquer une femme !

J'entendis un grognement sourd raisonner parmi les buissons et Léah ne tarda pas à muter, se plaçant devant moi en position d'attaque. La louve ne tarda pas à bondir entre les arbres, grognements à l'appuie. J'entendis quelques complaintes, et ne voyais qu'une énorme masse grisâtre s'agiter rapidement, quelques arbres cédant même sous le choc de leurs corps contre les troncs.

_ Illyria ? Rentre à l'intérieur, m'ordonna Sue.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la bataille, Léah venant de mordre une des pattes avants de Paul. Je vis Seth muter en un grand loup sable, lança une hurlement désespéré avant de se mêler à la bagarre. Sue me tenait à présent fermement par le bras et je la suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle déposa une couverture chaude sur mes épaules et j'en frissonnais de bien être. Cependant, toute mon attention était retenue par ce qu'il se passait en dehors de la maison.

De longues minutes s'écroulaient tandis que mes nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir afin d'empêcher cette bataille aussi dangereuse qu'inutile que Paul et Léah se battaient déjà. J'espérais qu'aucun ne parviendrait réellement à blesser l'autre. La jeune métamorphe était devenue une précieuse amie, et je n'essayais même plus de le nier à moi-même. Paul avait beau avoir tous les défauts du monde, il n'en restait pas moins attachant et semblait attirer tout mon être comme nul ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Seth et Léah, qui riaient à présent comme des enfants, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit.

_ Vous n'avez rien ? Me précipitais-je vers eux.

_ Non, cet abruti de Sam est venu mettre fin à la bagarre au moment même où l'on commençait à s'amuser, renchérit Léah.

Je soupirais longuement, heureusement que Sam était intervenu. Si Paul et Léah avaient quelque chose en commun, c'était bien leur caractère colérique et impulsif.

_ Lyria, tu devrais aller te doucher, tu as de la boue partout et en plus tu vas finir par attraper froid, me réprimanda Sue comme l'aurait fait une mère.

Je souriais devant sa tendance à me materner et m'exécutais. La situation était plutôt épique, j'aurai pu tenir Sue dans mes bras à sa naissance, mais le temps ayant exercé son œuvre sur son corps, elle semblait bien plus âgée.

Je montais les marches rapidement, commençant à frissonner comme jamais tandis que mon taux d'adrénaline avait dû retomber. Je récupérais mon sac dans la chambre de Léah avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Mes vêtements collaient à ma peau et je peinais à les retirer, prenant soin ensuite de retirer toutes les feuilles et morceaux de bois qui étaient venus se mêler à ma chevelure plus décoiffée que jamais. Je profitais un moment de l'eau chaude s'écoulant sur mon corps, appréciant par la suite la douceur de mon gel douche aux effluves de bois sur ma peau. Je lavais vigoureusement mes cheveux avant d'entreprendre un démêlage intensif.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je sortais finalement de la salle de bain, habillée d'un jean et d'un épais pull en laine vert sapin, mes cheveux regroupés dans une longue tresse. Je descendis les marches et rejoignais Sue et ses deux enfants dans le salon. Cette dernière me tendit une tasse fumante d'une infusion avant de m'inviter à prendre place près d'elle sur le canapé.

_ M'man ? On peut manger les cookies maintenant que Lyria est revenu ? Demanda Seth d'une petite voix.

_ Pas si c'est toi qui les sort du four, prévint Sue.

_ Lee-lee, tu sais que je t'aime ? Décréta Seth en battant des cils.

_ Ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais les chercher ces cookies, grogna Léah avant de se lever.

_ Merci ! Tu mérites bien un bisou ! Se leva ce dernier.

_ Bats les pattes ou je ne vais pas les chercher ! Menaça Léah.

Je riais devant la mine boudeuse de Seth se rasseyant sur le canapé. Celui-ci me tira la langue, et j'allais riposter lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna de depuis la cuisine. Nous nous levâmes tous précipitamment, accourant vers la source du bruit.

_ Léah ! Hurla Seth.

Cette dernière gisait sur le sol, inerte. Cette vision provoqua en moi un très mauvais pressentiment, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

Oo¤oO

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. Peut-être aimeriez vous me faire part de vos théories sur ce qui se passera au chapitre suivant. Sinon, tout autre commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif est la bienvenue.

Bises,

Ortancya.


	8. De la traque à la chasse

Je m'agrippais fermement à l'encolure de Seth, ce dernier courant à une vitesse folle entre les arbres, sautant par dessus les branches brisées. La pluie avait inondé mes vêtements, et je frissonnais sous mon pull trempé, mes cheveux collant rageusement à mon visage.

Seth s'arrêta brusquement au bord de la falaise et je manquais de tomber, resserrant mes jambes autour de son flan pour ne pas m'écraser au sol. Je me redressais sur mes jambes, ramollies par ce voyage des plus brutales et réajustais mon sac et mon arbalète sur mon dos. Seth ne tarda pas à me rejoindre sous forme humaine, et je pouvais lire toute la détresse qu'il éprouvait dans son regard.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Seth, Léah finira par se réveiller, tentais-je de le rassurer.

_ Oui… enfin, fais attention à toi, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendais maladroitement son étreinte et essuyais la larme apparente sur la joue du jeune homme, lui adressant un semblant de sourire d'au revoir avant de lui tourner le dos.

_ Illyria ? Fit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

_ Tu vas revenir hein ? Poursuivit-il tandis que je me retournais.

_ Je ne sais pas quand, mais je reviendrai, décrétais-je tandis que j'essuyais un sourire triste de sa part.

_ Tu vas nous manquer, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Je lui souriais tristement avant de me rapprocher du bord de la falaise. Un dernier regard en arrière et je plongeais. J'appréhendais le contact brutal de la mer et retenais inconsciemment ma respiration. Bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois, la sensation des vagues enveloppant brutalement mon corps me fit un choc. Je luttais pour ne pas laisser mes membres s'engourdir sous l'effet de l'eau froide et me concentrais sur la Lune.

L'image de Léah gisant au sol m'apparut soudainement et je luttais pour garder mon esprit concentré sur l'astre blanc. Je visualisais sa douceur, sa blanche pureté, et la délicatesse de ses rayons. Je sentis mon corps commencer à être transporté ailleurs tandis que quelque chose s'enroula fermement sur mon bras droit. Impossible d'arrêter la magie qui opérait déjà et je sentis la terre sous mes pieds tandis que le haut de mon corps dépassait d'une eau peu profonde.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, l'air fraîche brûlant mes poumons avec rage. J'entendis toussoter à côté de moi et je me préparais à un combat potentiel, tandis que mon corps semblait se rappeler qu'une pression s'exerçait toujours sur mon bras. Je baissais ma garde lorsque je reconnu le visage de Paul, ce dernier me fixant avec intensité.

_ Paul ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? M'emportais-je tandis que je comprenais qu'il s'était incrusté au voyage.

_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir seule, et encore moins après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, répondit-il, semblant guetter ma réaction.

_ Tu aurais au moins pu me demander mon avis ! Criais-je.

_ Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé venir avec toi, ne dis pas le contraire, poursuivit-il calmement.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer ta présence, enrageais-je.

_ Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir suivie, mais je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il tout en perdant de son assurance.

Sa requête me surprit. Je connaissais désormais assez cet homme impulsif et colérique pour savoir qu'il ne s'excusait que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais.

_ Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, répondis-je en me remémorant où nous étions.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de se redresser avant de me tendre la main, pour m'inviter à en faire de même. Je regardais celle-ci avec dédain avant de me relever seule, réajustant mon sac qui glissait de mon épaule. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il m'ordonna plus qu'il me demanda :

_ Je vais prendre ton sac.

_ Non, ça va aller, merci.

_ Ne joues pas les têtes de mule, ce sac est énorme et j'ai la force d'un loup, ajouta-t-il.

_ Écoutes-moi bien Paul, tu as décidé de me suivre, parfait. Maintenant ne discutes pas mes ordres, c'est une mission dangereuse à prendre au sérieux. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Demandais-je plus froide que jamais.

_ Puisque tu le prends comme ça, ajouta-t-il tout en serrant les poings, cherchant visiblement à se maîtriser.

Je sortis de l'eau, montant sur le bord avant de me diriger vers les bois alentours. Visiblement, nous étions revenus à l'endroit que nous avions précédemment quitté avec Léah lorsque Joey m'avait appelée à l'aide. A l'abri des arbres, et suivie par un Paul étonnement silencieux, j'entrepris d'ouvrir mon sac afin d'en sortir la pierre de localisation.

Je remis mon fardeau sur mon dos avant de regarder la direction indiquée par la pierre, sous l'œil interrogateur de mon partenaire imposé de voyage. La pierre indiquait l'ouest, ainsi nous devions nous enfoncer au sein de la dense végétation. J'ouvrais le chemin,parvenant difficilement à me faufiler à travers les branches et racines serrées, tentant d'habituer mes yeux à l'obscurité.

J'entendis Paul ronchonner tandis que je lui avais envoyé une branche malgré moi, me retournant tout de même pour lui intimer le silence. Une bourrasque de vent me fit frissonner, mes vêtements humides collant à ma peau me refroidissant plus qu'autre chose. Je retenais un grognement tandis qu'une plante épineuse vint balafrer mon pied nu.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous marchions ainsi à un rythme aussi soutenu que le permettait cette végétation, mais je sentais mes muscles commencer à défaillir. Je tirais pour la énième fois sur les manches de mon sac afin d'en alléger le poids sur mes épaules avant de ralentir le pas, fatiguée.

Si j'avais su que ma journée se terminerait ainsi, je me serais reposée, mais la traque aux sorcière ne tolérait aucun répit.

Finalement, lorsque l'obscurité se fit moins intense, je cherchais un recoin où la végétation serait moins dense et m'arrêtais près de cinq cent mètres plus loin. Je retirais mon sac de mes épaules, rangeant la pierre dans ma poche et me laissais tomber lourdement sur le sol, sous l'œil avisé de Paul qui était resté debout. Je sortis d'une main tremblante mon pot de gros sel avant d'établir un périmètre sécurisé.

Je vis le métamorphe s'ébahir à la vue des flammes bleues jaillissant de chaque grain, mais il garda le silence comme je lui avais intimé plus tôt.

_ Avec ce sortilège, nous ne serons pas vus si nous restons dans ce périmètre, lui expliquais-je enfin.

_ Euh… d'accord, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, tu peux rester ici, dis-je en me levant péniblement.

_ Je peux le faire, enfin, si tu veux bien sûre, me dit-il tandis que je cherchais en vain une quelconque trace d'ironie dans sa voix.

_ C'est d'accord, me résignais-je, ma réponse semblant le surprendre.

Il prit quelques secondes à réagir avant de finalement s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Je m'assis à même le sol, appuyant mon dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et fermais les yeux. Je me sentais vraiment fatiguée, sentant mes muscles tirailler même immobile. Mais je devais retrouver ces sorcières au plus vite, la vie de Léah en dépendait sûrement.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Paul était déjà revenu, tentant difficilement d'allumer un feu avec le bois qui semblait humide par endroit. Je lui fis un sourire las avant de réunir un amas de bois sous son regard interrogateur et de l'embraser par la magie. Machinalement, nous nous rapprochâmes des flammes et je sortis de la viande séchée de mon sac avant d'en tendre au métamorphe.

_ Merci, me répondit-il non sans grimacer.

_ De rien, dis-je en mordant distraitement dans un morceau.

Nous mangeâmes silencieusement, chacun semblant ne pas vouloir interrompre les pensées de l'autre. J'entrepris de sortir mon arbalète, la mettant en évidence au cas où j'aurais à l'utiliser pendant ce laps de temps. Je la gardais à mes côtés et massais mécaniquement mes épaules douloureuses.

Je n'entendis pas Paul se rapprocher mais je sursautais lorsque je sentis ses mains se poser sur les miennes, ses jambes venant entourer mon corps. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il me coupa avant de repousser doucement mes mains :

_ Laisses-moi au moins faire ça.

Sa voix était douce et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement tandis que je sentais à présent son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Il entreprit de masser mes épaules, descendant parfois jusque sur mon dos d'un rythme lent et terriblement agréable. Je soupirais de bien être et me laissais aller pour une fois, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant jusqu'au plus profond de mon être le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. La douceur dont il faisait actuellement preuve me surprit, l'être si impulsif de ces derniers jours semblait avoir disparu. Sur ces dernières pensées, je cessais de résister au sommeil et le laissait m'emporter.

 _Je courrais à toute allure lorsque j'aperçus sa longue chevelure noire voler derrière un arbre, sa robe blanche traînant au sol semblait peiner à suivre son rythme effréné. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin l'arbre en question, je ne la vis plus. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer dans ma poitrine, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir… Pas encore… J'entendis son rire mélodieux briser l'air un peu plus loin et je me retournais vivement en direction de ce dernier tandis que je pouvais la voir s'élancer à nouveau entre les arbres. Déterminée à l'arrêter, je la poursuivis sans relâche, celle-ci semblait me distancer toujours un peu plus. Des larmes roulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues lorsque je la vis impuissante s'éloigner toujours plus rapidement. Non… Je n'abandonnerai pas !_

 _Puis sa silhouette disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. À ce constat, je me laissais tomber au sol et pleurais de tout mon soul._

_ Lindarwë ! Hurlais-je entre mes sanglots.

_ Hé ! Illyria, c'est moi, Paul. Réveille-toi, tu as dû faire un cauchemar.

J'ouvris alors péniblement les yeux et découvris le visage de Paul penché au dessus du mien, l'inquiétude balayant ses traits. J'eus un mouvement de recul qui sembla l'attrister un moment, mais il ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

_ J'ai chassé quelques lapins si tu as faim, se contenta-t-il de m'informer.

J'acquiesçais en silence et le remerciais mentalement de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur mon rêve. Je trouvais étrange que Lindarwë m'apparaisse ainsi en rêve comme dans la réalité. Devais-je comprendre un message au travers ces manifestations ? La vision avait été pour moi un rappel brutal des sentiments douloureux que je taisais toujours à son égard. Lors de ma première dispute avec celui qui avait été mon amoureux, ma sœur m'avait consolé et m'avait dit : « On ne finit jamais d'aimer. Lyria, même la haine est la forme la plus brute d'amour. Alors accorder son amour à une personne dans la vie est quelque chose d'important, car l'amour que l'on porte à l'autre demeure éternel, quoique l'on puisse en dire. » Après qu'elle m'ait dit cela, je m'étais mise à rire et à la taquiner sur ces paroles si sages venant d'une telle personne, mais ce que je ne lui ai jamais dit c'est que ces simples mots sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire. Si tu pouvais être là ma chère sœur, tout serait tellement plus simple… Cette vive douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque je l'avais perdu, elle ne s'était jamais amoindrie, j'avais simplement appris à vivre avec. Les hommes aiment à dire que le temps panse toutes les blessures, il faut croire que le temps m'a oubliée.

_ Mange quelque chose, m'ordonna Paul, me tirant de mes pensées.

J'attrapais distraitement un morceau de lapin qu'il avait fait griller et le mordillais nerveusement plus que je ne le mangeais. Je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées, et cette fois, ces dernières étaient adressées à Léah. Comment allait-elle ? Comment réagira-t-elle quand elle apprendra que j'étais retournée à la traque sans elle ? Si nous avions bien quelque chose en commun, c'était notre entêtement et je suis presque certaine qu'elle se serait battue pour venir avec moi si elle n'avait pas perdu conscience. La voir étendue ainsi inerte au milieu de la cuisine avait été insoutenable. Léah était à elle seule un symbole de force et de caractère, la voir dans cet état m'avait mis une claque. Personne n'était invincible, c'est pourquoi nous devions accepter que ceux qui nous aiment nous aident et nous protègent.

Je tournais la tête et vis que Paul m'observait sans gêne, ce constat affola mon cœur dans ma poitrine et je tentais de cacher mes émotions lorsque je vis un petit sourire satisfait apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de finalement sourire lorsqu'il m'imita, ce qui sembla le surprendre. Le reste de l'après-midi s'était écoulé lentement, Paul et moi-même ne nous adressant la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, le silence siégeant la plupart du temps. J'avais profité de ce temps afin de tailler quelques flèches pour mon arbalète, sous l'œil attentif d'un Paul qui semblait s'ennuyer. Et oui, s'il pensait que la traque aux sorcières n'était qu'action et adrénaline, il n'en était rien.

Lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les feuillages, nous levâmes le camps, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage. Paul s'était chargé de porter le sac de voyage, tandis que je conservais mon arbalète et mon carquois sur mon épaule ainsi que la pierre afin de suivre la direction indiquée. J'avais informé ce dernier que s'il trouvait une sorcière, il fallait qu'il me laisse la tuer, leurs sorts d'inversement étant redoutables. Il avait d'abord rechigné, mais je lui avais fait remarquer qu'il ne me serait d'aucune utilité blessé, alors il avait simplement obtempéré.

Nous nous mîmes ensuite rapidement en route, suivant le nord pendant des heures interminables. Comme précédemment, notre évolution parmi la dense végétation était dense et difficile, et je m'écorchais les pieds et les bras d'innombrables fois tandis que mes yeux peinais à distinguer un chemin dans l'obscurité. Si Léah avait été là, je lui aurai tendu la pierre, ses yeux de loups perçant plus facilement dans la nuit que les miens, ainsi elle aurait ouvert le chemin. Mais voilà, la pierre de localisation avait été établie à partir de son sang et de ma magie, donc impossible pour Paul d'y voir

quoi que ce soit.

Un craquement distinct à quelques mètres de nous mit tous mes sens en alerte. La pierre indiquait la direction opposée, certes, mais il pouvait s'agir d'une sorcière n'ayant rien avoir avec toute cette histoire. Je fis signe à Paul de ne plus bouger et armais mon arbalète, pointée dans la direction du bruit suspect. Nous attendîmes ainsi plusieurs longues secondes, seul le bruit du vent faisant danser les feuilles venait perturber le silence pesant qui régnait en cette forêt.

En une fraction de seconde, une forme humanoïde se précipita sur moi, et instinctivement je lui décochais une flèche. Celui-ci se figea à quelques centimètres de ma personne, sa tête faisant dramatiquement l'aller retour entre la flèche plantée dans son corps et moi-même.

_ Pathétique ! Misérable humaine, penses-tu vraiment qu'une simple flèche viendrait à bout d'un être supérieur tel que moi ? Décréta-t-il d'une voie rauque et menaçante.

_ Être supérieur ! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes, sangsue ! Lançais-je acide.

_ Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect ! Éleva-t-il la voix.

_ Tu te permets de m'insulter de misérable humaine, vile créature, et c'est moi qui est offensante, ricanais-je de mauvaise humeur.

_ Tais-toi femme ! Sache que j'ai déjà tué pour moins que ça, me menaça-t-il.

_ Il suffit ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps, m'impatientais-je.

_ Insolente ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect ! S'écria-t-il en s'avançant.

J'entendis un grognement menaçant à mes côtés et me rendis compte que Paul s'était transformé, s'avançant telle un prédateur au devant du vampire qui semblait avoir perdu de son assurance. Je débattis mentalement un moment, ne sachant pas s'il fallait que je m'occupe de la créature sanguinaire moi-même ou si je devais laisser Paul s'en charger. Je me décalais pour mieux voir la scène et en conclus que je laisserai Paul s'en charger, et n'interviendrai que si le vampire venait à prendre le dessus.

_ Comme c'est touchant, ton chien prend ta défense ! Accorde-moi une minute, je le tue et je m'occupe de toi, petite insolente ! Aboya le vampire avant de se tourner vers Paul.

Mais Paul n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il bondit déjà sur la créature et celle-ci tenta de se défendre en enserrant son flan. Le loup ne lui laissa guère le temps de contrer son attaque, et arracha un des bras de la créature dans un bruit métallique. Le vampire tenta alors de fuir mais Paul le poursuivit, appuyant tout son poids sur le dos de ce dernier avant de lui arracher la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Paul regarda un moment son œuvre et revint dans ma direction, sans doute à la recherche de ses vêtements. Je lui adressais un sourire avant de m'approcher des restes du vampire, le regardant avec dédain. Paul ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, pressant mon épaule de sa large paume. Nous nous regardâmes un moment dans les yeux, un simple contact qui semblait nous avoir rapproché sans que je ne puisse dire pourquoi.

_ Brûle, dis-je finalement tandis qu'un brasier consumait le corps sans vie de la créature sanguinaire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, nous évoluâmes silencieusement parmi la végétation qui devenait moins dense par endroit. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement près d'une petite clairière et je sécurisais le périmètre sous le regard toujours aussi attentif de Paul. Ce dernier ayant chassé assez de lapins la veille, nous n'eûmes pas à nous préoccuper de ce que nous allions manger et réunîmes seulement quelques bûches de bois dont le métamorphe prenait un malin plaisir à briser à main nu devant mes yeux à la fois exaspérés et amusés. J'usais pas la suite de la magie afin d'allumer le feu et nous fîmes patiemment cuire la viande sur la braise.

_ Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, me décidais-je à parler.

_ De rien, c'est normal, je donnerai ma vie pour toi Illyria, dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard particulièrement intense.

_ Je ne t'en demande pas tant, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

_ Illyria, tu sais, je regrette sincèrement ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois, poursuivit-il l'air sombre.

Je comprenais qu'il évoquait la fois où il m'avait attaquée lors de notre violente dispute. Je ne lui en avais jamais vraiment voulu, mais il m'avait effrayée et pour m'assurer que ça n'arrive plus, je l'avais laissé culpabiliser un moment. Je savais que le jugement moral que l'on faisait sur soit-même pouvait être la pire des sanctions, mais cela permettait également d'aller de l'avant.

_ N'en parlons plus, fis-je simplement dans un sourire.

_ Alors, on est à nouveau amis ? Se réjouit-il.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, confirmais-je.

_ Génial, se mit-il à sourire de toutes ses dents.

_ Mais tu es au courant qu'on embrasse pas son amie sur la bouche ? Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais n'en pensant pas moins.

_ Oh mince, moi qui pensais qu'on vivrait plutôt un genre d'amitié améliorée, me taquina-t-il à son tour.

_ Désolée de te décevoir alors, fis-je amusée.

_ Je prendrai mon mal en patience, je sais que tu finiras par tomber sous mon charme, dit-il en bombant le torse.

_ Tu dois me confondre avec Rachel alors, piquais-je.

Je le vis déglutir et perdre de sa prestance avant d'ajouter :

_ Tu sais Illyria, la dernière fois je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Rachel a été mon premier amour, et lorsqu'elle a quitté la Push pour ses études, cela m'a brisé le cœur et elle pensait sûrement qu'elle pouvait juste revenir et me récupérer comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

_ Je suis désolée pour ton histoire avec elle, je sais à quel point l'absence de l'être que l'on aime peut être douloureuse, répondis-je sincèrement.

_ Celui-ci que tu aimais t'a quitté ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

_ En fait ils ont disparut peu de temps après que ma sœur soit morte, lui et ses frères, l'informais-je tout en serrant le poing.

_ Tu n'as jamais cherché à le retrouver ? Me questionna-t-il intrigué.

_ Non, s'il m'aimait réellement, il ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée au pire moment de ma vie, décrétais-je amère.

_ C'est certain, lança Paul pensif.

_ Bon, trêve de discussion, nous devons nous reposer pour la quête, concluais-je tandis que le soleil se levait déjà.

_ T'as raison, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'allonger contre un arbre.

Je le regardais un moment avant d'en faire de même, me roulant en boule afin d'avoir plus chaud. La nuit avait été difficile, et la prochaine ne serait certainement pas de tout repos.

Les semaines passèrent et chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, dans un rythme à la fois fatiguant et monotone. Nous quittâmes le camps pour une énième nuit, et je rangeais les flèches de mon arbalète dans mon carquois. Je les avais enchantées afin qu'elles puissent tuer un vampire également, cela faciliterait le combat en cas d'affront avec un de leur espèce.

_ Prête pour une nuit de folie ? Ironisa Paul, visiblement aussi lassé que moi par cette quête.

_ Génial, soupirais-je tandis que j'effaçais les dernières traces de notre passage.

Paul plaça le sac sur ses épaules et je ne tardais pas à avancer tandis que le soleil se couchait au loin. La pierre nous indiquait d'aller vers l'ouest, ainsi je n'eus pas de difficulté à voir où je posais les pieds jusqu'au moment où l'astre disparut au loin. La végétation n'était pas très dense mais le sol était recouvert de mousses et parfois d'orties. Ainsi, je ne faisais même plus attention lorsque je sentis une énième coupure sur l'un de mes pieds, et poursuivais mon chemin, suivie de près par le métamorphe. Au bout de quelques heures, je remarquais que la flèche bleue présente sur la pierre se mettait à éclairer plus intensément, pointant sur la droite. Ce constat fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, nous les avions trouvées.

Je me cachais discrètement entre des arbres et intimais silencieusement à Paul d'en faire de même. Je regardais dans la direction indiquée mais ne décelais rien. Les sorcières avaient dû utiliser un sortilège de dissimulation. Je vis mon partenaire de voyage me dévisager d'un air grave et je hochais la tête tout aussi gravement pour lui faire comprendre que la chasse venait de succéder à la traque.

Je réfléchis un moment afin d'établir un plan pour m'approcher du clan. Je ne savais pas combien elles étaient et m'avancer directement serait renoncer à un effet de surprise. De plus, leur sortilège les cachant à notre vue, elles pourraient me lancer un sort à leur guise. J'entrepris donc de protéger Paul grâce à un sortilège d'inversement et lui intimais de rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur la vie environnante. Je pouvais entendre les battements de cœur puissants du métamorphe ainsi que plusieurs battements de cœurs humains, sans doute les sorcières. Je pouvais ressentir le fluide vital des arbres et quelques oiseaux cachés parmi les branches. De même, non loin de là figurait un rat grignotant quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir trouvé. Et là, une idée germa dans mon esprit, j'étais certes trop visible sous cette apparence humaine mais sous la forme d'un rat, je passerai inaperçue.

Je liais donc mon esprit à ce dernier et eus accès à toute sa vie de rongeur, c'était un solitaire, ce qui était peu commun pour un rat. Je lui demandais finalement l'autorisation d'emprunter son corps, ce à quoi il répondit par la positive, non sans avoir hésité quelques temps. C'était quelque chose d'étrange que d'entrer ainsi en contact avec les animaux, ils ne parlaient pas et leur manière de s'exprimer était aussi perturbante que fascinante. Certains utilisaient leurs fluides vital, d'autres leurs émotions afin de communiquer, tandis que certaines espèces misaient sur leur physiologie corporelle.

Je laissais mon esprit quitter mon corps et entrais dans celui du rat. Les instincts de l'animal particulièrement développés étaient troublants, et je peinais à me déplacer sur ses petites pattes agiles tandis que l'esprit du rat gagnait mon corps. Il était difficile pour un animal de contrôler un corps complexe tel que l'être humain, la complexité du langage à la fois corporel et oral les rendant souvent perplexes. Ainsi je m'avançais prudemment en direction des sorcières et vis qu'étaient disposées autour d'un grand périmètre des grains de sel. Je pénétrais finalement à l'intérieur de la barrière magique visant à les protéger de tout intrus et ce que j'y vis me laissa sans voix.

Les sorcières étaient au moins une trentaine, certaines semblaient en plein rituel tandis que d'autres s'affairaient à des tâches bien plus humaines, telle que la préparation d'un repas ou le ramassage du linge. Des tentes avaient été disposées de façon assez stratégique, et la complexité des lieux me fit penser que les sorcières devaient être installées depuis un moment. Ce qui me frappa le plus était cette dizaine de vampires recouverts de longues capes rouges, et qui semblaient assister attentifs aux rituels. Tous portaient un collier, présentant un pendentif formé de la lettre V. Étrange. Que pouvaient bien faire ces êtres sanguinaires en compagnie des sorcières ? Je poursuivis mon chemin, vérifiant d'avoir été assez attentive aux détails de leurs camps afin de préparer une attaque. En tout, j'avais compté sept vampires ainsi que trente-trois sorcières, dont certaines demeuraient dans les tentes. Après ce constat, j'entrepris de sortir du périmètre ennemi et de rejoindre mon propre corps, tout en oubliant pas de remercier le rat pour sa précieuse aide.

_ Il y a trente-trois sorcières, et sept vampires, chuchotais-je pour informer Paul de la situation.

_ Tout ça ! Mais comment veux-tu qu'on en vienne à bout ? Demanda-t-il, ne cachant pas son anxiété.

_ Je vais nous faire entrer par surprise, toi tu ne touches surtout pas aux sorcières et tu t'occupes des vampires, expliquais-je. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'auras qu'à hurler, je tenterai de venir à ton secours.

_ Illyria, fais attention à toi, dit-il toujours aussi nerveux.

_ Toi aussi sois prudent, maintenant passe-moi le sac, j'ai besoin d'armes. Prends quelques flèches pour tuer les vampires au cas où ton état de loup ne suffirait pas, ordonnais-je.

Paul obéis et se déshabilla sans prendre la peine de me cacher sa nudité, devant quoi je tournais la tête. J'essuyais de sa part un sourire ravi et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il n'en perdais pas une ! J'accrochais quelques flèches sur son pelage et fourrais quelques couteaux partout où je trouvais de la place sur mes vêtements. Je nouais rapidement mes cheveux d'une tresse serrée et armais mon arbalète. La bataille allait avoir lieu.

Je prenais une grande inspiration et levais la tête vers le ciel obscur, priant la Lune afin qu'elle nous accompagne dans cette bataille. Sans plus attendre, j'usais de la magie et orchestrais un violent orage, des éclairs brisaient à présent le ciel et un vent fort se déchaîna parmi les arbres. J'ouvris les yeux et fis tomber la pluie en rafale, tandis que celle-ci faisait disparaître grâce à la magie de l'astre blanc les effets du sortilège de dissimulation des sorcières. La foudre vint frapper un arbre et ce dernier tomba en feu parmi leur camps en panique. Certaines semblaient tenter d'user de la magie pour l'éteindre, ma la magie des astres étaient bien trop puissante. Les sorcières restées dans leurs tentes étaient sorties et constataient avec stupeur les dégâts causés par le mauvais temps. Il était temps pour nous d'entrer en jeu.

Je réunis quelques nuages au dessus de ma tête et de celle de Paul sous sa forme lupine, et les gouttes de pluie déferlaient avec force sur nos corps mouillés. Je me concentrais une fois de plus sur la Lune et visualisais sa blanche clarté. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvâmes sur ce qui allait être un champs de bataille, près de l'arbre enflammé.

Je vis Paul courir sans plus attendre en direction d'un vampire qui semblait s'être isolé et je me concentrais sur ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je décochais une flèche en plein cœur d'une sorcière qui se trouvait non loin de moi. Cette dernière me regarda sans comprendre avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Plus que trente-deux. Un cris strident raisonna dans mon dos et je me retournais vivement, faisant face à une sorcière qui tentait rageusement d'enflammer mon corps. Je courus dans sa direction, la plaquant au sol avec force tandis qu'elle se débattait sous moi. Je sortis finalement un couteau que j'avais placé sur mon bras gauche et lui tranchais la gorge sans aucune pitié. J'esquivais de peu une branche qu'un groupe de trois sorcières m'envoyèrent tandis que l'une d'elle m'envoya un couteau qui vint se planter dans mon flan. J'étouffais un cris et envoyais une bourrasque de vent, celles-ci se retrouvant projetées contre l'arbre enflammé et j'essuyais des hurlements tandis que deux d'entre elles prenaient à présent feu. Je décochais une flèche dans la tête de celle qui était parvenue à s'échapper et laissais les autres brûler.

J'allais me cacher derrière une des tentes tandis que plusieurs sorcières s'amassaient déjà, tentant en vain de venir en aide aux deux sorcières agonisant dans les flammes. J'en profitais pour décocher quelques flèches qui atteignirent le cœur de deux d'entre elles ainsi que la tête d'une troisième. J'armais mon arbalète d'une autre flèche et visait une sorcière non loin de moi, tandis que je ratais ma cible, quelqu'un m'ayant plaquée au sol. Je me débattis en vain contre cet être à la force surnaturelle, paniquant devant le regard sadique de mon assaillant. Celui-ci tenta de me mordre le cou sans ménagement, et je bougeais un peu, recevant sa morsure au niveau de mon épaule. Je poussais un cris de douleur tandis qu'il appuyait sur mon flan blessé, un air purement mauvais animant son regard. Puis une lueur d'incompréhension suivie de la panique le traversa tandis qu'il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler de tout son poids sur mon être. Je ne bougeais pas pendant un moment, mon flan et mon épaule me faisant souffrir. Combien de sorcières devrais-je encore tuer ?

Je puisais au fond de moi mes dernières forces et poussais le corps afin de me relever, mais ce que je vis insuffla en moi un profond sentiment de panique. Une quinzaine de sorcières m'avaient encerclée, et me lançaient des branches enflammées, des sortilèges de mort ne me tuant pas mais m'infligeant de douloureuses blessures. Certaines me lançaient des couteaux que j'esquivais de mon mieux. J'allais certainement mourir sur le champs de bataille cette fois-ci, et sombrerais enfin dans un sommeil éternel et apaisant. Je levais une dernière fois les yeux au ciel et sourit à la Lune. Finalement j'avais désiré vivre, et j'avais appris à aimer de nouvelles personnes après des siècles de solitude. La vie m'avait offert un dernier présent avant de m'offrir à la mort. Je tombais à genou sous un énième coup de couteau, qui m'atteignais au niveau de l'hypocondre. Je levais la tête et je la vis. La blancheur de sa robe contrastait avec l'obscurité du combat, elle me fixait d'un air grave et semblait presque déçue. Lindarwë ! Étais-je encore en train de rêver ou était-elle réellement présente ?

_ Bats-toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle sans bouger, me fixant toujours de son regard profond.

Je ne voulais pas décevoir ma sœur, je n'avais pas su la garder près de moi et si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une chance à présent de renouer avec elle, je me devais de la saisir. Je lui lançais un regard déterminé et puisais dans des forces que je ne pensais pas posséder avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. L'Astre blanc vint me bercer de sa douce lumière et je poussais un cris de désespoir avant déclencher une tornade autour de moi. Les cris des sorcières me parvenaient et je luttais pour me lever, tant le vent était puissant. Étant au centre de la tornade, celle-ci ne m'emportait pas et j'étais bercée par les rayons lunaires. Lorsque finalement les cris cessèrent, je tombais à genou et la tornade s'évanouit en même temps, laissant ci et là les corps sans vie de ces créatures infâmes.

Je reprenais mon souffle et me saisis de mon arbalète, traquant les quelques sorcières qui avaient tenté de fuir jusqu'à la dernière. Lorsque ma flèche atteignit la tête de la dernière du groupe qui avaient tenté de quitter le camps, je poussais un profond soupir. Je les avais tuées, toutes. Je me relevais finalement, et constatai déçue que Lindarwë n'était plus là, sans doute l'avais-je imaginée. Je me mis alors à la recherche de Paul et espérais qu'il avait survécu sans graves encombres au combat.

_ PAUL ! Hurlais-je tandis que je ne le trouvais nul part.

Je fouillais le camps de fond en comble, mais ne trouvais aucune trace du loup et un sentiment de panique pris possession de tout mon être.

_ PAUL ! Appelais-je désespérée.

Je m'effondrais au sol, mes blessures me terrassant mais n'atteignant pas la douleur qui s'était répandue dans mon cœur. Et s'il était mort ? Je me mis à pleurer de tout mon soul face à cette idée macabre, allant jusqu'à crier ma douleur. Je sursautais lorsque deux bras vinrent enserrer mon corps malmené et un sentiment de joie intense et de soulagement me parcouru lorsque je rencontrais les yeux chocolats de Paul. Sans plus réfléchir je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces, comme s'il allait disparaître dans la seconde. Celui-ci releva mon visage vers le sien, et n'y tenant plus je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentis alors une de ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que je le retenais par la nuque. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit par un autre baiser. Nous nous embrassâmes alors précautionneusement d'abord puis de façon plus intense, nos langues se mélangeant avec force, nos âmes se liant insidieusement.

Oo¤oO

Merci d'être arrivées jusqu'ici, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Bises, Ortancya.


	9. V pour Volturi

Bonsoir à toutes ! Je reviens après plus d'un mois avec ce neuvième chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé à publier la suite, je n'avais pas eu la possibilité d'écrire plus tôt à cause de quelques problèmes de santé. Je remercie donc juliefanfic, Luna Mc Carthy, gaelle et brigitte9409 pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et les super compliments que vous m'avez fait, c'est toujours une grande source de motivation pour écrire !

Gaelle : Puisque je ne peux te répondre par message privé je le fais ici. Déjà un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Concernant Lindarwë, je pense que ce chapitre t'éclairera un peu plus. Bises.

Avant de vous laisser sur ce chapitre, je recherche une bêta et voudrais savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé, car j'avoue qu'il est difficile de repérer ses propres fautes, même après s'être relu plusieurs fois.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

Oo¤oO

Je me laissais aller contre le torse de Paul, celui-ci ayant décidé de nous emmener loin du champs de bataille. Dans son éternel entêtement, il avait refusé de me laisser marcher, passant un bras derrière mon dos, et soulevant mes jambes de son bras droit. Je n'avais pas tenté de protester, le combat m'avait épuisée et maintenant que la tension était retombée, je ressentais chaque blessure avec intensité.

Paul me déposa sur le sol avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas et retira le sac de ses épaules. Je le détaillais alors, il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé au combat, si ce n'est une balafre venant lui barrer l'arcade gauche. Je le regardais sans gène tandis qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose dans mon sac, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, les muscles de son torse et de ses bras se contractant délicieusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Cet homme était vraiment beau, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse vis à vis des sentiments qu'il me portait. Et ce baiser… J'avais agis sans réfléchir mais ne parvenais pas réellement à regretter mon geste. Je ne pouvais me mentir, j'avais apprécié l'embrasser plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Peut-être que si j'écoutais mon cœur, j'aurai compris que j'éprouvais pour lui plus qu'une simple affection liée d'une forte attraction. Mais pour cela, il fallait que j'accepte mes sentiments, ce qui m'était encore trop difficile. Pourquoi était-il si patient avec moi ? Il savait que j'étais une femme brisée, alors pourquoi continuer à espérer que les choses changent ? Je l'avais tant de fois repoussé, mais il persistait à m'attendre. Attendre quoi au juste ? Serais-je un jour capable de lui offrir ce qu'il méritait ? Mais allait-il m'abandonner lui aussi ?

_ Illyria ? Tu m'écoutes au juste ? Sa voix me fit-elle sursauter.

_ Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondis-je après un temps.

_ Je te demandais s'il y avait de quoi soigner tes blessures dans ton sac, non mais sérieusement c'est quoi toutes ces choses bizarres ? Qui part à la traque avec des multitudes de poudres et puis c'est quoi tous ces objets étranges ? Débita-t-il en sortant quelques pots de mon sac de voyage.

_ Paul, je te rappelle que j'ai besoin de certaines choses pour mes sortilèges, répondis-je non sans amusement.

_ Euh ouais… Bon alors, tu as de quoi te soigner ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

_ Donne-moi mon sac, dis-je attendrie par son attitude.

Il obéit et je fouillais l'intérieur, à la recherche d'une boîte ancienne ornée d'un émeraude, cadeau d'un riche noble à qui j'avais sauvé la vie il y a plus de deux-cent ans maintenant. Je la trouvais enroulée dans un tissus et la sortie devant les yeux curieux du métamorphe.

_ Approche, murmurais-je tandis que j'ouvrais la boîte, une forte odeur de plantes s'en dégageant.

Paul sembla hésiter un court instant avant de venir s'asseoir face à moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra instantanément et je tentais de contrôler mes émotions, sachant pertinemment qu'il le percevrait.

_ Ça va piquer un peu, dis-je tandis que j'appliquais une noisette de la préparation sur son front.

J'étalais délicatement la substance verdâtre du bout des doigts et je le sentais se tendre presque imperceptiblement au contact de ma peau. Je me faisais violence afin de ne pas retirer ma main, son regard intense posé sur mon visage électrisant tous mes sens. Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'amorçais un mouvement de recul, mais il retint ma main de la sienne contre son visage. Cette fois, je cessais de fuir son regard et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné, mais je ne parvenais plus à me maîtriser. Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'il semblait dévorer mes lèvres de ses yeux chocolat. D'un mouvement très lent, il approcha sa tête de la mienne, brisant chaque centimètre qui séparait encore nos êtres. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je fermais les yeux, et il sembla prendre cela comme une autorisation de ma part puisqu'il déposa sur mes lèvres un chaste baiser. Suite à ce simple contact, je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer et pris une grande inspiration avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, ne disant mot, ni n'amorçant le moindre mouvement jusqu'à ce que je sentis les mains de Paul encadrant mon visage. Il embrassa délicatement mon front avant de briser le silence :

_ Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes blessures.

Je hochais la tête, ne parvenant pas à faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche. Je frissonnais tandis que je sentis le contact de Paul sur mon épaule. La préparation me donnait la sensation d'être brûlée vive à l'endroit où elle avait été appliqué mais je ne bougeais pas. Je me rendis compte de l'étendue de mes blessures au fur et à mesure que le métamorphe appliquait les soins, même ma nuque avait été touchée. Je frissonnais lorsqu'il leva délicatement mon tee-shirt avant de panser mon flan, mes yeux se fermant d'eux-même face à la douleur lancinante.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je sentis ma peau me brûler encore un moment avant que mes blessures ne se referment complètement. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu vivre cinquante ans sans faire appel à la magie. Le chagrin nous faisait parfois faire des choses insensées, mais j'avais eu tellement de peine lorsque j'avais perdue ma sœur que j'en étais venue à tenir la magie pour responsable. J'avais donc était dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre sortilège, passant chaque jour et chaque nuit à pleurer son absence. Puis la tristesse s'était transformée en colère et j'avais passé des siècles à traquer la moindre sorcière, ces infâmes créatures étant intimement liées à sa mort. Mais à présent j'étais perdue, ma colère semblait s'amoindrir, mon cœur aspirait à autre chose qu'à la haine, mon esprit ne se contenterait plus de décimer des armées de sorcière. Alors j'avais mal, je culpabilisais de désirer autre chose que de venger ma sœur et j'étais en train de briser la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, car c'était ce qui m'arrivait vraisemblablement, bien que je n'étais pas prête à me l'avouer.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Paul qui s'était allongé à même le sol. D'apparence, ce jeune homme semblait imbu de sa personne, nerveux et impulsif mais j'avais appris à le connaître malgré moi et avais découvert qu'il valait bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. En plus d'être un redoutable combattant, sa loyauté envers la meute était remarquable. Tandis que certains se contentaient de mots pour prouver leur amour à ceux qu'ils aimaient, lui le prouvait par chacun de ses gestes.

Je me remémorais le combat qui avait eu lieu il y a encore quelques heures, si Paul n'avait pas été présent, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à venir à bout de tous ces vampires. Il fallait d'ailleurs nettoyer le champs de bataille avant d'envisager de rentrer à la Push. L'idée de retourner prêt des Quileutes fit naître une boule au creux de mon ventre. Maintenant que les sorcières avait été tuées, je n'avais plus vraiment de raison de rester parmi eux, mais je chassais cette pensée et me concentrais à la tâche qui m'attendais.

_ Il faut que je retourne sur le champs de bataille nettoyer les traces du désastre, lançais distraitement à Paul avant de me lever.

_ Je viens t'aider, décréta-t-il.

_ Tu peux rester te reposer, remarquais-je.

_ Non, j'aurai tout le temps plus tard, insista-t-il en se levant.

_ Comme tu voudras, dis-je en avançant, mon arbalète sur l'épaule par précaution.

Arrivée sur les lieux, je ne tardais pas à réunir les corps des sorcières prêt du vieux tronc d'arbre où

avaient brûlées trois d'entre elles. Paul en fit de même et commença à rassembler celles que j'avais tuées suite à la tornade. Au bout d'un long moment, le compte y était, les trente-trois cadavres gisaient sur le sol, offrant à la vue un dessin macabre. Je décidais de brûler les corps, usant de ma magie afin d'allumer un grand bûcher. Seul le corps d'un vampire prenait feu avec ceux des sorcières, celui qui de part mon sang avait embrassé la mort.

_ Combien de vampires as-tu tué ? Demandais-je soudainement à Paul.

_ J'en ai eu cinq, deux d'entre eux se sont échappés, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ L'un d'eux m'a attaqué et est mort en tentant de boire mon sang, l'informais-je.

_ Alors l'un d'eux s'est échappé, lâcha-t-il gravement, la mâchoire crispée.

_ Cela risque de poser problème, remarquais-je. Je me demande ce que de vampires pouvaient bien avoir à faire avec des sorcières.

_ Ceux ne sont pas n'importe quels vampires, ceux sont des Volturis, m'informa Paul.

_ Qui sont les Volturis ? L'interrogeais-je curieuse.

_ C'est un très grand groupe de vampires, dont trois vieilles sangsues sont à la tête. Ils sont un peu comme les rois de la communauté des suceurs de sang, m'expliqua-t-il brièvement.

_ Devons-nous nous inquiéter ? Demandais-je avec appréhension.

_ Nous avons déjà eu à faire à eux il y a quelques années. Jacob, un membre de la meute s'est imprégné de la fille d'un vampire, commença-t-il.

_ La fille d'un vampire ? Comment est-ce possible ? Le coupais-je.

_ La femelle était humaine lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de la sangsue, et un enfant mi vampire-mi humain est né avant que sa mère ne devienne un vampire, me précisa celui-ci.

_ Mais quel rapport avec la meute ? Le harcelais-je de question, avide d'en savoir plus.

_ Le clan Volturi est venu pour l'enfant dans le but de l'éliminer, alors nous nous sommes alliés à d'autres vampires afin de la protéger, conclut-il.

_ Eh bien… S'il sont si dangereux, nous ferions mieux d'en parler à la meute, décidais-je.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit-il sans perdre son air grave.

_ Cependant le jour est levé et nous avons besoin de repos, nous partirons au coucher du Soleil, décrétais-je avant de commencer à m'éloigner du champs de bataille.

Paul me suivit silencieusement, la lourde odeur de putréfaction et de chair brûlée se dissipant au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions. Arrivée où nous avions laissé nos affaires, je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le sol, la fatigue semblant me rattraper. Le métamorphe vint s'asseoir près de moi, caressant distraitement mes cheveux emmêlés de l'une de ses grandes mains. Ce simple geste suffit à me faire oublier chaque chose m'entourant, si ce n'est le contact de Paul. Je me concentrais sur les mouvements flous qu'il effectuait dans mes cheveux, mes pensées cessant d'elles-même. Je fermais les yeux afin de savourer un peu plus ce moment si apaisant, me laissant aller dans une vague de bien-être.

 _Une vive lumière m'aveuglait, une lumière si frappante que seul un Soleil d'été à son zénith aurait été capable de produire. Je fus d'abord frappée par sa puissance, puis baignée d'une douceur qui m'était autrefois si bien connue. Cette douceur… Elle était le reflet d'une magie à la fois puissante et calme. Une magie à la fois si contraire et si semblable à celle qui m'animait. Un sourire se dessina de lui-même sur mon visage tandis que je sentais sa présence tout près de moi. Lindarwë._

 __ Je suis heureuse que tu vives enfin ma chère sœur, lança une voix que je connaissais si bien derrière mon dos._

 __ Lindarwë ! M'écriais-je en me retournant._

 _Ma sœur se tenait debout face à moi, seulement quelques centimètres nous séparait. Son visage était scindé d'un sourire éclatant, tinté de ce petit quelque chose de malice qui l'avait toujours animée. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie et de cette innocence qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, même après les pires épreuves que nous ayons enduré. N'y tenant plus, je parcourus la courte distance qui nous séparait et la serrait de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, caressant mes cheveux dans un rythme lent et circulaire comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsque l'angoisse me paralysait. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mais je n'en avais que faire, ces larmes n'étaient pas amères, elles caractérisaient la joie que j'éprouvais actuellement._

 __ Pourquoi pleures-tu ma Lya ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant mes larmes._

 __ Oh Lië, tu m'as tant manquée ! Dis-je tout en continuant à pleurer._

 __ Bientôt tu ne seras plus seule, Lya écoutes-moi, il ne me reste que peu de temps, dit-elle en ne perdant rien de sa douceur._

 __ Oh non ne pars pas s'il-te-plaît ! Suppliais-je._

 __ Je veillerai toujours sur toi ma Lya, maintenant écoute-moi, le temps me manque, poursuivit-elle, en tenant ma main dans la sienne._

 __ Dis-moi, l'invitais-je à parler._

 __ Je serais bientôt de retour Illyria, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ce soir, c'est la pleine Lune, et la prochaine sera dans un mois. Mais ce ne sera pas une pleine Lune comme les autres, ce soir là tu ne la verras pas car sa trajectoire croisera celle du Soleil, ce soir là il y aura une éclipse totale et tu devras être près de moi. Lya, ce soir là le sortilège prendra fin, je me réveillerai enfin, termina-t-elle._

 ___ _Le sortilège ! Mais quel sortilège ? Criais-je plus que je ne demandais._

 __ Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus Lya, le temps me manque, nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Surtout n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, m'ordonna-t-elle avec sérieux._

 __ Je n'oublierai pas, promis-je._

 __ Bien, fais attention à toi ma Lya, dit-elle sur le ton d'un adieu._

 __ Lië ! Attends ne pars pas, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de questions à te poser, débitais-je tandis que je serrais sa main de toutes mes forces._

 _Lindarwë m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître, la chaleur de sa main se dissipant, sa présence qui m'emplissait il y a encore peu fut remplacée par une douloureuse absence. La peine qui enserrait constamment mon cœur était revenue, la lumière se fanant pour ne laisser qu'une triste clarté. Je laissais s'écouler librement quelques larmes amères. J'avais pu lui parler encore une fois, la serrer dans mes bras après tant d'absence, mais elle était à nouveau partie et m'avais laissé avec encore plus de questions mais avait fait naître en moi quelque chose de nouveau, l'espoir._

J'ouvrais les yeux et découvris le visage de Paul face à moi, celui-ci me dévisageant avec inquiétude. Je lui adressais un sourire feint afin de le rassurer, mais j'avais du mal à supporter la peine après avoir éprouvé tant de joie.

_ Tu pleurais dans ton sommeil, m'annonça-t-il finalement.

Je poussais un soupire pour toute réponse, avant de rouler sur le dos.

_ Tu sais Illyria, je suis là pour toi, pour t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler, te serrer dans mes bras si tu as besoin d'être réconfortée. Je veux être pour toi celui qu'il te faut, celui sur qui tu peux compter, poursuivit-il tandis que je sentais son regard toujours posé sur moi.

'' Je suis heureuse que tu vives enfin ma chère sœur '' avait-elle déclaré. Elle ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir lié une amitié avec Léah et d'avoir laissé Paul se rapprocher de moi ? Était-ce là ce qu'elle avait voulu me faire comprendre ? Mais m'en aurait-elle réellement voulu d'avoir tenté d'aller de l'avant ? L'égoïsme ne faisait nullement partie de sa personnalité, si son bonheur passait pour moi avant le mien, il en était de même pour elle, du moins tandis qu'elle vivait. Mais était-elle réellement morte ? Mes certitudes n'en étaient plus.

_ Ma sœur m'est apparue dans mon sommeil, lâchais-je finalement en m'asseyant face à lui.

_ Je m'en serais douté, affirma Paul. Mais était-ce au moins un beau rêve ?

_ Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle reviendrait, l'informais-je.

_ Reviendrait ? Ta sœur est en vie ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait à la prochaine pleine Lune, et qu'il fallait que je sois près d'elle à ce moment là, complétais-je.

_ Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Oui ! Mais… Oh Paul j'ai si peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ! Fis-je en pleurant.

_ Tu es une enchanteresse Illyria, tu crois en tes pouvoirs car tu es douée de magie, alors crois aussi en tes rêves. Un être comme toi ne fera pas ce genre de rêve dans le vide, me rassura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

_ Je l'espère, tu sais, elle me manque tellement. Je n'ai jamais accepté sa mort, me confiais-je.

_ Aies confiance, un mois ce n'est rien comparé à tout le temps que tu as vécu sans elle, remarqua-t-il.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, merci Paul, dis-je en déposant sur sa joue un chaste baiser.

Il me serra dans ses bras un long moment, caressant mon dos dans une danse apaisante, tandis que sa tête s'enfouissait au creux de mon cou. Son souffle chaud sur ma peau nue me faisait frissonner agréablement et je le sentis se tendre contre moi tandis que je le serrais un peu plus contre moi. Sa présence me faisait du bien, Paul semblait avoir ce pouvoir de m'apaiser, de soulager ma peine aussi facilement qu'il parvenait autrefois à me mettre hors de moi.

_ Illyria, j'ai beau t'aimer comme un fou mais si on continue comme ça je crois que je vais mourir de faim, déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux après s'être détaché de moi.

Je riais face à sa remarque et me levais pour l'inciter à en faire de même.

_ Je vais à la chasse, décrétais-je en attrapant mon arbalète.

_ Ah ça non, c'est moi le loup ici, contra-t-il.

_ Écoute mon petit loup, je crois que je ne peux plus voir un seul lapin alors à moins de savoir voler, laisse-moi aller chasser quelques faisans, ironisais-je.

_ Très bien, je vois que madame est difficile, fit-il mine d'être vexé.

_ Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours les plumer si tu veux, le taquinais-je.

_ Que de bonté en toi ! Fit-il. Je m'occupe du bois pour le feu, ô grand chef.

_ Ça marche, on se retrouve ici dans une heure, déclarais-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je m'enfonçais agilement dans les bois, me faufilant entre les arbres et la dense végétation le plus silencieusement possible. J'avais toujours détesté tuer les animaux, mais les choses étaient ainsi et je me consolais en me disant que c'était nécessaire afin de survivre parfois. Je repérais un faisan à une dizaine de mètre de moi et j'arquais mon arbalète avec précaution. Mais celui-ci s'envola dès que j'avais installé la flèche. Je me dépêchais de le viser et tirais, ma flèche atteignant sa cible et l'oiseau s'écrasant sur le sol. J'allais récupérer ma proie et retirais la flèche du corps avant de nouer les pattes avec une cordelette afin de faciliter son transport.

Je marchais de manière hasardeuse pendant un long moment avant de trouver un petit groupe de faisans. Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs afin de les localiser car j'accédais alors à la moindre de leurs émotions et ne parvenais finalement pas à les chasser. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ma tâche, penser aux animaux de la sorte ne m'aidant pas. J'armais mon arbalète et atteignis ma deuxième proie, les autres oiseaux s'envolant à la suite de mon attaque. J'en tuais un en plein vol avant de décider que cela suffirait à combler l'appétit du métamorphe.

Je me dépêchais de récupérer mes deux autres faisans avant de les ficeler et de rebrousser chemin. Lorsque je parvins au camps, Paul avait déjà allumé le feu et regardais distraitement les flammes embraser les bûches épaisses avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Ses instincts de loups l'aidant à surprendre quiconque approcherait discrètement, j'en déduis qu'il devait être précédemment perdu dans ses pensées pour ne pas avoir perçu mon odeur ou mes pas plus tôt.

_ J'apporte le repas, précisais-je inutilement tandis qu'il me regardait avancer.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à plumer et vider les faisans avant de les faire cuire au dessus de la braise préalablement préparée par Paul. Nous regardâmes silencieusement la viande cuire paresseusement, tandis que je jetais quelques coups d'œil discrets au jeune homme. Il semblait visiblement soucieux.

_ Tu comptes me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-je finalement, n'y tenant plus.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Demanda-t-il en retournant distraitement la viande.

_ Oui, tentais-je de cacher mon appréhension.

_ Que va-t-il se passer quand tu retrouveras ta sœur ? Est-ce que tu comptes quitter la Push ? M'interrogea-t-il sombrement.

_ Tu me prends au dépourvu, avouais-je. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_ Je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose, la dernière fois que tu es partie, j'ai cru devenir fou, je pensais que j'allais mourir de chagrin. Et maintenant, c'est pire car je ne suis plus seulement imprégné de toi, je me suis attaché à toi, j'ai appris à ta connaître et à aimer tout ce que tu m'as laissé découvrir de toi, mais je ne peux pas te retenir, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse car je sais que sans elle tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureuse. Je sais que je n'ai pas ma place dans ta vie, et ça me tue rien que de penser que demain peut-être tu seras loin de moi, débita-t-il tandis qu'un voile de détresse recouvrait son regard las.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, je ne comprends même ce que je ressens pour toi, mais à présent tu fais partie de ma vie et même si je dois m'en aller, ce ne sera pas définitif, le rassurais-je malgré moi.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Illyria, dit-il en me fixant avec intensité.

Je ne répondis rien et baissais la tête. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il adviendrait de ma relation avec Paul. Tout était si flou, l'avenir était si incertain. Je ne voulais pas le perdre non plus, mais je ne pouvais pas lui promettre quelque chose que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Ce qui était certain, ce qu'il occupait une place importante dans ma vie mais notre relation me perturbait. Devais-je le considérer comme un ami ? Pas plus tard qu'hier soir je l'avais embrassé et il ne se cachait pas pour me dire qu'il m'aimait et désirait plus qu'une simple amitié bien qu'il soit prêt à l'accepter pour me garder dans sa vie. Mais dire que Paul n'était qu'un ami serait me voiler la face. Pour autant, je ne pouvais pas dire que nous étions un couple, car nous étions loin d'être comme les autres couples que formaient les métamorphes avec leurs imprégnées.

Nous mangeâmes finalement dans une ambiance lourde, mon absence de réponse avait dû le blesser et son silence me le faisait bien savoir. Pour autant, je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche afin de dire quoi que ce soit, et ce dernier semblait décidé de son côté à en faire de même. Ainsi, l'après-midi passa lentement, nous avions commencé la traque dans une ambiance électrique et celle-ci se terminait un peu de la même façon. Finalement, il semblait qu'avec Paul, rien ne serait simple.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, la pleine Lune éclairait assez la clairière pour que l'on puisse y voir suffisamment. Ainsi, je me concentrais sur l'astre avant de rassembler quelques nuages gris au dessus de nos têtes. La pluie ne tarda pas à déferler sur nos corps ses gouttes froides avec force et je tendis la main à Paul avant que la magie n'opère. Le contact de sa paume dans la mienne sembla me brûler la peau et je luttais pour rester concentrer, ce qui eut pour résultat de retarder notre départ de quelques minutes, prolongeant notre attente sous la pluie battante.

Je sentis les goutte d'eau fine s'épaissir, la fine pellicule d'eau qui s'abattait sur mon corps devint plus épaisse et je cessais de respirer lorsque je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. La main de Paul m'étreignit le bras avec force tandis que je sentais la température glacer mes membres et luttais contre les vagues puissantes. Levant la tête, je percevais la douce lumière de la Lune et je tentais de remonter à la surface non sans peine. L'oxygène me manquait, mais je tenais bon et me concentrais sur mon objectif jusqu'à ce que je me sentis violemment tirée vers la surface. Ne m'en formalisant pas, je prenais une grande inspiration et m'agitais contre les vagues, le bras de Paul m'enserrant fermement la taille. D'un regard tacite, nous décidâmes de nager en direction de la côte non sans effort en ce qui me concerne.

Je n'avais pas encore recouvré la totalité de mes forces après la bataille, ce qui s'avérait être un handicap lorsque l'on devait nager dans les vagues aussi puissantes que glaciales de la Push. À quelques mètres de la plage, je me sentis soulevée et emportée sur le sable. Je voulais rechigner pour la forme, mais j'étais épuisée et n'avais même plus la force de conserver ma fierté. Paul me déposa finalement sur la sable froid de la grève humide et je m'y étalais, patientant le temps de retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux.

_ Il doit être vraiment tard, je te propose de dormir chez moi et d'annoncer notre arrivée aux autres demain matin, commença Paul. Et en plus tu as vraiment besoin de repos.

Je le dévisageais d'un regard suspicieux qu'il sembla capter puisqu'il ajouta :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je te laisse mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.

Je fus surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas profité de la situation pour y glisser une blague douteuse comme il en avait l'art mais ne m'en formalisais pas. Je me fis violence afin de me lever, après tout le réconfort viendrait après l'effort. Paul me tendis mon sac à dos, que je posais non sans peine sur mes épaules endolories mais ne m'en plaignais pas. Je le vis ensuite se déshabiller devant moi, prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à constater la gène que cela me procurait. Je tournais la tête exaspérée tandis que je l'entendis s'esclaffer. Cet homme ne ratait décidément jamais une occasion !

_ Je vais me transformer, mais chérie tu peux me regarder si tu veux, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

_ Je n'y tiens pas, non, fis-je acide.

_ Comme tu voudras, chérie, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, ajouta-t-il lourdement.

_ J'en doute, et ne m'appelle pas chérie, ordonnais-je.

_ D'accord baby, montes sur mon dos quand je me serais transformé, dit-il sans perdre de sa bonne humeur.

_ Et baby non plus ! Criais-je exaspérée.

Je l'entendis rire brièvement avant qu'un grognement rauque mais non agressif s'élève face à moi. Je daignais enfin le regarder tandis qu'un immense loup gris avait pris la place de l'homme. Je m'approchais de cet animal imposant et je le vis se baisser sans cesser de me regarder. Je m'assis à cheval sur son dos et serrais sa douce fourrure entre mes doigts tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses pattes. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à courir et j'appuyais ma tête contre son encolure tandis que le paysage défilait à une vitesse affolante autour du loup. Le vent résultant me fit frissonner et je me collais un peu plus à lui afin de profité de la chaleur irradiante qu'il dégageait, contrastant avec la froideur de mes vêtement trempés. Quelques minutes à peine après son départ, il cessa sa course folle et je me redressais avant de poser prudemment un pied à terre. La maison de Paul se dressait sous nos yeux. La vision de notre dispute s'imposa à notre mémoire, mais je la chassais rapidement tandis qu'un calme attrayant s'en dégageait sous cette nuit fraîche.

_ Après toi, dit Paul, m'arrachant de ce pas à ma rêverie.

_ Merci, me contentais-je de dire en avançant à l'intérieur tandis qu'il tenait la porte avec exagération.

_ La salle de bain est par là, finit-il par me dire avec douceur tandis que je frissonnais. Tu peux prendre des habits dans la commode.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, ce qui sembla le surprendre, avant de me diriger vers la dite

salle de bain. J'étais déjà venue ici lors de mon retour à la Push, mais cette époque me semblait lointaine. Ce qui m'avait semblé froid et impersonnel possédait à mes yeux un certain charme, car la pièce, aussi simple fut-elle, s'accordait parfaitement avec son propriétaire finalement. Je fermais la porte et me hâtais de me débarrasser de mes vêtements collant à ma peau, défaisant de ce pas ma longue tresse emmêlée. Je ne pus retenir un petit soupir de bien être lorsque l'eau chaude vint caresser ma peau froide et mes dénouer mes muscles endoloris. Il y a de cela des semaines que je n'avais pas eu le luxe de prendre une douche à l'eau chaude et j'en profitais donc un moment avant d'entreprendre de me savonner.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je démêlais vigoureusement mes cheveux et les essuyais grossièrement avant d'y passer une crème de soin. Fouillant dans la commode, je trouvais un grand et large tee-shirt qui recouvrait mon corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Tant pis pour la décence, je m'en soucierais le lendemain matin, après un repos bien mérité. Je laissais mon sac dans la salle de bain et en sortis, croisant Paul dans l'étroit couloir. Celui-ci me dévorait littéralement du regard et je sentais mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine tandis que je ne parvenais plus à détacher mes yeux des siens, me perdant dans leur intensité si troublante.

_ Bonne nuit Illyria, murmura-t-il finalement avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Je ne parvins pas à ouvrir la bouche afin de lui répondre et restait scotchée ainsi dans le couloir pendant encore quelques secondes. Pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effet ? Je craignais hélas qu'il s'agisse là de plus qu'une forte attirance, quoique je puisse en dire. Je tentais de concentrer mes pensées sur autre chose et entrais enfin dans la chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, savourant son contact qui me changeait de la dureté du sol. Mes pensées se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers Lindarwë, qu'avait-elle voulu dire par '' ce soir là le sortilège prendra fin, je me réveillerai enfin '' ? Avait-elle été prisonnière d'un sortilège pendant tous ces siècles ? J'avais passé près de quatre-vingt ans à rechercher un contre-sort ou un moyen de tromper la mort, mais en vain. Jamais je n'avais accepté sa mort, et ce même au fil des siècles. Ainsi, si j'avais la chance de la voir revenir à la vie, jamais plus je ne laisserais la mort me l'enlever, quitte à renoncer à ma propre existence.

Je sentis sur mon visage la douce chaleur d'un rayon de soleil, et non sans peine j'ouvrais les yeux, aveuglée par la vive clarté du jour. Lorsque ma vision s'adapta à mon environnement, je reprenais conscience des lieux dans lesquels je me trouvais, soit dans le lit de Paul, une couverture recouvrant mon corps. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir pris le temps de me glisser sous les draps, le sommeil m'ayant saisie tandis que j'étais pour la énième fois perdue dans mes pensées. Sans doute m'avait-il couverte… Cette idée me troublais, cet homme si d'apparence si dur pouvait faire preuve de tant d'attention à mon égard. Un soupir plus tard, je repoussais les draps et me levais, me faufilant sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir au cas où Paul dormirait encore. Je le trouvais effectivement étendu sur le canapé, celui-ci semblant si petit sous le corps massif du métamorphe. Son visage arborait une expression si paisible, un subtile mélange entre l'innocence dont seul les figures d'enfants avaient le secret et le calme d'un homme. Cette vision éveillait en moi un sentiment étrange, il Paul

semblait à ce moment précis faire preuve de tant de vulnérabilité que s'en était touchant.

_ Je sais que je suis à tomber mais ça devient un peu gênant là, s'anima-t-il soudainement.

Je poussais un hurlement sous la surprise et manquais de tomber en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Cet homme avait décidément l'art de tout gâcher ! Voilà qu'il y a encore quelques secondes, il m'avait transmis son calme et à présent la colère me saisissait d'autant plus qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

_ Pardon Lyria, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, parvint-il à dire entre deux fous rires.

_ Mais arrête dont de rire, j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque ! M'écriais-je en me laissant tomber à mon tour sur le canapé.

_ Ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas, continua-t-il de rire.

_ Tu es vraiment impossible ! Lançais-je en tentant de camoufler le traître sourire naissant sur mon visage.

Finalement, il m'entraîna dans son fou rire et le début de matinée se résuma à de légères conversations qui avaient eu le pouvoir de chasser toute trace de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque le ventre de Paul grouilla avec insistance, nous nous préparâmes à rendre une visite à Sam et Emily. Je trouvais cette façon de s'inviter chez les gens particulièrement gênante mais après près d'un mois passé à traquer des sorcières, le frigo de Paul ressemblait plus à un élevage d'insectes grouillants qu'à un garde-manger.

_ Tu es prête ? Me demanda-t-il tandis que je terminais de nouer mes cheveux en une tresse plus complexe.

_ Une minute… Voilà nous pouvons y aller, dis-je en attachant le bout.

Nous coupâmes tranquillement par la forêt, le ciel grisâtre annonçant une pluie certaine ne suffisant pas à nous convaincre de nous dépêcher. C'était comme si nous avions établi un accord tacite, comme si nous savions que lorsque tout le monde serait au courant de notre retour à la Push, les choses seraient différentes. Alors sans me l'avouer, je savourais ce moment de simplicité que nous partagions, souriant à la simple pensée que nous avions passé une matinée sans chercher à nous entre-tuer. Lorsque la maison des Uley ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, nous échangeâmes un regard intense, un regard qui en disant tant à la fois qu'il était impossible de l'exprimer avec les mots, un regard qui enserra mon cœur, un regard qui semblait dire adieu sans vouloir se quitter.

_ Paul ? Illyria ? Vous êtes revenus, c'est merveilleux ! On s'est beaucoup inquiétés pour vous !S'exclama Emily en nous prenant dans ses bras tour à tour.

_ Il faut plus que des folles aux pouvoirs magiques pour venir à bout de nous, hein Lyria, répondit Paul fièrement.

Sam nous rejoignis sur le seuil de la porte à ce moment, nous accueillant certes avec plus de réserves que sa femme, mais nous témoignant son affection à sa façon. Les pleurs d'un enfant me rappelèrent l'existence du petit Noam, il avait dû grandir depuis le temps. Je regardais Emily se précipiter à l'étage, comme le ferait n'importe quelle mère responsable. Il y a de cela bien longtemps que j'avais rayer de mes désirs celui d'avoir des enfants, et je ne parvenais plus à comprendre cette obsession qu'avaient la plupart des femmes à vouloir devenir mères. Lorsque j'étais tombée amoureuse, au fil des années nous commencions à envisager cette idée, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et en plusieurs millénaires d'existence, je n'avais jamais enfanté.

_ Emily a fait des muffins, venez donc manger quelque chose, nous ordonna Sam toujours fidèle à son comportement paternel envers les membres de sa meute.

_ Avec plaisir, j'ai une faim de loup, plaisanta Paul avant d'engloutir un muffin en quelques rapides bouchées.

_ La traque est-elle terminée ? Demanda le chef de meute anxieux tout en me servant une tasse de café.

_ Toutes les sorcières ont été éliminées. Le problème c'est que des Volturis étaient présent et l'un d'entre eux a réussi à s'échapper, expliquais-je.

_ Les Volturis ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à faire avec des sorcières ? M'interrogea Sam nerveusement.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais nous devrions le découvrir rapidement avant qu'ils ne décident de rappliquer jusqu'ici, dis-je gravement.

_ Pour le moment reposez-vous, nous gérerons cette affaire plus tard, décréta ce dernier.

Je ne tardais pas à me retirer, abandonnant Paul chez les Uley afin de rendre visite à Léah. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle était étendue inerte sur le sol et cette vision m'incombait un profond sentiment d'angoisse. Ainsi je pressais le pas, me retrouvant rapidement devant la maison des Clearwater, pressée de retrouver mon amie. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Seth, son habituel sourire enfantin éclairant son visage.

_ Lyria ! Pour une surprise ! S'écria-t-il en me soulevant comme on le ferait avec un enfant.

_ Seth ! Pose-moi, suppliais-je en riant tandis qu'il me faisait tournoyer dans les airs.

_ Lyria ? S'écria Léah en haut des escaliers, avant de débouler comme une furie jusqu'au salon.

_ Bonjour Léah ! M'exclamais-je en souriant.

_ Bonjour Léah ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire !? Triple abrutie ! Tu es retournée chasser les sorcières sans moi ! T'imagines s'il t'était arrivé quelques chose ? Je me suis inquiétée putain ! Me cria-t-elle dessus, les poings sur les hanches.

Je riais devant sa réaction, je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Quel sale caractère !

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, dis-je finalement.

Elle me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de se mettre à sourire à son tour. Bon sang ce que ça faisait de bien de la retrouver !

_ Ça sent la sangsue ! Lâcha soudainement Léah avant de sortir en vitesse de la maison.

Je lui emboîtais le pas sans vraiment comprendre, et m'arrêtais tandis que deux silhouettes avançaient d'un pas mesuré vers la maison des Clearwater. Léah ne tarda pas à se transformer et je l'entendis grogner, montrant les dents tandis que les deux vampires avançaient avec imprudence. Mais étaient-ils fous d'approcher ainsi la maison où vivaient deux loups ?

_ Alice, Carlisle ? Bafouilla Seth qui s'avançait.

Oo¤oO

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et pour celles qui seraient intéressées pour devenir ma bêta de m'en informer.

Bises, Ortancya.


	10. Des gentils et des méchants

Bonsoir à toutes j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je n'ai eu aucune réponse concernant ma demande de faire de l'une d'entre vous ma relectrice pour cette fiction alors je réitère ma demande, si vous êtes intéressées faites-le moi savoir =)

Sur ces quelques mots, je vous laisse avec ce dixième chapitre.

Oo¤oO

Je me figeais tandis qu'un être à l'apparence féminine me fixait étrangement de ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux sombres voletaient en une infinité de mèches courtes et rebelles autour de son visage pâle aux traits douceâtres. Elle était vraiment petite, et s'en était d'autant plus flagrant que le vampire qui l'accompagnait était plutôt grand. Celui-ci arborait des cheveux d'un blond à la fois pâle et brillant, un mixte étrange qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Ses yeux étaient de cette même couleur dorée que la créature sanguinaire qu'il surplombait, teinte surnaturelle qui me laissait perplexe quant à la réaction instinctive que je devrais adopter.

_ Illyria, je te présente Alice et Carlisle, de fidèles amis de la meute, dit Seth en perdant son ton d'habitude si enjoué.

_ Bonjour, les saluais-je non sans retenue.

_ Bonjour, veuillez nous excuser de cette visite passée à l'improviste, mais il s'agit là d'une urgence, décréta le dit Carlisle de son timbre étonnamment chaud.

_ Cela me concerne-t-il ? L'interrogeais-je intriguée.

_ Je le crains fort, lança ce dernier pour réponse.

_ Eh bien, je vous écoute, poursuivis-je.

_ Je pense que le mieux serait encore de réunir la meute, nous ignorons encore combien de temps il reste avant que les choses ne se gâtent, s'exprima à nouveau le vampire.

_ Léah ? Tu peux prévenir le reste de la meute ? Lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle demeurait toujours sous sa forme lupine.

Pour toute réponse, j'obtins un grognement sourd et la louve se mit à courir en direction des bois. Paul m'avait parlé du clan de vampires auquel la meute s'était alliée, mais je me demandais ce qui nécessitait leur présence aussi précipitée au sein même de la réserve. Bien qu'ils fussent des amis de la meute, et donc de mes amis, je ne parvenais pas à leur faire confiance, j'étais sur mes gardes, d'autant plus que leurs yeux dorés me mettaient particulièrement mal à l'aise.

_ Je pense que le mieux serait que la réunion ait lieu chez nous, certains membres de la meute n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec la présence de vampires sur leurs propres terres, décréta Carlisle non sans me lancer quelques regards appuyés.

_ Il me semble qu'en temps de guerre, les ennemis de nos ennemis deviennent nos amis, aussi étranges puissent-ils nous paraître, ne pus-je me retenir de dire.

_ C'est exact, renchérit-il. Nous allons retourner chez nous à présent, la réunion pourra avoir lieu dès que vous serez prêts, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Alice. Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir enfin fait votre connaissance Illyria.

Je hochais la tête pour toute réponse et les regardais s'éloigner à une vitesse égalant sûrement celle des loups. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par ''enfin'' ? Avaient-ils eu vent de ma présence à la Push ? La simple idée de devoir mettre les pieds chez un clan de vampires ne me plaisait pas, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucune idée du nombre d'individu que ce dernier comptait.

_ Lyria, tu veux peut-être rentrer en attendant ? Me demanda Seth, toujours sur le palier.

_ Oui, dis-je distraitement en le suivant à l'intérieur. Dis-moi Seth, tu semblais bien les connaître ces vampires ? Lançais-je pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

_ Oui plutôt bien même, je les considère comme de très bons amis, lâcha-t-il avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil.

_ Ils sont nombreux ? Tentais-je de prendre un ton détaché.

_ En tout ils sont huit vampires, et si on compte Nessie, ça fait neuf bien qu'elle soit à demi humaine. Mais tu sais Lyria, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux, ceux sont de gentils vampires, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

_ De gentils vampires, bel oxymore! Lançais-je.

_ Très drôle, fit-il mine de bouder.

_ Au fait, où est Sue ? Demandais-je.

_ Chez Charlie, je crois qu'ils étaient partis pêcher ou un truc dans le genre, me répondit-il tout en allumant la télé.

_ Ah d'accord, ben c'est pas plus mal, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour Seth.

_ Alors, sinon, tu sors enfin avec Paul ? Me demanda-t-il tandis que je m'asseyais auprès de lui.

_ Quoi ? Mais enfin Seth, non je ne sors pas Paul, me défendis-je immédiatement.

_ Tout doux mon chaton, je ne faisais que demander… commença-t-il. Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais embrassé…

_ Seth ! Criais-je en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

_ Mais aïe ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton amoureux arrête pas de rejouer la scène de votre baiser dans sa tête ! Se défendit-il tout en riant.

Je grognais de frustration mais ne répondis rien.

_ Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, voilà qu'elle grogne comme son amoureux de loup maintenant ! S'esclaffa-t-il de plus belle.

_ Oh toi ! Me jetais-je dans une impulsion.

Lorsqu'un grand sourire diabolique naquit sur son visage, je sus que j'allais regretter mon geste. Seth me souleva sans aucune délicatesse tandis que je me débattais en vain pour lui échapper avant de me plaquer au sol et de me chatouiller avec vigueur. Je m'agitais et suppliais même afin qu'il mette fin à ce calvaire mais il poursuivit, couvrant mes rires plaintifs des siens plus tonitruants.

_ Illyria, Seth, gronda la voix de Paul dans le salon.

Seth cessa immédiatement ses chatouilles et m'aida à me relever tout en adressant à Paul un sourire penaud. Ce dernier semblait le foudroyer du regard et je décelais en lui de la colère lorsque ses yeux daignèrent enfin croiser les miens. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux de Seth, si ? Il sortit de la petite maison sans rien ajouter tandis que je prenais conscience de la présence de Léah dans la pièce.

_ Toute la meute est réunie dehors, sauf Jared et Quil qui resteront protéger la réserve au cas où, on y va, dit-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Je suivis Léah sur le pas de la porte et la rejoignis tandis que les garçons attendaient patiemment à l'orée des arbres. Je vis cette dernière fusiller Sam du regard avant s'isoler du groupe.

_ Léah, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

_ Oui, c'est juste que je n'aime pas me retrouver entourée de ces sangsues, dit-elle.

_ Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas restée ? L'interrogeais-je.

_ Et laisser Seth y aller seul, hors de question ! S'écria-t-elle indignée.

_ Léah, Illyria, on va se transformer et rejoindre la maison des Cullen, nous informa Sam.

Je vis Léah s'éloigner du groupe sans doute pour se déshabiller à l'abri des regards tandis que je me sentais de trop parmi la meute. Après tout je n'étais pas un loup, je n'avais rien à faire là. Je vis du coin de l'œil la silhouette massive de Paul se rapprochant de moi. Je me tournais face à lui et levais la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Le loup grogna un peu avant de se baisser comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour me laisser monter sur son dos. J'hésitais un moment et essuyais un autre grognement de sa part avant de l'enjamber et d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Je le sentis se redresser et il rejoignit en quelques rapides enjambées le reste de la meute, qui comptait cette fois Léah parmi elle. Tous se mirent ensuite à courir à une allure folle à la suite du loup alpha et je fermais les yeux sous la force du vent résultant.

Après une rapide course que j'avais passée la tête enfuie contre l'encolure du loup, je sentis qu'il ralentissait alors je me permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder devant moi. Une grande villa se dressait sous mes yeux, d'une blancheur éclatante relevée par ces nombreuses baies vitrées invitant la lumière à pénétrer les lieux. L'extérieur de la maison était entretenue dans une perfection irréfutable, je devais avouer que ces vampires avaient beaucoup de goût. Lorsque Paul se pencha, je descendais un peu sonnée de ma monture et tournais la tête gênée tandis qu'ils enfilaient leurs vêtements face à moi et sans aucune pudeur. Je m'efforçais de garder mon attention captivée par la contemplation de la maison des vampires et vis que sur le seuil attendait Carlisle au bras d'une vampire d'apparence charmante et aux traits doux arborant ces mêmes yeux dorés.

_ Soyez les bienvenus, mes amis, dit Carlisle d'une voix posée. Je vous en pris, entrez.

Je regardais Sam s'avancer à grands pas tandis que Seth le suivait, un grand sourire sur le visage. L'un des membres de la meute que j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de voir apparut près du couple de vampires.

_ Salut Jacob ! S'anima Seth à sa vue.

_ Hé Seth ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, dit ce dernier en l'étreignant.

Je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule tandis que je n'avais toujours pas fait un pas. Je tournais la tête et vis que Paul attendait que je daigne bouger, sa main toujours sur moi. Je soupirais et m'avançais à la suite de Léah, hésitant un moment avant d'entrer tandis que la vampire qui accompagnait Carlisle m'adressait un chaleureux sourire. Je prenais place sur l'énorme fauteuil blanc entre Paul et Léah et serrais presque inconsciemment le bras de Paul tandis qu'un vampire blond d'apparence maussade me dévisageait. Je sentis la main du métamorphe serrer la mienne et la chaleur qu'il dégageait semblait m'apaiser un peu.

_ Je fais les présentations, Illyria, voici ma femme Esmée, Jasper, Emett, Bella, Rosalie, Renesmée et Edward, dit Carlisle tandis que je ne retenais pas la moitié des prénoms.

_ Pourquoi cette réunion d'urgence, Carlisle ? Tonna la voix de Sam non loin de là.

_ Alice si tu veux bien, reprit le vampire d'une voix douce.

_ J'ai eu une vision, s'exprima la concernée en se levant, les chefs des Volturis se déplaçant en personne jusqu'à la Push avec une armée de vampire, mais je n'en connais pas la cause.

_ Merci Alice, fit gravement Sam. Illyria, peux-tu leur expliquer la situation ?

Je regardais tous ces êtres surnaturels, hésitant avant de finalement prendre la parole.

_ Je m'appelle Illyria Menwë et je suis une enchanteresse. J'ai été envoyée à la Push en pensant seulement devoir épargner à Sam une mort tragique mais je me suis trompée. Peu de temps après mon arrivée, Léah est tombée sur une sorcière et s'en est sortie avec de graves blessures, la sorcière était à ma recherche. Alors j'ai commencé à traquer ces sorcières qui menaçaient la sécurité de la Push et il y a quelques jours Paul et moi les avons trouvées et massacrées. Elles étaient une trentaine de sorcières, mais il y avait également sept vampires dont un est parvenu à s'échapper. Je pense qu'il a rapporté les faits auprès de ses maîtres, conclus-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que les Volturis peuvent avoir à faire avec des sorcières !? S'emporta un vampire bâti comme un ours.

_ Je pense qu'ils ont dû passer un pacte qui devait arranger à la fois les sorcières et les vampires, mais je ne vois pas de quoi il peut s'agir, renchéris-je.

_ Ces sorcières te cherchaient toi, tu dois donc être impliquée dans ce pacte malgré toi, décréta gravement le vampire blond dont l'expression me mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire peut désirer à tout prix ? L'interrogeais-je en me faisant violence afin de soutenir son regard doré.

_ Maîtriser sa soif de sang, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Pouvoir redevenir humain, enfin pour certains vampires, ajouta une vampire blonde plus en retrait dont la beauté semblait irréelle.

_ Certains vampires préféreraient redevenir humain après avoir vu tout ce que le vampirisme pouvait leur apporter ? Demandais-je surprise.

_ Le vampirisme apporte beaucoup de choses, la puissance, l'immortalité, tous nos sens amplifiés mais nous ne pouvons avoir de famille, nous sommes éternellement figés ainsi, me répondit la blonde amèrement.

_ Peut-être que nos invités ont faim, déclara Esmée mal à l'aise.

_ Oui ! Je meurs de faim ! S'anima Seth soudainement tandis que j'entendis Léah soupirer.

_ Venez vous servir à la cuisine, dit Esmée de sa voix douce.

Je me tournais vers Paul qui n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour se lever, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Ce contact était peut-être banal pour la plupart des gens, mais pour moi c'était un grand pas. J'avais beaucoup de mal avec les contacts physiques et lorsque je ne pouvais y échapper, j'y mettais fin le plus rapidement possible, mais pas cette fois et cela m'était venu naturellement.

_ Vas-y, moi je n'ai pas faim, dis-je en lâchant sa main.

Il me regarda avec toujours autant d'intensité et j'y décelais de l'inquiétude.

_ Je serais encore là à ton retour, lâchais-je en lui souriant.

Cette phrase sembla le rassurer puisqu'il finit par se lever non sans avoir au préalable plaqué un chaste baiser sur mon front. Je me levais à mon tour et admirais passivement la forêt visible depuis la baie vitrée.

_ J'ai très peur, pas vous ? M'arracha une voix à ma contemplation.

Il s'agissait d'une vampire aux traits juvéniles et aux cheveux auburn. Sans doute la fille mi humaine mi vampire.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ? Demandais-je curieuse.

_ J'ai très peur que tout ce que j'ai toujours connu change, me confia-t-elle.

_ Toute les choses que nous connaissons sont vouées à changer, parfois en moins bien mais parfois en mieux alors il n'y a aucun regret à avoir, lui expliquais-je.

_ Mais moi je ne veux pas que les choses changent, tout est tellement parfait ainsi, soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu es encore si jeune, au fil des années, ta perception de la perfection changera et tu aspireras à d'autres choses. En attendant profites de tout ce que la vie t'offre et ne te prends pas trop la tête, lui conseillais-je.

_ Nessie ? Ta mère veut te parler, dit la blonde de sa voix froide en nous rejoignant.

_ J'y vais, dit-elle en s'éloignant non sans m'avoir adressé un sourire éclatant auparavant.

_ Il y a encore peu j'ignorais que la magie puisse exister, me confia la blonde pensivement.

_ Et moi l'existence de gentils vampires, rétorquais-je.

_ Vous avez choisi de devenir ce que vous êtes ? Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux dorés.

_ Pas plus que vous n'ayez choisi d'être un vampire je suppose, soufflais-je.

_ Vous visez juste, dit-elle avec un sourire amère.

_ Parfois la vie peut être cruelle, ajoutais-je.

_ Pourtant j'ai Emett dans ma vie, et toute ma famille mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'aspirer à autre chose, dit-elle avec amertume.

_ Mais alors redevenir humaine ne vous effraierait-il pas ? L'interrogeais-je curieuse.

_ Bien sûre que si, tant de fragilité et une vie si courte est effrayant. Mais c'est cela que la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle avec sérieux.

_ Oui je suppose que c'est cela que de vivre, mais un tel nouveau départ incombe tant de conséquences, plus rien ne serait jamais comme votre vie humaine d'avant, et les choses si différentes de votre actuelle vie de vampire. Votre vie avec l'homme que vous aimez serait tellement compliquée, votre vie de famille à jamais bouleversée, lui exposais-je.

_ Vous me dîtes cela comme s'il y avait réellement moyen d'y changer quoi que ce soit, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Et si c'était le cas, changeriez-vous ce que vous êtes ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Je ne sais pas, probablement après mûre réflexion, arqua cette dernière pensivement.

_ Alors lorsque cette mûre réflexion aura eu lieu, venez m'en faire part, mais rien ne presse, vous et moi avons l'éternité devant nous, décrétais-je.

_ Merci Illyria, dit-elle tandis qu'elle perdait de sa froideur.

_ De rien, conclus-je en retournant à ma contemplation.

Je parcourais la forêt des yeux lorsque je sentis un regard posé sur moi, non pas un regard furtif mais un de ceux que l'on parvient à ressentir même de dos. Je me retournais et vis que Paul me fixait depuis le canapé, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné que je le remarque. Les choses entre nous semblaient avoir changées dès que les membres de la meute apprirent notre retour à la Push. Plus de baisers, de regards qui en disaient long, et pourtant j'avais conscience que chaque métamorphe devait être au courant des derniers événements. Je savais qu'il n'attendait qu'un signal de ma part pour reprendre les choses là où nous les avions laissées mais je n'y parvenais pas, mon corps le désirait, et auparavant mon esprit combattait avec vigueur le moindre attachement à son égard mais cette vigueur semblait faillir.

Je portais soudainement attention à une gène qui semblait grandissante, quelque chose d'immatériel et de pourtant bien présent, un peu comme une magie non néfaste mais tout de même différente de la mienne. Je me concentrais sur celle-ci et ressentis comme si un parasite avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'au monde abstrait de mes pensées.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne maîtrise pas ce don, dit un vampire aux cheveux cuivres en s'approchant de moi.

Ainsi c'était cela, un vampire m'écoutait penser tandis que je sous-pesais chaque détail du cours de ma vie, vie d'ailleurs qui semblait tant m'échapper ces derniers temps. La simple pensée que cet être puisse avoir accès à une part si intime de mon être m'horripilait, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait avoir toute possibilité d'en faire part à sa famille par la suite, si famille était le mot adéquat pour qualifier ce clan de vampires.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir cela, et nous formons effectivement une famille, répondit-il à mes questions muettes.

_ Tu as de la chance d'avoir avec toi tous ces gens qui font ton bonheur, protège-les bien, dis-je de vive voix cette fois-ci.

_ Je donnerai ma vie pour eux, me répondit le vampire avec sérieux.

_ Ta vie… fis-je ironique.

Un rictus vint animer son visage un moment, ce vampire n'avait rien d'un buveur de sang dénué de la moindre trace d'humanité. Je ne me souvenais plus de son prénom, mais j'éprouvais presque de l'affection pour cet être qui partageait finalement les mêmes valeurs que moi.

_ Merci, c'est réciproque. Et mon prénom est Edward, fit-il en souriant complètement cette fois.

_ Je pense que nous avons assez tardé, s'éleva la voix de Sam dans le salon.

_ Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Carlisle tandis que nous nous rapprochions.

_ Nous devons nous préparer à un éventuel combat, dit l'alpha avec sérieux.

_ Illyria est une menace pour eux, ils tenteront de l'éliminer, clama Alice pour la première fois depuis cet échange.

_ Alors nous les éliminerons en premier, décréta Paul qui s'était levé.

_ Bien sûr, vu pouvez compter sur notre présence, renchérit le vampire blond.

_ Merci Carlisle, fit Sam. Il nous faut un plan.

_ Nous ne savons pas quand ils attaqueront, remarqua le métamorphe imprégné de l'hybride.

_ D'autant plus que leur armée compte plus d'une centaine de vampires, et que la dernière fois presque tous sont venus nous attaquer dans ces forêts, ajouta le vampire blond dont l'expression me mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise.

_ Alors nous les attaquerons sur leur propre sol, pensais-je à voix haute. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà pénétré dans leur domaine ?

_ Sur leur propre sol !? Mais jamais nous ne pourrons leur faire face ! S'écria la femme d'Edward.

_ Bella n'a pas tort, ils sont trop nombreux, la soutint Carlisle.

_ Mais nous aurons l'effet de surprise, tout du moins s'ils ne possèdent pas un don similaire à celui d'Alice, décrétais-je.

_ Nous devons y réfléchir et élaborer un plan précis, clama le vampire brun bâti comme un ours.

_ De plus, les laisser venir à nous serait exposer les habitants de la Push et de Forks à un grand danger, appuyais-je mon idée.

_ C'est un plan très risqué, songea la femme de Carlisle, soucieuse.

_ Qu'en pensent les loups ? Demanda soudainement Alice.

_ Nous risquons d'y mourir mais s'il devait y avoir un combat ici, ce pourrait être pire, s'exclama Sam.

_ La dernière fois nous avons eu de la chance, le conflit s'est réglé par la diplomatie, cette fois-ci ils veulent la mort d'Illyria, et sûrement celle des membres de la meute, une bataille aura lieu, s'exprima Paul et passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

_ Nous vous laissons jusqu'à demain pour y penser, décréta l'alpha devant la mine soucieuse du chef du clan Cullen.

_ Bien, je pense que nous devons en débattre, soutint Carlisle. Rendez-vous ici-même demain à midi, nous vous feront part de notre décision, mais quoi qu'il advienne, vous pouvez compter sur notre soutien.

_ Merci Carlisle, dit Sam gravement.

Nous sortîmes de la villa dans un lourd silence, seul le métamorphe imprégné de l'hybride était resté. J'étais épuisée moralement, il semblait que lorsque l'on parvenait à mettre fin à un problème, deux nouveaux naissaient. Je devais être présente pour Lindarwë, et la bataille contre les Volturis ne pouvait attendre un mois. J'avais donc le devoir de ne pas tomber pendant ce combat sanglant, ce qui s'avérait d'autant plus difficile qu'ils étaient en surnombre.

Le ciel était couvert et la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment, je frissonnais tandis qu'un vent glacial vint gifler mon visage. J'avais beau vivre en ces lieux depuis déjà plusieurs mois, je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à ces constantes intempéries. Je tournais la tête tandis que les membres de la meute se déshabillaient, toujours sans aucune pudeur. J'avais tout fait pour n'éprouver aucun sentiment, ne serait-ce que de l'affection pour tous ces gens, et j'avais lamentablement échoué. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que l'un d'entre eux périsse face aux Volturis, même ceux avec qui je n'avais finalement pas d'attaches. Un grognement sourd fit que je tournais la tête vers le groupe, Paul se tenait debout à quelques centimètres de moi. Même sous sa forme de loup son regard parvenait à m'électriser tant il était intense. Je le vis faire demi tour et se baisser pour que je puisse monter sur son dos. Le contact de son corps brûlant me réchauffa presque instantanément et j'appuyais ma tête contre son échine tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses pattes.

Lorsque je le sentis ralentir, je levais la tête et vis qu'il s'était arrêté devant la maison des Clearwater. Je descendis maladroitement de ma monture et attendis qu'il reprenne forme humaine.

_ Illyria ? J'ai à te parler, lança Paul une fois habillé.

_ De quoi ? Demandais-je.

_ Je préférerai qu'on parle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dit-il en jetant un regard derrière moi.

_ Bien, je te suis, décrétais-je.

Je le suivis silencieusement entre les arbres, les nuages gris venant ternir le ciel si bien qu'il était impossible de déterminer l'heure. Je frissonnais tandis que quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, présage d'une averse certaine. J'accélérais le pas, ne tenant pas à être mouillée pour la énième fois, ce que Paul sembla capter vu qu'il s'arrêta avant de retirer son jean découpé. Je tournais vivement la tête, sentant mes joues s'empourprer à l'idée d'avoir aperçu sa nudité. Je m'arrangeais pour ne pas croiser son regard lorsqu'il vint à ma hauteur afin de me laisser le monter. Je prenais place vivement, tout en tentant de me ressaisir. J'eus l'impression que sa course ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, tant ma concentration était ailleurs, et c'est à peine si j'avais senti ce vent qui d'habitude me déstabilisait tant. Je me dépêchais de descendre tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber à grosses gouttes et me précipitais sous le porche, prenant bien soin de regarder dans la direction opposée tandis que Paul reprenait forme humaine.

_ Tu peux entrer c'est ouvert, dit celui-ci.

J'ouvrais la porte et entrais sans demander mon reste, regardant le petit salon comme une pièce chaleureuse que j'appréciais désormais. Je prenais place dans le canapé tandis que Paul m'observait curieusement sur le seuil de la cuisine.

_ Quoi ? Le coupais-je dans sa contemplation.

_ Je te dirais bien à quoi je pense mais ça risque de ne pas te plaire, dit-il sans se démonter, un petit sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

_ Dis toujours, risquais-je.

_ Je me disais que j'aurai apprécié que cette maison soit la nôtre, et ça ne me déplairait pas de rentrer chez nous et de t'y trouver nue sur le canapé, s'exprima-t-il comme s'il m'annonçait le temps.

_Oh épargne-moi tes fantasmes, fis-je tout en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître mon embarras.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien maté tout à l'heure, toi, ria-t-il. La vue t'a plu ?

_ Paul ! M'indignais-je tout en m'empourprant. Je pensais que tu voulais avoir une discussion sérieuse !

_ J'aime bien te taquiner, tu rougirais presque, poursuivit-il en venant me rejoindre sur le canapé. Il faut que je fasse quelques courses, j'ai plus rien chez moi.

_ Et bien sûr tu ne comptes pas le faire après m'avoir dit de quoi tu voulais me parler, soupirais-je.

_ Tu es adorable aussi quand tu rentres les griffes, lança-t-il. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_ Paul, quelle question débile, tu m'as déjà fait venir ici, remarquais-je.

_ Mais tu peux aussi choisir d'attendre à la maison que ton homme revienne, tenta-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour signaler mon agacement et me levais, prenant la direction de sa chambre à la recherche de mon sac à dos. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus chaud si je voulais pouvoir sortir sans frissonner à chaque petite brise. J'entendis Paul siffloter une mélodie agréable depuis le salon, tandis que je commençais à fouiller dans mon sac. J'en tirais un pull bordeaux et reposais le sac sur la chaise. Je retirais mon tee-shirt et le pliais sur un coin du lit avant de détacher ma tresse et d'en arranger les mèches rebelles.

_ Lyria, tu boudes ? Demanda Paul avant de débarquer dans la chambre.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes, comme autant surpris l'un que l'autre et je pris soudainement conscience de l'indécence de ma tenue. Je cachais mon soutien-gorge d'un mouvement furtif avant de me retourner, les joues plus empourprées que jamais. J'enfilais mon pull en quatre vitesse et me retournais à nouveau.

_ Illyria, pardon, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, l'entendis-je me parler depuis le couloir.

_ C'est pas grave, dis-je surprise qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire.

Je sortais de la chambre embarrassée et le vit debout dans le couloir, dos à moi. Je me pris malgré moi à détailler tout d'abord les muscles de son dos, ils bougeaient, puissants, assez imperceptiblement au rythme de sa respiration. Il était si grand, et ses épaule si larges que le couloir déjà étroit paraissait l'être davantage. Il dû prendre rapidement conscience de ma présence puisqu'il se retourna et me lança un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas, un regard où se mêlait à la fois désir et retenue, mélange électrisant qui semblait avoir le don de paralyser chacun de mes membres.

_ J'étais venu prendre un tee-shirt, coupa-t-il le silence tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas laisser mes yeux parcourir son torse musclé.

_ Euh… D'accord, finis-je par répondre après quelques secondes.

Nous continuâmes à nous regarder ainsi encore un long moment avant que je ne me décide à m'aplatir contre le mur afin de le laisser passer. Il suivit le mouvement, avançant avec une lenteur presque désinvolte, et ralentissant lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, me surplombant de tout son être. Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir l'air qu'il expirait caresser mon visage. Je ne parvenais à me défaire de son regard chocolat plongé dans le mien, tandis que mes jambes semblaient vouloir se dérober sous mon poids. Il approcha sa tête encore plus près, dans une lenteur telle qu'elle en devenait insoutenable et je levais la tête pour garder nos visages face à face. Il déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'enroulais instinctivement mes bras à son cou tandis qu'il semblait attendre une réaction de ma part. Je sentis qu'il m'embrassait avec plus de vigueur, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes avec tant de force qu'il se dégageait de moi un sentiment de douleur mêlé au plaisir. Tandis que sa langue passait le barrage de mes lèvres, je l'accueillis avec la mienne dans une danse violente et passionnée. Chacun de nous tentait de dominer l'autre dans un rythme effréné. Je rompais le baiser, me rendant compte après un temps que j'avais cessé de respirer et je sentis mes jambes défaillir tandis que Paul embrassait mon cou langoureusement, ses mains solidement accrochées à me taille me retenant de tomber. Je sentis ses baisers remonter avec hâte le long de ma mâchoire avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et me souleva dans un mouvement à la fois rapide et délicat, et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis que mes doigts s'entremêlaient dans son épaisse chevelure. Je le sentis se déplacer mais je n'en avais que faire tant je me sentais comblée ainsi.

Je gardais mes paupières fermées tandis que mon dos rencontrait une surface moelleuse. Je serrais Paul un peu plus fort contre mon corps, pour le garder près de moi, toute conscience semblant m'avoir échappée à la minute où nos regards s'étaient croisés. Ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour se poser sur mon cou et je sentis l'une de ses mains passer sous mon pull, m'arrachant un soupir las tandis que sa chaleur irradiait la peau de mon ventre. Je me cambrais tandis qu'il longea mon buste pour se poser sur l'un de mes seins. Quand avait-il détaché mon soutien-gorge d'ailleurs ? Je sentis ses baisers parsemer ma clavicule tandis que ses doigts flattaient mon sein gauche avec gourmandise. Je laissais m'échapper un long gémissement tandis que sa bouche vint prendre la place de ses doigts, sa main droite venant s'occuper du sein délaissé. Il descendit langoureusement le long de mon ventre et commençait à déboutonner mon jean lorsque je prenais conscience de la situation. J'étais en train de perdre totalement le contrôle sous les baisers de Paul.

Oo¤oO

Une fin un peu brutale, mais je pense que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est toujours motivant pour écrire la suite. Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,

Bises, Ortancya.


	11. Le calme avant la tempête

Bonsoir me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier ma bêta nana10320 sans qui ce chapitre aurait sûrement mis bien plus de temps à être publié.

Aline : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et je te remercie pour tous ces compliments cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Oo¤oO

_ Paul arrête s'il te plaît, suppliais-je presque.

Je le sentis continuer d'embrasser langoureusement mon ventre encore un moment avant de cesser tout mouvement, son bras droit lui servant d'appui tandis qu'il me regardait de ses yeux chocolat.

_ On n'aurait jamais dû aller jusque là, fis-je en me relevant brusquement.

_ Lyria… commença-t-il.

_ Non Paul… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas,dis-je avant de courir m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je me laissais glisser derrière la porte, les larmes s'écoulant librement sur mes joues. Je me rhabillais maladroitement, peinant à attacher mon soutien-gorge. J'entendis Paul frapper timidement contre la porte, et je ramenais instinctivement mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

_ Lyria, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît, l'entendis-je gémir dans le couloir.

Pour toute réponse, j'éclatais en sanglot. Ces larmes, je les avais retenues depuis si longtemps, mon cœur était si lourd de cette peine enfouie au plus profond de mon être. Non je ne pouvais pas me donner à lui, je ne voulais plus jamais me donner ainsi à un homme comme celui que j'avais aimé. Cet homme, je l'aimais et le haïssais à la fois, j'aurai voulu le tuer pour m'avoir tant fait souffrir. Si j'apprenais qu'il respirait encore, j'irai le traquer et lui arracherai de mes mains son dernier souffle. J'avais terré cette haine et ces souvenirs au plus profond de mon être, cachés derrière la souffrance que j'éprouvais à la perte de ma sœur. Mais maintenant, tous ces efforts pour l'oublier semblaient avoir volé en éclats après quelques doux baisers.

_ Lyria… entendis-je de nouveau.

D'un geste brusque, j'essuyais mes larmes et me relevais avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je contournais Paul sans un regard et allais récupérer mon sac dans sa chambre avant de me diriger à nouveau vers le couloir.

_ Illyria, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il en me barrant le passage.

_ Paul, laisse-moi passer, répondis-je froidement.

_ Illyria, regarde-moi ! Fit-il durement.

Je levais la tête lentement, quittant la vue de son torse maintenant vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j'y vis me vrilla le cœur, il y a avait à la fois de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse et je pouvais le ressentir comme s'il s'agissait de mes propres sentiments.

_ Je t'aime, ne me quitte pas, déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Je poussais un profond soupir et me laissais tomber à même le sol. Je sentis les bras de Paul m'enlacer d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance lorsque je posais ma tête contre son torse. J'étais passée de la peur à la colère et à présent je n'éprouvais plus rien, si ce n'était une grande lassitude. J'aimais Paul, que ce soit ou non à cause de l'imprégnation, mes sentiments étaient bien présents et cela m'effrayait. Je tentais encore vainement de lutter contre ce que je ressentais, sachant très bien que je ne survivrais pas à un nouvel abandon. J'étais déjà l'ombre de moi-même et je semblais avoir récupéré un semblant de celle que j'étais depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Mais je ne voulais plus vivre, c'était bien trop difficile, surtout après avoir passé des siècles à errer sans but réel.

_ Tu finiras par me laisser toi aussi, soufflais-je amère.

_ Je continuerai à vivre pour toi jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre, déclara-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Je t'en fais la promesse Illyria.

Il me regardait de ses yeux chocolat si déterminés et je fondais à nouveau en larmes. Comment pouvait-il me promettre une telle chose alors que je ne pouvais lui offrir le quart de ce qu'il attendait sûrement d'une femme ? Comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui tandis que j'hésitais tant ?

_ Ne pleure pas mon amour, tu es si belle lorsque tu souris, murmura-t-il dans un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

_ Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, pensais-je à voix haute.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça Illyria, c'est toi que j'aime, me reprit-il sévèrement.

_ Je suis une femme brisée Paul, je ne sais pas t'aimer sans te blesser, avouais-je.

_ Je saurais t'attendre, affirma-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mon front.

_ Merci, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me sentis soulevée mais je ne bronchais pas, je l'aurai suivi les yeux fermés. J'ouvrais les yeux lorsqu'il me déposa doucement sur le lit et je le retenais par le bras tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

_ Non, reste, ordonnais-je à mi-voix.

Pour toute réponse, il vint s'allonger près de moi et je posais ma tête contre son torse, passant mes mains froides sous son tee-shirt tandis que ses muscles se contractaient au contact de ma peau. Je fermais les yeux, bercée par le son délicat de la pluie contre le toit, déposant les armes face aux doux baisers de Paul parsemant mes cheveux. J'étais fatiguée de lutter, je m'étais battue pour rester seule, croyant me préserver de toute souffrance, mais loin de lui je me sentais encore plus mal. Alors je lui laisserai sa chance, ou plutôt notre chance.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, la timide clarté du jour avait laissé place à l'obscurité. Je balayais la pièce des yeux, et me relevais d'un mouvement brusque.

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda la voix de Paul derrière moi.

Je me retournais et le fixais sans mot dire. Il semblait qu'il soit resté auprès de moi pendant tout le temps où je m'étais assoupie, et ce simple fait me touchait sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Je laissais mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre et tentais d'accrocher son regard, un long frisson me parcourut l'échine bien que je n'avais pas froid. Je semblais avoir tant d'importance pour lui, mais saurais-je être à la hauteur de ses attentes ? D'ailleurs je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait précisément de moi. Je m'étais battue pour qu'il renonce à moi, mais il s'était accroché presque désespérément et je n'avais plus la force de le repousser. Bien que j'étais parfaitement incapable de le lui dire maintenant, je l'aimais. Malgré son caractère impulsif et colérique, je ne pouvais que l'aimer, car il était Paul, tout simplement, un homme entier qui ne m'avait jamais ménagée et qui en même temps avait toujours été présent depuis l'instant où nos regards s'étaient croisés.

_ Paul ! Me fit sursauter une voix depuis l'extérieur.

Nous nous regardâmes un bref instant et nous nous levâmes tandis que la personne martelait la porte d'entrée de coups impatients.

_ Paul putain ! S'écria la voix à nouveau.

Je mis un certain temps à me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Léah et je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée, emboîtant le pas de Paul.

_ Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton agressif en ouvrant la porte.

_ Lyria tu es là ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! Dit-elle visiblement paniquée.

_ Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain… râla Paul.

_ Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, toi ! Réagit-elle au quart de tour.

_ Tu te présentes chez moi, tu frappes comme une folle contre ma porte et tu insinues que ça ne me regarde pas ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

_ Ça suffit vous deux ! Ordonnais-je comme à deux gamins. Léah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ J'aimerais t'en parler en privé, si c'est possible, dit-elle en jetant un regard froid à Paul.

_ Bien, je viens avec toi. Paul, on se voit demain ? Lui demandais-je avec douceur.

_ Okey, fit-il visiblement agacé.

J'amorçais un pas puis me retenais avant de me tourner vers Paul. Je le regardais un moment avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je le vis fermer les yeux avant que je ne me détache de lui et ne m'éloigne pour de bon. Je rejoignais Léah qui m'attendait près des arbres, visiblement gênée par la situation.

_ Désolée de te déranger, commença-t-elle. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai envie d'en parler.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'expliques ? Lui demandais-je tandis que nous avancions déjà.

_ Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, dit-elle nerveusement.

_ Léah ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, tentais-je de la rassurer.

_ Eh bien voilà, c'est Joey, fit-elle avant de faire une courte pause. Après que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a voulu qu'on fasse un peu connaissance, alors au début j'étais méfiante mais il a su gagner ma confiance et au fil du temps on est passé de l'amitié à disons autre chose.

_ Autre chose ? Relevais-je.

_ Écoute Illyria, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et ça me fout la trouille parce que pour lui je sais que je ne suis qu'une amie. Putain que je suis bête ! J'aurai jamais dû le laisser entrer dans ma vie ! Siffla-t-elle rageusement.

_ Hé ! Redescends d'un cran ! Criais-je tandis qu'elle martelait un tronc d'arbre de coups de pieds.

_ Mais tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de pire ? Dit-elle en se laissant tomber contre le tronc d'arbre. Il sera à Washington à la fin de la semaine, il a voulu me faire une surprise mais il a fini par cracher le morceau.

_ Léah ! Mais c'est génial ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il viendrait te voir s'il te considérait vraiment comme une simple amie ? Lui fis-je remarquer calmement en m'asseyant face à elle.

_ Il est juste impossible qu'il m'aime Lyria, regarde-moi ! Je n'ai rien de féminin, j'ai un sale caractère et je passe mon temps à me battre et à jurer, m'énuméra-t-elle ses défauts.

_ Léah… pouffais-je. Il t'a vue la première fois, tu étais toute trempée, les cheveux emmêlés et épuisée par notre traque. Puis il était présent lorsque tu t'es transformée en louve et arracher la tête d'un vampire psychopathe mais il a quand même voulu avoir ton numéro.

_ Je ne sais plus, soupira-t-elle.

_ Profite seulement de sa présence lorsqu'il sera là , les choses se feront d'elles-même, la conseillais-je.

_ Mais ça me fout les jetons ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

_ Depuis quand un mec arrive à faire peur à Léah Clearwater ? Plaisantais-je.

_ Depuis qu'il s'appelle Joey Delacroix, soupira-t-elle.

_ Tout ce que tu demandais avant c'était de tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme que Sam, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, dis-je sans la ménager.

_ Mais Lyria, c'est compliqué ! Déjà il habite en France et je ne parle même pas sa langue et ensuite je ne suis même pas imprégnée ! Se plaignit-elle.

_ Qui a dit que vivre une histoire d'amour était simple ? Et imprégnée ou pas, tu n'as pas rencontré cet homme par hasard, rétorquais-je.

_ Tu viendras avec moi à l'aéroport ? Couina-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr ! Clamais-je en lui tendant les mains. Mais maintenant debout ! Je ne suis pas une louve et je commence à avoir froid.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à rire et se leva paresseusement avant de se remettre à marcher en direction de sa maison. En moins d'un an, les choses avaient totalement évolué, la si farouche Léah était tombée amoureuse et moi je laissais enfin le bonheur entrer dans ma vie. Seul quelque chose ma manquait pour être vraiment heureuse, le retour de ma sœur. Ma vie sans elle ne méritait pas d'être vécue et j'avais beau avoir d'autres raisons de vivre à présent, notamment Paul, je ne parvenais à les accepter que parce que j'espérais que bientôt elle ferait à nouveau partie de ma vie.

Lindarwë… Depuis la fois où elle m'avait prévenue de son retour, elle ne s'était plus manifestée, ni dans en rêve, ni en vision, plus rien. J'espérais que notre dernière conversation n'était pas qu'un rêve, autrement je ne sais si je parviendrais à me relever.

Nous arrivions finalement devant la maison des Clearwater, et je restais un moment immobile avant de suivre Léah à l'intérieur. J'avais beau avoir été intégrée aux membres de la meute, je ne me sentais pas moins comme si je profitais de leur hospitalité. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à l'avenir et que je cesse de vivre au jour le jour, car c'était exactement ce que je faisais.

_ Maman n'est pas là, me prévint Léah tout en s'affalant sur le canapé.

_ Et Seth ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

_ Chez les sangsues, fit-elle avec agacement.

_ Tu ne les aimes vraiment pas hein ? Remarquais-je.

_ Ceux sont des vampires, qu'ils boivent ou non du sang humain, et en plus ils ont une odeur pestilentielle pour nous autres les loups, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Vraiment ? Fis-je surprise.

_ Ouais, et apparemment c'est réciproque. Normal, on est des ennemis naturels, me précisa-t-elle.

_ Eh bah, soufflais-je.

J'avais bien vu que les vampires se tenaient à distance le plus possible des membres de la meute et vice versa et j'en venais à me demander comment ils étaient parvenus à une telle entente. Je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit et rejoignais Léah dans la cuisine, qui visiblement, cherchait quelque chose à dîner. Ainsi je l'aidais à préparer des pâtes en une quantité affolante pour seulement deux personnes mais me gardais de tout commentaire.

_ T'as décidé de laisser sa chance à Paul ? Me demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

_ Oui, mais une partie de moi cherche encore à fuir, répondis-je pensivement

_ Franchement Lyria, elle prit une pause pour avaler une autre bouchée de pâte, je ne connais aucune femme d'aussi courageuse que toi, tu n'as plus besoin de fuir.

_ J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes, soupirais-je.

_ La pire chose que tu puisses faire c'est de l'abandonner comme la dernière fois, souligna-t-elle.

_ Tu as sûrement raison, conclus-je avant de repousser mon assiette devant moi.

Paul s'était attaché à moi depuis le soir où nos regards s'étaient croisés, nos vies se liant insidieusement sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre cette magie puissante qui nous unissait. L'imprégnation… Si cette magie Quileute n'avait pas existé, mon existence aurait été tout autre aujourd'hui. Paul connaissait une partie de mon passé, si ce n'est ma vie sentimentale que j'avais préféré passer sous silence. Mais qu'en était-il de sa vie sentimentale ? Le simple fait d'avoir rencontré Rachel avait suffit à me faire renoncer à savoir. Et s'il avait été un goujat, un coureur de jupons comme toutes les femmes en avaient horreur ? Au fond qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Mon passé était des plus chargés, j'avais dû tuer plus de créatures que la meute ne le ferait jamais en une vie. Et s'il découvrait enfin les côtés les plus obscures de ma vie, ne me fuirait-il pas ?

Je poussais un long soupir tandis que Léah s'installait devant la télévision. Je voulais envisager ma vie avec Paul à présent, mais le voudrait-il toujours après qu'il ait découvert tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi ? Et moi, étais-je prête à en savoir plus sur lui ? J'étais totalement effrayée à l'idée que nos secrets devraient être partagés un jour et l'idée de fuir à nouveau me tentait. Non, je ne devais pas, je me devais de vivre et non de survivre. J'eus un sourire amer à l'idée que Paul se soit imprégné de moi. J'étais tellement loin de ressembler à Emily ou à Kim, elles étaient si parfaites, et moi j'étais tellement… moi. Au fond qu'aurait-il pu trouver d'attrayant chez moi sans ce lien ? Mes hanches et ma poitrine trop développées étaient loin de correspondre aux critères de beauté actuelle, de même que mes cheveux seraient jugés trop longs, mes muscles devaient être bien trop saillant. Si ma grande taille ne lui pose pas de problèmes, elle faisait l'objet d'une curiosité malsaine voir d'un rejet violent il y a de cela quelques siècles. Quel homme voudrait d'une femme elle-même bâtie comme tel ? Car oui, à l'époque être une grande femme me reléguait à la place d'homme, de sorcière, et d'autres surnoms pas plus élogieux.

J'allais finalement me coucher, ne trouvant le repos qu'après avoir remué sans cesse ces sombres idées dans ma tête. Paul méritait tellement mieux que moi, ni mon physique ni ma personnalité ne pouvait s'accorder avec un homme tel que lui.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, je découvrais Léah, une jambe passée à l'extérieur de la petite fenêtre.

_ Léah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Je me donne du mal pour rien ! Se mit-elle à râler. Je voulais pas te réveiller alors j'allais passer par la fenêtre. Ce matin c'est mon tour de garde.

_ La prochaine fois passe par la porte, dis-je en souriant.

_ Au fait, Paul a dormi devant chez moi toute la nuit. Apparemment tu lui manquais trop, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je me levais précipitamment et m'arrêtais près d'elle à la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la forêt mais ne vis rien.

_ À mon avis, ça ne lui a pas plu que je le dise haut et fort, pouffa-t-elle. On se voit plus tard Lyria.

Et sur ces mots elle sauta et atterrit gracieusement sur ses jambes avant de se mettre à courir vers les arbres.

Je m'éloignais de la fenêtre et rangeais nos lits avant de fouiller dans l'armoire de Léah. À force de vivre chez les Clearwater, j'avais fini par y laisser quelques affaires que Sue rangeait précautionneusement dans l'armoire de sa fille en mon absence.L'affection qu'elle me portait me touchait, elle m'avait accueillie chez elle comme si j'avais été de son sang, me traitant à l'égal de ses enfants. Je retirais de l'armoire des vêtements propres et filais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide avant de me vêtir chaudement d'une veste beige sur la robe blanche avec laquelle j'étais venue en ces lieux.

Je sortais de la maison, passant devant la chambre de Seth sur la pointe des pieds tandis qu'il ronflait encore. Une fois dehors, j'entrepris de prendre le chemin de la plage. La végétation alentour m'était devenue familière, le chant des oiseaux une mélodie à laquelle je m'étais accoutumée, je me sentais presque chez moi à la Push. Il y avait de cela tellement longtemps que je ne m'y était pas aventurée qu'elle en était presque venue à me manquer. Je levais la tête et me délectais de ce ciel gris, m'ayant paru autrefois si accordé à mon état d'esprit.

J'appréciais le contact de l'herbe humide sous mes pieds et frissonnais tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent vint gifler mon visage de sa fraîcheur. Je touchais du bout des doigts la mousse humide qui ornait les arbres de sa douce verdure, appréciant la caresse des premières gouttes de pluie sur ma peau. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais perdu ma sœur, je parvenais à sourire face aux simplicités de la vie. Je pressais le pas tandis que le ressac des vagues puissantes m'atteignait déjà et sortis de la forêt après quelques pas. Je traversais la terre rocailleuse avant d'atteindre la grève mouillée et de laisser les vagues me lécher les pieds.

_ J'espérais te trouver ici, reconnus-je la voix de Paul derrière moi.

Je fixais les vagues déferlantes un moment avant de me retourner et de lui faire face. Comme à son habitude, il était seulement vêtu d'un jean découpé. Son torse ruisselait de quelques gouttes de pluie venues épouser sa peau caramel, désordonnant ses cheveux noirs de la plus délicieuse des manières. Je lui adressais un vague sourire tandis que nos regards s'accrochaient pour la énième fois.

_ Ça me fait bizarre de te voir porter cette robe, ça me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vue, dit-il en me détaillant des pieds à la tête.

_ Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, ça en devient gênant, m'empourprais-je.

_ Cet instant me semble tellement lointain, poursuivit-il en s'approchant doucement.

Instinctivement je reculais et il se figea sur place à mon geste, son regard s'obscurcissant autant que le permettaient ses yeux déjà sombres.

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il éteint.

_ Partir ? Relevais-je. Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Illyria, je ne veux pas te perdre, souffla-t-il.

_ Paul qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogeais-je ne comprenant pas ses réactions.

_ J'ai pensé à la discussion que nous avons eu avant de revenir à la Push. Tu disais ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait pour nous une fois que tu aurais retrouvé ta sœur. Ça me hante tu sais, j'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles, et que tu ne reviennes jamais, m'expliqua-t-il en mordant son poing.

_ Paul ! M'offusquais-je. Tout était si soudain, je n'étais pas apte à te donner une réponse concrète à ce moment là, tentais-je de le rassurer.

_ Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ J'aurai à partir mais je reviendrai, dis-je en lui tenant la main.

Je m'approchais doucement avant de l'enlacer, calant ma tête contre son torse chaud. Je le sentis se contracter un moment avant de m'entourer de ses bras, m'enlaçant si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Je me détachais de lui sans pour autant m'éloigner et levais la tête pour accrocher son regard. Je me sentis délicieusement électrisée tandis qu'il me faisait passer mille émotions à la fois.

Il approcha sa tête de la mienne et instinctivement je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, nos visages étaient désormais si près l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

_ Lyria ! Retentit un cri d'enfant.

J'accordais un bref sourire à Paul avant de me retourner sans pour autant me détacher de ses bras. Je vis Claire courir à toutes jambes dans notre direction, Quil à ses trousses. Je ne pus que sourire face à cette vision touchante et après un dernier regard vers Paul, je m'accroupis, ouvrant les bras pour la réceptionner. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi et je basculais en arrière tandis que son rire d'enfant faisait écho au mien. Je m'attendais à rencontrer le sable humide, mais ne sentis que les mains chaudes de Paul contre mon dos.

Serrant l'enfant contre moi, je me levais tandis qu'elle se calait plus confortablement dans mes bras. Je la détaillais un moment tandis qu'elle jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Elle avait grandi, ses yeux d'habitude si brillants avaient perdu un certain éclat, ce qui me peina. Je constatais qu'elle portait toujours à son cou la bague que je lui avais donnée. Je lui souriais tandis qu'elle levait la tête et me regardait comme si elle m'avait toujours connue.

_ Tu m'as manquée, dit-elle avant d'enrouler ses petits bras à mon cou.

_ Toi aussi tu m'a manquée ma puce, répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le nez.

J'obtins un rire de sa part et je me retournais tandis que quelqu'un se raclait la gorge près de moi. Je vis Quil attendre patiemment près de Paul et je captais dans le regard de ce dernier une lueur indéchiffrable. Je reportais finalement mon attention sur Quil et vis qu'il me souriait de toutes ses dents.

_ T'en as mis du temps, déclara-t-il avant de s'approcher.

_ Ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi, plaisantais-je.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour en fait, ria-t-il avant de tendre ses bras à Claire.

_ Je veux rester avec elle ! Bouda cette dernière.

_ Je sais bien ma chérie, mais Illyria doit partir et moi aussi, je te dépose chez ta mère et je reviendrai te voir ensuite, c'est promis, expliqua-t-il à l'enfant.

_ Au revoir Lyria, se résigna Claire au bout d'un moment.

Je la remettais aux bras de Quil après qu'elle ait déposé un bisou sur ma joue. J'avais eu un bref moment de répit concernant les problèmes auxquels je me devais de faire face, mais à présent ma condition d'enchanteresse me rappelait à l'ordre. Encore une fois.

_ Tu es prête à y aller ? Me demanda Paul tout en prenant ma main au creux de la sienne.

_ Il le faut bien, soupirais-je.

_ Je vais me transformer, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Pour toute réponse, je hochais la tête avant de regarder ailleurs. Je regardais le ciel gris d'où s'échappaient toujours quelques gouttes de pluie. Il y a encore peu de temps, je souhaitais ne plus jamais m'attacher à personne et à présent voilà que je souhaitais ardemment vivre une vie paisible en ces lieux auprès de gens que j'aimais. Mais la vie était cruelle, la sécurité des gens auxquels je tenais dépendrait de mes capacités à me battre encore une fois, non plus contre une armée de sorcières mais de vampires. Je frissonnais à cette idée, j'avais peut être des pouvoirs, mais mon corps n'en restait pas moins aussi fragile que celui d'un simple être humain. Et cette fois-ci, je ne comptais pas m'engager dans ce combat à corps perdu, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant, agissant comme si la vie ne m'importait plus.

Je me retournais tandis que je me sentais légèrement bousculée. Je vis l'imposant loup gris tranquillement assis, feignant l'innocence. Je souriais face à son comportement et m'approchais pour le caresser. Il se mit debout, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha si près que je pouvais l'entendre respirer. Je lui caressais l'échine, appréciant la douceur de son pelage tandis qu'il se mit à grogner gentiment. Puis d'un mouvement rapide, il me lécha la joue avant de sautiller sur place, faisant trembler le sol.

_ Oh Paul ! M'écriais-je en essuyant ma joue.

Il s'approcha, visiblement fier de lui avant de se baisser pour me laisser monter sur son dos. Une fois installée, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, frissonnant au contact de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Je fermais les yeux tandis que le vent me frappait déjà, couvrant le bruit des vagues. J'ouvrais un œil et le vis slalomer entre les arbres à une vitesse folle, et cette vision m'effraya tant que je décidais de ne plus regarder. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas foncer dans un tronc d'arbre à cette vitesse ? Si la magie n'avait pour moi plus rien d'impressionnant, le surnaturel des loups et des vampires demeurait tout à fait captivant à mes yeux.

Je me redressais tandis que je le sentais ralentir après un moment, la villa des Cullen se dressant sous mes yeux. J'étais déjà venue en ces lieux pas plus tard qu'hier, mais elle me faisait toujours le même effet de par sa prestance. Je pouvais apercevoir Alice et Edward devant l'entrée, impassibles. Si les vampires avaient conservé forme humaine, leurs expressions et mimiques n'avaient plus rien de tel. Je descendais de ma monture une fois devant l'entrée et attendis qu'il reprenne forme humaine, toujours en prenant bien soin de regarder ailleurs, me gardant également de ne pas croiser le regard de l'un de ces vampires aux yeux dorés.

_ On y va ? Me demanda Paul tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

_ Oui, fis-je, lasse.

Je laissais Paul ouvrir le chemin et lui emboîtais le pas. Il salua les deux vampires présents d'un formel hochement de tête et j'en fis de même avant de pénétrer dans le salon.

_ Bonjour, soyez les bienvenus, s'exclama la femme de Carlisle de sa voix si douce.

_ Merci, répondis-je en lui adressant un timide sourire.

Je prenais place tout au bout du canapé d'angle, et regardais les membres de la meute rentrer l'un après l'autre. Je fus surprise de voir Sue faire son entrée à la suite de Léah, suivie de près par le grand-père de Quil. Elle m'adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de prendre place près de Seth. Je sentais peser sur moi un regard gênant et en cherchais le responsable. Je vis que Rosalie me fixait depuis un coin de la pièce et je lui adressais un vague hochement de tête en guise de salut. Je n'attendais pas de réponse mais elle en fit de même avant de se concentrer sur Carlisle. Je supposais que la proposition que je lui avais faite lui demandait une constante réflexion. Comment pourrait-elle accepter de redevenir humaine après avoir passé autant de temps dans la peau d'un vampire, et qui plus est, entourée de ses semblables ? Je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'elle finirait par décider, mais je savais que j'aurai aimé que l'on me donne la possibilité de n'être qu'une simple humaine.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je pense qu'il est grand temps de vous faire part de ce que nous avons décidé, commença Carlisle.

_ On vous écoute, rétorqua Sam.

_ Vous savez maintenant que cela fait plusieurs siècles que les Volturis sont au pouvoir de la communauté vampirique. Et cela ressemble bien plus à une monarchie qu'à une démocratie, poursuivit-il.

_ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Sam.

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que bon nombre de vampires aimeraient que le règne des Volturis prenne fin, précisa Carlisle.

_ Ça veut dire que tu veux les rallier à notre cause ? L'interrogea Quil à son tour.

_ C'est exactement cela, mais nous devons agir vite et dans la plus grande discrétion, reprit Carlisle gravement.

_ Tu es sûr qu'ils viendront pour nous soutenir ? Souleva Paul, impassible.

_ Beaucoup attendaient un combat lorsque nous avons fait appel à leur soutien pour Renesmée, se justifia le vampire.

_ Combien de temps il nous reste ? Demanda Sam.

_ Les visions d'Alice ne sont pas très claires, c'est pourquoi nous devons agir au plus vite, annonça Carlisle sur le même ton.

_ Comment peut-on vous être utiles ? L'interrogea Sam, la mâchoire crispée.

_ Il faut les convaincre que nous avons une chance de remporter la bataille, s'exprima le vampire blond aux côtés d'Alice.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? S'enquit Seth.

_ Ils devront apprendre l'existence des loups et d'Illyria, lâcha Carlisle en conservant son sérieux.

_ Il n'est pas question que je laisse des yeux rouges l'approcher ! S'écria Paul en se levant.

_ Paul, assieds-toi, tentais-je de le calmer.

_ L'idée ne nous plaît pas plus qu'à toi, se justifia Carlisle, mais il faut qu'ils comprennent qui se battra à nos côtés.

_ Il a raison Paul, et tu n'auras qu'à m'accompagner, dis-je calmement en prenant sa main.

_ Nous allons former des groupes, on ne peut attendre plus longtemps, reprit le chef des vampires.

Je regardais les groupes se former autour de moi sans réagir. Le vampire dénommé Jasper ainsi que sa compagne Alice nous accompagneraient pour cette nouvelle quête. Il avait été décidé que nous partirions en Amazonie pour tenter de convaincre les Amazones de rejoindre ce sanglant combat. Finalement je ne serai pas séparée de Paul, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour tous les autres membres de la meute. Maintenant que les pièces de l'échiquier se mettaient en place, je savais qu'il y aurait des pertes si nous voulions la victoire, mais cette simple pensée réveillait une peur incommensurable au plus profond de mon être. Je venais de retrouver un peu de joie, et voilà que la vie me mettait à nouveau à l'épreuve. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, je me sacrifierai pour que Paul puisse continuer de vivre, car sans lui mon existence n'avait plus aucun sens.

Oo¤oO

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, un commentaire est toujours la bienvenue. Bises,

Ortancya.


	12. Les regrets après la mort

Bonjour à toutes, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et bienvues à celles qui découvrent. Merci également à nana10320 pour ta participation à la correction de ce chapitre.

Aline : Merci du compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Guest : Je te remercie, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Oo¤oO

Je marchais silencieusement, les nerfs à vif, ma main serrant celle de Paul comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je poussais un soupir las et appréciais une dernière fois le paysage si particulier de la Push avant le voyage. Il avait été décidé que notre groupe partirait à la recherche des Amazones, et plus particulièrement à la recherche de Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri, devenues amies des Cullen durant leur précédente bataille. Je ne savais pas réellement à quoi m'attendre, mais je comptais bien faire de mon mieux pour tenter de les rallier à notre cause. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de la mer, me tournant pour faire face à Paul. Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, et je comprenais qu'il était aussi réticent que moi à l'idée de devoir partir à la recherche de vampires.

_ Vous êtes prêts ? Demandais-je à l'égard des deux vampires.

_ Oui, répondit Jasper de sa voix éteinte.

Les deux êtres demeuraient si immobiles qu'ils en semblaient irréels. Je m'avançais parmi les vagues, la température si basse me paralysant les jambes, et je frissonnais tandis que le vent venait gifler ma peau. Je tendis ma main de libre à Jasper, qu'il saisit avec appréhension. Le contact de sa paume me glaça d'avantage, d'autant plus que la chaleur de Paul créait un contraste sur ma peau. Je vis Alice tendre la main avec hésitation à son ennemi naturel, tandis que ce dernier la regardait sans amorcer le moindre mouvement.

_ Paul ! M'impatientais-je.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter avant de se saisir brutalement de la main du vampire, déclenchant un grognement menaçant de la part de Jasper.

_ Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ordonnais-je.

Je vis Jasper me défier un moment du regard, et un autre grognement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de Paul. Je pressais sa main pour le prier de se calmer et continuais à fixer les yeux dorés du vampire.

_ On peut y aller maintenant ? Demandais-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

_ Oui, répondit Alice avant de lui lancer un regard plein de reproches.

Je soupirais avant de lever la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux et laissant les fines gouttes de pluie inonder mon visage. Je cherchais l'astre blanc parmi les nuages gris et finis par apercevoir une pâle lumière, celle si particulière que pouvait offrir la lune durant une journée de mauvais temps. Je gardais les paupières clauses et imaginais son doux halo venir me bercer, chassais de mon esprit toute autres pensées. Et tandis que je sentis mon corps déséquilibré par une vague puissante, je ne tentais pas de résister et me laissais tomber parmi les eaux. Mes muscles étaient engourdis par le froid et je sentis une pression sur ma main droite tandis que le sable disparaissait sous nos pieds.

Je sentais que la température de l'eau avait grimpé significativement, et je compris que désormais la Push était une destination lointaine. Je lâchais les mains de Paul et Jasper et nageais vers la surface. Le courant n'était pas très fort, et il n'était pas bien difficile d'évoluer dans ses conditions. J'en déduisais que nous n'étions sûrement pas au niveau d'une embouchure. Je prenais une grande inspiration et regardais autour de moi. L'eau était sale, et tellement boueuse qu'il était impossible d'y voir. Je cherchais les autres du regard, et vis qu'Alice et Jasper s'avançaient déjà vers la rive. J'observais autour de moi avec une certaine note de panique, à la recherche de Paul. J'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas noyé, ou qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur une quelconque espèce dangereuse. Je sentis quelque chose agripper ma jambe et je me retenais de ne pas crier tandis que j'essayais de la dégager d'un mouvement brusque.

_ Hé ! C'est moi Lyria, désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! Entendis-je tandis que la tête de Paul apparut à la surface.

_ Il faut sortir de l'eau tout de suite, dis-je après un long soupir de soulagement.

_ D'accord, me répondit-il, attendant visiblement un quelconque mouvement de ma part.

Je lui adressais ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire et je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus similaire au mien avant de se mettre à nager à mes côtés. J'avançais en crawl, le plus rapidement possible, ne souhaitant m'attarder une minute de plus dans cette eau au contenu douteux. Je vis un mouvement suspect dans l'eau à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. Le fleuve regorgeait d'espèces plus menaçantes les unes que les autres, nous avions déjà eu de la chance de ne pas avoir rencontré de banc de piranhas, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable.

_ Paul accélère ! M'écriais-je tandis que je discernais une perturbation à la surface de l'eau se dirigeant vers nous à grande vitesse.

Je tentais de gagner la rive le plus vite possible, Paul s'adaptant à mon rythme tout en guettant les mouvements dans l'eau au loin. Je sentais la panique monter en moi tandis que je comprenais que nous n'aurions pas le temps d'atteindre la rive avant que la créature ne nous atteigne. J'espérais qu'il s'agirait de quelque chose contre laquelle nous pourrions nous battre, bien que handicapés par la présence de l'eau. Je sentis soudainement que l'on m'encerclait le buste avec puissance, et je voulais pousser un cris mais n'y parvins pas, ma tête plongée sous l'eau sans que j'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Je tentais de me libérer en vain par tous les moyens, mon corps épuisé par la nage. J'espérais que Paul ne tenterait pas de me sauver, j'allais finir par me noyer, et je voulais qu'il vive. Je continuais à m'agiter, ne parvenant qu'à resserrer l'étreinte sur mon corps, je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne devais pas mourir et encore moins contre un ennemi que je n'avais même pas vu. Paul avait besoin de moi, et je voulais être présente lorsque Lindarwë reviendrait à la vie.

Contre toute attente, je fus tirée sur la rive, atterrissant dans la boue à quatre pattes, et l'étau sur mon buste ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, mon corps mouillé recouvert de terre. Je levais la tête, essoufflée, cherchant une explication à ce qui venait de se passer, n'ayant pas la force pour le moment de me mettre debout.

_ Désolée pour la brutalité, on a vu qu'un énorme serpent se dirigeait droit sur vous, reconnus-je la voix d'Alice.

Je m'assieds et regardais autour de moi. Alice se tenait debout face à moi, ses yeux dorés m'observant avec une certaine appréhension. Je lui adressais un sourire avant de la remercier et celle-ci en fit de même, dans une mimique presque humaine.

_ Je n'avais pas besoin que tu viennes me chercher ! Siffla la voix de Paul.

_ J'aurai dû laisser ce serpent te bouffer ! Répliqua Jasper.

Je me levais sur le champs et me dirigeais vers les deux mâles en proie à une violente dispute. Paul était très fière et je savais que l'idée qu'un vampire soit venu le sauver ne lui plaise pas, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'entre-tuer. Je me mis à courir tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient, toutes dents dehors, grognements à l'appuie. Je passais un bras autour du buste de Paul et l'attirais vers moi, Alice, faisant de même avec son compagnon.

_ Paul, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, lui demandais-je en posant une main sur son torse.

Je le vis continuer de fusiller Jasper des yeux, des sons rauques menaçant s'échappant toujours de son corps.

_ Paul ! Criais-je en le forçant à me regarder.

Celui-ci posa enfin les yeux sur moi et ses traits s'adoucirent. Je tentais de garder une expression sévère afin qu'il comprenne que son comportement était déplacé, et cela était d'autant plus difficile que ses yeux me communiquaient tout son amour.

_ Écoutez, je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas, mais faites au moins un effort pour ne pas vous entre-tuer. Je vous rappelle que nous avons tous le même but, tuer les Volturis, m'exprimais-je tout en conservant mon contact sur Paul.

_ Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème, tant qu'il ne me provoque pas, renchérit Jasper.

_ Paul ? Demandais-je en portant mon regard à nouveau sur lui.

_ Je m'engage à ne pas le tuer, décréta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je soupirais, cet homme avait décidément un sale caractère. S'il agissait brutalement avec les gens qu'il appréciait, cela n'était rien en comparaison de sa façon d'agir lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses ennemis. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qui le poussait à haïr Jasper de la sorte, outre le fait qu'il soit un vampire.

Des chants d'oiseaux indignés ainsi que des battement d'ailes me firent sursauter. Je me tournais instinctivement vers la source du bruit et découvrais Paul adossé sous l'arbre qui abritait les oiseaux il y a encore quelques secondes. Je portais enfin attention à la faune et la flore qui nous entourait. La forêt semblait s'étendre à perte de vue, de même que le fleuve paraissait interminable. Les arbres n'offraient que peu d'espace où nous pourrions passer, car il allait de soit que nous devrions nous enfoncer parmi la végétation. J'ignorais où trouver les vampires pour lesquels nous étions venus, mais j'espérais que notre quête se déroulerait sans trop d'encombres.

_ Illyria, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route, me prévint Alice tout en jetant plusieurs coups d'œil significatifs en direction du métamorphe.

_ Oui, je vais le chercher, répondis-je avant de rejoindre Paul sous l'arbre.

Je me frayais un passage parmi les arbustes présents et allais le rejoindre sous l'Acajou. J'espérais ne pas tomber sur un quelconque insecte dangereux. Si le corps des vampires et du loup étaient résistants, le mien demeurait tout à fait humain, et bien que je ne meure pas de diverses maladies, cela ne m'empêchait en rien de les attraper et de lutter douloureusement pour la guérison.

_ Paul, nous devons partir, l'informais-je tout en chassant les moustiques autour de moi.

_ Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de remettre mon sac sur son dos.

Je le retins par le bras tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà, souriant ironiquement en me rendant compte que les rôles semblaient s'être inversés cette fois. Il me regarda, visiblement surpris de mon geste. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et cherchait mes mots, mais rien ne vint. Il m'observait toujours, attendant qu'un son sorte de ma bouche, mais mes paroles étaient coincées dans ma gorge. J'aurai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais tout simplement, mais j'étais incapable de le lui dire, j'étais bien trop lâche. Alors je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire mine d'éloigner mon visage face à son manque de réaction. D'un mouvement rapide, il posa sa main derrière ma tête et m'encercla la taille de son bras libre avant de m'embrasser dignement. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes enfin, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un moment avant de rejoindre les vampires restés quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Nous sommes en Colombie à ce qu'il me semble, les Amazones peuvent se trouver n'importe où jusqu'au Brésil, nous aurons sûrement une grande distance à parcourir avant de les trouver, et cela ne sera que plus compliqué compte tenu de notre environnement, nous expliqua Alice lorsque nous les rejoignîmes.

_ Des vampires nomades, on aura tout vu, rechigna Paul.

J'entendis Alice pousser un lourd soupir, et je me retenais de ne pas en faire de même. Je me demandais si Paul aurait été aussi désagréable avec une d'autre membres de la famille Cullen. Il paraissait avoir un minimum de respect pour Carlisle, ainsi que pour Esmée, qui cuisinait toujours pour les loups lorsqu'ils devaient se rendre chez elle.

_ On devrait se mettre en chemin, lâchais-je, rompant le silence qui s'était imposé.

Comme s'ils attendaient ces mots pour se mettre à bouger, les vampires commencèrent à s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Après un bref regard à Paul, je me mis à les suivre, non pas sans difficultés. Si la dernière traque avait était éprouvante, elle semblait être une promenade de santé, en comparaison de cette quête. Nous n'avions pas de sorcières à tuer, mais chaque pas semblait être un exploit tant l'évolution était difficile en ces lieux. Les racines des arbres faisaient des obstacles parfaits pour permettre une chute, d'autant plus que le sol était recouvert de divers arbustes et fougères qui limitaient la visibilité. Traverser la forêt sans se blesser était déjà une épreuve en soit, mais celle-ci regorgeait d'espèces plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, et si on parvenait à éviter certaines, lutter contre toutes les piqûres de moustiques s'avérait être une mission impossible.

J'enjambais une fougère épineuse avec précaution, et m'égratignais par la même occasion. Jasper m'attendait quelques mètres plus loin contre un arbre, tandis que j'avais perdu Alice de vue. Je devais sûrement être un boulet pour tous ces êtres surnaturels, et pour Paul compris puisqu'il surveillait mon évolution, me suivant de si près que je pouvais parfois sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je butais sur une surface dur, et trébuchais, ce dernier me rattrapant par la taille. Je me retournais et lui adressais un sourire, je n'aimais pas me sentir aussi fragile et vulnérable. Je sursautais lorsque Alice sauta de l'arbre contre lequel était appuyé son compagnon, avant d'atterrir assez bruyamment sur le sol.

_ Pas de trace des amazones, annonça-t-elle avant de se remettre en chemin.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer, la facilité déconcertante qu'avaient les vampires à se mouvoir dans cet environnement hostile m'agaçant. Je commençais à me demander si ma présence était vraiment nécessaire, ils avaient pu les convaincre de rejoindre la bataille une première fois sans moi, pourquoi ne pas avoir recommencé ? Je tuais un énième moustique, me retenant de soupirer, cachant mon désarroi.

_ Tu es sûre de pouvoir continuer ? Me demanda soudainement Paul en me retenant par le bras.

_ Oui, soufflais-je en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Lyria, je te connais, tu ne diras rien même si tu es fatiguée ou blessée, commença-t-il.

_ Paul, je vais bien, le coupais-je en caressant son visage d'une main.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter à ma réponse, signe que je l'avais importuné, mais je me remis tout de même en chemin. Plus vite nous aurons trouvé ces amazones, plus vite nous pourrons quitter cet endroit infernal. Je contournais un arbuste, trébuchant sur une énième racine, avant de me rattraper sur un arbre.

_ Baisse-toi ! S'écria la voix de Paul.

J'obéis à l'ordre sans comprendre, et m'accroupis au sol. Je levais la tête et vis ce dernier maintenir fermement la tête d'un serpent dont la couleur se confondait avec les feuillages. Je déglutis avant de me relever et allais me placer derrière lui. Il jeta le reptile plus loin, avec précaution, avant de me reporter son attention. Le regard intense qu'il me lança affola mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Finalement, il me serra si fort dans ses bras que j'en frissonnais de bien être. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait compris avant tout le monde, mes doutes et mes faiblesses, et si cette idée me déplaisait auparavant, je m'en voyais soulagée à présent.

Après un moment qui me parut bien trop court, il me lâcha et je me retournais à contre cœur afin de me remettre en chemin. Alice et Jasper nous attendaient, enlacés, semblant tout à fait se fondre avec leur environnement. J'enjambais quelques racines, d'un pas plus assuré avant de les rejoindre.

_ Il va falloir traverser un marécage, ça risque de ne pas te plaire Illyria, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'un d'entre nous te porte, l'eau peut contenir des espèces mortelles, m'informa Alice avec hésitation.

_ Je n'en mourrais pas, je vais marcher, lui assurais-je.

_ Il n'est pas question que je te laisse mettre ta vie en danger, gronda Paul.

_ Je te signale qu'en tant que métamorphe, tu n'es pas non plus à l'abri de ces espèces, remarquais-je.

_ Je sais être prudent, et j'en doute un peu te concernant, renchérit-il.

_ On peut vous transporter tous les deux, ce n'est pas un problème, tenta Jasper de calmer le jeu.

_ Hors de question que l'un d'entre vous ne me trimballe, trancha Paul.

_ Si tu refuses, je refuse aussi, le fis-je chanter.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter tandis qu'il me regardait avec colère. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, je ne voulais pas le voir lutter pour la vie à cause d'un insecte ou d'une morsure quelconque. D'autant plus, je savais que l'amour qu'il me portait était supérieur à sa fierté. J'étais consciente qu'il m'en voudrait et que j'allais sûrement le payer pour ce qui semblait être une humiliation à ses yeux, mais je n'en avais que faire, je le voulais en vie et en bonne santé.

_ Bien, mais j'accepte que parce que je t'aime trop pour te laisser te mettre en danger, décréta-t-il en me fusillant toutefois du regard.

_ Merci, soufflais-je en cachant mon contentement.

Je me rapprochais tout de même de lui et déposais un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Alice. Celle-ci m'adressa un petit sourire complice, que je lui rendis, avant de se retourner.

_ Je t'en prie, installe-toi, m'invita-t-elle en me présentant son dos.

Elle semblait si frêle que j'hésitais longuement avant de m'y résoudre. Elle ne semblait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante-cinq, et n'était pas très épaisse. Si elle n'avait pas été un vampire, je n'aurai jamais accepté de la laisser me porter. Bien que j'eusse préféré marcher, je montais sur son dos avec appréhension, avant que ses bras ne viennent soutenir mes jambes. Celle-ci semblait se mouvoir avec autant de facilité que si je n'avais pas ajouté mon poids au sien, et se retourna en direction de Jasper et Paul. Je regardais ce dernier avec autant de sévérité que je pouvais tandis qu'il n'amorçait pas le moindre mouvement pour faire ce qui était convenu. Il me regarda, désespéré, pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajuster le sac sur ses épaules et de se résoudre à se laisser porter par le vampire. La situation aurait pu être comique s'il ne semblait pas avoir toutes les peines du monde à faire ce qui était convenu.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Alice s'enfonça à vive allure dans la forêt, et je fermais les yeux, cette vision me donnant des hauts le cœur. J'avais été habituée à une telle vitesse en chevauchant les loups, mais ainsi placée sur le dos d'un vampire, j'avais l'impression que nous pourrions nous écraser fatalement contre un arbre à tout moment. Je compris que nous avions passé le marécage lorsque les bruits d'eau cessèrent.

_ Accroche-toi à moi, je vais te lâcher, me prévint Alice.

J'obéis et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa fine taille, tandis que mes bras s'accrochaient désespérément à son cou. J'espérais que cette expérience se terminerait au plus vite. Je préférais encore m'écorcher les pieds avec les diverses épines que de traverser la forêt ainsi. Je tentais d'ouvrir un œil et fut effrayée de voir que nous étions au sommet d'un arbre. Je fermais immédiatement les yeux, regrettant ma soudaine curiosité, et resserrant ma prise sur Alice.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, la vampire cessa tout mouvement, et je m'autorisais à ouvrir les yeux. Ce que je vis me mit dans une colère et une tristesse telle que je me laissais tomber du dos d'Alice avant de retomber sur mes genoux. Ce coin de forêt avait été littéralement saccagé, le sol semblait stérile tandis que gisaient ci et là les souches de ce qui avaient été de majestueux centenaires. Je laissais les larmes s'écouler librement sur mes joues, je reconnaissais ces lieux, j'y étais déjà venue i peine une trentaine d'années. En cet endroit dévasté demeuraient quelques traces de magie, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lier mon esprit à la nature. Je ressentais la souffrance, la tristesse qui envahissait les lieux, la majorité des animaux était partie, seuls quelques insectes demeuraient. Je ressentais la colère des arbres alentours et la peur des oiseaux et petits mammifères qui comprenaient que le massacre s'étendrait. L'homme n'avait pas de limite, en seulement quelques siècles tout avait changé.

_ Illyria, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda Paul, s'accroupissant face à moi.

_ Ils ont tout détruit, dis-je en caressant une souche du bout des doigts.

_ Je sais Lyria, les hommes ne respectent plus la nature, chuchota-t-il en essuyant mes larmes.

_ Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à voir ça, commença Alice. Seulement, la nuit va tomber et c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que j'ai trouvé pour que nous puissions patienter jusqu'au lendemain.

_ Merci Alice, lui adressais-je toutefois un sourire triste.

_ Tu ne pleures pas seulement à cause des arbres n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Jasper, son visage exprimant un trouble tel que j'en étais surprise.

_ Non, avouais-je.

Je me demandais pourquoi cet être sanguinaire semblait tant souffrir de la déforestation. Était-il attaché à la nature ? Et comment pouvait-t-il savoir que ma peine n'était pas dûe qu'au carnage qu'avait laissé les hommes ? Connaissait-il le peuple qui avait vécu sur ces terres il y a quelques décennies ? Je le fixais impudemment, comme si l'observer pourrait m'apporter une quelconque réponse.

_ Pourquoi semblais-tu aussi troublé ? Ne pus-je retenir ma question.

Je crus qu'il ne me répondrait jamais tant ma question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Mais après un regard à sa compagne, il s'assit à même le sol, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Ce simple contact visuel me mettait mal à l'aise, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas commun en lui, outre sa condition de vampire. Paul vint s'asseoir derrière moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras, et ce contact m'apaisa perceptiblement. Je m'appuyais contre son torse, me délectant de sa présence tout en attendant patiemment que Jasper daigne parler.

_ Je perçois les émotions des gens qui m'entourent, annonça-t-il avant de faire une pause. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant, je pouvais comprendre la colère des arbres et leur tristesse et surtout beaucoup de peur. Je n'avais jamais pu déceler les sentiments des animaux, et je pense que si j'avais pu pleurer à ce moment, je l'aurai fait. J'ai aperçu ton chagrin, et je le perçois chez les gens qui viennent de perdre un proche. Tu as toujours dégagé une telle émotion, mais celle-ci était différente, nouvelle.

_ Ce doit être un don tellement éprouvant à porter, compatis-je aussitôt.

_ Il l'est d'autant plus que je ne peux arrêter de ressentir ces choses, mais être témoin des plaintes des arbres est tellement plus douloureux, poursuivit-il.

_ Je ne les sens que si je lie mon esprit à celui de la nature environnante, expliquais-je.

_ C'est agréable de savoir que je ne suis pas seul à vivre cela, sourit-il amèrement.

_ C'est une chose à laquelle on ne se fait jamais vraiment, soupirais-je.

_ Tu as parlé d'un chagrin nouveau ? Demanda Paul, brisant le silence.

_ Il y a quelques décennies, je me suis retrouvée en ces lieux tout comme je suis arrivée à la Push il y a plusieurs mois. Il y avait un peuple, parmi lequel s'épanouissait un clan de métamorphes, expliquais-je.

_ Capables de se transformer en loup ? M'interrogea-t-il intéressé.

_ Non, ils se métamorphosaient en puma, répondis-je. J'appréciais particulièrement l'une d'entre elles, Tikwaya, seule femme parmi un clan d'homme. Ce peuple habitait ces terres depuis des siècles, mais à présent il ne reste plus rien, si ce n'est quelques traces de magie, qui ne font que s'estomper avec le temps.

Un silence s'imposa de lui-même, tous semblaient réfléchir à mes paroles, mais aucun ne fit part de ses pensées. J'imaginais qu'ils s'étaient battus pour conserver la terre de leurs ancêtres, mais pour de l'argent, certains hommes étaient prêts à tout. Massacrer une tribu pour leurs biens n'était pas chose nouvelle, et une partie de moi espérait qu'ils aient pu survivre. Mais j'avais eu le temps de connaître un peu Tikwaya, elle aurait donné sa vie pour l'honneur de son peuple.

Je tentais de penser à autre chose, et fermais les yeux, appréciant la douce chaleur de Paul contre mon dos. Je me concentrais sur cette sensation, ne voulant pas ajouter plus de peine à celle de Jasper. Sans que je ne me l'explique, je ressentis une vague de bien-être et je m'installais plus confortablement contre le torse de Paul, enlaçant mes doigts dans les siens. J'étais épuisée, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos et celle de demain le serait également. Je sentis un léger baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

_ Lyria ? Entendis-je une voix tandis que je demeurais ensommeillée à demi.

_ Hum… répondis-je avant de me nicher plus confortablement contre ma source de chaleur.

_ Réveille-toi, il faut que tu manges, chuchota-t-on à mon oreille.

_ Je n'ai pas faim, dis-je fatiguée.

_ Tu dois reprendre des forces pour demain, reconnus-je enfin la voix de Paul.

J'ouvrais les yeux, et découvris son visage penché au dessus du mien dans la pénombre. Je m'assieds et m'empourprais à l'idée de m'être endormie sur lui.

_ Alice et Jasper sont partis chasser pendant que tu te reposais, m'expliqua-t-il tandis que je regardais les flammes brûler les branches à quelques mètres.

_ Tenez, nous tendit le vampire à chacun une grande feuille contenant de la viande et des racines grillées.

_ Merci beaucoup, lui fus-je reconnaissante, bien que gênée d'avoir dormi pendant qu'ils se chargent de tout.

Je mangeais sans appétit, le goût particulier de la nourriture rappelait l'hostilité de notre environnement. Je jetais un œil à Paul qui dévorait son repas sans broncher. Je déposais le reste de mon repas sur la feuille qui lui faisait office d'assiette et il cessa tout mouvement, me regardant avec inquiétude.

_ Je n'ai plus faim, annonçais-je tout en essayant de garder un air détaché.

_ Tu n'as presque rien avalé, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne suis pas un loup, lui souriais-je.

Il plissa les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et je lui donnais une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de lui ordonner de finir son repas.

_ Je vais faire un tour, je reviens, le prévins-je avant de me lever.

_ Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il soucieux.

_ Non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, avouais-je.

_ D'accord, fais attention à toi, fit-il sans perdre de son agitation.

Je lui adressais un timide sourire afin de le rassurer et commençais à m'éloigner. J'étais consciente qu'il continuerait à se soucier de ma sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse veiller sur moi de ses propres yeux, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Je m'éloignais et commençais à m'enfoncer parmi les arbres, à la recherche d'un signe distinctif qui me permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus concernant le peuple de Tikwaya. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser qu'ils avaient tous été tués jusqu'au dernier, d'autant plus qu'un puissant clan de métamorphes vivait parmi eux.

Un bruit en provenance d'un arbre me fit sursauter. Je levais la tête et plissais les yeux afin de distinguer la source du bruit parmi la pénombre. N'y voyant pas grand-chose mise à part une masse de feuilles, je me concentrais sur la Lune et visualisais ses rayons. J'ouvrais les yeux lorsqu'une douce lumière vint m'éclairer ainsi qu'une bonne partie des arbres alentours. Je souriais lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais dérangé un paresseux de son sommeil.

Ces animaux ne descendaient presque jamais de leurs arbres, si ce n'est une fois par semaine afin de déféquer. Si je voulais obtenir des réponses, en savoir plus sur les souvenirs de cet animal me paraissait être une bonne idée. Je me concentrais afin de lier mon esprit au sien, ressentant au préalable le fluide vital des arbres, puissance silencieuse parmi la nature. Je pouvais ressentir l'instinct sauvage des animaux qui se cachaient pour passer la nuit, ou celui différents des prédateurs qui se réveillaient afin de chasser. Je cherchais parmi toute cette vie qui m'entourait, celui du paresseux et ce que je ressentis me surprit. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni besoin de chasser, seulement la sérénité et le calme. J'établis une connexion avec son esprit, demandant l'accès à ses souvenirs et ses émotions les plus personnelles, lui révélant les miennes.

Ce que j'y vis ne m'avança à rien, il n'y avait que de vagues images floues, s'apparentant à des rêves. Le paresseux méritait bien son nom, vu qu'il semblait véritablement passer ses journées à dormir. Je soupirais, et me concentrais sur ses émotions. Le calme qu'il dégageait été apaisant mais je le sentis se tendre perceptiblement. La peur sembla le gagner et je tentais de comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme son esprit au mien. Je ne ressentais qu'agitation autour de moi, les animaux semblaient paniqués et cherchaient visiblement à se préserver d'un danger.

Je cessais de me concentrer sur la nature qui m'entourait et revenais à moi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis trois personnes vêtues de pagnes et armées d'arcs. Je voulais me protéger et les éloigner en envoyant une bourrasque de vent mais une vive douleur à la poitrine m'en empêcha. Je portais immédiatement ma main sur ma poitrine et me rendis compte qu'une flèche y était plantée. Ma vision se brouilla et mes jambes me lâchèrent, je retombais à genoux sur le sol.

Je fermais les yeux, ne parvenant plus qu'à voir des masses floues se rapprocher tandis que je m'écroulais sur le sol. Le visage de Paul me vint aussitôt à l'esprit, son sourire, ses baisers, son regard si intense. J'eus envie de crier, de me lever et de me battre mais c'était trop tard, mon esprit était prisonnier d'un corps bientôt inerte. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, comme si le vide avait remplacé mes sens. Le visage de Paul traversa mon esprit à nouveau, et j'avais mal de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser une dernière fois. J'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait de ne pas m'être battue, d'avoir cédé si facilement, de ne pas lui avoir dit que je l'aimais…

Oo¤oO

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt pour le suivant. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bises,

Ortancya.


	13. Le temps laisse ses marques

Bonjour à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je reviens avec ce 13e chapitre, et non Illyria n'est pas morte, sinon il n'y aurait plus de fiction. Je remercie grandement 1001Histoires et Taraimperatrice pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de connaître vos avis. Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Oo¤oO

Je distinguais quelques bruits autour de moi, tentant de me concentrer sur ce que j'entendais afin d'avoir plus d'indices sur ce qui m'entourait. Je pouvais percevoir le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement sauvage du vent dans les arbres, le cri de ce que je reconnaissais être quelques singes. Quelques voix humaines retentissaient au loin, parfois même des rires d'enfants. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvins pas, quelque chose m'en empêchait, sans doute me les avait-on bandés. Je ressentais toujours une vive douleur à la poitrine et voulus y porter ma main mais n'y parvins pas. Je me rendis compte que l'on m'avait ligotée, mon corps étendu sur ce qui devait être le sol au vue de la dureté de ce dernier. Je m'agitais, paniquant d'être aussi vulnérable, tentant de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où l'on m'avait décochée une flèche et l'instant présent, mais rien, aucun souvenir.

_ Elle est réveillée, entendis-je murmurer près de moi.

_ Quel est ton nom ? Demanda un autre.

Je ne répondis rien, cherchant à identifier le nombre de gens qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. J'avais entendu des pas à l'arrière, j'en conclus qu'ils devaient être au moins trois. Je reçus un violent coup au ventre, et me mis immédiatement à tousser et à gémir de douleur. Ils m'avaient tiré une flèche, puis enlevée et ils me traitaient maintenant ainsi ?

_ Réponds !

Cet homme ne méritait que je lui divulgue aucune information, son comportement était outrageant. Je me préparait, contractant les muscles de mon ventre, attendant le prochain coup qui ne tarda pas à venir. Je me retenais de crier et ravalais toute larme, assumant ce traitement avec fierté. Je sentis que l'on me tira violemment par le bras, et je me retrouvais assise, adossée contre un mur. Si je devais agir, ce mur couvrirait mes arrières. J'attendis que les choses se passèrent, me faisant violence afin de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs contre ces humains.

_ Tu es l'une des leurs ?

Je ne comprenais pas de qui ils me parlaient, comment aurais-je pu répondre ? Je me demandais si Paul et les vampires étaient en sécurité, je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je parviendrai à leur échapper et les retrouverai. Je les entendis parler entre eux d'une langue que je ne connaissais pas, me concentrant sur les voix, j'identifiais un quatrième homme.

_ Si tu refuses de coopérer, nous allons te torturer ! Menaça l'un d'entre eux avec un fort accent.

Je décidais de ne pas parler, j'avais le pressentiment que quoi que je puisse dire, ils ne me traiteraient pas avec plus de respect. Je sentis que l'on enfonça quelque chose dans ma poitrine, où la douleur était encore bien présente. Cette fois je poussais un hurlement, et j'entendis que leurs rires faisaient écho à mes plaintes. Je ressentis une colère noire à l'idée que l'on puisse traiter quelqu'un de la sorte. Je puisais dans mes dernières forces et laissais s'exprimer mon courroux. Un grondement sourd déchira le ciel et les rires cessèrent immédiatement. Je pouvais entendre des cris retentirent au loin mais je n'en avais que faire, ces gens méritaient une bonne leçon. Je créais une barrière de protection entre ces hommes et moi et je déclenchais un feu. Je pouvais sentir les flammes grandir au fur et à mesure que ma rage me consumait et lâchais un sourire satisfait tandis que leur panique était palpable.

_ Sorcière ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Je ressentais que l'on essayait de forcer ma barrière et je laissais l'un d'entre eux la pénétrer, tandis que les autres se heurtaient à ma magie.

_ Détache moi, lui ordonnais-je tandis que je ressentais sa terreur.

_ Non ! Hurla-t-il avant de m'envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

_ Refais ça et je te fais brûler comme un vulgaire morceau de bois, détache-moi ! Ordonnais-je.

Il sembla hésiter un long moment puisque seuls les cris des hommes qui l'accompagnaient semblaient percer le silence. Afin de lui mettre la pression, je fis naître une petite flamme près de la barrière et je sentis ce dernier se précipiter sur moi.

_ Non ! Pitié ! Paniqua-t-il aussitôt.

_ Pitié ? Tu as eu pitié de moi tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je énervée. Détache-moi !

Je sentis que l'on arracha le bandeau qui me recouvrait les yeux et je plissais les paupières tandis que la vive lumière du jour m'aveuglait. Lorsque je parvins enfin à voir, je vis l'homme effrayé me guetter tout en gardant le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

_ Illyria ! Reconnus-je la voix de Paul raisonner au loin.

_ Je suis là ! m'écriais-je du mieux que je pus.

Je n'avais plus la force de me battre physiquement, j'étais à bout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, mais visiblement je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit cela, soit ces hommes mourraient brûlés vif. Je regardais les hommes s'affoler tandis que le feu semblait avoir consumé la plupart des objets présents, encerclant ces derniers de ses flammes menaçantes. Je vis Paul, les cheveux trempés, regarder à l'intérieur par ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée mais il ne sembla pas me voir et amorça tout de suite un pas afin de faire demi-tour.

_ Paul ! m'écriais-je pour le retenir.

Je le vis revenir aussitôt en arrière et me chercher des yeux, avant de finalement croiser mon regard. Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine tandis que maintes expressions passèrent dans ses yeux en une fraction de secondes. Il défonça le reste de la porte d'un coup d'épaule rageur et pénétra les lieux. Je cessais immédiatement le feu, ayant peur qu'il ne se brûle, brisant ma barrière au passage. Son regard se porta ensuite sur ma blessure, dans laquelle trônait encore la flèche. De l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension, il passa à la colère et se tourna aussitôt sur l'homme toujours debout près de moi. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, et attrapa ce dernier par le cou, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Je vis l'homme commencer à suffoquer et je tentais de me lever, les mains et les pieds toujours ligotées tandis que les trois hommes restés à l'arrière se précipitèrent sur Paul.

_ Paul ! m'affolais-je aussitôt.

Celui-ci me regarda sans comprendre, tenant toujours sa victime fermement par le cou. Il le lâcha brusquement lorsque l'un d'eux vint lui saisir violemment le bras. La réaction de Paul fut immédiate, il poussa deux d'entre eux qui allèrent s'écraser contre le mur avant de décocher un violent coup de poing au troisième qui trébucha avant de tomber au sol. Je le vis se diriger à nouveau vers les deux autres et il enchaîna les coups un moment, dans une colère telle qu'il aurait pu les tuer.

_ Paul arrête, tu vas les tuer ! Criais-je en tentant en vain de le rejoindre.

Il continua à frapper chacun des hommes présents dans la pièce avec une rage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Cette vision de lui était effrayante et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le sang d'êtres humains sur les mains, chaque vie était précieuse.

_ Paul s'il-te-plaît arrête ! Le suppliais-je en m'appuyant sur le mur pour tenter d'avancer.

Cette fois, il me regarda enfin, tenant fermement l'un des hommes par le collier de plumes qu'il portait autour du cou. Comprenant qu'il cesserait enfin de les frapper, je me laissais glisser contre le mur, m'essayant avec lassitude sur le sol. Je levais la tête pour capter son attention, il sembla se calmer perceptiblement puisqu'il lâcha l'homme, celui-ci s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers moi. Je le regardais s'accroupir devant moi, une blessure lui barrait l'arcade et je fronçais les sourcils à cette vue. Il me fixa un long moment, ses yeux trahissaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait dû ressentir. Je levais mes mains toujours liées et caressais son visage timidement. Il attrapa mes mains d'un mouvement assez brusque, sa mâchoire se contractant tandis qu'il regardait les liens. D'un geste sec, il rompit les cordes et je savourais enfin ma liberté, me massant les poignets. Il en fit de même avec celles liant mes pieds avant de caresser mon visage de façon maladroite. Ses yeux brillaient, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer et je remarquais que j'avais laissé quelques larmes m'échapper tandis qu'il les essuyait une à une. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front avant de me soulever avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Je grimaçais tandis que la flèche bougea un peu dans ma poitrine, frôlant une côte.

Il sortit de la pièce, sans même accorder un seul regard aux hommes qu'il venait de tabasser. Je remarquais que nous nous trouvions dans un petit village, puisque des maisons en bois et en pierre trônaient ci et là. Des femmes serraient leurs enfants dans leur bras, allant se cacher dans leurs maisons à notre passage. Des hommes armés d'arcs s'apprêtaient à tirer à tout moment, mais n'en firent rien tandis que Paul continuait de traverser le village. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement tandis que nous quittâmes enfin les lieux pour gagner la forêt.

_ Où sont Alice et Jasper ? Demandais-je soudainement.

_ Ils avaient peur de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser face à ces humains, alors je leur ai dit de rester à notre point de rendez-vous et de me rejoindre si je ne revenais pas avant deux heures, m'expliqua-t-il tandis que je savourais le son de sa voix.

Je reposais ma tête un peu plus confortablement contre son torse, savourant la chaleur qu'il dégageait, calquant ma respiration sur la sienne.

_ Tu as mal ? Me demanda-t-il tandis que je grimaçais pour la énième fois.

_ C'est supportable, tentais-je de le rassurer.

Il me regarda un moment, et à l'expression de ses yeux je sus qu'il avait saisi mon mensonge, mais il ne dit rien et continua d'avancer. Je repensais aux événements récents. Pourquoi ces hommes m'avaient-ils kidnappée ? Je n'avais rien à leur offrir, et ils ne me connaissaient pas. J'ignorais l'objet de leur motivation, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela par simple vice. J'avais pu ressentir tout leur mépris à mon égard, et je ne me l'expliquais pas. Ils m'avaient certes blessée, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les haïr, et si Paul n'avait pas été présent, j'aurai sûrement cherché à déterminer la raison de toute cette haine à mon égard.

_ Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes là ! s'écria Alice, coupant court au fil de mes pensées.

Je lui adressais un sourire qui se voulait rassurant tandis qu'elle me regardait avec inquiétude. Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas ? Les Cullen étaient décidément les premiers vampires avec lesquels j'étais susceptible de nouer des liens.

_ Tu saignes, blêmit-elle avant de reculer.

Je sentis Paul se tendre, guettant la réaction des deux vampires, notamment celle de Jasper resté plus en retrait. Je pouvais voir les yeux d'Alice s'obscurcir perceptiblement, tandis qu'elle tentait de recouvrir son visage de ses mains afin d'atténuer sans doute l'odeur ferreuse de mon sang.

_ Il y a de quoi la soigner dans son sac, tonna la voix grave de Paul après un long moment de silence.

Jasper s'approcha lentement, sous le regard toujours aussi suspicieux du métamorphe. Le vampire continua à avancer avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres, déposant mon sac à dos sur le sol.

_ Alice et moi allons faire un tour pendant que tu l'aides à se soigner, l'odeur de son sang est insoutenable, dit-il finalement avant de s'éloigner à une vitesse vampirique.

Je n'osais pas rompre le silence qui s'était imposé, Paul me tenait toujours dans ses bras, fixant le lointain un long moment avant de finalement reporter son attention sur moi. Il me déposa à même le sol, calant mon dos contre le tronc d'un arbre avant de s'éloigner pour récupérer mon sac.

_ C'est la même boîte que la dernière fois ? Me demanda-t-il tout en commençant à fouiller.

_ Oui, répondis-je tandis que je me préparais mentalement à la douleur qui allait suivre.

J'attrapais la boîte orné de l'émeraude et la posais près de moi, me redressant afin de retirer la flèche. Je devais agir vite si je ne voulais pas perdre trop de sang et la tâche s'avérait d'autant plus délicate que la blessure se trouvait à quelques centimètres de mon cœur, juste sous mon sein gauche. Je savais pertinemment que ma préparation ne me soignerait pas, la blessure étant bien trop importante, mais cela calmerait l'hémorragie. Cependant, cela rassurerait Paul, et il était hors de question de retourner à la Push avant d'avoir trouvé les vampires. J'empoignais la flèche et pris une grande inspiration afin de me donner du courage. Je vis qu'il me regardait avec inquiétude, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Paul, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, dis-je avec le plus de douceur possible.

_ Je ne veux plus te laisser seule, me répondit-il avant de s'asseoir face à moi.

_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé seule Paul, tentais-je de le rassurer.

_ J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu étais partie, me confia-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux chocolats.

_ Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, lui assurais-je en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les miennes.

_ Je t'aime Illyria, déclara-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur l'une de mes mains.

Je baissais la tête, j'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. J'avais regretté de ne pas lui avoir avoué mes sentiments mais j'étais incapable de le faire dans l'immédiat. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je pouvais lire une certaine déception dans ses yeux et cette vision me blessa plus que la flèche qui était toujours plantée dans mon thorax.

_ Il faut que je me soigne, l'informais-je au bout d'un moment.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ? Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens.

_ Tu peux m'aider à retirer la flèche si tu veux, proposais-je tandis que je me redressais.

_ D'accord, fit-il avant de regarder cette dernière nerveusement.

_ Il va falloir agir vite, dès que la flèche aura été retirée, il faudra appliquer la préparation avant que l'hémorragie ne s'aggrave, lui expliquais-je, enlaçant mes doigts aux siens.

_ Dis-moi quand tu es prête, dit-il seulement après une grande inspiration.

_ Maintenant, déclarais-je tandis que je me mordais la main gauche pour ne pas crier.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, désolés, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur la flèche. Il délia nos mains avant d'empoigner celle-ci et je fermais les yeux, appréhendant la douleur. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir, vive et intense tandis qu'un hurlement m'échappa. Je sentais les larmes inonder mon visage, et je luttais pour respirer, la douleur se faisant plus lancinante à chaque mouvement. Puis j'ouvris les yeux et vis que Paul avait soulevé mon tee-shirt, s'apprêtant à appliquer la préparation sur ma blessure. Je frémis au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau et je fermais à nouveau les paupières tandis qu'il appliqua délicatement la pommade odorante. Je me cambrais, mordant ma main jusqu'au sang tant la sensation de brûlure qui en résultait était insupportable. J'étais comme privée de tout sens, mon attention se portant entièrement sur cette douleur insoutenable.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, je ne ressentis plus que quelques légers picotements, et je tentais de me redresser lorsque je pris conscience de ma posture. J'étais allongée, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris les jambes de Paul sous mon buste.

_ Hé doucement, chuchota-t-il en caressant mes cheveux d'une main.

Je me retournais et vis qu'il me regardait tendrement. Il semblait si loin de l'homme violent qu'il avait été tout à l'heure. Après une énième tentation de m'asseoir, il passa un bras derrière mon dos, l'autre venant soutenir délicatement mon ventre, avant de me redresser doucement. Je m'appuyais près de lui contre le tronc de l'arbre et laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à ma blessure. Un bandage la recouvrait désormais et gisaient ci et là quelques morceaux de ce qui était auparavant la flèche qui m'avait transpercée. Je sursautais tandis que sa main vint caresser mon visage maladroitement. Ma réaction sembla l'amuser puisqu'un sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres, le premier depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvée. Il planta ensuite son regard dans le mien, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine devant tant d'émotions. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il se pencha doucement avant de déposer un timide baiser sur mes lèvres. Son front vint trouver appuie sur le mien, et je le retenais d'une main tandis qu'il faisait mine de s'éloigner. Il m'embrassa alors plus franchement, calant sa main gauche contre mon cou.

Nos lèvres se détachèrent mais nos fronts demeuraient l'un contre l'autre, et j'appréciais ce contact, me délectant de sa présence encore plus en cet instant qu'auparavant. Je le vis tourner la tête si rapidement que je mis un moment avant de réagir. Il se leva aussitôt, se plaçant devant moi tout en fixant un point au loin. Je me relevais difficilement et tentais de voir ce qu'il guettait, m'appuyant contre l'arbre. En une fraction de seconde, Alice et Jasper firent leur apparition près de nous et je vis la tension quitter les épaules de Paul.

_ Ce n'est que nous Paul, dit Alice en s'approchant à allure humaine.

_ On est jamais trop prudent, répondit celui-ci avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

_ Des nouvelles des Amazones ? Demandais-je intéressée.

_ Non, pour le moment elles demeurent introuvables, décréta Jasper, impassible.

_ Alors on ferait mieux de se remettre en chemin, déclarais-je.

_ Tu es trop faible pour marcher, s'exprima Paul, mécontent.

_ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et ça ira, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tentais-je de le convaincre.

_ Tu tiens à peine debout ! s'écria-t-il, me fusillant du regard.

_ Je te dis que ça va aller ! m'emportais-je.

_ On peut s'y remettre demain, Paul a raison Illyria, tu devrais te reposer, tenta de s'interposer Alice.

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la vampire, appuya-t-il.

_ On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps ! m'indignais-je.

_ Lyria, je ne veux pas te mettre à nouveau en danger, signala Paul.

_ Ce lieu est déjà dangereux en soit, me défendis-je.

_ Parfait, ponctua-t-il.

Je le regardais sans comprendre tandis qu'il plaçait mon sac à dos sur ses épaules. Paul était du genre obstiné et le voir abandonner si facilement était une première. Cependant, je ne m'en formalisais pas et entrepris de me mettre en chemin mais il me souleva rapidement, et je me retrouvais calée contre son torse chaud.

_ Paul, pose-moi ! m'écriais-je.

_ Tu ne voulais pas perdre de temps, très bien on se met en chemin, déclara-t-il avant de s'avancer à grand pas parmi la végétation.

_ Paul ! m'indignais-je.

Je m'agitais pour qu'il me laisse descendre, mais tout ce que j'obtins c'est qu'il me serra plus fermement contre son corps. S'il pensait que j'allais abandonner comme ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Être faible physiquement était déjà assez éprouvant moralement, je ne supportais pas l'idée que l'on puisse me transporter ainsi. Un bruissement parmi les arbres retint soudainement mon attention, et je cessais de m'agiter tandis que Paul semblait guetter quelque chose dans la même direction que moi. Il me déposa finalement, avant de se placer devant moi, dans une mimique presque animal. Je me décalais afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait mais j'obtins de sa part un regard de réprimande avant qu'il ne se refasse barrage de son corps. Je me retins de tout commentaire et me fis violence afin de rester derrière lui.

_ Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, vint briser le silence une voix féminine avec un fort accent.

Cette fois je ne pus me retenir et me plaçais aux côtés de Paul, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Je découvris une jeune femme vêtue de peaux d'animaux et de nombreux colliers comportant des plumes pour certains. Elle me dévisageait, tandis que les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient semblaient sur leurs gardes. J'entendis un grognement sourd s'échapper de la poitrine du métamorphe, et cela sembla arracher la jeune fille à sa contemplation.

_Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

_ Je suis Aïchiry, fille de Tikwaya et je suis là sur ordre de ma mère, accompagnée de Natsika fille de Kirwi et Triksya, fille de Safiri, m'annonça celle qui me dévisageait précédemment.

_ Fille de Tikwaya ? Relevais-je.

_ Oui, ma mère demande à vous rencontrer, m'informa-t-elle.

Je jetais un regard à Paul et il ne sembla pas très emballé à l'idée de suivre ces humaines. Je pressais sa main, lui indiquant par ce geste de ne pas s'inquiéter, bien que je savais cela inutile. Si cette fille était bien la progéniture de Tikwaya, cela signifiait que cette dernière avait survécu à la destruction de leur territoire. J'avais envie de revoir cette femme, qui avait été un peu comme mon amie, bien que j'avais fini par m'en aller.

_ C'est d'accord, finis-je par dire.

_ Je vous préviens, au moindre faux pas, si l'une d'entre vous tente quoi que ce soit contre nous, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer, menaça Paul.

Je soupirais tandis que je vis le visage des deux jeunes femme accompagnant la fille de Tikwaya blêmir à cette annonce. Je savais d'autant plus que la menace de Paul était loin d'être du bluff, si j'étais en danger il serait capable du pire afin de me protéger.

_ Veuillez nous suivre, annonça finalement Aïchiry avant de s'enfoncer parmi les arbres.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil aux vampires, ils semblaient attendre un mouvement de ma part puisqu'ils demeuraient immobiles. J'avançais donc à la suite des trois jeunes femmes, conservant la main d'un Paul tendu dans la mienne. Elles semblaient évoluer au milieu de cette végétation avec facilité, révélant leur appartenance à ces terres. Nous nous retrouvâmes au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes aux portes du village que nous avions quitté il y a encore peu. Je me tendis à cette vue et cessais tout mouvement. La Tikwaya que j'avais rencontrée il y a une trentaine d'années n'aurait jamais permis que l'on traite des humains comme ils m'avaient traitée. Je m'attendais donc à trouver quelqu'un de changé, et cette idée ne me plaisait pas.

_ Tu peux toujours renoncer si tu veux, me chuchota Paul, captant mon malaise.

_ Non, répondis-je après une certaine hésitation, j'ai besoin de réponses.

_ Très bien, fit-il attendant patiemment que je ne bouge.

Je suivais Aïchiry jusqu'à une case en bois et en peau d'animaux, toujours accompagnée de Paul et des deux vampires. Je vis une femme d'âge mûr passer l'entrée, et l'émotion me gagna tandis que je détaillais de mes yeux ses traits marqués par la temps. C'était elle, je pouvais reconnaître son visage dégageant à présent maturité et sagesse. C'était étrange de voir à quel point le temps pouvait agir sur le corps des gens en si peu d'années.

_ Illyria, je savais que c'était toi, dit-elle pleine d'émotions.

Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras, et je restais les bras ballants, mal à l'aise de ce geste familier. Elle perdit son sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Alice et Jasper restés à distance respectable de moi-même.

_ Ceux sont des amis, tentais-je de la rassurer.

Elle continua toutefois de les fusiller du regard avant de lever la tête et de regarder Paul avec curiosité.

_ Tiwkaya, je te présente Paul, dis-je en reprenant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle capta le geste et reporta son attention sur moi, un sourire animant son visage.

_ Enchantée, dit-elle finalement.

Paul se contenter de hocher la tête, se gardant de toute parole. Tiwaya ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'elle nous invita tous deux à entrer, et je m'excusais au près des deux vampires. J'allais prendre place sur le sol, recouvert sommairement d'un tapis en peau de bête et le métamorphe en fit de même, toujours aussi tendu.

_ J'espérais te revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir, déclara-t-elle en prenant place face à nous.

_ Pourquoi torturer des étrangers ? Demandais-je curieuse.

_ Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que l'on torture des étrangers, me répondit-elle choquée de mes propos.

À sa réponse, je levais mon tee-shirt et lui présentais mon bandage. Elle déglutit à sa vue avant de baisser la tête, imposant quelques instants de silence.

_ Il y a quelques mois encore, nous vivions en paix au sein de notre village, commença-t-elle à

parler. Mais des hommes sont venus, vêtus comme vous, et nous ont arrachés notre terre. Ils ont coupé les arbres, rasé notre village de leurs instruments étranges. Nous avons tenté de lutter, mais il s'agissait d'un ennemi contre lequel nous ne savions pas combattre, alors nous sommes partis avant qu'ils ne tuent plus de gens. Depuis nous les surveillons, nous vivons dans la peur qu'ils ne veuillent étendre leur massacre et chasser notre peuple de ces forêts. Il a été voté que nous kidnapperions le prochain homme que nous verrions sur la terre de nos ancêtres. Et nous avions l'intention de l'échanger contre la promesse de ne plus toucher à notre peuple. Ils ont généré la haine chez les gens de mon village.

_ Alors tes hommes m'ont pris pour l'une d'entre eux, remarquais-je.

_ Oui, et je ne savais pas qu'ils te feraient autant de mal, je te demande pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, déclarais-je.

_ Je crains qu'ils ne soient plus en état de le faire avant un bon moment, décréta-t-elle avant de fusiller Paul du regard.

_ Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, se défendit ce dernier.

_ Quand j'ai vu le ciel se déchirer d'un orage, et la pluie s'abattre sur notre village, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il s'avérait de magie, alors je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être revenue parmi nous, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de la remarque de Paul.

_ Et tu avais raison, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ton village, avouais-je.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ La guerre est proche, je suis venue chercher de l'aide parmi les vampires d'Amazonie, résumais-je.

_ Tu cherches le clan de Zafrina ? m'interrogea-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, tu la connais ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

_ Un jour elle et les membres de son clan sont venus dans notre village, cherchant à se nourrir du sang de mon peuple. Ma meute et moi-même nous sommes immédiatement transformés et un combat acharné a commencé. Nous sommes finalement parvenus à une entente. Ils ne toucheraient pas aux membres de mon peuple, et nous les laisserions chasser à l'extérieur de notre village. Son clan est aussi concerné que nous par la destruction de notre belle forêt, alors nous nous sommes entendues sur le fait de les prévenir si nous parvenions à kidnapper un de ces étranger, m'informa-t-elle.

_ Comment comptez-vous les trouver ? l'interrogeais-je, avide de réponse.

_ On ne les trouve pas, ceux sont elles qui nous trouvent, me déclara-t-elle. Deux hommes sont allés porter le message de la capture d'un étranger, ajouta-t-elle cependant devant ma mine déconfite.

_ Elles viendront donc vous trouver ici ? Ne comprenais-je pas le concept.

_ C'est cela, nous attendons leur venu, en attendant si vous voulez rester vous êtes les bienvenus, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Merci, les deux vampires qui m'accompagnent peuvent rester aussi ? Lui demandais-je toutefois.

_ Oui, s'ils s'engagent à ne pas se nourrir du sang des nôtres, répondit-elle fermement. Il faut d'abord que je leur parle.

_ Tes règles ne devraient pas leur poser problème, ajoutais-je.

_ Je l'espère, ponctua-t-elle sa phrase d'un sourire. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer si vous le souhaitez, ma fille vous mènera à l'une de nos case. Je vous demande toutefois de ne pas agresser mes hommes.

Je grimaçais à son sous-entendu avant de me lever difficilement, ma blessure étant loin d'être cicatrisée. Paul me consulta d'un regard avant de passer la sortie, et je le suivis non sans avoir adressé un sourire chaleureux à Tikwaya.

_ Elle veut vous parler, ensuite vous serez les bienvenus au village, dis-je à l'intention d'Alice en sortant.

Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête avant pénétrer la pièce, suivie de près par Jasper. Je vie Aïchiry m'attendre non loin de la case avant de s'avancer à grand pas. Je peinais à la suivre, la plaie dans ma poitrine lançant à chaque pas.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? m'arrêta Paul après quelques mètres.

_ Oui, mentis-je.

Il m'arrêta d'un bras et releva mon menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Son expression était partagée entre l'amour qu'il me portait et l'inquiétude.

_ Tu es faible, et je vois bien que tu souffres, commença-t-il, plongeant toujours son regard dans le mien. Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il-te-plaît.

Je baissais la tête à sa demande et ne répondis rien. Bientôt il saurait que ma préparation ne guérirait pas l'entaille dans ma poitrine, et il exigerait qu'on retourne à la Push afin de me soigner. Il me restait tout au plus deux jours avant que ce moment n'arrive, et j'espérais que les vampires ne tarderaient pas à faire leur entrée. Je continuais à avancer, faisant de mon mieux pour adopter une démarche la plus naturelle possible. Je vis la fille de Tikwaya tirer sur ce qui ressemblait plus à un rideau qu'à une porte en feuilles séchées. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur tandis que la fille s'éloigna sans un mot. La pièce était rudimentaire, comportant quelques peaux de bêtes faisant office de lit ainsi que des fruits posés dans une sorte de calebasse.

Je m'installais à même le sol et regardais Paul scruter les lieux. C'était étrange de partager le même toit, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne avant de m'attirer d'un bras contre lui. En quelques mois tout semblait avoir changé. Autrefois je ne pouvais concevoir de m'attacher à qui que ce soit, à présent je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui.

Oo¤oO

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Laissez-moi vos impressions, vous serez sympa =)


	14. Les chats ont des griffes

Bonsoir, je comptais abandonner cette fiction, mais suite à la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous j'ai décidé de vous partager la suite en espérant que l'inspiration ne me quitte pas pour les prochains chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Oo¤oO

Lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, la douce clarté de la pièce avait laissé place à l'obscurité, si bien que je dus faire un effort éreintant afin de prendre mes repères. Il devait être tard car seul le bruit de nombreux moustiques venait troubler le silence de la nuit. Je tentais de me redresser, prenant conscience que j'étais allongée sur une sorte de tapis en feuilles séchées. Paul dormait paisiblement à mes côtés, son bras enlaçant ma taille dans un geste protecteur. Je ne cherchais pas à me dégager, ne voulant pas troubler son sommeil bien mérité.

Je repensais aux événements récents. J'étais terriblement angoissée à l'idée de devoir faire la guerre aux Volturis. Ce n'était pas tant ma mort ou la souffrance qu'incomberait le combat qui m'effrayait, mais la peur de devoir perdre quelqu'un de cher. Et voilà que ce que j'avais cherché à éviter pendant des siècles refaisait surface, j'avais quelque chose à perdre. J'avais tenté de repousser dans un coin de mon esprit l'apparition de ma sœur, terrorisée à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Je pensais qu'elle était la seule raison pour laquelle je parvenais à m'autoriser quelques instants de bonheur désormais. Et si je devais mourir dans ce combat, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Me voyait-elle de là où elle était ? Lindarwë me manquait terriblement, et je ne m'étais jamais habituée à son absence, le temps semblant avoir autant d'emprise sur mon esprit qu'il en avait sur mon corps.

_ Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Murmura la voix rauque de Paul.

_ Non, soufflais-je, me retournant pour lui faire face.

D'un geste tendre, il vint caresser mon visage de sa main libre, et je fermais les yeux, appréciant la douceur de ce contact. Je savourais secrètement chaque instant passé à ses côtés, comme si cela pouvait être le dernier. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux tandis que je sentais ses lèvres sur mon front.

_ Comment va ta blessure ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

_ Mieux, mentis-je à demi. Allons nous promener, proposais-je avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Je m'assis déjà, sentant son regard peser sur moi. Je retenais une grimace en me levant, et il ne tarda pas à se mettre debout à son tour. Je sortis de la case, appréciant la douce chaleur propre à ces lieux sauvages, souriant à la vue de la Lune éclairant le ciel. Je sentis la main de Paul se glisser dans la mienne et je l'entraînais paresseusement dans ma promenade nocturne. Nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un arbre où avait été installée une plate-forme en bois faisant sans doute office de guet. Je caressais distraitement la surface du bout des doigts et mon attention se reporta sur le métamorphe tandis qu'il relâcha ma main. Il grimpa agilement sur le bord et passa ses mains sous mes aisselles avant de me soulever avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsque je posais pied sur la plate-forme, il m'attira plus étroitement contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentais mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine et mes jambes flancher tandis que sa langue taquinait la mienne. Je rompis le baiser et plantais mes yeux dans les siens, tentant de lui faire comprendre les sentiments que je ne parvenais pas à exprimer.

_ J'aimerai te demander quelque chose, brisa-t-il le silence.

_ Je t'écoute ? Appréhendais-je la réponse.

_ Si pendant le combat contre les Volturis l'un des nôtres est en danger, n'interviens pas, me dit-il gravement.

_ Paul, tu ne peux pas me demander ça, m'offusquais-je.

_ Illyria, nous ne nous battrons pas contre des sorcières cette fois, mais contre des vampires et tu es loin de posséder leur force physique ou leur vitesse, tu pourrais te faire tuer, développa-t-il.

_ Je lutterais pour la vie, mais je ne laisserai personne perdre la sienne si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, déclarais-je.

_ Illyria, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu représentes tout pour moi, me fit-il part de ses sentiments.

Je baissais la tête, soupirant face à une telle déclaration. Je savais pertinemment que Paul donnerait sa vie pour la mienne, et ce constat m'effrayait. J'avais vécu depuis déjà tellement longtemps, je ne méritais pas un tel sacrifice. De plus, je n'imaginais plus vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas. Je soupirais face à l'ironie du sort, une partie de moi souhaitait ardemment retrouver ma sœur tandis que l'autre désirait demeurer à ses côtés jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Hors les deux vivaient séparés dans un monde différent.

_ Vous êtes réveillés, apparut Alice de nul part.

_ Oui, lui souris-je. Comment s'est passé votre rencontre avec Tikwaya ?

_ Elle se méfie de nous, mais elle nous a acceptés dans son village, répondit-elle brièvement.

_ C'est une bonne chose, dis-je.

_ J'espère que les Amazones ne tarderont pas à venir, vivre au milieu de tous ces humains est assez… commença Jasper.

_ Perturbant, finit sa compagne.

_ Nous allons chasser, nous serons sûrement de retour avant l'aube, déclara Jasper.

_ D'accord, me contentais-je de répondre.

Je les regardais partir aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, les suivants des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champs de vision. Je tournais la tête et vis que Paul m'observait silencieusement, la mine soucieuse. J'espérais qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte tout de suite que ma blessure ne cicatrisait pas. De plus, il fallait que je trouve moyen de la nettoyer avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Si je ne craignais pas la mort, la douleur ne me laissait pas de glace.

_ On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que les premiers villageois ne se lèvent, décréta Paul.

J'acquiesçais avant de le regarder sauter de la plate-forme. Je m'apprêtais avec appréhension à en faire de même, me préparant à la douleur qu'incomberait l'atterrissage.

_ Tu es blessé, laisse-moi t'aider, m'arrêta-t-il.

Je mettais ma fierté de côté et m'assieds sur le bord avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou. La délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma personne me surprenait toujours autant. Je posais enfin pied à terre et le regard qu'il m'accorda me fit frissonner. Il y demeurait cette inquiétude qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis le moment où nous avions décidé de faire la guerre aux Volturis. Je ne savais combien de temps il nous restait à vivre aussi paisiblement que possible, mais je comptais bien savourer chaque instant.

Il finit par prendre ma main dans la sienne et je le suivis silencieusement jusqu'à la case qui nous avait été décernée. Je m'assieds à même le sol et le regardais. Les lieux semblaient si étroits lorsqu'il s'y tenait debout. La douce lumière de la Lune filtrait à travers les trous figurants au plafond. Ainsi, sa silhouette était éclairée d'une pâle lueur blanche, rendant cet instant plus au moins irréel. Il sembla se rendre compte que je l'observais puisqu'il se retourna après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je m'empourprais devant la vision de son torse nu, bien que j'avais eu tout loisir de le détailler plus d'une fois. Il s'approcha avec la légèreté d'un chat tandis que mon dos rencontrait inconsciemment le mur. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il s'accroupit devant moi, me surplombant de toute sa taille avant de relever mon menton d'une main. Son visage était si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine comme s'il s'agissait de notre premier baiser. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller à la beauté de l'instant, mes doigts s'agrippant dans sa chevelure comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il poussa un soupir las, et je sentis sa main gauche se poser sur le mur à côté de ma tête tandis que l'amertume me gagnait. J'eus envie de pleurer tandis que je me rendis compte qu'après cette guerre plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. J'aurai voulu avoir plus de moment à partager avec lui et regrettais presque de l'avoir rejeté il y a encore quelques semaines.

Je me retrouvais finalement la tête contre sa poitrine, sans pouvoir dire combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. J'écoutais le son irréguliers des oiseaux faire écho aux battements de cœur puissants du métamorphe contre mon oreille. Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient déjà l'obscurité. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce jour nouveau m'angoissait, sans doute nous rapprochait-il un peu plus de celui de l'ultime bataille.

_ Vous êtes réveillés ? Demanda une voix forte devant la porte.

_ Oui, répondit Paul de sa voix grave.

_ Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez venir manger, déclara ce que je devinais être une femme.

_ Merci, répondis-je.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Paul qui me regardait avec tendresse. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire mine de me lever mais il m'arrêta de son bras. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il ne tarda pas à me répondre en m'embrassant plus franchement.

Nous sortîmes de la case et rejoignîmes la jeune fille typée comme tous les habitants de ce village avec sa peau sombre et ses cheveux noirs. Nous la suivîmes, traversant les lieux sous les regards curieux et méfiants de quelques villageois. Je tentais de ne pas y porter attention, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de comportement à mon égard. Je pressais la main de Paul tandis que la contraction de sa mâchoire trahissait son agacement. Il sembla s'adoucir à mon geste puisqu'il m'attira un peu plus près de lui, cessant d'envoyer des regards noirs aux gens qu'il croisait. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande table où étaient disposés de nombreux fruits exotiques, légumes et racines, tandis que de la viande séchait non loin de là. Quelques hommes se restauraient, installés à même le sol. La fille qui jusque là nous avait accompagnés s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Paul m'entraîna vers la table où il se servit, m'intimant d'en faire de même et j'attrapais quelques fruits sans grand enthousiasme. Lorsque nous prîmes place au sol, les hommes présents se levèrent en s'en allèrent.

_ Tu crois qu'ils ont peur de toi, la sorcière, ou de moi, l'homme violent ? s'amusa Paul.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, m'indignais-je, souriant toutefois.

_ Alors il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as les dents dehors ? Me taquina-t-il.

_ T'es bête, riais-je franchement.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme, et j'en venais presque à regretter notre escapade en pleine forêt tant je m'ennuyais. Partir à la recherche des Amazones s'était avéré être une aventure mais celle-ci s'était transformée en une quête de patience. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'attendre les gens sans rien faire et cette situation était presque frustrante. Il s'agissait là de vampires, douée d'une force et d'une rapidité surhumaine. Alors pourquoi mettaient-elles tant de temps à faire leur apparition au sein du village ?

_ Ce serait du luxe de demander de quoi prendre une douche ? Ronchonna le métamorphe qui s'impatientait non loin de moi.

Je soupirais. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me plaindre, mais je me sentais affreusement sale avec mes vêtements couverts de boue, d'autant plus que ma blessure demandait des soins. Il sembla comprendre le fond de ma pensée puisque son regard se porta distraitement sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit même où se cachait mon bandage. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et je le regardais sans comprendre.

_ Puisqu'on doit attendre, autant faire quelque chose d'utile, lança-t-il avant de faire mine de s'éloigner.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interpellais-je.

_ Attends-moi-là, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de partir en courant.

Je le regardais disparaître de mon champs de vision. Lorsque Paul avait une idée en tête, il devenait quasiment impossible de lui faire renoncer. Ainsi, j'attendis avec impatience son retour, jetant quelques coups d'œils farouches autour de moi. Les villageois présents semblaient guetter mes moindres gestes, sans doute me craignaient-ils. Je soupirais face à cette pensée, je ne voulais pas leur faire peur, ils m'avaient obligée à utiliser la magie. Je fus soulagée de voir que Paul revenait déjà, mon sac à dos pendant sur une de ses massives épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Plissais-je les yeux suspicieuse.

_ Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi, dit-il dans un clin d'œil amusé.

Il me tendit la main et je l'attrapais mécaniquement. Il m'aida à me relever avant de placer mon sac sur mon dos. Je l'ajustais sur mes épaules sans vraiment comprendre et je le vis se retourner, retirant rapidement son tee-shirt.

_ Paul…, menaçais-je avec réticence.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié comment on monte un loup, sourit-il avant de retirer ses vêtements et de les accrocher à sa cheville sans aucune gène.

J'allais rechigner mais il se transforma déjà, se dressant fièrement sur ses pattes, et me surplombant de toute sa grandeur. Je regardais distraitement autour de nous, certains villageois nous guettaient ahuris, tandis que d'autres s'étaient immédiatement réfugiés dans leurs cases. Je haussais les épaules avant de monter non sans difficultés sur le dos du loup qui s'était courbé. Je grimaçai un peu tandis que ma blessure me faisait souffrir. Lorsque je pris place, je m'accrochais aux loups poils de son échine et celui-ci se mit en route.

Les quelques villageois téméraires qui étaient restés face à ce spectacle s'écartèrent sur son passage et je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer les regards posés sur nous. Lorsque nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, je me détendis un peu, appréciant de quitter le village et ses habitants. Paul marchait tranquillement, semblant se glisser entre les arbres avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ne pouvant obtenir de réponse, je retenais ma curiosité.

Je me délectais donc de la tranquillité de l'instant, regardant distraitement la beauté sauvage alentour. La végétation était en lutte constante pour sa survie, la quête de la lumière s'avérant être une guerre aussi barbare que chez les Hommes finalement. Je levais la tête et regardais les branches s'élever à perte de vue, contemplant la fascinante diversité qui était présente. Je n'avais plus porté une telle attention à la flore depuis maintenant longtemps, ce pourquoi j'admirais ces magnifiques plans d'espèces épiphytes poussant ci et là sur les troncs. Mon attention se porta cette fois plus au sol et j'étais ébahie devant tant de disparité parmi la fonge. Il semblait y avoir une infinité d'espèces dans cette forêt, offrant à la vie animale un gigantesque territoire à coloniser. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis que je repensais aux Hommes qui semblaient vouloir la raser pour des questions économiques semblait-il. Ces derniers étaient tellement étranges, ils vouaient leur vie entière à la quête d'une idée inventée par lui-même, l'argent. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de leur argent lorsqu'il ne restera plus un arbre sur notre belle Terre ? Je poussais un soupir et chassais ces pensées de mon esprit d'autant plus que je sentais le pas régulier de Paul s'accélérer.

Ainsi, je m'accrochais un peu plus fermement à son cou et regardais droit devant. Il zigzagua entre les arbres, semblant savoir exactement où il allait et je m'impatientais de savoir où il nous emmenait. Puis je portais attention au son distinct que faisait l'eau lorsqu'elle s'écoulait avec force contre les pierre. S'agissait-il d'une cascade ? J'entendais le son de plus en plus clairement et de plus en plus puissant, et je me redressais un peu, comme si cela me permettrait d'apercevoir la source du bruit.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à atteindre les bords de ce qui semblait être une rivière. Une cascade s'y jetait avec force, imposant à cette dernière un rythme effréné. Elle semblait néanmoins plutôt paisible et je voulus continuer à l'admirer tant elle s'étendait à perte de vue mais reportais mon attention sur Paul. Il s'était arrêté et se courbait afin de me laisser descendre, ce que je fis prudemment. Il ne tarda pas à se redresser avant de retrouver forme humaine et de se vêtir de son short uniquement, venant retirer le sac de mes épaules.

_ Magnifique, non ? Dit-il fièrement.

_ Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Appréciais-je à nouveau le paysage.

_ J'ai suivi mon flaire, dit-il avec malice. Tu as du savon ?

Je mis un moment avant de comprendre sa question, puis je cherchais rapidement dans mon sac à la recherche du dit savon. Je ne tardais pas à le trouver et l'extirpais de mon sac avant de le lui tendre. Il le prit, me scrutant longuement, ce qui eu pour effet d'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Il sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'un sourire satisfait naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Je levais les yeux au ciel face à un tel constat et il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de s'avancer vers l'eau. Je l'observais scruter scrupuleusement l'eau avant de se décider à retirer son short et d'y pénétrer, complètement nu. Gênée je tournais la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur Paul. Il n'avait pas tardé à y plonger son corps entier, semblant apprécier le contact de l'eau contre sa peau. Je m'avançais à pas lent et scrutais l'eau à mon tour, levant la tête indignée lorsque je reçu un jet d'eau.

_ Hé ! Elle est froide, constatais-je en y trempant mes pieds.

_ Pas plus que celle de la Push, me répondit-il pensivement.

J'hésitais à me dévêtir tandis que Paul qui semblait avoir compris ma gêne se mit à porter soudainement une grande attention à la tâche de se savonner. Je finis tout de fois par retirer mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon, ceux-ci étaient tant recouverts de boue et autre substance désormais sèche qu'on en distinguait plus la couleur. Je pris soin de ne pas retirer mon bandage, et pénétrais dans l'eau froide plus que vêtue de mes sous-vêtements. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'y plonger tout mon corps et je me délectais d'une douche, aussi sauvage fut-elle. Se laver était un luxe lorsque l'on partait pour une quête et j'appréciais alors chaque instant. Je pris soin de détacher ma tresse et grimaçais tandis que ce geste nécessita d'étirer ma blessure.

Je portais distraitement attention à Paul sorti afin de se revêtir de son short puis fus surprise de voir qu'il revenait. Je le regardais attentivement s'avancer vers moi avec la grâce d'un chat tandis que je luttais encore à défaire l'ébauche de tresse qui retenait mes cheveux. Il caressa mon visage de sa main calleuse avant de se placer derrière moi.

_ Laisse-moi faire ça, dit-il tandis que ses mains prenait la place des miennes dans mes cheveux.

Je le laissais faire sans broncher, appréciant le calme de l'instant et l'attention qu'il me portait. Il dénoua ma tresse non sans difficulté avant d'entreprendre de me laver les cheveux. Il semblait retenir ses gestes, sans doute avait-il peur de me faire mal et je le lui fis remarquer, taquine. Pour toute réponse, il m'envoya une petite bourrasque d'eau et entrepris de démêler mes cheveux minutieusement.

_ Je pense pouvoir le faire moi-même, remarquais-je.

_ Chut, ne gâche pas tout, fit-il en plaquant un léger baiser sur mon front. A notre dernière quête je

t'ai vu faire ça plus d'une fois.

_ Tu m'as bien observée, lançais-je.

_ Si tu savais, répondit-il, un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres.

Cette fois ce fut mon tour de lui envoyer une bourrasque d'eau. Je crus qu'il allait se venger tandis qu'il me souleva par la taille. Je m'accrochais immédiatement à son cou, plissant les yeux face à son sourire taquin. Mais il se contenta de marcher ainsi, soulevant mon corps comme s'il ne pesait rien. J'eus tout le loisir de détailler les traits de son visage, ses lèvres pleines, son nez droit, et surtout ses yeux chocolats. Je regardais sa mâchoire se contracter presque imperceptiblement et me délectais de cette vue. Son attention se reporta sur moi, et il afficha un sourire arrogant tandis qu'il me surprit à le détailler. Je levais les yeux au ciel et il se mit à rire sincèrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également. Il s'arrêta finalement de marcher et me déposa sur un galet qui dépassait avant de retourner à grand pas sur la rive, récupérant brosse et crème dans mon sac à dos.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau près de moi, il vint se placer près de mon dos et entreprit un démêlage d'abord timide, puis plus vigoureux. Personne n'avait ainsi brossé mes cheveux depuis plusieurs siècles. Auparavant, Lindarwë s'occupait de mes cheveux autant que je m'occupais des siens. Je me refusais de penser à ma sœur en cet instant, la précarité de chaque moment m'angoissant profondément.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée en ces lieux avant de se décider à rentrer au village. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi, déjà nostalgique, avant de monter sur le dos du loup, grimaçant face à l'étirement de ma blessure. Lorsque je l'avais nettoyée, Paul s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils, contemplant la plaie toujours ouverte, mais il ne dit rien. J'espérais qu'il garderait le silence sur celle-ci encore suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir à la fin de notre quête.

Je regardais distraitement autour de moi tandis que Paul slalomait déjà entre les étroits espaces qu'offraient les arbres. Je ne portais plus attention à la énième branche épineuse venant érafler l'une de mes jambes et me concentrais sur les jours à venir. J'espérais que les Amazones seraient déjà en chemin et surtout qu'elles accepteraient sans grand mal de venir se joindre à nous face aux Volturis. La simple idée de devoir faire la guerre à cette puissante armée de vampire suffit à m'angoisser. Autrefois je me serais réjouie à l'idée de devoir massacrer de telles créatures mais à présent j'avais trop à perdre. Je ressentis un élan de colère à l'idée d'avoir vécu si peu de temps aux côtés de Paul, et à cela s'ajoutait le retour de ma sœur que je n'avais plus espéré depuis plusieurs siècles.

Je quittais mes pensées lugubres tandis que le loup s'arrêtait à l'orée du village, grognant comme il le faisait lorsqu'il se voulait menaçant. Je cherchais la raison d'un tel comportement et vis sur ma gauche deux homme, arcs tendus pointés sur nous. Je basculais mes deux jambes du même côté afin de me laisser glisser et essuyais un grognement de reproches de la part du loup.

_ Laisse-moi faire Paul, dis-je avec assurance.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à poser pied à terre, l'un d'eux décocha une flèche qui vint directement se planter dans le flan du loup, celui-ci ayant de suite bougé afin de me protéger. Il poussa un cris de douleur avant de se mettre à grogner plus violemment et d'arracher la flèche logée dans sa peau. Je savais que si je le laissais faire, Paul ne leur donnerait aucune chance de survivre. Ainsi, j'envoyais une bourrasque de vent vers les deux hommes, les envoyant violemment à des centaines de mètres de nous. Je pus voir le loup s'élancer à leur poursuite et je me mis à courir derrière lui.

_ Paul arrête ! Hurlais-je.

S'il tuait ces hommes, il en serait fini de notre accord avec la tribu de Tikwaya et nous mettrions un temps précieux à trouver les Amazones.

_ Paul ! Criais-je de nouveau.

Je pus voir une dizaine d'homme et de femmes s'élançant vers nous à toute vitesse, sans aucune arme mais avec une détermination qui m'effraya. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à Paul. Ainsi, je m'élançais de plus belle à sa poursuite, dans l'espoir de le protéger. Ce que je vis ne m'étonna pas, les Hommes avaient muté en puma et se dirigeaient droit sur Paul, se séparant afin de mieux l'encercler. Ce dernier sembla avoir un moment de surprise avant de virer à gauche et d'attraper l'un d'eux par le cou et de le projeter contre une case. Trois pumas se ruèrent sur lui, et l'un d'eux mordit la patte avant du loup tandis qu'un deuxième s'élança sur son dos. Je créais une barrière de protection entre les pumas restants, prêts à attaquer et Paul, en lutte contre ses trois assaillants. Je vis l'un d'eux se heurter violemment à ma barrière avant de tourner la tête et de porter son attention sur moi, menaçant. Je me concentrais pour maintenir ma protection sur Paul et regrettais de ne pas être armée à ce moment précis. Le puma se rua sur moi et je me préparais à l'affronter quand une forme humanoïde vint se jeter sur lui avant de l'enserrer. C'était Jasper, et il luttait à présent férocement contre la bête tandis qu'Alice venait se battre aux côtés de Paul.

_ Assez ! Hurla une voix forte.

Je tournais la tête et vis qu'il s'agissait de Tikwaya. Face à cet ordre, les pumas cessèrent leurs attaques tandis que les trois affrontant le loup tentèrent de s'échapper des assauts de ce dernier. Je relâchais ma barrière face à ce constat et observais les pumas se ranger derrière Tikwaya, Paul guettant, toujours sur ses gardes. J'allais immédiatement le rejoindre et ce dernier me regarda longuement, comme pour vérifier que je n'étais pas blessée avant de se placer devant moi dans un geste protecteur. Les deux vampires vinrent se ranger des deux côtés de Paul, eux aussi en position de défense. Je me décalais un peu afin de pouvoir observer la scène et obtint un grognement de réprimande de la part du loup. Ce grognement se fit plus sourd et menaçant lorsque Tikwaya s'approcha à pas lents et peu assurés vers nous.

_ Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Tes hommes nous ont attaqués, sifflais-je en colère.

Je vis son visage prendre une expression horrifiée face à cette nouvelle avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Elle se tourna alors vers les membres de son village.

_ Que l'on m'explique ! Argua-t-elle sévèrement.

_ A cause d'eux Ditaka est mort ! s'écria un homme en colère.

Nous n'avions tué personne, nous nous étions absentés toute la journée. De quoi parlait ce jeune homme ?

_ Il est grave de porter de telles accusations, lançais-je d'une voix froide.

_ Ton homme l'a tabassé violemment, il a succombé à ses blessures ce matin, siffla l'homme sur le même ton.

_ Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, il aurait pu tuer Illyria, argumenta Alice.

_ Tais-toi, buveuse de sang ! Menaça ce dernier.

Face à une telle désinvolture, Jasper se mit à grogner menaçant, accompagné des sons plus sauvages de Paul. Je vins me placer entre le loup et Alice, attendant la suite des événements.

_ Il doit payer pour son crime ! Poursuivit l'homme avec haine.

_ Je brûlerai vif quiconque osera s'en prendre à Paul ou aux deux vampires qui m'accompagnent ! Menaçais-je en colère.

L'homme déglutit face à ma menace mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Nous nous affrontâmes ainsi de longues secondes, les pumas répondant aux grognements de mes compagnons.

_ Tout ceci ne mène à rien, rompit l'affront la chef du village. Nous tiendrons un conseil ce soir, pour décider de ce qu'il en sera. En attendant, je demande une trêve que chacun devra respecter. Nous nous engageons à ne pas vous attaquer, si vous en faites de même et parlerons de tout cela au coucher du soleil, comme des gens civilisés. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous ? Ponctua-t-elle en me regardant.

_ Nous acceptons, répondis-je froidement.

_ Bien, j'enverrai quelqu'un venir vous chercher ce soir, en attendant le village est vôtre, conclut-elle avec diplomatie.

Je la vis s'éloigner des lieux et les pumas nous fixèrent, crocs dehors, encore un moment avant de se séparer à leur tour. Je me détendis un peu face à ce constat et fis face à Paul. Celui-ci les regarda disparaître parmi les cases avant de me porter attention. Même sous forme de loup son regard était intense et je me noyais dans ses yeux chocolats avant que celui-ci ne rompe le contact. Il fit quelques pas au loin avant de prendre forme humaine et je tournais la tête, le temps pour lui de se vêtir. Il s'avança rapidement et vint m'enlacer avec force, nichant son nez contre mon cou. Je le serrais avec force, comme s'il disparaîtrait dans la seconde avant de finalement me détacher de lui et lever la tête afin de contempler son visage. Ses grandes mains vinrent se placer contre mes joues et il déposa un long baiser sur mon front avant de plonger ses yeux à nouveau dans les miens.

_ Tu es blessé ? Demandais-je inquiète, constatant les plaies qui se refermaient déjà un peu partout sur son corps.

_ Seulement quelques égratignures, les chats ont des griffes, plaisanta-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

Je soupirais de soulagement face à sa réponse. S'il arrivait encore à rire de la situation, c'était plutôt bon signe. Je me tournais à présent vers les deux vampires qui s'étaient enlacés également.

_ Merci d'être intervenus, dis-je doucement.

Je vis les lèvres d'Alice s'étirer en un grand sourire chaleureux tandis que Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ On protège les siens, clama-t-elle.

_ Nous allons chasser avant ce soir, au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre, ajouta gravement le vampire.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que rester au village soit une bonne idée, remarqua Alice.

_ Nous n'avions pas l'intention de rester, lui répondit Paul, tout mépris qu'il lui portait auparavant semblant l'avoir quitté.

_ Nous vous retrouverons dans deux heures, décréta Jasper avant de s'en aller à vitesse vampirique. Sa compagne ne tarda pas à le suivre et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement à nouveau seuls.

_ Allons-nous-en, déclara Paul avant de prendre ma main.

Nous nous éloignâmes rapidement vers la forêt, ce dernier ramassant mon sac au passage, avant de m'entraîner avec lui parmi la végétation. La journée avait si bien commencé et voilà que les choses s'étaient encore compliquées. Mais ensemble nous étions forts et capables d'affronter une armée de sorcières, alors ce n'était pas un groupe de métamorphes qui pourrait nous arrêter. Je ne m'attendais pas à une décision pacifique ce soir, je m'attendais presque à un piège et nous devions être prêt à y faire face.


	15. Un combat contre un sort

Bonsoir, voilà plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien publié mais j'ai enchaîné les examens et d'autres suivent encore. Bref, j'ai peu de temps mais j'essaie tout de même de finir cette histoire et de la partager avec vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Oo¤oO

J'aiguisais distraitement une de mes lames tandis que Paul faisait les cent pas non loin de moi. Cela devait faire une heure que les vampires étaient partis chasser. Il nous a donc paru logique de quitter le village, nous enfonçant quelques kilomètres plus loin dans la forêt. Je tentais de réfléchir à un plan au cas où le conseil qui aurait lieu ce soir devrait tourner au vinaigre, ou pire encore, qu'il ne soit que prétexte afin de nous éliminer. Je replaçais ma lame contre ma cheville avant de me lever non sans difficulté. Je retenais un grognement de frustration face à la douleur de ma blessure. Être blessée en ces lieux s'avérait déjà handicapant, mais se battre dans ces conditions relevait de l'impossible.

_ Tu devrais garder tes forces pour ce soir, remarqua Paul tandis qu'il approchait dans ma direction.

Pour toute réponse, j'allais me caler contre son torse. Il sembla surpris de mon geste, puisqu'il se tendit un moment avant de m'entourer de ses bras. Il vint poser son menton sur ma tête et je me laissais bercer par les battements régulier de son cœur.

_ J'aurais aimé n'avoir rien d'autre à penser que d'être avec toi, souffla-t-il.

_ Il semble que nos vies ne soient pas faites pour être calmes, remarquais-je.

_ Et si nos vies étaient banales, quels seraient tes rêves ? Me demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je réfléchis un long moment avant de répondre :

_ Je suppose que j'aurai apprécié avoir notre propre foyer, et des enfants qui égayeraient les lieux.

_ Tu voudrais des enfants ? Reprit-il surprit.

_ Pas en tant qu'enchanteresse, mais en tant qu'humaine, expliquais-je.

_ Qu'est ce que cela change ? Poursuit-il.

_ Tu m'imagines mettre un enfant au monde dans ces conditions ? Il serait constamment en danger, et peut être même traqué par je ne sais quelles créatures, fis-je amère.

Un bruit parmi les feuillages vint couper court à la discussion. Je me séparais de Paul et me tendis, fixant les lieux d'où m'étaient parvenu le bruit. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide au métamorphe, il s'était placé devant moi, en position d'attaque, le regard fixe.

_ Ce n'est que nous, reconnus-je la voix d'Alice.

Je sentis Paul se détendre perceptiblement et j'en fis de même. Alice et Jasper s'avançaient vers nous à vitesse humaine, leurs yeux semblant arborer une teinte plus claire que lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

_ Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, remarqua Jasper tandis qu'il ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous.

Je soupirais face à ce constat, notre moment de répit n'avait été que trop bref. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui du métamorphe, et celui-ci m'adressa un tendre sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Visiblement, il était inquiet, et cela devenait récurrent désormais. Je me dirigeais vers mon sac à dos et vint le placer sur mes épaules avant de retourner vers le groupe. Paul avait déjà pris sa forme de loup, et il vint se baisser afin de me permettre de monter sur son dos. Je m'agrippais aux longs poils de son échine tandis qu'il se redressait déjà sur ses pattes. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se mit à slalomer entre les arbres, sautant parfois pour éviter quelques arbustes. Il s'arrêta tandis que nous atteignions l'orée de la forêt, et les deux vampires en firent de même. Il tourna la tête vers ces derniers avant de s'avancer à pas lents vers le village. Je tentais de rester impassible tandis que mon estomac semblait noué par l'appréhension. Nous ne croisâmes aucun villageois tandis que Paul s'avançait entre les cases, tout était silencieux, si ce n'était que quelques oiseaux venant troubler le calme. À mon sens, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Après quelques minutes qui m'avaient paru une éternité, je vis un puma dressé sur ses pattes, la tête droite, non loin de nous. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine du loup tandis qu'il s'avançait tel un prédateur vers ce dernier. Le puma ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter puisqu'il fit demi-tour, nous entraînant à l'extérieur du village. Paul le suivait à distance, et j'espérais que l'on ne nous avait pas tendu de piège.

Les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur exaspérante tandis que nous nous enfoncions un peu plus dans la forêt. Une odeur de bois brûlée me parvenait désormais, et une boule vint se former au creux de mon ventre tandis que je distinguais des torches disposées de sorte à former un couloir, parsemées d'une flamme dansant. Les métamorphes n'avaient pas fait dans le détail, cet angoissant passage menait droit à une troupe d'hommes se tenant debout, lances et flèches en mains.

_ Je pensais vous trouver au sein du village, où étiez-vous donc passés ? s'éleva la voix de Tikwaya.

Elle se tenait debout, sans armes, entre ses hommes la surplombant tous d'une bonne demi-tête.

_ Trêves de futilité Tikwaya, commençons, répondis-je froidement.

_ Mes hommes sont sous leur forme humaine, pourquoi est-ce que ton homme n'en fait pas de même ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine autorité.

_ Tes hommes sont armés, et leurs flèches et lances sont pointées vers nous je te ferais remarquer, me contentais-je de répondre en me redressant.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques longues secondes.

_ Je nous pensais même amies à vrai dire. Mais visiblement les temps changent, remarquais-je en balayant lourdement son armée des yeux.

Elle nous fixa un long moment dans un silence insoutenable avant de finalement prendre la parole :

_ Baissez vos armes, nos invités sont ici afin de converser.

_ Paul, laisse-moi descendre, chuchotais-je à l'intention de ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse j'obtins un grognement mais il ne daigna pas bouger.

_ Paul, fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît.

Après un énième grognement sourd, il se décida finalement à se baisser et je me laissais glisser, retenant toute grimace, jusqu'au sol. Je regardais le loup droit dans les yeux pendant un court instant. Il me fit ressentir toute l'inquiétude qu'il taisait sur le moment et je portais ma main à sa tête dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Tandis qu'il s'éloigna de quelques pas, les deux vampires s'approchèrent, m'entourant dans une mimique des plus protectrices.

Sans plus attendre, Paul vint prendre la place d'Alice à ma droite et après un bref instant, nous nous avançâmes à allure soutenue dans le couloir des torches enflammées. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètre de Tikwaya, et elle levait désormais la tête afin de soutenir mon regard.

_ Allons-nous commencer ? Feignis-je le calme.

_ Soit, fit-elle sans quitter mon regard. Ton homme a sauvagement agressé quatre de mes guerriers. Trois d'entre eux sont dans un état grave et le quatrième a succombé à ses blessures. Le frère de Ditaka réclame que justice soit faite.

_ Tes guerriers comme tu les appelles, m'ont kidnappée et agressée, renchéris-je. De plus, celui qui réclame justice a tenté de faire justice lui-même en nous attaquant tout à l'heure.

_ Mais vous avez survécu à l'attaque, et vous en êtes sortis sans égratignures, poursuivit-elle.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ? Demandais-je méfiante.

_ Afin que justice soit faite, ton homme doit payer pour ses fautes, conclut-elle.

_ Pardon ? Est-ce cela que tu appelles justice ? m'emportais-je.

_ Ne le vois pas ainsi Illyria. Je te fais là un faveur, m'expliqua-t-elle.

_ Une faveur !? Tu me parles là d'une punition et tu prétends me faire une faveur ! m'écriais-je.

_ La sentence pour de tels actes de barbaries auraient été la mort. Nous n'irons pas jusque là, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

_ Il est hors de question que je cède à ta prétendue justice ! Menaçais-je.

_ Je te pensais plus raisonnable que cela, fint-elle la déception.

_ Tu me connais mal, sifflais-je. La conversation est close, nous quittons ce village.

_ Une minute… insista-t-elle. Vous êtes venus en ces lieux afin de parler aux Amazones, et nous sommes votre seul espoir de les rencontrer. Réfléchis une minute. Laisse ton homme effectuer sa peine et tout le monde y gagne.

_ Quel est cette peine ? s'exprima Paul pour la première fois.

_ Bien. Vous me semblez plus raisonnable que votre campagne, se réjouit Tikwaya.

_ Paul, ne… commençais-je.

_ Lyria, laisse-moi faire, me coupa ce dernier, regard à l'appuie.

_ Nous avons longuement débattus sur cette peine avant votre arrivée, répondit la chef du village. Il a été convenu que le lynchage était ce qui convenait le mieux.

J'eus un rire sarcastique et Tikwaya déglutit face à ma réaction. Le ciel se mit à gronder en échos à ma colère, et le vent sifflait désormais entre les feuilles, brusquant les branches solides des arbres avec force. Je vis les hommes de Tikwaya se tendre immédiatement et pointer leurs armes en notre direction. Désormais la pluie s'abattait violemment sur nos têtes, éteignant les flammes en un rien de temps. Je levais la tête vers le ciel, les bras vers l'arrière, et un éclair vint trancher la pénombre, suivit d'un grondement sourd et violent. Mon visage était giflé par le vent et la pluie s'abattait en trombes sur nos corps. Puis je redressais ma tête d'un mouvement exagérément lent afin d'effrayer l'ennemi.

_ J'ai tenté de discuter avec toi et de faire selon tes règles, décrétais-je d'une voix forte. Mais tu me demandes d'accepter de regarder tes hommes lyncher celui que j'aime sans broncher !? Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, et bien tu l'auras !

Après un pas en arrière, le regard de Tikwaya trahit une peur certaine. Elle échangea cependant des ordres silencieux avec ses hommes et sans plus attendre, elle se métamorphosa en puma. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même, et je vis que Paul s'était transformé lui aussi, en position d'attaque, toutes dents dehors. Celle que je reconnus être la chef du village s'avança prudemment vers nous, retroussant les babines dans une mimique qui se voulait impressionnante. Je m'avançais à pas lent, suivie de près par Paul et les deux vampires. Sans plus attendre, je fis naître un feu qui vint nous encercler de ses hautes flammes, tandis que la pluie cessait. Cette barrière physique nous permettrait de compenser la supériorité numérique de l'ennemi. La bataille allait avoir lieu.

Un hurlement perçant nous fit tous sursauter. Je regardais à l'arrière et vit trois silhouettes féminines avancer à vitesse surhumaines vers nous. Elles s'arrêtèrent entre les pumas et les flammes, semblant surprises par le spectacle que nous venions de leur offrir. Elles étaient toutes les trois élancées, et à l'allure sauvage. Des peaux de bêtes recouvrant leurs corps faisaient office de vêtements. Leurs yeux rougeâtre s'accordaient à la clarté des flammes.

_ Zafrina ! s'exclama Alice.

_ Alice ? Fit cette dernière visiblement surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ C'est une longue histoire, mais nous sommes venus ici afin de vous retrouver, s'empressa Alice d'expliquer.

_ Tikwaya ! Ordonne à tes hommes de se calmer, Alice est mon amie, clama la dite Zafrina avec autorité.

Contre toute attente, la situation avait semblé évoluer en notre faveur. Je vis les pumas échanger quelques regards et grognements puis Tikwaya retrouva forme humaine. Ces derniers se dissipèrent ensuite dans les bois, laissant place à un silence palpable. Face à ce constat, j'éteignis le feu sous les regards surpris des trois vampires.

_ Illyria, je te présente Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri, les Amazones, s'exprima Alice avec excitation.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement suite à cela. Nous avions enfin trouvé les Amazones, et j'eus espoir que ce périple prendrait bientôt fin.

_ Enchantée, répondis-je enfin.

_ Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il devait s'agir d'une urgence pour que deux vampires d'Amérique, un loup métamorphe et une humaine viennent en Amazonie à notre recherche, s'exprima Senna pour la première fois.

_ Je ne suis pas une humaine à proprement parler, rectifiais-je.

_ Ah ? Fit Zafrina curieuse.

_ Je suis une enchanteresse, expliquais-je.

_ Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature avant, renchérit cette dernière. Vous avez pourtant l'odeur d'un être humain, votre sang est particulièrement attirant.

À cette remarque, j'entendis Paul, qui était resté sous sa forme de loup, émettre un grognement sourd. Je me rapprochais de lui et plaçais ma main contre sa tête, comme je l'avais fait quelques instants avant que tout dégénère.

_ Mon sang est un poison pour les gens de votre espèce, ce pourquoi il vous paraît si attrayant, les prévins-je tandis que j'espérais qu'elles seraient nos alliées dans cette guerre contre les Volturis.

_ Impressionnant, murmura Senna.

_ Il faut que vous veniez avec nous, clama Alice. Une guerre se prépare.

_ Une guerre ? Releva Zafrina.

_ Alice a eu une vision, les Volturis vont venir nous attaquer sur notre territoire. La guerre pour laquelle nous nous préparions il y a peu aura finalement lieu, expliqua Jasper.

_ Qui d'autre se joint à vous dans cette bataille ? s'exprima Kachiri pour la première fois.

_ La famille Cullen, les loups de la Push, Illyria et sûrement d'autres vampires, dénombra Jasper.

_ Cela fait peu pour affronter une armée telle que celle des Volturis, fit Senna sceptique.

_ C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut grossir notre armée, remarquais-je.

_ Le clan des pumas n'aurait pas été de trop, constata Zafrina.

_ Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je doute que ce soit une option, répondit Jasper.

_ Retournons au village, il faut que nous parlions à Tikwaya, décréta Zafrina.

_ En espérant qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas cette fois encore, ironisa Paul.

_ Nous veillerons à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, décréta Senna.

Sans plus de cérémonies, les trois Amazones s'avancèrent entre les arbres à une allure surnaturelle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Paul qui caressa ma joue de sa grande main avant de se transformer dans la pénombre. Je montais sur son dos, me rappelant dans un mouvement brusque que ma blessure me faisait toujours souffrir.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver au village, Paul prenant soin de rester derrière les Amazones. Tous étaient postés à l'entrée du village, leur chef au centre. J'observais les hommes de Tikwaya. Ils étaient toujours sous leur forme humaine mais restaient sur leur garde, comme prêts à attaquer à tout moment.

_ Tikwaya, il faut qu'on parle, s'exclama Zafrina.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler ? Questionna froidement la concernée.

_ Une guerre se prépare contre la plus grande armée de vampire qui soit, commença Zafrina.

_ Des vampires ? En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? l'arrêta Tikwaya.

_ J'aimerai que tu te joignes à nous, poursuivit cette dernière sans se démonter.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai à y gagner ? Ce n'est pas mon combat, siffla-t-elle.

_ Et si tu avais justement quelque chose à y gagner ? Pensais-je à haute voix.

Tous me regardèrent, surpris. Je fis mine de descendre du dos de Paul et après un grognement de sa part il se pencha pour me laisser descendre. Je m'avançais alors calmement vers le centre de la conversation.

_ Tout ce que tu désires c'est la protection de ton peuple. Mais avec ces hommes qui abattent les arbres et détruisent la terre de tes ancêtres, ton village entier est menacé. Bat-toi à mes côtés et je mettrais ton peuple en sécurité, négociais-je.

_ Mensonge ! s'écria un homme.

_ On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! s'indigna un autre.

_ Assez ! Ordonna Tikwaya d'un revers de main. Comment savoir si tu dis vrai ?

_ J'ai toujours tenu parole jusqu'à présent, remarquais-je. Alors, toi et tes guerriers, vous venez avec nous à Forks et je reviendrai avec toi et quelques uns de tes hommes si cela peut te rassurer. J'effectuerai un sort de dissimulation autour de tes terres et ainsi aucun étranger ne pourra retrouver ces lieux. Ensuite nous reviendront à Forks où tu nous aideras à combattre nos ennemis. Et seulement après tu seras libre de retrouver ton village sécurisé.

_ J'ai besoin de réfléchir, répondit pensivement la chef du village.

_ Je vous laisse jusqu'à l'aube, après nous partirons, avec ou sans vous, conclus-je.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me retournais et jetais un coup d'œil à Paul et aux vampires qui nous accompagnaient. Un hochement de tête de la part du loup suffit à me faire avancer, traversant le village sous les regards méfiants du peuple de Tikwaya. Je pouvais sentir le souffle puissant de Paul sur le sommet de ma tête tant il était proche. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je gagnais enfin la forêt, cueillie par la rassurante présence de ses vieux arbres. Je m'enfonçais parmi la végétation avec tant bien que mal. L'adrénaline étant à présent retombée, je pouvais ressentir toute la fatigue et la souffrance que m'incombait ma blessure. J'avais besoin de soin, et cela devenait urgent. Mais je devais tenir, nous étions à quelques pas d'atteindre notre but. Je m'assis lourdement contre le tronc d'un arbre, arrachant plus que retirant mon sac de mes épaules fatiguées. Je vis Paul s'éloigner du groupe un court instant avant de venir me rejoindre sous sa forme humaine.

_ Tu as eu une grande idée, me félicita-t-il.

_ Ravie de te voir enfin sous ta forme humaine, ironisa Senna tout en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Cela ne me plaisait pas. Cette Senna semblait regarder Paul comme avec admiration voire désir. Je me levais et approchais instinctivement du métamorphe et ce dernier sembla surpris de mon geste mais ne dit rien. Au contraire, il passa un bras derrière ma taille et me rapprocha de son corps chaud, déposant un chaste baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

_ Je pense que nous devrions chasser avant notre départ, Dieu sait quand nous pourrons boire de nouveau lorsque nous arriverons à Forks, clama Zafrina.

Je tiquais à l'emploi du mot Dieu. Les vampires se rapprochant des démons décrits dans les écrits saints croyaient-t-ils en un dieu clément ?

_ Vous joindrez-vous à nous ? Questionna Senna à l'intention des deux Cullen.

_ Assurément, répondit Jasper.

_ Nous serons de retour ici un peu avant l'aube fit Zafrina à notre intention cette fois-ci.

Je discernais un grand sourire sur le visage d'Alice, et je ne pus me retenir de lui sourire en échange. Sans plus attendre, les vampires s'éloignèrent et tout devint silencieux. Je continuais à fixer distraitement la direction qu'ils avaient emprunté lorsque je pris conscience de ma position. J'étais toujours collée à Paul, son bras enserrant fermement ma taille. Je levais la tête, mes yeux cherchant les siens et je le vis qui m'observait avec attention. Son regard, bien que dans la pénombre, m'électrisa sur place, et j'en frissonnais de bien être. La journée avait été longue et épuisante et chaque petit moment comme celui-ci était précieux. Il m'attira vers lui et m'encercla de ses bras fort, l'une de ses mains venant se mêler à mes cheveux décoiffés tandis que ses lèvres rencontraient mon front. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son dos, appréciant sa chaleur irradiante et sa douce respiration.

_ Quelle journée, soupirais-je.

_ Tu dois être la femme la plus folle et la plus courageuse que j'ai pu rencontrer, dit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Je ris doucement face à sa remarque.

_ Je pense que tu devrais te reposer, la journée va être longue demain, remarqua-t-il tandis qu'il fit mine de se séparer.

Face à ce constat, je m'agrippais à lui avec force ce qui sembla le surprendre vu qu'il se tendit presque imperceptiblement.

_ Reste, soufflais-je doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il souleva mon menton avec douceur et plongea ses yeux dans les miens avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'aurai pu défaillir sous l'intensité de ce baiser. Il semblait dire tout ce que nous passions sous silence et comme s'il avait eu vent de mes pensées, il s'arrêta avant de me dévorer des yeux comme lui seul en avait le secret.

_ Lyria, hésita-t-il.

_ Oui ? Cachais-je mon appréhension non sans peine.

_ Quand les pumas on décidé de me lyncher, tu m'as appelé « celui que j'aime » , tu le pensais réellement ? Me demanda-t-il avide de réponse.

Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer face à ses mots et baissais la tête devant son regard devenu trop intense. Bien sûr que je le pensais, mais je n'avais réussis à l'exprimer que parce que l'on m'avait mise en colère. Mais maintenant que la colère était retombée, je ne parvenais plus à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais.

_ Paul, commençais-je.

_ Je me doutais de la réponse, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Je restais les bras ballants au milieu des arbres tandis qu'il s'avançait déjà à grand pas dans la direction opposée.

_ Paul ! m'écriais-je.

Je le vis s'arrêter sans se retourner, attendant visiblement la suite des événements. Mais aucun mot ne sortais de ma bouche, alors je me laissais tomber sur le sol. Je t'aime. Trois mots, et j'étais incapable de les dire à voix haute. Pourtant je l'aimais, je l'aimais à en mourir même, alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire ? Je cachais mon visage entre mes mains, avant de ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine, lasse. Je sursautais violemment tandis que je me sentais soulevée du sol et calée contre son torse chaud. Je posais ma tête contre la dureté de ses muscles et me laissais aller, bercée par le rythme lent et puissant des battements de son cœur.

_ Lyria ? Chuchota Paul de sa grosse voix, sa main caressant mon visage.

Je grognais pour toute réponse et me rajustais un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras.

_ Lyria, insista-t-il.

Cette fois j'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il me regardait. Je m'étais endormie ? Combien de temps est-ce que j'avais dormi ? Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Le soleil n'étais pas encore levé, la nuit battait encore son plein, éclaircie néanmoins par un feu grignotant des branches à quelques pas. Lorsque je constatais que les vampires étaient revenus, j'entrepris de me lever maladroitement.

_ L'aube ne saurait tarder, indiqua Zafrina.

_ Mange quelque chose, m'ordonna Paul.

Je le regardais sans comprendre tandis qu'Alice me tendait déjà une feuille faisant office d'assiette. Je devinais sur cette dernière des morceaux de viande sauvage grillée ainsi que quelques racines. J'attrapais l'assiette en remerciant Alice et vis que Paul attendait que je ne daigne manger avant d'en faire de même. Je pris donc une racine et entrepris de la manger, après quoi, le métamorphe se décida enfin à vider son assiette. Notre dernier repas remontait à ce matin et je me rendis compte que j'avais faim. Cependant, nous étions tellement occupés par les événements se succédant que nous en avions oublié les bases.

Une fois notre repas terminé, nous nous mîmes en route vers le village. Je tenais la main de Paul fermement dans la mienne. Il était comme mon rempart dans toutes ces aventures invraisemblables.

L'aube venait déjà briser la pénombre, il serait bientôt temps de quitter cet endroit, avec ou sans les métamorphes d'Amazonie.

_ Eh bien ? Interrogeais-je tandis que nous nous rapprochions de Tikwaya.

_ Nous en avons longuement débattu, commença cette dernière. Et si tu t'engages à tenir parole, j'accepte ta proposition.

Sa réponse me surprit, je m'attendais à un refus.

_ Tu as ma parole, conclus-je.

_ Bien, quand partons-nous ? Demanda Senna visiblement excitée.

_ Maintenant, répondis-je.

_ Tu as raison, le chemin risque d'être long avant d'arriver à Forks, et particulièrement à allure humaine, remarqua Zafrina.

_ Nous n'aurons pas à marcher, en revanche j'espère que vous savez tous nager, fis-je.

_ Nager ? Releva cette dernière.

_ Fais-lui confiance, répondit Alice avec malice.

_ Allez tous récupérer vos affaires, nous partons, m'écriais-je.

Les hommes du village partirent après l'approbation de leur chef. Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais heureuse de quitter ces lieux, bien que j'aurais bientôt à y revenir. J'apprenais que quelques métamorphes étaient restés protéger le village, dont le frère de Ditaka.

Le soleil était bien levé à présent et tous se réunissaient déjà près de moi.

_ Si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons partir, prévins-je.

_ On est tous présent, signala Tikwaya.

_ Bien, nous allons faire un cercle, expliquais-je. Je veux que vous donniez tous la main à votre voisin, et ne brisez pas la chaîne avant de vous sentir complètement immergés par les vagues.

_ Par les vagues ? Me reprit Zafrina surprise.

_ Oui, me contentais-je de répondre.

Je vis que chacun tentait de prendre place au sein du cercle tandis que je me tenais patiemment entre Alice et Paul. Ce dernier se saisit de la main de Zafrina non sans une certaine réticence. Il me sembla qu'une éternité passa avant que tous furent placés.

_ Bon, nous allons commencer, décrétais-je.

Je fermais les yeux, visualisant la clarté de la lune. J'avais besoin de force afin de transporter cette vingtaine de personne avec moi et d'autant plus que la nuit avait laissé place au jour. Je levais la tête vers le ciel et arborais un imperceptible sourire tandis que quelques gouttes de pluies venaient déjà

inonder mon visage. Je percevais sans mal l'angoisse au sein des hommes de Tikwaya mais je n'y portais pas attention. La pluie tombait avec plus de force à présent et je me sentais baignée par l'énergie de l'astre blanc. Je tenais plus fermement la main de Paul dans la mienne tandis que je sentais le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Quelques cris parmi les hommes vinrent briser le calme environnant mais je n'en avais que faire. Je sentis mon corps immergé ballotté par les puissantes vagues et lâchais les mains de Paul et Alice afin de remonter vers la surface. Mais avant que je puisse entreprendre de nager, je sentis un bras passé contre ma taille me tirer vers le haut. Et je pris enfin une grande inspiration qui vint me brûler les poumons.

L'air était froid et l'eau semblait piquer ma chair tant sa température était basse. La vive lumière grisâtre si particulière à la Push sembla m'agresser les yeux. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvais allongée sur le sable, le corps de Paul recouvrant le mien. Je dégageais une mèche trempée de son visage avant qu'il se laissa rouler sur un côté. Le peuple amazonien semblait avoir plus de mal à se dégager de l'assaut des vagues. Ils gagnèrent cependant la plage à compte-goutte. Lorsque tous nous avaient rejoint j'entrepris de me lever.

_ Soyez les bienvenus à la Push, annonçais-je.


End file.
